Bliss
by Zhivago3
Summary: An all human New York love story. Sex, love, drama, a little violence - it's got it all.
1. Chapter 1, 5th Wheel

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**SO, I DECIDED TO GO BACK AND RE-HASH THIS A BIT. NOT MUCH HAS CHANGED, BUT I CLEANED IT UP AND HOPEFULLY MADE THINGS CLEARER / BETTER WRITTEN LOL.**

**FOR ALL THOSE READING AGAIN… THANK YOU SO MUCH! FOR ANY NEW READERS, I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

**PAST THIS NOTE, ANY OTHERS WILL BE THE ORIGINAL NOTES I USED WHEN I FIRST POSTED.**

**THANKS,**

-**ZHIVAGO3**

**Chapter 1**

**5th Wheel**

_(Bella POV)_

I hated being the third wheel. But if I was being perfectly accurate, I was the 5th wheel. _Even better, sigh._

We planned the vacation last year when things were… calmer.

Angela, Jessica and I had been friends since High School. I'd come to the sleepy town of Forks after my Mother, Renee, decided that Phoenix wasn't fulfilling her spiritually anymore. She absolutely had to follow her heart toward her bliss. 'Bliss' turned out to be following 'Guru Phil' around the world as he taught Universal Love via Tantric Sex and Yoga. Try as I might to hate her for it, I couldn't. Actually, I was jealous that she knew what would make her happy, she always did. She had the ability to jump from one happiness to another, and genuinely too.

She was a free spirit, always had been. She never once made me feel like I was holding her back when I was growing up, she loved me too much for that. So when the chance came for her to fly, for her to live out some fantasies, what kind of a daughter would I have been if I didn't let her? I moved to Forks where my father was the local Sheriff, and life was quiet… and rainy.

Thanks to Renee, I grew up quickly, maybe too quickly. I did the cooking, cleaning, and grocery shopping. I made the doctor appointments. She wasn't a bad mother. She loved me endlessly and provided for me, kissed my boo-boo's, and took me to ballet class. But Renee was never what you could call 'practical'. Luckily, I was my father's daughter.

Fitting into the small town life was hard. I was shy and hated making eye contact (having an ostentatious Mother will do that for you). It all made for a disastrous social skills recipe. The suffocating small high school that I had to deal with daily was no respite either; everyone knew everyone else's business. O just wasn't used to it. There was no sinking into dark corners there. Everyone was on display all the time. Luckily Jessica was the nosiest person in the world and took me under her wing at the end of my first week there. We were pretty much inseparable after that.

Jess and later Angela saved me and pried me out of my shell, for the most part. I still wasn't a social butterfly, makeup made me sweat, and men made me nervous. I never considered myself all that pretty either. I was too skinny, had long brown hair that just sat there, and I was pale, no amount of sun could ever change that. I wasn't vivacious like Jessica, or unique like Ang. I was just Bella.

After High School, Ang and I found our way to Dartmouth and Jess, ever the party girl, found her way to New Hampshire State; we were never more than a car ride away from each other. In college, Jess found Mike. He was a nice, if not somewhat dimwitted guy who suited her perfectly. Ang found Eric, perhaps one of the sweeter men on the planet, and I found James.

I met him at one of the really loud obnoxious local spots that Jess liked to drag us too. I later found out that he was attending the local police academy in New Hampshire. He was sitting at the corner of the bar, smoking a cigarette, wearing all black, and had the same oh-god-please-get-me-the-hell-out-of-here-look that I had. So we did. We slipped into an easy relationship after that. Needless to say, Charlie, my dad, was thrilled I was dating a cop, or almost cop.

After College, things changed though. I thought I loved James, so we found an apartment and moved in with each other. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with myself, so I bounced around from job to job never really satisfied with anything. Meanwhile James joined the local police department where his Father and just about every other guy in his family were cops too. For three years things were simple, easy, and uncomplicated. Simple turned to unhappy really quickly.

It all started when James' Father died. He started getting moody, well moodier than normal. He was always on edge and angry, he would snap at anything I said or did. My only refuge was the kitchen, but not even my cooking made him happy anymore. So when we got together with the gang for one of our usual Friday night group dates, and Ang and Eric suggested a group getaway to the Bahamas, it sounded like a great idea, and James actually smiled! But I wouldn't see him smile again after that night.

James started smoking constantly. Smoking turned to excessive amounts of pot, and the pot turned to heavy drinking and god knows what else. He became obsessive. He kept accusing me of cheating on him; he would thrash about apartment breaking things. He scared me. Then he hit me. That one hit was all it took. I left. I went to Jess and Mike's place.

When my Father found out, it was all I could do keep him from driving over and shooting James in the balls, not that the offer wasn't tempting mind you. Although I was no longer at our place, James wouldn't leave me alone. He would show up at Jess's place all hours of the morning and night drunk out of his mind and yelling for me. He would follow me to work and accost me. I was getting scared. As much as Mike and Eric tried to protect me, they were no match. James was a big guy, and a cop. He knew how to throw a punch and I couldn't watch my friends getting hurt for me, so I left for New York. I figured there was safety in numbers, and you couldn't get more numbers than the Big Apple.

Through one of Renee's hundreds of contacts, I found a small apartment in Brooklyn above a yoga studio. And, realizing that nothing made me happier than cooking, I found a job in a small bakery in Brooklyn Heights. Although I missed everyone tremendously, I felt safe. And, for the first time possibly in my whole life, I was truly comfortable. I loved waking up at 5 am, putting on some grubby clothes, throwing my hair in a bun, and baking. Nothing is as quiet as flour. Nothing is as safe as Apricot Danish. My new life suited me so well that I even started smiling again.

July rolled around, and it was time for the Bahama trip that I had decided to skip out on. Ok, so the tickets were non-refundable, and I hadn't seen my gang for almost 10 months. But if they thought any of that meant I wanted to go on an all couples trip to the Bahamas, they were dead wrong.

So when I found myself sitting on a beach, a Pina Colada in my hands on July 23rd, I was scowling. I should have known better then to think I could say no. I was a pushover when it came to my besties. To be fair though, the breeze and the heat felt amazing. There was a party every night on the beach, and I hadn't seen that many stars since I was living in Phoenix. So they were right; I did need the trip. And to spite myself, I was enjoying every minute. But I was still the 3rd, make that 5th wheel.


	2. Chapter 2, Bella

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

_(Edward POV)_

I didn't want to go. Alice and Esme knew that, but it didn't seem to matter to them. So, because I couldn't stand it when they ganged up on me, I went along. But I knew what they were up to: a romantic island, middle of July, girls in bikinis? They were trying to set me up… again.

The Cullen's adopted Alice and I when were kids. Esme, possibly the most maternal woman in the world, was infertile, and although Carlisle was a brilliant doctor, he couldn't fix the one woman he loved. It killed him. To this day he can't let it go. That's why he spoils her rotten, but I couldn't blame him. I always thought that if I were lucky enough to find a woman I loved as much as he loved her, I would spoil her rotten too.

I had pretty much given up on finding 'her' though. I'd been set up with every kind of girl my family could find up and down the east coast. They were looking off-continent now apparently. They were all the same. Always pretty to be sure, but boring, or dumb, or after my money. I pretend for a while to make my parents and Alice happy, but eventually the cold hearted ass that I actually was snaked his way to the surface and they'd leave, or I dumped them. I didn't even pretend anymore. I suspect the girls endured my asshole tendencies for the money, the cars, the parties, the dresses, but thankfully, they got the hint and eventually left.

Alice's fiancé Jasper had come along with us. He was a good guy, and he was good for Alice. He was steady, a real Southern gentleman and one of the calmest guy's I'd ever met. We hit it off immediately. He came from a long line of Army men, and while he had served for a while, his heart was never in it. He finally found his true calling in history. He was finishing his masters at Columbia where he hoped to be a professor one day. I had no doubt he'd make it. Meanwhile, Alice's salon that she convinced Carlisle to fund right after college was a wild success; she was about to open her second location in L.A.

My only true passion growing up was music. Although I knew my father would have loved me to become a doctor. Medicine was never in my heart though. So, I started E&E Records 6 years ago with my best friend, Emmet. His then girlfriend, now wife Rosalie, made us a wild success with her first album, and the luck hadn't stopped there.

At 30 I was sitting on a music empire, my best friend had my back, and I had my family at my side. Things were good. I didn't have anything to complain about. That didn't mean I wasn't jealous of my parents, my sister, or Emmet though. I would have loved to find someone who inspired me, who made me want to be less of an ass, but I didn't think she was out there anymore.

When I got to the island, even I had to admit it was stunning. The weather was perfect; there was a steady breeze, and the house Esme rented was stunning. Alice insisted on dragging me to some party down the beach the first night we were there. It was loud, and crowded, and she said I had to meet this girl that she made friends with earlier in the day. Nothing new there; Alice could make friends with anyone in a matter of seconds.

The new 'friend' was named Tanya. She was tall, strawberry blonde, wearing next to nothing, and had a Bahama Mamma in her hand. She was one drink too drunk for my taste though, but I humored Alice until she and Jasper got bored and went to dance. I excused myself from Tanya, and no sooner had I walked away then some guy took my place, also holding a Bahama Mamma, _ahhh true love_.

I walked down the beach to escape the noise and the drinking. I found a quiet spot, lay down, and looked up at the stars. There were so many I almost felt overwhelmed. Between the breeze, and the sounds of the waves, I closed me eyes and fell asleep…

…I woke up when something slammed into me. It just happened to be a very flustered woman apologizing to me and rendering me unable to breathe. She was lying across my chest and had obviously just tripped, and couldn't get a whole sentence out.

She had knocked the wind out of me though and when I was finally able to speak all I could blurt out was: "do you mind getting the hell off me so I can breathe?"

That's how I met Isabella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3, Edward

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward**

_(Bella POV)_

I was dragged to yet another party on the beach. The first few parties had been fun, a great diversion. Now, the noise and drunks were getting to me. It was bad enough that I wasn't what you'd call a 'social butterfly,' but being the odd girl out made it all worst. They weren't making me feel badly on purpose of course, they just couldn't help it. It was their vacation too, they were here with the ones they loved, and they were going to enjoy it as much as possible. So in between the make-out sessions and the next round of drinks, I quietly slipped away.

I thought no one had noticed, but Ang, being the sweetheart she was, ran after me. She asked if I was ok, and after promising her that I was for the 50th time, and pleading with her that all I wanted was some quiet, she let me go. I wasn't ok, but some quiet me time sounded good. It wasn't that I missed James at all, how could I? It was just, I guess I was lonely.

I tried not to think about what happened between James and me too much. I wasn't traumatized or anything, they wouldn't be making any Lifetime movies about me anytime soon. But I felt anxious sometimes. The whole thing had left me burned and if I was being honest, I wasn't at all sure that I wanted someone in my life, despite the loneliness swirling around my chest. I needed to learn how to become Bella again. As Renee would have put it, I needed 'to find my inner peace, before I found my outer peace.'

A walk on the beach was what I needed. Just me, the sand, the ocean, and the stars. I turned away from the party and walked to the waters edge so that the waves tickled my feet. The water was warm, and the breeze was cool, and I felt the slightest chill up my spine. It was chilly enough for my nipples to perk up, but not bad enough for me to run back to my very empty room.

My brain began to quiet. The rhythm of the waves was relaxing me, and the breeze was caressing me like the softest sheets. Then I heard the giggle – the kind of giggle that a woman makes when she's trying to be cute and coy. Of course Ms. Coy was drunk off her ass. She was a tall strawberry blonde, wearing next to nothing, with an empty glass in her hand. She was trying desperately to suck the last little bit of cocktail through the straw when an average looking guy came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled the pair of them onto the nearest deck chair. She giggled again, and abandoned her empty drink glass to the sand.

That was when I should have quietly slipped away.

True, they obviously had no idea I was standing there like an idiot staring at them, but it was still inappropriate. I was **not** a voyeur. I didn't even like the lights on when I had sex. That being said, it had been over a year since anyone had even touched me, and even then it was a mercy fuck… I had gone on a few dates with him. The guy called me crying - his dog died and he 'needed' me.

I enjoyed sex as a natural human urge, but to be honest, I was better at making myself come than any guy had ever been. Although James and I had been together for a long time, sex was just a necessary part of the relationship. It was enjoyable, and we had it often enough, but it wasn't 'porn-worthy' as Jess would put it.

The strawberry blonde groaned. Mr. Average had just started groping and massaging her breasts through her barely there bikini top.

"Ryan!"

_Ahhh so that was his name_. He took that as his opportunity to pull the fabric of her top away from her breasts and continued. She moaned again. _Walk away Bella_. Something kept me firmly planted where I was though. Like I said, it had been over a year, and between the tropic breeze, and feeling a little sorry for myself, I stayed. My one concession was to at least make myself less conspicuous by lying down on my stomach, my head up. Who wasn't a voyeur?

With tits exposed, and hands firmly placed over them, Ryan started biting at her neck. The blonde turned around, and given full access, Ryan started sucking on her tits. She held his head there until Ryan pushed her away, and wiggled his way out of his shorts and boxers. Taking her by the hair, he pushed her head onto his dick, and as she started bobbing up and down, the moans and lip licking from Ryan told me all I needed to know about the blonde's skills. His hand kept forcing her head up and down and faster and faster, until the blonde popped up, tits bouncing in the process, took her bikini bottoms off, and slowly lowered herself onto him.

"God I love a slut," Ryan spat out.

Nodding her head, she very slowly started to rock back and forth on him, grinding ever so slightly harder with each pass. His hands firmly on her tits, all he could do was stare, his mouth open in pure ecstasy. If he thought he was in control of the escapade, he was sorely mistaken. She picked up her pace, slowly, expertly. Just when I thought he was going to explode, she got off, shifted to her knees, and stuck her ass in the air, shaking it like a dog in heat. Taking the hint, he got on his knees too, and started banging her like the drunken college kid he obviously was.

She leaned into him with every thrust, arching her back. She was going to get all she could out of this guy. She moved faster and faster. He looked like he was about to pop, but she pulled away from him, turned around, and started sucking him again. He looked down at her and grinned. Then she stopped and whispered something in his hear to which he nodded his head.

She turned back around on her knees, and didn't let him enter her but rubbed her ass against his dick. Just when he was about to lose it, she quickly got on her back just in time for him let lose on her perky, well suckled tits. With her head leaning backward off the chair, and his final release over with, she looked right toward me. _SHIT!_ She winked at me and started laughing maniacally.

I shot up like a jack rabbit and started running like a woman possessed. I was shocked, and upset, and most of all horrendously embarrassed. Not watching where I was going, I tripped on something solid and fell on my face, my body slamming into the solid form. As soon as I realized it was a human, a guy (_of course it had to be a guy_), I started rambling like an idiot trying to get an apology out of my mouth.

Before I could finish though, an annoyed voice said "do you mind getting the hell off me so I can breathe?"

That's how I met Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4, Achiles Heel

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**Chapter 4**

**Achilles Heel**

(_Bella POV_)

"Do you mind getting the hell off me so I can breathe?"

"Oh God, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there, well obviously, and I'm just the worst klutz really, I am just so so sorry!"

I got up as quickly as one could in sand, which took longer than it should have of course. I was flushed after having being discovered a pervert, and now I had just bruised mine and some poor innocent guy's ribs. When I finally had myself on my feet, my hair was covering my face in every which way, my shirt was all twisted and wrinkly (_really, no one should ever let me near linen clothing again_), and I was a mess. Then I heard someone laughing.

(_Edward POV_)

She finally got off of me, and I was able to take a deep breath. She got up clumsily, apologized, and tried to right herself. Her hair was all over the place, her linen shirt was wrinkled beyond recognition, and she was terribly flustered. I couldn't help but laugh, it was just so… cute. She was acting like a kid who got her hand caught in the cookie jar. It was just adorable. As soon as she finished trying to get herself together, she flipped her hair out of her face, and looked down at me. She was pale, and delicate looking. She had a long neck, and wisps of hair were grazing it gently. She was so uncomplicated and natural. The moonlight made her glow, she looked like gossamer. I had the sudden urge to touch her.

(_Bella POV_)

When I finally flipped the hair away from my face and was able to look at the guy who was laughing at me, he stopped. He looked like he was staring at a ghost or something. Although it was dark, the moon was bright, and I could see his hair shining like a copper pot in the light. His eyes were… hazel? Green? His face looked like every marble statue I'd ever seen. It was classic and well defined, and elegant. Then he stood up. He was tall, with long strong arms and broad shoulders, he took my breath away. He was looking straight into my eyes. Normally, that would have made me severely uncomfortable, but for some reason, I couldn't look away.

His lips were moving, but I couldn't really hear anything just yet. Then slowly I could hear the waves, the breeze in the palm trees, and a smooth cool voice saying, "are you ok? Hello? Hello?"

"Hmmm? What? Oh yes, ya I'm, I'm fine thanks. I'm sort of used to tripping over things." I started rubbing my rib cage knowing that a healthy bruise was on its way.

He held out his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen."

I gave him mine, "Isabella Swan." His hand was cool, his skin was smooth and soft, but I could feel the strength that traveled from his broad shoulders.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you Isabella Swan, but my ribs say otherwise."

"Really, I'm so sorry."

"I'll survive, but are you ok? You keep rubbing..."

"…I'm fine, there's going to be a healthy bruise there in the morning, but I'll survive too." I said trying to sound as calm and cool as I could.

He chuckled a little and said "glad to hear it."

His smile was dazzling. There was no other word for it. He was dazzling. I realized that I was probably staring like an idiot, so I looked down and I could feel myself blush. Thank God it was too dark for him to notice.

"So Isabella,"

"Bella, please call me Bella."

"Bella," and he smiled again. Dazzling. "You were obviously in a hurry, don't let me keep you. I'm sure someone's waiting for you."

Huh? Waiting for me?

"No, no one's waiting for me, I just got startled when…" when what? What could I possibly say? I just got startled when the girl I was watching getting fucked by a drunken college kid winked at me? No. That wouldn't work. _Keep it simple Bella_.

"…I just got startled when I heard some drunken kids."

"I see. Well maybe I could keep you company for a while then? At least until they pass out?"

"I'd like that."

Was this happening? Did I really just meet some gorgeous guy on the beach, and did he really ask to keep me company? This is the stuff that happened to other people, beautiful movie stars in movies, not me. We started walking down the beach, and he told me he was here with his sister and her fiancé, and his Mother. His father, a doctor, would be joining them in a day or two. They were renting a house just down the beach from my hotel, and they were here a week longer than I would be.

He told me about being born in Chicago and how he and his sister, Alice, moved to Manhattan with the Cullen's when they were kids. He went to the best schools, traveled the world, worked in the music industry and was here because he didn't know how to say no to his women in his family. That made me laugh. I couldn't believe that this stranger was telling me all this.

As if on cue he said, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I'm not this talkative usually."

"Well, chance encounters on tropical beaches are obviously you're Achilles Heel."

"I think, Bella, you might be my Achilles Heel."

I blushed, dazzled yet again. I would say he was just being smooth, but he looked down at his feet as he said it, almost as if he were embarrassed. We walked in silence for a while. Then he sat on the sand, and motioned for me to sit next to him. It was obviously my turn to talk, but I wasn't sure of how much, or what to say. So I told him about Phoenix, and Renee, and Guru Phil - he laughed at that part.

I told him about Washington, about living with my father Charlie, and Jess and Ang coming to my rescue when I moved to Forks. I told him about College and having left New Hampshire not too long ago for Brooklyn. I quietly left out James. I had no idea what was happening here, but I wasn't about to scare him away by talking about a crazy ex.

I told him about my small apartment over the yoga studio. I told him about baking, and finally finding something that I loved to do. Not once did I feel awkward or strange or uncomfortable. There was never any judgment or commentary, just the occasional smile, and that wonderful little laugh he had. He kept looking at me, fixated on my face, my hands, my neck. At one point when a breeze blew hair into my face, he gently put it behind my ear with his cool strong hands, and I shuddered. He asked me if I was cold, I shook my head no. He leaned in and kissed my cheek so lightly it almost tickled.

"Why did you do that?" I asked both shocked and thrilled.

"Achilles Heel." God he was sexy. "Do you mind," he hesitated for just a moment, "if I do it again?" he asked.

Was this beautiful man really asking permission to kiss me? What could I say except, "yes."

He took my face in his hands and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He kissed my forehead then slowly lifted my head. Looking right into my eyes, he finally kissed my lips. It was the single sexiest experience of my life. His lips were firm, and soft, just like his hands. He kissed me with purpose, with passion, but also with gentility as if he thought I might break. I let my hands travel up his back, past his neck, to rest on the back of his head. I let my fingers tangle in his copper pot hair. He obviously liked that because I could hear him hum deep in the back of his throat. When he pulled away, I almost felt like crying from the loss.

He looked at me and smiled. But this was a different smile. There was something sad about this smile, something that made me sad too.

"We should be getting back, it's almost sunrise."

I nodded a little glumly, and followed him. The sun was just starting to rise when we got my hotel. I turned and thanked him.

"What for?" he asked.

"For kissing me, for talking to me," he smiled his somehow sad smile again.

"You're welcome Isabella Swan," he said with a finality that made my insides just drop. Then, he walked away.

(_Edward POV_)

She kissed me back.

I knew I was risking her running away from me when I kissed her cheek, but I couldn't resist anymore. I had to touch her. I needed to know that she was real, that she wasn't _actually_ made of gossamer. Her skin was warm and paper thin to the touch. She felt so delicate and soft. I knew then I would ruin her. I knew that I could tear her to pieces like the paper she was made of, so as softly as I could, I kissed her cheek. That wasn't enough. I needed to know what her lips were like. I asked her if I could kiss her again, and that gossamer creature, that angel, said yes.

Her lips were warm and willing. Her hands found their way to my head, and played with my hair. It felt so right and so much like home, that I hummed to myself. I wondered if she had heard. When I pulled away though, I knew it had to stop. She was precious, and I knew that all I would do was break her eventually. I would break her like I broke every other girl.

Eventually, she would see me for the ass that I really was. I would hurt her, and she was too lovely, too heavenly to be burned. I could never have been what I knew she deserved. With a heavy heart I decided right then and there I could never kiss Bella again. I walked her to her hotel and that precious angel thanked me. She actually thanked me, and it broke my heart to have to leave her.

"You're welcome Isabella Swan," I said. I walked away from her then getting more and more depressed with every step.


	5. Chapter 5, Brush Off

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**Chapter 5**

**Brush Off**

(_Bella POV_)

I was expecting Ang and Jess to have camped outside my room to make sure I got to my room ok, but luckily, they weren't. There was a note under my door though:

"_Don't forget snorkeling at 3! –J_"

I sank into my bed, and fell asleep immediately. I had dream after dream of Edward that night. He was a Greek statue come to life that made love to me in a museum. Then he was a stranger in a bar who took me to the bathroom and fucked me in the stall. I was in the middle of a particularly amazing image of him covered in flour, chocolate on his lips, beckoning me to kiss him, when the phone rang.

I woke up and growled to no one. I answered the phone to a very perky Ang telling me to get my lazy ass out of bed and meet them on the beach for lunch. Begrudgingly, I said I'd be down in 20 minutes. I hung up the phone, and realized that I was still aroused; nipples hard, heart beating fast, sweaty, and I didn't need to touch myself to know how wet I was.

I could have chalked up all my dreams to being a horny emotional girl, but I couldn't. There was more to it all, and his name was Edward. There was something different about him. He made me laugh and smile. I would have given anything to wipe that sad smile off his face when he dropped me off. I also would have given anything to have him kiss me again.

Time was running away though, so I jumped in the shower, threw on a bathing suit and my sundress, and walked to the beach to meet the girls. Although I was still buzzing from my amazing night, that sad smile on Edward's face was haunting me. As soon as the girls spotted me they knew something was up. So I spilled. I had to. I had to tell someone about last night if only to make it real, to document it before the memory faded.

"So, what was Mr. Wonderful's name?" said Jess.

"Edward Cullen." As is of on cue, both of them stared at me, jaws agape.

"Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen?"

"UI dunno? I guess, so what?"

"Bella honey, I know you've been out of it for a while, and you seem to be allergic to anything trendy, but Edward Cullen is half of E&E Records. As in, made Rosalie Hale a super star?!"

I stared at Ang jaw agape myself. Not that it mattered at all, but the fact that I hadn't put two and two together (_Edward Cullen, music industry, New York… hello!_), just supported exactly how 'out of it' I had been.

Then it all made sense. That sad look. It was me! Edward Cullen was always in the magazines dating some gorgeous leggy thing, some girl from the right kind of family, with the right career, with the right clothes, and the right life. Edward and I had an amazing night, one of the best of my life, but he must of realized at some point that I was just plain ordinary Bella, nothing special at all. I wasn't gorgeous, wasn't from the right family, and certainly didn't have the right life or clothes. I just wasn't good enough.

"You ok Bella? You look kind of sick."

"I'm fine Jess," I lied, "its 2:45; we should probably join the guys at the boat," I said putting on my best happy face.

Snorkeling turned out to be amazing, and being with my gang was just what I needed. I was good enough for them at least. But as the sun set while we were still on the boat and everyone started snuggling as the breeze picked up, I couldn't help but remember that sad smile. That smile was burned into my memory now.

I sighed because I knew I wasn't special enough for him. Then I thought about James. Maybe if I had been better and stronger I could have helped James. Maybe, if I could have been enough for him, he wouldn't have needed the alcohol. Then I got angry. How dare Edward Cullen make me think of James! Damn Edward-dazzling-Cullen and his strong hands, and his sexy voice, and his soft lips...

When we got back to the hotel, we all agreed to meet back at 8 for dinner in the lobby. It was our last night there, and we decided to go all out. We found the fanciest place on the island and would spend our last few hours in paradise in style. I was still pissed about everything when it occurred to me at exactly 7:30pm, that I didn't have anything even remotely dressy with me, so I called Jess in a panic and she came running over with one of her dresses. It was a really pretty shade of baby blue, but besides the fact that I didn't 'do' colors, Jess was way more flamboyant than I was, and the dress was seriously low cut. I sighed, put on the dress in defeat but couldn't even bare to look at myself in the mirror. Jess said I looked hot though.

A half hour later, we were at a very pretty restaurant right on the beach. It was the kind of place that you see in posters. A beautiful verandah, long white curtains dancing on the breeze, and pretty tanned people as far as the eye could see. I felt like a freak though. Exposed and pale, I stuck out like a sore thumb, a blue thumb. Of course, that was the exact minute that Edward Cullen and the entire Cullen family decided to walk in.

(_Edward POV_)

When I got to the house, I tried to get to sleep. But I kept seeing Bella. Bella wrapped in silks smiling at me, her hair falling into her face. It was no use; I wouldn't be sleeping for a while. My feet found their way to a piano that sat in the corner of the living room, and I started playing. I wasn't sure what exactly I was playing, my fingers were just moving on their own accord. I heard footsteps; I knew it had to be Esme.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning sweetheart." She inched herself next to me on the piano seat and kissed me on the cheek. "Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about the reason you're playing the piano? I haven't heard you play since College, and I know you're not playing at home because I decorated that place and you insisted on not having one."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Hmm, I see. Well, as soon as you decide you're not too chicken shit to talk to me, you let me know ok?"

"Ya, I'll do that," I said smiling.

I knew that as soon as Alice was awake, Esme would tell her about the piano playing. No doubt Alice would pester me until I squealed. She knew I couldn't say no to her. But I knew I didn't have to let her know about everything. I had time before the little devil was awake though. In the mean time, my fingers weren't finished playing.

After breakfast and a short swim, I fell asleep on the beach like I had the previous night. As soon as I closed my eyes, I saw Bella. She was glowing - paper skin and all. She was wearing that ridiculously wrinkled linen shirt, and her hair was a mess, but she was perfect. She had her hands in my hair, and she was looking into my eyes. I reached down and started to unbutton her shirt, and she didn't move, she let me undress her like she let me kiss her.

"Hey man, who's Bella?"

I woke up immediately. Jasper was standing over me, a smirk on his face. Of course by now he must have known who she was, but he didn't say anything. I sat up and rubbed my face awake.

"What time is it Jazz?"

"Just about six. You better report to Alice, we're going out to dinner and she's getting everyone's outfits ready."

"Thanks," and I started toward the house. "Hey Jazz? Don't let anyone know about Bella ok?" He nodded. That was all the promise I needed from him.

Just as Jazz had said, Alice was in my room getting my dinner clothes ready.

"You know I can dress myself these days."

"You can dress yourself these days because I buy all your clothes. Now hush up and put this on," my little devil spawn sister said.

A few hours later, and all meeting Alice's high standards, we climbed into cars and drove to some restaurant that one of my Father's patients owned. He promised that if we ever found ourselves in the Bahamas, to stop by and dinner was on him. At just past 9, we walked through the doors, and directly in front of me, sitting at a table with her friends, was Bella Swan.

She stood out from everyone else.

I'd never seen in her in light, but she was even more radiant. She was wearing a light blue dress that against her porcelain skin was intoxicating. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and the dress was cut just low enough to tease me, and I wanted more. I nearly ran over there to take her away and ravage her in every base way I could think of, when she blushed. She blushed, and I melted. I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

I splashed some water on my face, and took some deep breaths. Damn! Of all the infernal places on this fucking island, she came here… in that dress… and blushed. I'd never forget the way she looked in that dress, blushing for me. The memory would have to suffice, however, because I was not letting myself look or acknowledge her again. I couldn't. I would hurt her, I knew I would, I always hurt them.

When I got back to the table, Alice gave me a sideways glance. I knew that look. But I wasn't going to let anything show. So I smiled, showed her my nice clean hands and looked at the menu trying to give a shit about what I was going to order. Alice obviously, wasn't buying my charade. She leaned over to me and asked me what was wrong. I told her to leave it alone.

When Bella and her blonde friend got up to go to the bathroom, I followed them. I wasn't even thinking, it was some twisted instinct and I just jumped up. I grabbed Bella by the arm just as she was about to walk through the bathroom door. She was angry. She had every right to be.

"I need to tell you that we can't do this."

"Do what Edward? Be civil?"

I deserved that. "No be friends, or be together at all."

"Thankfully, we're neither. Are you done? Can I go to the bathroom now?"

"Hey, it's not like you exactly said hi to me either when I walked through the door you know!"

"Let me ask you something. If I had, if I had even thought of being that brave, would you have even acknowledged me?"

She looked so hurt. I had already ruined her.

"Look," she continued, "I know I'm nothing special. I know you have your pick of any gorgeous woman on the eastern seaboard, and that they're all probably a hell of a lot more interesting than I am, but none of that gives you the right to treat me like a princess one minute, and ignore me like the next. Now if you'll excuse me," she seethed, and walked into the ladies room.

All I could do was stare at her in disbelief. Could she possible think that she wasn't special? Wasn't stunning and charming? She thought this was all her fault – that _she_ wasn't good enough for _me_?

When Blondie came out of the bathroom, glowering at me, she practically spat when she said "leave her alone ok? The last thing she needs is another piece of trash treating her badly."

I wanted to ask what she meant by 'another,' but I realized it didn't matter. She was right, and I tried to say something. I tried to speak, I really did, but I was too dumfounded to form words. Like a chump I turned around, left the restaurant, jumped into one of the cars, and drove back to the house like a coward. While I was packing Esme walked into my room.

"The girl in the blue dress, you were playing for her weren't you."

"Yes."

"And is she the reason you're leaving right now?"

"Yes," I said a little too hotly.

"Why Edward? What are you running from?"

"I'm not…" I stopped. What wasn't I? "I'm just not good enough for her. I'd only wind up hurting her in the end. I can't do that, not to her. I just need to get home. Get back to some order."

"Ok sweetheart, but you're wrong. You are good enough. And despite what you might think, you don't know that you would have hurt her. But, I suppose it's too late now anyway. Have a safe trip home."

An hour later I was on the private jet going back to the city. All I could think of was what Esme had said. She was right. I was a chicken shit. But what could I possibly do now? I had insulted her. She thought she wasn't special enough for me, which was totally laughable, but I didn't know how to convince her otherwise.

Even if I grew a pair and decided to make things right, all I knew was her name. I didn't have an address, or a phone number. I had no idea what bakery she worked at. All I knew was that Bella Swan lived above a yoga studio somewhere in Brooklyn. _Gee, that was helpful._


	6. Chapter 6, When Jackie met Eddie

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**Thank you everyone for adding me to your favorites! Remember I love comments, AND would love to hear from you.**

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S PATIENCE, AS MOST OF YOU KNOW THE SITE HAS BEEN HAVING LOGIN ISSUES FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPLOAD. I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT.**

**Chapter 6**

**When Jackie met Eddie**

(_Bella POV_)

By the time I got back home it was 2 in the morning. I was tired and annoyed, and not feeling at all rested from my 'vacation.' The cab dropped me off and I dragged myself up the 3 flights of stairs to my apartment. Of course, when I stuck my key in the door, the key wouldn't turn (_damn sticky lock, didn't I tell the super to fix it while I was away?)._ I was cursing and banging myself against the door in pure defeat, when:

"Excuse Ms. Thing, can we keep it down? Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep."

I turned around to see an extremely tall man in black satin pajamas. He had long black hair, dark eyes, with café au lait skin. He looked just as tired and annoyed as me. In that exact moment I couldn't take it anymore, I sunk down in front of my apartment and broke down. I cried because I was tired, because I was lonely, and because, damn it, I just had to let it all out!

"Oh Ms. Thing, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I really am, I just, I needed a good cry."

"Ok, come on, lets get you inside and then you tell Jackie everything."

He got the key in the lock, and after a fair amount of jiggling, he got my door open. He grabbed my suitcase and led me inside like it was his place. He looked around, put the kettle on to boil and then sat down with me on the couch.

"So, I'm Jacob Black, but only my Father calls me that and that's because he's in denial - and you are?"

My head was swimming but I managed to get out, "Bella Swan."

"Well Ms. Swan, where's the tea?"

"Second shelf over the sink," his instincts were right on.

After we had our tea and I had gotten myself together, I told Jackie everything. I really needed an ally. I needed a shoulder and for some unknown reason he was willing to help. It felt wonderful to let everything off my chest. I told him about James. I told him about cooking and the bakery. I told him about being a pervert (he laughed so hard he started crying), and I told him about Edward.

He sat and listened to everything, and at the end he said, "Bells, I'm calling you Bells from now on by the way… girl you need to get laid." That's when I laughed so hard I cried.

When I was finished, I felt like a thousand pounds had just been lifted off my chest. It was his turn to tell his story then. He was born and raised in LA, his dad was a car mechanic, and his mom died when he was a baby so his Grandmother helped raise him. He had moved in next door while I was in the Bahamas, and had recently broken up with his boyfriend and decided he needed a change… sounded oddly familiar. He was an out of work hair dresser and according to him 'beauty expert extraordinaire.' And whatever else he was, he was my personal savior. It felt so good to get everything off of my chest that when 6am rolled by I told him to come by for dinner later, the best thank you I could think of.

I slept, unpacked, took a shower, and then went shopping for dinner. When he knocked at 7, I let Jackie in, took the chicken out of the oven, and we sat down for dinner. There wasn't a moment of silence. We laughed, we talked, we drank and had so much fun that we didn't even realize it was midnight. I told him I had to be up in four hours to make danish, and after a 'time to make the donuts' joke, he left promising to come back tomorrow for dinner again.

He started coming over for dinner at about 7 every night, which I loved; I missed having someone to cook for. He would complain that I was making him fat, and I would laugh because he was one of the skinniest people I'd ever met. He would look online for guys to set me up with, and I would roll my eyes. We wallpapered his living room, painted his bedroom, and got the place somewhat furnished within a few weeks. I tried to get him pots and pans, but he told me he was allergic to cooking. And anyway he said, he had me, which was true. Best part was, I was barely thinking of Edward at all. Well, except at night, when I did the dishes, while I was going to work, when the dough was rising…

(_Edward POV_)

It had been just over a month since the Bahamas. I had no other info other than her name, Brooklyn, and a Yoga Studio. My assistant compiled a list of every Yoga Studio in Brooklyn, and I visited as many of them as possible over the weeks. I was determined to find her. I hadn't quite figured out what I would do or say when I did, but I had to make it right if at all possible.

It was a Friday, 1pm. I was in front of the Sunlight Yoga Studio. I had already checked the buzzers to see if Bella's name was listed, but I didn't see it. So I stepped inside Sunlight to see if anyone knew her. If they did, they weren't about to let me know. I wasn't going to give up that easily, so I stood in front of the building waiting for someone to walk into the building, hoping they might know her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Eddie Cullen."

A very tall lanky guy, wearing an outfit that I could only describe as 'unique' was walking toward me.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Not exactly." He lifted his NY Post and turned to the social section where there was a picture of me and Emmet at the benefit from the previous night. I nodded. "And, we have a mutual acquaintance."

My heart jumped into my throat, "where is she?" I asked quickly.

"She's still at the bakery; she'll be back at about 4. You and I should have a little talk Eddie." He opened the lobby door, and I followed him up the three flights to his apartment. I sat down on the couch; he made some coffee, and gave me one of the best danish I had ever had.

"This is amazing, where did you get it?"

"Bells made it. It's her specialty." My heart banged in my chest. I was so close to her. I still had no idea what I was going to say or do, but I had found her, and that's what mattered.

"Ok, spill, tell me everything Eddie."

I did. I told him about that amazing night. I told him that I hadn't stopped thinking about her. I told him about being afraid of hurting her, I explained it all.

He listed to it all, and at the end he said "I love that girl, she's family to me. She's had a rough couple of years, and she deserves some happiness. You be careful with her ok? Because I'll kick your ass if I have to pretty boy."

I should have been taken back, but knowing that Bella had someone like Jackie looking after her, made me feel at ease, and incredibly jealous.

"Jackie, I don't want to hurt her. If she'll give me another chance, I hope to make her wildly happy." I paused, and he smiled at that. Then I thought about what he said and asked, "Jackie, what did you mean by she's had a rough couple of years?" But before he could answer I heard Bella's voice in the hallway…

"Jackie, I'm home, I went to Mr. Constintino's after work, he had some amazing fresh halibut, and I thought I could bake it in some parchment with lemon and fennel. Jackie you there?"

Jackie went to the door, opened it and there she was.

Her hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail. She had some flour on her cheek, and bits of dough and chocolate on her clothes, but she was just as perfect as when I saw her on the beach. She looked shocked and confused and froze at the sight of me. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

I broke the awkward silence. "Bella, I was hoping we could talk?" Jackie leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

She took a deep breath, "umm, ok. We can talk. But I need a few minutes? Jackie do you mind entertaining Edward for a little longer please." With that she left, and Jackie gave me a reassuring wink.

About twenty minutes later we got a call from Bella. I got up, thanked Jackie, and walked across the hall to Bella's apartment. The door was open, so I let myself in and closed the door. Bella was in the kitchen, chopping something up. The silence was deafening, but I sat on the couch and made myself as comfortable as I could. She had obviously jumped in a shower because her hair was still damp. She was wearing an old Dartmouth t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, she was barefoot. It was natural and easy, and incredibly sexy.

When she was finished, she turned to me, "can I get you something to drink? Water? Juice?" She was obviously nervous, I couldn't exactly blame her.

"I'm fine, thanks though."

She put down the knife, looked at me and said, "Edward, how did you find me? I don't have a land line; I never gave you my cell number, or even my email."

"Do you know how many Yoga Studios there are in Brooklyn?"

"No. What does that have anything to do with..." then her eyes went wide, and I knew she remembered. She told me she lived above a Yoga studio in Brooklyn when we were on the beach that night.

"There are 89 to be exact, I should know, I've been to about 63 of them. Today was lucky number 64."

Silence.

"But what are you doing here? You made it pretty obvious that you wanted nothing to do with me that night at the restaurant."

"Bella, I was trying to save you from being hurt. Hurt by me."

She laughed, "well good job there." That stung, but it was warranted.

"I don't expect you to understand it just yet, but I don't have the best track record with women Bella. It usually ends with tears – and not mine either." She looked at me for a long time, not saying anything. The silence was killing me, "Bella, can we start from scratch?" Silence again.

I walked to her and put my hand out. "My name is Edward. I have my own Record Label, I work way too much, I can't say no to my family, and I have an awful weakness for danish."

She bit her lip trying to stop herself from smiling. Eventually, she looked right into my eyes, met my hand with her own and said "I'm Bella, I work at Soutine in Brooklyn Heights, my crazy best friend lives next door, and I have a weakness for danish too."

She had obviously forgiven me, for the time being anyway. She put a bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of me along with two glasses, and handed me the bottle opener. She grabbed some plates and started setting the table. Although I was temporarily forgiven, I knew I was walking on thin ice. I had to be on my best behavior, that meant no pouncing, no kissing, nothing that might push her away. It wouldn't be easy. There was something about Bella that I found irresistible. All I wanted to do at any given moment was kiss her, hold her, make her mine.

(_Bella POV_)

I had just come back from work. I had fish in my bag, my hair was a mess, my clothes were covered in dough, and I had flour on my face, like always.

I ran upstairs and yelled to Jackie's door "Jackie, I'm home, I went to Mr. Constintino's after work, he had some amazing fresh Halibut, I thought I could bake in some parchment with lemon and fennel. Jackie you there?"

He opened the door. Sitting on his couch was none other than Edward Cullen. The first thing I thought was, what _the hell is he doing here and how the hell did he find me?_ The second thing I was thought was, _holy shit! I have flour on my face!_

"Hi Bella, can we talk?"

That's when Jackie leaned into me and whispered "Bells, he wants to make it right, give him a chance ok? I'm right next door if you need me." If Jackie trusted him, I could too.

_You can do this Bella._ I left Edward with Jackie while I ran home, jumped in the shower, and threw on whatever clothes were clean and available. I took a deep breath, called Jackie, opened the door, and went to the kitchen. I was so nervous and unsure of what was about to happen, that the only thing I could think to do was chop something.

When I thought I could finally speak I asked him if he wanted anything. He said he was fine… I wasn't. There was something I had to ask before anything else happened. If he could find me so easily, couldn't James?

"Edward, how did you find me? I don't have a land line; I never gave you my cell number, or even my email." I was suddenly more scared than nervous.

"Do you know how many Yoga Studios there are in Brooklyn?"

"No. What does that have anything to do with..." I had almost forgotten that I had told him I lived above a Yoga studio that night on the beach. But did he really...?

"There are 89 to be exact, I should know, I've been to about 63 of them. Today was lucky number 64." Wow! _Stay cool Bella_, _don't swoon. Sure that's the most impossibly romantic thing anyone has ever done for you… but, stay cool._

"But what are you doing here? You made it pretty obvious that you wanted nothing to do with me that night at the restaurant."

"Bella, I was trying to save you from being hurt. Hurt by me."

I laughed, "well good job there." It came out a little more sarcastically than I had hoped, but it was warranted after all.

"I don't expect you to understand it just yet, but I don't have the best track record with women Bella. It usually ends with tears – and not mine, either."

What did he mean? He had been ass because he didn't want to hurt me? I looked at him for a while sort of confused and unsure of what to say. Could I have been completely wrong?

I didn't know what to do or say next when Edward saved the moment "Bella, can we start from scratch? My name is Edward. I have my own Record Label, I work way too much, I can't say no to my family, and I have an awful weakness for danish."

I tried not to smile, but damn he was too charming. I smiled, looked right into his eyes and said "I'm Bella, I work at Soutine in Brooklyn Heights, my crazy best friend lives next door, and I have a weakness for Danish too."

He was being sincere, and honestly I was still dazzled by the fact that he had dragged himself across Brooklyn looking for me. He deserved another chance. I got the wine glasses, the wine, and the bottle opener, and started setting the table. I wasn't going to let a perfectly good dinner go to waste! Plus, I knew the way to a man's heart.

I tossed a salad, sliced some bread, and threw together a fruit salad for desert. We didn't talk much through dinner. But listening to him 'mmm' did my heart good. Mostly, I just looked at him. He was so impossibly good looking. I could hardly believe that he was here, having dinner with me, and obviously enjoying it. He was wearing jeans, loafers, and a pink button down shirt. I always thought it took a confidant man to wear pink, and the proof was in front of me. He exuded a quiet confidence that I found irresistible. All I wanted him to do was pick me up, take me to the bed and have his way with me – but he was obviously too well behaved to do that… too bad.

When dinner was finished, after numerous compliments, and an offer to clear the table, I told Edward to go make himself comfy. He excused himself to the bathroom, and I cleared the table. I piled my hair up on top of my head like I always did when I washed the dishes.

I didn't hear him close the bathroom door, and I didn't hear him walk up to me, but out of nowhere I felt his warmth behind me. He kissed the back of my neck, and I sighed. He reached around me, took the dish out of my hand and put it in the sink. He turned off the water, kissed the side of my neck, and whispered "Achilles Heel."

(_Edward POV_)

I had no intention of touching her. But when I got out of the bathroom, her hair was piled on top of her head exposing the pale glowing skin of her neck. It was calling to me; I didn't have enough restraint to stay away. I walked as slowly and as quietly as I could trying to make myself stop with every step, but it didn't work. When I got closer to her, I could smell Lavender coming off of her and I leaned down to kiss her neck. It was so soft, so perfect. She sighed, and it made me bold. I took the plate out of her hand, turned off the water, and kissed her neck again. And because I wanted her to know what kind of power she had over me, wanted her to know that I couldn't control what was about to happen, I leaned in and whispered "Achilles Heel."


	7. Chapter 7, Jackie's Advice

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**OK, IT'S ABOUT TO GET HOT IN HERE, I HOPE. **

**Chapter 7**

**Jackie's Advice**

(_Bella POV_)

"Achilles Heel."

I could feel myself getting a little week in the knees, and I put my hands on the counter. As if feeling how weak he made me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, I'd never felt more safe in my life. I turned around so that we were face to face and the second my lips were close enough, he kissed me. Not gently or sweetly like the first time, but rough and impatiently, like he couldn't hold back. He sucked on my bottom lip so hard I could feel it swelling my his mouth. His tongue slipped in desperately looking for mine. I was so taken back, and so overwhelmed, that I didn't kiss back. He pulled away, looked at me, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry. I have a hard time controlling myself around you; I shouldn't have been so forward."

I could feel his grip loosen around my waist, but I wasn't going to let him get away again, so I pulled him into me and kissed him with every ounce of need I had inside me. It was all the cue he needed. He leaned into me, pushed my head back to expose my neck, and licked. I could feel myself getting wet. I let out a little moan, and ran my nails down his back, he hummed.

"You make me want to awful things to you Bella."

"I won't stop you."

"I want to see more of you, all of you." He took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. I reached behind and unhooked my bra. His eyes never once left my face. He pulled my bra off my shoulders, then let it join my shirt on the floor. His hand slowly traced down my right cheek, down my neck, caressed my chest, until it reached my right breast. He traced its shape, cupped it to feel the weight, then let his finger dance around my nipple.

Then he looked up at me, and said "I'll never get enough of your glowing skin. You're so beautiful Bella." And where I would usually blush, all I could do was pull him into me, so that my breasts pressed into his chest, and kissed him again.

I pushed him away, and started to unbutton his pink shirt, when he stopped me. "I want to see more of you first."

He took his hand and led me to the bedroom. I got on the bed. He took off his shoes, pushed me on my back, and hovered over me, breathing just as heavily as I was. Then he sat on my legs making my toes fall asleep under the pressure, I didn't care. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, pulling them back a little to expose my panties. He ran his middle and pointer fingers under the elastic, teasing me. I arched my back a little then looked at him, I didn't want to wait for him, but he had other plans.

He got off of my legs, and lay next to me. He touched my left breast, pinched and squeezed a little, as if testing how much I could take. He licked around my nipple, then blew. I shuddered, and called his name. He licked again, then took my nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, then blew again. After a little desperate moan from me, he went back, and sucked harder, until he was gently biting down. I let my hands tangle in hair and kept him pressed to my breast. When I said his name again, he lifted his head and smiled a cocky little grin.

He pointed to my jeans, and I wiggled out of them as gracefully as I could, kicking them to the floor. Then he kissed my cheek as his hand traveled down to my panties. He put his hand over them, and felt how wet he had made me already.

"So wet already Bella?"

I didn't have the time to feel embarrassed though, because he slipped his hands under my panties and started rubbing. He kept his head next to mine, and slipped his pointer finger inside. He felt around, rubbing at various places, looking for my reaction the whole time. Then he found what he was looking for. No one had ever found 'my spot' before. I didn't have the time to be in awe of the man fingering me though. I arched my back, tried to wail, but I lost my breath instead, and came freely. He kept his finger inside until I relaxed and calmed back down. Then I turned my head to look at him. He looked so at peace and so at ease, it made me feel like I had done him a favor, instead of the other way around.

He moved his hand and pulled my panties off of me. He slowly got up, stood by the side of the bed, and looked at me, all of me, and I had never been more naked or felt more stunning in my life.

"You're breathtaking," he said simply.

And because I didn't know what to say, I stoop up next to him, and started unbuttoning his shirt. His chest was strong but not bulky, and there was just the slightest trail of hair from his belly button down into his pants. I took off his shirt, and started kissing that hair, tracing it down to the waistband of his pants. On my knees, I unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down his jeans, letting him step out of them. He was wearing black boxer briefs, even his underwear was sexy.

I grabbed his cock through his underwear, and felt how hard he was getting. I wanted to suck him in the worst way, but instead he leaned down to lift me up, and kissed me.

"Tonight is about you, I want you to lie down."

I obeyed, and lay down on the bed, because really, who says amazing things like that? He took his underwear off, and showed me how hard he actually was. He reached into his jeans to pull out a condom, and I leaned over to turn off the light, but he stopped me.

"I want to see you. I want to see what I do to you."

Dazzling.

Suddenly, I forgot about my light-on-while-having-sex-rule. He kneeled in front of me, spread my legs, leaned over to kiss me on the forehead, and then teased me mercilessly. He rubbed his head against the length of my slit until I laughed out of sheer frustration. He smiled that cocky smile, and then slowly pushed himself into me. It had been a while, and I could feel how tight I had gotten because the pressure of him inside me made me squirm.

"So tight," he said. "Oh Bella…"

He threw his head back and moved in and out of me reverently, as if he were afraid to hurt me. He held true to his word, and looked at me almost the entire time. He pushed himself so far into me that I could feel his pelvis against mine. To be honest, it hurt, but it hurt so good. He paused for a minute, not moving, just staying still inside me. Then he leaned over, sucked at my breast, and started thrusting once more, a little harder, my nipple still in his mouth.

He took my legs and pulled them onto his shoulders, and began his rocking again… slowly, always slowly. I could feel myself climaxing, and with each move I got closer and closer. He just looked at me and listening to the little noises I was making. A certain feeling was building and building in me.

"I'm going to come," I said, in complete awe and shock over how he made me feel. I had never come to an orgasm while having sex. I usually had to finish myself off. But he stirred something in me, and I just let go with him. I focused on his strong body. The way he made sure he was being gentle. I thought of the look on his face when he had first seen me naked.

He smiled so sweetly, "then come for me angel."

And I did. Moments later, after I had caught my breath again, he pulled out, took me by the waist, and urged me to flip over.

"I want to take you from behind, angel" he half growled and whispered suddenly. He wanted more, and I was in too much of a sex haze to say no.

He gently eased my ass up in the air, and took me from behind. I loved it. From that angle he was hitting all the right spots, and it felt amazing. He sped up, his abdomen brushing my ass with every move. I could feel him getting even harder inside me, and I knew he had to be close. I lifted the upper half of my body off of the bed, and arched my back. He stroked my hair with every push. He started grinding inside me, right up against my body. It was so intense for me, so wonderful that I breathed out his name in sweet agony.

He liked that and started thrusting slowly but forcefully and I could feel myself tensing around him once again. His body coiled, and I knew he was close. He kept rocking inside me, touching and stroking my hair. His movements became stiffer until he finally pressed himself right against my body, called out my name, and released.

He fell backward onto the bed. I stayed exactly where I was, on all fours, just catching my breath. Finally, he pulled at my arm, and I crawled around to him like a cat and buried myself into his side. He sighed, put his arm around me, and kissed my forehead. To say that the night had been an utter and complete surprise was an understatement. I had easily just had the best sex of my life with a gorgeous man who had most searched of Brooklyn to find me. I didn't know what I had done to deserve any of it, but just then, I didn't really care either.

"Thank you Edward."

"For what angel?"

"For finding me."

(_Edward POV_)

And she thanked me! My perfect angel thanked me. I almost wanted to laugh; I should have been thanking her. A few minutes later, it was Bella who was laughing though.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking… Jackie was right."

"I don't understand, right about what?"

"The night I got back from the Bahamas, I was miserable and sad and angry." I tensed, she was miserable and sad and angry because of me. "That was the night Jackie and I became friends. Anyway, at the end of the night just before he left, he told me that what I needed was to get laid." She laughed, "he was right." And I laughed with her. A few minutes later, she fell asleep on my shoulder, and I joined her.

When I woke up, she wasn't in bed. I called her name, but she didn't answer. I got up, put on my jeans, and walked out of the bedroom. On the dining room table was an array of danish, and a note:

_Edward,_

_Didn't want to wake you, but I had to go to work._

_Wow, you're a heavy sleeper!_

_Help yourself to some danish, and I set a pot of coffee to brew for you._

_-Bella._

_PS my cell number is 646-555-3089_

I smiled at that, flipped the note over and wrote:

_Angel,_

_Isn't sneaking out and writing notes supposed to be my job?_

_I'm actually a very light sleeper, but someone made me especially tired last night._

_-Edward._

_PS thanks, I'll make good use of that number._

I ate her amazing danish, had some coffee, and took the chance to have a look around. Everything was old, used, and homey. She had antique mirrors, mismatched china, and a patchwork quilt on the wall. Her kitchen was amazingly well stocked, and it was obvious that any money she made went toward kitchen gadgets, pots, pans, knives, and various kinds of exotic salts and olive oils. There were food magazines everywhere, and a very beat up paperback copy of Jane Eyre.

Since she had already thanked me with danish, it was my turn to return the favor. It was too soon for jewels, I thought I'd stay away from tropical islands for a bit, and while flowers seemed like the right thing, roses were too cliché, and orchid's too impersonal. Then I remembered her hair piled on top of her head, and I knew exactly what to give her.

(_Bella POV_)

I got home and read Edward's note, smiling the whole time. When Jackie knocked on my door at seven, I knew he would want all the details. He had a box in his hands when he walked through the door. Apparently, knowing that I would be at work, Edward had something delivered to Jackie's place instead, just to make sure that I got it. Jackie came in, and sat on the couch with me. We stared at the box wrapped in brown Kraft paper with a simple purple bow around it. I could feel myself get just slightly embarrassed - Edward didn't need to get me anything, and I wasn't sure how I felt about him spending money on me like that. But when I opened the package, any misgivings I had were forgotten.

It was perfect.

Jackie looked at me quizzically, he was obviously expecting expensive roses or jewels or tickets to something, but I answered his stare with a two simple words "my shampoo." The box was stuffed to the gills with dried lavender. We looked at each other and started giggling like love sick teenagers.

Dazzling.


	8. Chapter 8, Koi Pond

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**Comments, comments, comments!**

**And thank you again for everyone who has added me to their faves, it does a heart good.**

**Chapter 8**

**Koi Pond**

(_Edward POV_)

If I was right, then the timing would be perfect. Bella got home at about 4. Then I was sure she would take a shower, get dressed, and start dinner. At just after 7 Jackie would go over to her apartment, box in hand. I figured 5 minutes for her to question him about the box, another minute to open it, and another for her to smile. At exactly 7:09 I called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi angel."

"Edward!" I could hear the smile in her voice, it made my evening.

"Do you like them?"

"They're…" there was an anxious little pause and I thought for a split second that maybe it was too much too soon, or she was embarrassed or… "They're perfect."

"I'll always think of you when I smell lavender," I swear I could _hear_ her blushing on the other end. "So, what are you doing tomorrow? I assume even beautiful danish-maker's get Sunday's off?"

She laughed a little "ya, I'm free. What did you have in mind?"

"If I said it's a surprise would you hate me?"

"Probably," she said with a smile in her voice.

"I'll have to take that risk. The car will pick you up bright and early at 6:00am."

"Do I get any hints?"

"Wear comfortable shoes."

(_Bella POV_)

Comfortable shoes? That wasn't inspiring.

"What! I'm dying here!"

"Hmmmm…"

"Bells snap out of it!"

"What? Oh sorry Jackie."

"So?"

"So… so a car is coming by tomorrow to pick me up at 6:00am"

"See what happens when we listen to Jackie? Wonderful wonderful things! So where's Eddie taking you?"

"I don't know. But he said to wear comfortable shoes."

"Comfortable shoes? God he isn't taking you hiking or something like that is he? Because scraped knees just ain't sexy."

"Something tells me he's not the hiking type."

"Good, because I don't do hiking hair."

"Hiking hair?"

"Yes Ms. Thing. You didn't think I was going to let go on a date with your normal pile-it-on-top-of-my-head mess did you?"

"Umm… yes?" The only answer I got was a high pitched laugh.

"And what are we wearing?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. I guess a pair of jeans and some shirt."

"Some shirt? Some shirt? That's it, get your shoes on, we're going shopping."

"Jackie it's almost 8!"

"Bells its New York!" After a mad dash to Macy's, we found an outfit that pleased Jackie. Honestly, I was just happy that it wasn't hot pink or leopard print. In the end we settled on a very simple baby blue dress. It was light, and gauzy, and summery and maybe just slightly too beachy, but oh well. It flared at the waist, and the skirt had three layers that hit me just above the knee. It was very pretty if not a little more girly than I was used to. I found a white cotton cardigan to put over it, and I'd wear my old beat up converse, after all he did say comfortable shoes, and there was no sense in going overboard with this makeover thing, no matter what Jackie said.

*****

At 4:30am the phone rang, waking me up. "OK, I'm coming over now."

"Jackie, I know I'm a disaster, but it honestly can't take you an hour and a half to make me presentable."

He had obviously already hung up because I heard him knocking furiously on the door. I dragged myself out of bed, opened the door, and walked to the kitchen to get the coffee going.

"No time for coffee Ms. Thing. Bathroom. Now."

Obeying, but begrudgingly, I walked with Jackie to the bathroom. Within 15 minutes, my hair was in curlers, and his hair dryer was blasting at me - it had to be his because I didn't own one. Hair hot enough to make me sweat, he proceeded to scrub my face with something abrasive and smelly.

"Hey, I'm not off to the Academy Awards you know!"

"Bells, you're just going to have to trust me ok?"

Knowing when I was beat; I sighed and just let him to do his thing. There was pulling and spraying, and slathering on of various things, and then wiping them off, and tucking and more pulling… by the time he was done, I was ready to call it quits and crawl back into bed.

"Ok, now go put on your dress like a good little girl," I snarled at him and walked into my room to put on my dress and shoes.

When I walked out, Jackie was smiling at himself, gleaming with pride. I was not amused. I was tired, I hadn't had any coffee, my face still hurt from the scrubbing, and I was sure whatever he had done was way overboard. I walked to the only full length mirror I had in the front hall closet. I pulled the door and looked at myself; at least, I thought it was me… the woman in the mirror was remarkably pretty, not awkward, pale, or plain.

My hair was shinier then I had ever seen it, with the slightest wave just gracing the ends. He had taken the hair out of my face with two French Braids on either side of my head that he clasped with a barrette and a piece of lavender… a silly little romantic touch, but I had to admit, it was sweet. I could barely tell that I had makeup on, except my cheeks were slightly rosier than normal, my eyelashes were miles long, my lips were glossy, and my skin actually was glowing.

"You're like my Fairy Godmother or something!" Before I could thank him though, my buzzer rang.

"Ok Cinderella, you can thank me later, have a great time." I kissed him on the cheek, and ran out the door.

A half hour later the car pulled up in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Whatever I had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this. It was a happy surprise though; I had been in New York for about a year but still hadn't been. But, it was 6:30 in the morning; surely the museum wasn't open yet. When I saw Edward standing at the top of the steps waiting for me, his copper-pot hair shining in the sun, all my questions disappeared. I didn't care what we did, as long as I was spending time with him.

(_Edward POV_)

She got out of the car, and I could see her hair shining in the sun. She starting climbing the stairs to meet me, and with every step I noticed something beautiful. Her skin which normally glowed anyway, was sparkling. Her dress just grazed the top of her knees hinting at the sweetness that lay under it. Her hair was off of her face, shining and bouncing with every step. When she finally got close enough, I could see the pink of her cheeks, and her lovely glossy lips calling to me. She was wearing blue. She should only ever wear blue I thought.

"Morning."

"Morning Bella. You look…" I was actually struggling to find the right words.

"I know, I know, Jackie did it. It's a little overboard but you try saying no to a nearly 7 foot gay guy with a curling iron someday."

Of course she thought my pause was something bad. What would I have to do to make her understand?

"Bella," I lifted her chin with my right hand.

I knew words were useless on her, so I kissed her. I poured every sincere emotion I had for her in that kiss. She tasted sweet and buttery, like pastry. I knew right then, when she kissed me back, that she felt my sincerity. When I pulled away though, there was an oddly sad look on her face. But before I could ask her about it, she spoke.

"Edward, the MET doesn't open at 6:30 in the morning."

"Well, not for the public."

"I see, and what are we then?"

"We are very lucky that my parents have been giving money to the museum for years."

"Huh?"

"I made a few calls; the Museum is ours until they open at 9:30." Then my angel smiled, laughed to herself, shook her head and walked through the revolving door. _Could I always make her this happy? _As we went through the revolving door, I saw the lavender in her hair - I really had to do something wonderful for Jackie. We walked into the main lobby, and Bella's eyes went wide.

"It's gorgeous Edward! Had I known I would have come sooner."

"Well, where to first, Angel?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start. What's you're favorite part?

"I think I'll save that for last, but why don't we start with the American Wing?"

(_Bella POV_)

When he kissed me on the steps at first, I was relieved that he didn't think I looked like an overdone idiot. But, there was something in that kiss, something that made me nervous. He meant that kiss, deeply and sincerely, and I felt myself melt into it. This amazing, beautiful man was showing me how he felt, and I was afraid that I felt it too. I knew he wasn't James, but what if he changed on me like he had. What if one day things were gorgeous, and then the next for any number of reasons, things turned ugly. What would I do? Run again? As he pulled away, I put on a brave face, and changed the topic in my head.

"Edward, the MET doesn't open at 6:30 in the morning."

"Well, not for the public."

"I see, and what are we then?"

"We are very lucky that my Parents have been giving money to the museum for years."

"Huh?"

"I made a few calls; the Museum is ours until they open at 9:30."

Then I smiled, laughed to myself and shook my head, because come on, really? He couldn't possibly be that perfect, well connected, stunning, or considerate. Was he really that amazing in every way, it wasn't possible right? Every question in my head faded when I stepped into the lobby though. It was like I was 6 years old and at the circus – my eyes went wide and tried to take it all in.

"It's gorgeous Edward! Had I known I would have come sooner."

"Well, where to first, angel?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start. What's you're favorite part?

"I think I'll save that for last, but why don't we start with the American Wing?"

I followed him because really, I had no idea where to go, or what to look at first. I must have looked like some silly kid because everywhere I went things were more and more amazing. I didn't even know where to concentrate. The Tiffany windows? The Apollo Fountain? The simply to-die antique furniture? And not that any of it would have been less beautiful with other people there, but being alone with Edward at the MET, it felt like the world was ours. I felt like we were the King and Queen of all things beautiful, and right then, we were.

We walked through various wings and halls, looking at paintings and tapestries, and of course Edward knew something about all of it. It wasn't that I hadn't expected him to, but hearing him wax poetic about EVERYTHING was a little funny. He was obviously trying to impress me, and as sweet as that may have been, it was wholly unnecessary. I was plenty impressed already.

When we got to the Greek and Roman wing, I was in awe. In front of me were hundreds of statues, all white marble, all flawless, all glowing in the sunlight. As we walked through, every statue was more achingly beautiful than the last. Beautiful curvy women draped in silks, pouring water out of vases, looking at lovers we couldn't see. We turned the corner and saw a statue that made my heart stop. It was Edward, in white marble, on a pedestal. His hair was curly, his arms and legs were long and strong, his chest was elegant, he was standing with his weight on one leg, his arm extending, as if reaching for someone. Even in stone Edward was dazzling.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful."

I walked closer to the statue, and although I knew I wasn't supposed to, and wasn't sure if some alarm would go off, I had to touch it. Slowly I let my fingers touch the statue's foot, and something struck me as incredibly ironic… 'Achilles Heel.' He had told me I was his, but he was very quickly becoming mine as well.

He put his hand on mine.

"What do you suppose he's reaching for?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment. "I suppose he's reaching for his equal." I didn't know if that was me or not, but I wanted to be very badly. I leaned over and kissed his hand.

"You know, you're more beautiful to me than any woman in here."

"Edward, that was corny."

"And what's wrong with corny?"

I thought for a second, and seeing as how over-the-top the morning had been so far, I said, "absolutely nothing," and I kissed him.

I let my hands tangle in his hair, then come down and rest on his shoulders. His lips were so warm. Pressed against him, I couldn't help but think about being in my kitchen, being pressed against him, half naked, and wanting more. The wanting more part was rising inside me. I pressed into him a little harder, letting my tongue slip into his mouth. I could feel him getting hard against my body. I could be good and let it go, or I could…

I didn't have time to think it through though, because Edward walked me backward until I hit a wall and pinned me. He pressed against me and I could feel how hard he was. The reality of it all hit me. We were in a museum, there were cameras everywhere, and I didn't care how much money his family donated, fucking against the wall in the Greek and Roman Hall would NOT be good for the family relationship.

He whispered in my ear, "can I have you now?"

All I could do was swoon and nod.

He took my hand, and ran down the hall around the corner, through another smaller room, until we came to the elevator bank, and… the bathrooms.

I wasn't sure whether we were in the Men's or Ladies room but it didn't matter. He pushed me into the handicapped stall, locked the door, and pressed me against the wall. He kissed me so hard I thought my lip was bleeding, but who cared at this point. I needed him as badly as he needed me. He undid his belt, threw it to the ground, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then he pulled down his underwear. He reached under my dress, and nearly tore mine away from by body. I laughed out of sheer shock and surprise. He lifted me up off of the ground, and as I wrapped my legs around him, he pulled me onto him, and I groaned.

He pumped in and out of me. My back rubbing against the stall wall. I could barely breathe. My hands grasped onto everything and anything - the walls, his hair, his shirt. I didn't know how long he could keep this up, but I wanted more, so with the little breath I had, I whispered "harder."

He smiled broadly, eyes twinkling. His eyes narrowed, his mouth closed, and then he pushed me into the wall so hard it damn near knocked what breath I had, out of me.

He was groaning loudly and breathing so heavily I thought he would faint. But he didn't stop. I tightened around him and he made a deep low sound in the back of his throat, like his sexy little hum, but this was raw, it was pure lust. I knew I couldn't hold myself together much longer, "come with me Edward," I pleaded.

He looked at me in the eyes, kissed me hard, and together we let go. My legs were still wrapped around him, and I was still pinned against the wall, Edward inside me. We stayed like that for a minute, just catching our breaths. Finally, I unwrapped my legs, and reluctantly, he pulled out.

After what seemed like an eternity of breathing heavily, staring at each other blankly, the absurdity of it all hit me. He was half naked, I was panty-less, and were in a friggin' bathroom stall at the Metropolitan Museum of Art! Out of a sheer loss of what to say or do, I started laughing hysterically. At first Edward looked confused, but then he couldn't help but to start laughing along with me.

He pulled up his pants, and I my panties, and when we had calmed down, and were clothed again, we started laughing like hyenas yet again.

"You, Edward Cullen, will be the death of me."

"Maybe, but what a sweet death it would be. Come on gorgeous, we still have some time before the Museum opens." I took his hand, and with all the dignity I could muster, walked out of the bathroom, back straight, head held high.

He took me to the third floor, where the Asian collection was held. We walked through halls of Buddha's, bits of ancient temples; amazing hand painted scrolls, and beautifully embroidered clothing.

When we reached the end of one of the halls, he took my hand and said "this is my favorite place. When I was a kid, right after Esme and Carlisle adopted me, I was completely anti-social and withdrawn. I hardly ever spoke. I was glad that Alice and I were out of the orphanage, but I didn't know how to be a family, how to interact with others well."

"You? Never," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Anyway, since Alice always had dance classes and play dates, Esme would take me here, to the MET. She said the art spoke loudly enough. We would just wander through the halls for hours, not speaking at all, just looking and taking everything in. I slowly came out of my shell in this place. One day, we found ourselves right in front of this archway. Neither of us had ever been to this part of the Museum, it was practically deserted."

We were standing in front of a circular archway, ahead of me I saw a Bamboo walkway, but that was it. When we walked in, I was immediately transported someplace else. We were standing in a Japanese courtyard. There was a little Koi Pond to my left with a small waterfall and a bench, the bamboo walkway to my right and ahead of me was a sitting room, complete with floor cushions and wooden sandals. The sun was shinning through the glass windows in the ceiling. It was so serene, so quiet.

"Edward, it's lovely."

"I was hoping you'd like it."

He led me to the bench by the Koi Pond. There was a small gold plaque on the bench which read:

_Donated by Dr. & Mrs. Carlisle Cullen_

I looked at Edward, "this would be your Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would. Sit with me?" I sat next to him, and put my head on his shoulder. "Esme and I would sit here, in silence until I started speaking. She would never push me. Slowly but surely, I just started talking. I would talk about school, about my birth parents, about whatever little girl I had a crush on - she would sit and listen. On my 10th birthday, Esme brought me here; this bench was their birthday gift to me."

"Edward, that's so sweet."

I was moved, I really was, but it wasn't his story that made me start to cry. I was falling for Edward Cullen and quickly. It wasn't possible though, was it? We had only ever seen each other 3 times, and we were still on our one and only date. I couldn't be right? But I was. I didn't know what that meant, or even if I was ready for it, but there it was there, a heavy tug in my chest that I couldn't ignore. He took my face in my hands, and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry."

Something inside me started churning. The churning made its way up my body until it reached my mouth. I was the only reason I could think of that I was brave enough to say, "I think I'm falling in love with you, and I'm terrified."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, and don't be scared angel, I won't hurt you again."

I wanted so badly to believe him, but someone had told me that before. And speaking of that someone, what would I tell Edward about James anyway? Should I even tell him at all? I needed to talk to Jackie, badly, but for right now, the only place in the world I wanted to be was on Edward's bench, next to the Koi Pond.


	9. Chapter 9, Spoiled

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I LOVE me some comments! Lay them on. Also, suggestions are always welcomed!**

**Ok, so this is just a sweet chapter, should bring out a few awww's. **

**Chapter 9**

**Spoiled**

(_Edward POV_)

I didn't know how I could be falling so quickly, but I was. Bella brought out the best in me. Since I had found her, I hadn't stopped smiling. Since it was still only about 9:30 when we left the Museum, we had breakfast at a little place near the museum, and then we were walked for hours. We went to Central Park, we walked down 5th Avenue, and then we walked all the way to the Main Branch Library. Since Bella had never been, and since I had obviously become her personal tour guide, we walked in, hand in hand.

Once again, Bella went wide eyed when she saw the main lobby. The majestic stairs, the smell of old books, she took it all in. I took her hand, and led her upstairs. She marveled at the painted beams, the gilded mirrors and the murals on the walls. We went into the main reading room, and she smiled her little smile. If she said the word, I would give her anything she wanted, diamonds, expensive clothes, cars, but I was getting the feeling that none of that was her. This was a woman who smiled at old books and simple gestures. I didn't know what I had done to deserve this, but I wasn't going to question it either.

"So, what's my favorite book smarty pants?"

I knew immediately of course. I led her up the stairs, past the main research room, and down the hall. I led her into a small special collections room with rare books. I left her at one of the tables while I got her book. I went up to the Librarian and asked if they had any copies of Jane Eyre.

"Of course sir, approximately 250, give or take. Was there any specific one you wanted?" I told her any one would do, and she walked away. A few minutes later, she came back, an old burgundy leather bound version of Jane Eyre in her hands.

I walked over to the table where Bella was and sat next to her.

She looked at me expectantly, raised an eyebrow and said "you look pretty confidant about this."

I just nodded, and handed her the book. She held it like it was a precious jewel. She opened to the title page, smiled that smile that melted my heart, and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"How did you know?"

"The morning you left me in your apartment, I snooped around."

"Edward Cullen," she said, whispering, feigning outrage, "what awful manners you have."

"Atrocious," I agreed and kissed her firmly on the lips.

The library was closing shortly, so I handed the book back to the librarian, and we left. It was 5pm, and I didn't want the day to end.

"Will you come home with me Bella? I'd like you to spend the night with me."

She nodded silently, she didn't want to leave me either. I called for the car, and he came by a few minutes later. Once we were inside, I told the driver to take us home; the two words sounded so good together: 'us' and 'home.'

(_Bella POV_)

When he asked me to spend the night with him, I agreed. I didn't want to be away from him just yet either. And seriously, how many men would actually ask that? Not many and anyway, I was dying to see Edward's place. The driver took us downtown, and all the way west, toward the water. We stopped in front of something that looked like a closed store front. There was corrugated gate, covered in graffiti. This is where he lived? He opened the car for me, and led me to said gate, put a security key in a lock, and turned it – I heard the unmistakable grind of an elevator. The grubby, graffiti covered corrugated gate opened and we walked inside. He pressed the 3rd button, closed the gate, pulled the lever; up we went.

When we reached the top, and he opened the gate, and I was shocked. His loft was stunning! Exposed brick walls, gleaming hard wood floors, and huge floor to ceiling windows. The furniture was obviously expensive, all modern, but not in a cold or unwelcoming way, and my god the place was huge! You could easily fit a small army in there. On the other side of the room, was one of the longest dining tables I had ever seen, it had to fit at least twenty easily. There were some whimsical touches here and there too. A really beautiful and colorful Persian rug, chocolate brown raw silk curtains flanking the amazing windows, and on the balcony I could see a gorgeous array of plants and colorful flowers.

Then I saw the kitchen. It was a dream come true! Gleaming stainless steel appliances, miles of counter space, and marble everywhere. I was practically drooling as I walked toward the kitchen in a trance. I opened the fridge, it was chock full of food. I opened the cabinets, opened the drawers, everything was top of the line and sparkling clean. I turned the oven on and off, looked at all the pans and knifes, and stuck my head in the giant freezer.

"So, you like the kitchen I take it?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Let me show you the rest of the place before I lose you to the fridge."

The rest of the place was stunning, of course. There was a bathroom off of the kitchen, an office and a small room with some gym equipment. The bedroom was breathtaking. The balcony actually wrapped around the entire apartment, and you could see the water from the massive, incredibly inviting looking bed. The master bathroom had a huge soaking tub and separate shower that had its own remote control. And course, there were flat screen TV's everywhere, even the bathroom… boys.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, it's small, and the light is awful, and there isn't much by way of style, but it will have to do."

He laughed out loud.

"Just don't let my Mother know that, it took her a full year to find, renovate, and decorate this place – decorating is sort of her hobby."

I thought back to Rene's idea of decorating… a few scarves on the wall, some mismatched chairs, and a sofa. "Edward it's amazing and you know it."

"Glad you like it; I hope you'll be spending a lot of time here."

I tried not to get hot and flushed, but DAMN! He just always knew what to say. I kissed him on the cheek, kicked my shoes off, and fell backward onto the bed. He just stared at me.

"I've been wondering what you'd look like on my bed for weeks and weeks..." damn, "…and you like an angel of course." DAMN DAMN DAMN!

(_Edward POV_)

I didn't know I could be jealous of a kitchen, but I was. She was obviously in love, and it wasn't with me… yet. She was so adorable riffling through the pots and pans, turning on the oven, sticking her head in the freezer. I was of two minds about pulling her away, but if I hadn't, she would have stayed there all night. So I dragged her away to see the rest of the place.

When she fell to the bed, it was my fantasy come to life. I wasn't lying, I had pictured what she would look like on my bed for weeks; it was all I could think of actually. Seeing her there, her shiny hair spread around her, her pretty little blue dress riding up to her thighs, it was all I could do to control myself, and not jump her right then and there. I made a mental note to call Esme in the morning to see if she could find me a light blue bed spread, like I said, she should only ever be in blue. I was looking at her for a long time when the phone rang and I had to snap out of it. I already knew who it was.

"Hi Alice."

"So how did it go? I want every single detail."

"It's still going."

"Oh my god, you little horn dog! Jazz! Jazz, she's at his place! Well what do you think she's doing there?"

"OK Alice, I'm hanging up now. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Edward don't you dare!"

But I did and turned the ringer off. I turned back to Bella, she was standing by the windows, the sun was setting, and it was giving us the most amazing show.

"I've heard that pollution makes sunsets more beautiful," she said.

The pale pink light hitting her face rendered me speechless. I couldn't say anything. I just looked at her. All I could do was thank the Universe for the Bahamas, for Jackie, for forgiveness, and yes, even for pollution. She walked toward me, bathed in pink light, reached up to kiss me on the lips, hugged me, and then said "hungry?"

Shaking my head out of whatever trance I had just fallen into, I hugged her back and said, "sure, there's a really great Chinese place not to far, I could…" but before I could finish my sentence, she stepped away from me and in a thoroughly appalled voice that I found irresistible.

"Absolutely not! With that kitchen and all that food you expect me to sit idly by and watch you order take out!"

"Bella I didn't bring you here to cook for me."

"Too bad," and with that she marched herself to the kitchen.

I heard drawers opening, pans clanging, and the distinct sound of something being chopped. I stood there for a minute, watching the light fade, turned to follow her, and by the time I reached the kitchen, the oven was on, pans were out, and a whole onion had been killed.

Giving up, I sighed, "so what are we having Julia Child?" As she rattled the menu to me, I had to admit that sounded a hell of a lot better to me than Chinese take out.

We ate dinner at the kitchen counter, and it was amazing. I could see that I was going to have to make extra trips to the gym with Bella in my life – a small price to pay. She was about the clear the dishes, but I wasn't going to let her do that!

"Oh no you don't! Just put the dish down, and back away slowly."

She did, and while she was backing away, I grabbed the dishes and brought them to the sink myself. It was my job to spoil her, and NOT the other way around.

(_Bella POV_)

Although it was early, after dinner I was tired. We had walked for hours, I had cooked dinner, and lest I forget, there was the interlude in the MET bathroom. I yawned.

"Bed?" Edward asked?

I nodded and he led me to the bedroom. It should have been weird. It should have been incredibly awkward and strange. I should have been freaking out, but I wasn't. It felt natural, like a routine – I don't know how, but it felt right.

"Edward, you don't have an extra toothbrush do you?"

"Probably, check under the bathroom sink."

Sure enough, there was one. I opened it, brushed my teeth, and washed my face, although Jackie had obviously used industrial strength waterproof mascara because it wouldn't come off no matter how hard I scrubbed. I unclasped and unbraided my hair and then had a conversation with myself about what to wear. I couldn't exactly be shy about nudity at this point. I could have asked for a shirt or something I thought, but then I saw his navy blue monogrammed robe on the back of the bathroom door. I got undressed, threw it on, rolled up the sleeves, grabbed my clothes, and walked back into the bedroom.

When I opened the door, his back was to me, he was flipping through TV channels with just a pair of PJ bottoms on. His back was so amazing. Well defined without being too bulky. It was smooth, and all mine for the night. When he turned to me, he looked surprised and turned the TV off. I guess he hadn't thought about the sleeping and clothing thing either. _You're already here and naked Bella, might as well as fuel to his fire._ I dropped my clothes on the chair in the corner, walked to the bed, untied the robe, and got under the covers. He paused for a minute, taking it all in, and then he dropped his pants adding fuel to my fire instead.

(_Edward POV_)

I turned around, and there she was. Her hair was cascading down, slightly wavy from taking out the braids, her clothes in her hands, wearing my bathrobe. Did she have any idea how sexy she was? She dropped her clothes on a chair near the window, walked over to the bed, turned down the cover, and started to untie the robe, answering my question. She let the robe drop to the floor, and there she was, Bella Swan, angel, naked and getting into my bed.

I slipped off my Pajama bottoms, 'fair is fair,' I thought. I turned down the cover, and crawled in next to her. I was leaning in to kiss her, when thought of something and jumped out.

"Don't move!" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom. I could hear Bella laughing through the door. I quickly brushed my teeth, threw some water on my face, and went back to the bed, where Bella was waiting for me, propped on an elbow, her hair covering the pillow. She followed me with her eyes as I got into bed next to her.

She scooted over, kissed me, and put her head on my shoulder. Her warm, smooth, soft body was against me, her arm across my chest, and I could smell the lavender of her shampoo on her hair. I breathed in deeply, and sighed. I let my arm wrap around her, wresting on her rib cage. I was so comfortable and felt more at ease then I had in years, I could feel her breath getting slower and deeper, and I drifted off to sleep.

*****

When I woke up, she was still asleep. She had rolled onto her side in the middle of the night, her hair was everywhere, and the cover had slipped down to her knees, exposing her back, and her perfectly round, soft, creamy white ass. The things I wanted to do to that ass. But there was something I had to do first. I got up and quietly as I could, ran to my office, and emailed Esme:

_Mom,_

_Have a favor._

_Want new covers and sheets… blue, all blue._

_Love,_

_-E_


	10. Chapter 10, Birthday

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**GUYS, I'M LOVING THE COMMENTS, KEEP THEM COMING!**

**THIS IS A LITTLE NAUGHTY AND A LITTLE NICE.**

**Chapter 10**

**Birthday**

(_Bella POV_)

"No."

"Bella…"

"No. Absolutely not!"

"If you don't tell me, I'll just call up Jackie. He'll tell me."

"He loves me more than he loves you, and I'll make him swear not to tell, and what makes you think he knows anyway?"

"Then I'll have him steal your wallet and get it from your driver's license."

"Then I'll just have to bake my license in a pie tomorrow at work."

"If you don't tell, I'll have to torture you."

"Exactly what does that mean?"

We were on his couch, I was reading the latest Food & Wine magazine, he was reading the newspaper. He dropped the paper, leaned over, kissed me, and took the magazine out of my hand, dropping it to the floor. I was wearing his pajama shirt and my underwear; he was wearing his pajama bottoms. He unbuttoned the shirt, and kissed down my neck until he reached my bra.

"You can save yourself the frustration if you just tell me."

"Not happening."

"Too bad."

He lowered his head, and licked my left breast just where the lace met my skin. He was going to play dirty… I was going to let him. He licked my nipple through the fabric, and I gasped a little. I could feel my nipples getting hard, and getting the desired result, he gently started nibbling on my left nipple through the lace. He looked up at me, but I shook my head no. He shrugged and moved over to my left breast, giving it the same attention.

I was getting wet. He knew what he was doing, but I wasn't going to give in. I was determined not to give in. Then he pulled down the fabric of my bra, and came back up to kiss me. God he was an amazing kisser. He gave me those soft little kisses on my lips, short, and just slightly wet – and he would not stop. As he was kissing, his hand was flicking and pinching my nipple, making it tender and making me breath heavily. Oh, he knew what he was doing alright.

I was starting to feel a familiar ache and heat in my panties, and I desperately wanted him to take care of that. So I pushed my hips toward him, but he wasn't having it. He pushed me down, and put all his weight on me, not letting me move. And the goddamn kissing, he wasn't stopping. I could feel him getting hard, pressed against me. Between the kissing and my very sore nipple I was getting weak in my resolve. But I had to get the upper hand!

I reached down, and wiggled my hand between us. I could feel his belly button, and let my hand travel further south. Two could play this game. I found what I was looking for, and started rubbing it with my palm through his PJs. He groaned, but all he did was keep kissing me, and reached for my other breast as he pulled the fabric down and started flicking and pinching my other nipple.

Oh god, I was so wet, and the aching… all I wanted was him inside me. I kept rubbing but I had to up the ante. I slipped my hand under his pants. I couldn't believe his will power. He was rock hard. That didn't stop me from wrapping my hands around his shaft and slowly squeezing while I rubbed up and down. His head fell back, and he hummed.

I was feeling slightly smug when he suddenly stood up. He grabbed me, got me on my feet, and took the shirt off throwing to the ground. Then he reached around, undid my bra like and expert, and pulled it off of me. I thought I was about to get what I wanted, but he pushed me back on the couch, and with full access now, grabbed my breasts and squeezed and fondled as he gave me those goddamned sexy little kisses on my neck. I was completely wet, and I knew my panties were too. I needed him so badly, but he wasn't giving up.

I got my hand back on him, and starting rubbing him, up and down, and up and down. He moaned, he threw his head back, he hummed, but he always came back to my lips or neck and kept kissing. I could actually feel my self radiating heat, I didn't know he had such amazing will power, and I apparently didn't.

"Edward, please, touch me."

"No."

"I want you inside NOW!"

"Then tell me."

"No dammit!"

With that, he pulled down my underwear, lowered himself on the couch, and starting kissing my inner thigh. By now it must have been pretty obvious to him how good he was at this version of torture.

He looked up at me, "you're in heat. I can do something about that you know."

I gave him the best steely glare I could muster, and he smiled a cocky little smile. He put his head back down, and the son of a bitch stuck his tongue inside me. He gently bit down on my clit, then started licking it over and over and over, and I could feel myself melting into the couch. I could feel myself reaching a climax, and he could too, because he shot up, and stood over me.

"Tell me." And he took off his pants. He was rock hard and waiting for me… "tell me Bella." He took my panties completely off. "Tell me," and bent over grazing his dick over my tits.

He kneeled on the floor next to the couch, leaned over, nibbled my ear, and whispered "tell me, angel."

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore, "September 13th!"

No sooner had I said it then he had gotten back on the couch, raised my hips, and entered me. We both gasped together, the relief was so sweet. Since we were both so close to the edge, it didn't take long. As he was sliding in and out, I felt myself come; he felt it and started moving faster. A few minutes later, he gave me a final thrust, and collapsed.

After we had both caught our breaths, he got up, and walk toward the bedroom, "now that wasn't so hard was it?"

If I had thought I could move, or think, or even talk I would have done something. As it was, he had left me on the couch, a naked, sweaty, sticky mess – and oh ya, and he knew my birthday.

I got up a few minutes later, completely week in the knees. I put on the PJ top, and slowly walked to the bedroom. He wasn't in bed, but he was in the bathroom. He had drawn a bath and was getting into it. I took of his shirt and stepped in with him. I tried to think of something clever to say, but I couldn't so I just leaned up against him, and let him wrap his arms around me.

"So your birthday is next week."

"Yes."

"And you didn't want me knowing because…?"

"Because I don't really like parties, and I'm afraid you're going to do something elaborate and spend too much money on me."

"Bella, why can't you let me spoil you?"

"You do Edward, in all the ways that count anyway."

"As endearing as that may be, you have to let me do something!"

"Fine. You can take me out to dinner. But nothing over the top, I mean it."

"Promise," and he kissed the top of my head.

*****

Thankfully my birthday was on a Friday, and I had taken the entire weekend off knowing that all I wanted to do was stay in bed with Edward. A car was coming to pick me up at 7:45pm to get me to the restaurant. He hadn't given me any clues, and for some reason Jackie wasn't around, so I didn't have my sorely needed Fairy Godmother to help.

Luckily Jackie and I had gone shopping at the end of summer sales, and I had a pretty new navy blue dress that I thought would work for any place he might bring me. It was a knee length wrap dress that stopped just above my knees; I put on some silver flats, let my hair down, because I knew that's how Edward liked it, put on some mascara and lip gloss and waited for the car to come by.

At 7:45 on the dot my buzzer rang, so I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. We went over the Brooklyn Bridge, and found our way to Edward's neighborhood. Maybe he was cooking for me or something? But we took a left instead of a right, and stopped in front of the small family owned Pizza place that he had taken me to last week. It was a cute place, and I smiled because he followed my wishes. Dinner, nothing over the top.

I got out of the car, and walked through the doors. Edward was sitting in the middle of the restaurant, at a table for two. There was no one else there except for the waiters. I walked over to the table; Edward stood up and kissed me.

"Happy Birthday, angel."

"Thanks. Hey why is no one else here? It's a Friday, it should be crowded."

"Oh that, well I rented the place out for the night, it's just you and me."

"Edward, that was very sweet, but I thought I said nothing over the top."

"Hmm, yes you did didn't you. Well then I guess you'll be really upset when you open my present."

"Edward no! I told you I don't need anything."

Just then my cell phone rang. I wouldn't have answered it normally but it was Ang, and I hadn't heard from her today, so I apologized to Edward and answered the call.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" I could hear Ang, Jess, Eric and Mike on the phone yelling in unison.

"Thanks guys! It's so good to hear from you!"

"You look really pretty tonight Bella," I could hear Mike yelling into the phone. Edward started laughing.

"Mike," I said slowly, "where are you?"

"Oh, we're in the kitchen Bella!" and with that all four of them, plus Jackie, burst through the kitchen doors and yelled, "surprise!"

I was speechless, and giddy, and laughing, and crying. It was by far the best birthday surprise I could think of, and I knew the mastermind was the man sitting in front of me smiling from ear to ear. Before I could kiss him though, I was being pulled and passed from friend to friend and barraged with hugs and kisses. When everyone had settled down, the waiters pulled more tables together, and wine and bread was brought to the table.

It was a wonderful night. We drank too much, had too much pizza and everyone had a great time, and thankfully everyone got along. At about 1am when we all decided to call it a night. Edward had pulled a few strings with a buddy of his who owned a hotel nearby, so my gang walked a few blocks back to their rooms, and Jackie was sent home in the car. Since their train was Saturday evening, we all made a plan to meet again for lunch… a late lunch. Edward and I walked back to his place, full and a little tipsy.

When we got upstairs, I turned him around and lay a huge kiss on his lips.

"That was amazing Edward, how did you pull it off?"

"My spy on the inside, Jackie. He found Angela's number on your cell when he was having dinner at your place one night. So I called her the next day and arranged it with them."

"You're wonderful Edward Cullen."

"As are you Bella Swan," and he kissed me, and kissed me, and kissed me, all the way to the bedroom. When we got there, there was a small box on the bed; it was wrapped in silver paper with a big red bow. "Bella, before you go on a tirade about presents, open it."

I sighed, sat down on the bed, and opened it. Inside I found a black velvet jewelry box. I panicked for a moment, but when Edward sat next to me instead of kneeling, I was relieved; it was way too soon for anything like that.

I opened the velvet box, and chocked back my tears. Inside, was a delicate gold chain, and hanging from the chain, was a small gold angel. I stared at it for a minute, unsure of what to say. Not only had this man known me well enough to give me my friends for my birthday, but he was also making me his own. I couldn't count how times he had called me 'angel.' How many times it made me feel special and beautiful, and yes, his.

It might have been silly and old fashioned, but being 'his' made me feel safe and sexy, and loved. He took it out of the box, and put it on me, fumbling with the clasp a little. I kissed him, took off my shoes, and lay down on the bed, and he followed me. I wiggled on my side, and he spooned behind me. In the lowest possible voice I could muster, I said, "I love you." I said it to myself, under my breath. It didn't matter if he did too, but I knew how I felt and it just didn't seem real to me unless I could say it out loud.

Edward kissed the back of head, and whispered "I love you too."

(_Edward POV_)

I knew I wanted to bring her friends to the city for her birthday. Not only did I want to meet them, but I knew Bella would love to see them. I was nervous when she opened the box though. I wasn't completely sure that she wouldn't slap me across the face to be honest. But when I saw her reaction, I knew I had done the right thing. I wanted people to know she was mine, that she belonged with me. It might have been a prosaic notion, but then again, I wanted to Bella to feel protected and loved.

I don't think she wanted me to hear her say 'I love you' under her breath. Maybe she thought it was too soon, or maybe she was embarrassed - but I answered anyway. I needed her to know I felt the same way.


	11. Chapter 11, Halloween

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR ADDING ME TO UPDATES AND FAVORITES, IT DOES AN EGO GOOD.**

**Chapter 11**

**Halloween**

(_Bella POV_)

Since my birthday, things had been going really well. Depending on the day, either I would go over to Edward's, or he would come over to my place. If he came over to me, we had dinner with Jackie, and I almost always cooked. I loved having people to fuss over. Edward and I saw each other almost every day, and it felt right. Things had moved quickly, quicker than I think anyone had thought it would, but no one could deny that this was good for both of us. He was smiling, something I was assured was new for him, and I was glowing (or so people told me).

Sometime during the second week of October, I was at Edward's house when he asked me to accompany him to the Annual Operation Smile Halloween Ball at Gotham Hall. Apparently his parents were big donors, and his Father had even done a tour in South America with them. Once I got over how incredibly decent and altruistic this was, I panicked. Not only was he asking me to a Ball, where I assumed there would be dancing, but he was asking me to meet his family. It was flattering, but I was also incredibly nervous about that.

"Edward, let's forget that I have two left feet, and can't dance worth a damn, I'm really nervous about meeting your family."

"First of: I find that hard to believe, you've obviously never had the right partner, and secondly: they already love you, and I think Alice might start stalking if she doesn't meet you soon." I was about to protest, and pout, but he stopped me with a kiss, and really, I had no will power when it came to him and those lips.

I sighed, "ok, what do I have to wear?"

"It's a Halloween Ball… we go in costume of course."

"Really? Man, the last time I was at a costume party I was a Buddhist Monk… it was Rene's idea - I never forgave her for that."

"I'd do anything for that picture."

"Lucky for me Rene didn't have any batteries for the camera that night."

"Too bad. So angel, what shall we go as?"

"I dunno. What do you normally go as?"

"Actually, it's more of a couple's thing, and there's never been anyone I've wanted to bring before, so…"

"…so, I'm flattered."

"And you're blushing," he kissed my forehead.

Trying to compose myself I said, "how about something funny, like Sunny and Cher?"

"Maybe, but I'm taller than you, I don't think the effect would work."

"True." I thought about it for a minute, and then I had a flash of the MET, and that fateful moment in the Greek and Roman halls. It was easy to think of something then.

I looked up at him and said, "Paris and Helen of Troy."

*****

The night of the Ball came around, and because it was a Friday, and Edward had to go straight from work, we were arriving separately. My fairy godmother, Jackie, had come through for me again. I don't know how he did it, but he showed up at my door with yards and yards of a stunning royal blue satin (I knew Edward loved me in blue), and a ton of gold satin rope.

He pinned and draped and clipped until he had created a masterpiece. I wasn't even entirely sure how it was held together, but the shoulders were asymmetrical and draped, the gold rope made something like spaghetti straps, and the rest of the dress hung down to my feet with the gold rope criss-crossing all the way around the dress. It was stunning, really really stunning.

Somehow, Jackie had made me a crown of my own braided hair with peacock feathers woven through, and there were lots of other braids hanging down in an intricate pattern. He had lent me some garish but appropriate gold earrings, (I didn't ask him why he had them), and we had found a cheapo pair of slightly uncomfortable flat strappy gold sandals that wrapped around my ankles. Jackie had insisted on putting massive amounts of gold body glitter on me, and though I felt a little like an art project, even I had to admit, I looked like a queen.

I had sent Edward his costume earlier in the day, something again, that Jackie had also made. From some random articles of clothing that Edward kept at my place, Jackie had figured out his size, and whipped together a short white Toga, with the same gold rope and the same royal blue satin as a cape that was made to wear across the body instead of over the shoulders. I couldn't wait to see him in it.

Jackie was in mid-glitter when my cell rang, it was Edward.

"Can you please tell Jackie that while I appreciate his skills, he won't be forgiven for making my toga so damned short."

I giggled and relayed the message to Jackie, who took the phone from my hands, "honey please! You've got the legs for it, flaunt it." Edward said something in return, and then Jackie hung up.

"What did he say?" I said smiling.

"He said, you're costume had better be worth the endless teasing he was going to get from Emmet and Jazz."

I laughed, "I have no doubt that it is."

I kissed Jackie on the cheek. He had to run to get into his own costume, an amazing Brazilian number with layers of hot pink skirts, and a homemade fruit basket hat, with real fruit. He had entered himself into a costume contest at a local Drag Club. I had no idea what the other 'girls' would be dressed as, but Jackie was going to be tough to beat.

"Godspeed," I said as he ran out the door.

My entire ride was hell. I was shaking I was so nervous. Meeting Edward's family - what if the hype didn't live up to the real me? What if I tripped on the dance floor in front of everyone? What if I didn't like them? That was silly, I knew I would. What if my dress somehow un-pinned and I was standing there in nothing but a thong and my strapless bra? Jackie had insisted on the thong. He told me he wouldn't have panty lines ruining his creation.

Despite, the layers of satin and thousands of pins, I was feeling terribly naked. That was just when we pulled up to the venue. I grabbed my invite, got out of the car, and made my way to the front door. Compounding my nerves was the heavy traffic getting me there about a half hour late. Everyone would already be there, and everyone would be waiting for me… _great first impression Bella._

(_Edward POV_)

There's that moment in almost every romance movie. That moment where the girl suddenly appears at the top of the stairs, the music stops, and everyone stares. It's that scene where all of a sudden the camera is focused on the guys' face and you see him stop breathing and gasp. I was living that moment. To be fair, the music didn't stop, and not everyone stared, but when she showed up at the top of the stairs, my heart nearly leapt out of my body. There were no words.

She was a vision. She literally looked like a goddess. The royal blue played off her pale skin which was covered in gold glitter and gave her the aura of an actual angel. She had a crown of peacock feathers and although I knew she was nervous, she was standing like a queen, straight and proud.

"Dude! Stop staring like a little bitch and go get her already." Emmet, always so eloquent.

As I walked up the stairs, she started to smile, a big beautiful Bella-smile. I got to the top of the stairs, held her hand and stared, like a little bitch. I couldn't help it!

"Edward, please say something, you're making me nervous."

I said the only thing that I could think of, "I love you." She kissed my cheek.

"Edward are we going to stay at the top of the stairs all night?"

"No. I just don't know what to say. I don't have the words."

"Then I take it you're not still annoyed with Jackie?"

"Jackie is quickly becoming my second favorite person in the world."

I led her down the stairs and across the room to where everyone else was. Before I could say or do anything else though, Alice pushed me away and hugged Bella like they were best friends who hadn't seen each other for months.

"Bella, this is Alice," I said grinning.

"Hi Alice," she said, somewhat confused.

I shrugged my shoulders and let the force that was Alice take over. She introduced Bella to my parents, and Jazz, and Emmet and Rose. While Alice was eagerly questioning her about her hair and her dress, and how long it all took, where Jackie had come up with the ideas, and she love it and so on, I leaned in and whispered if she wanted a drink as stealthily as I could so as not to incur Alice's wrath. She mouthed 'vodka' to me and I nodded in sympathy. I didn't want to leave her there stranded, but I figured she could use a little extra courage, i.e. alcohol.

(_Bella POV_)

Although I didn't see him when I walked into the hall, I saw him a few moments later as he was walking up the stairs. He looked amazing. Jackie was right; he had the legs for the Toga. His expression was priceless, I loved it. No one had ever looked at me like that. He was staring at me in awe, like he wasn't even sure if I were real or not. It made me actually _feel_ like Helen of Troy: most beautiful woman in the world. When he reached me though, I got nervous all over again.

When he finally led me down the stairs to meet his family, I thought I'd throw up. They were stunning! Perfect! The whole lot of them! Of course Rose was famous so I knew her immediately. She was dressed as Nicole Kidman from _Moulin Rouge_ in a red bustier and fluffy short red train, fishnets, and even the little top hat, it was perfect. The big guy next to her had to be Emmet, he was dressed as Harold Zidler (I only knew this because Jackie made me watch that movie about 100 times).

The other younger woman I took to be Alice. She and Jasper were right out of _Gone with the Wind_. He was wearing a beautiful gray suit and hat, and she in a soft pink dress with crinoline and a hoop skirt, they would look like extra's off of the set if Alice's pixie cut hadn't been hot pink with matching hot pink roses stuck in it. The older, more elegant couple had to be Edward's parents. They were dressed as Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman from _Casablanca_ complete with trench coats and hats and a perfect waved and pined 1940's do on Esme.

But before I could let it all sink in, I had a little bundle of pink hugging me, squeezing with all her might.

"Bella, this is Alice," Edward said grinning.

"Hi Alice," I said with what little air she was giving me to breath. When she finally let go, she was talking a mile a minute, asking me every question she could possibly think of. Her enthusiasm was undeniable but I desperately needed a drink – Edward came to the rescue. By the time he had come back, Vodka in tow thank god, Alice had passed me over to Esme, who was possibly the sweetest woman I had ever had the pleasure to meet. She was beautiful and charming and took my hand while she spoke to me like we had known each other forever.

"Bella, I don't know what you've done to Edward, but I have to thank you," she said genuinely.

"Thank me?" I asked completely confused, I should be thanking her! She gave birth to the man after all.

"Edward was turning into Scrooge. I was this close to dressing up as a ghost and sneaking into his room at night to scare him half to death!" No fair. She was beautiful, charming, sweet, _and_ funny.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please call me Esme," she said with a smile.

By now I had finished my drink, had met and talked to everyone, and although Rose was a little chilly, they were wonderful, all of them. I wasn't expecting anyone to be awful of course, but I thought maybe snobby, or elitist considering they're status and all. But they all surprised me, and were nothing like that at all (ok, maybe Rose was a little). While I was talking to Alice about introducing her to Jackie, Edward interrupted us and asked me to dance. OH GOD! I had been dreading that all night long.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Before I attempted to dance though, I blurted out "I'm apologizing in advance for any pain I might inflict."

"Hush," he said and twirled me into him. I don't know how I did it without falling on my face. He smiled. "See I told you, you've just never had the right partner." I put my head on his shoulder and let him lead me. In his defense, he was right; apparently I had never really danced with the right person. However, I did wind up step on his right big toe… twice.

We danced all night! I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. Even better, there was only minimal injury to the people around me. I danced with Carlisle, Emmet, and even Jasper. I even wound up dancing with just the girls, it was more than I could have imagined. Everyone made me feel so at ease, it was almost hard to believe it was all happening to me. I felt like at any minute the stroke of midnight would reveal that I was still just a maid, in rags, with a pumpkin coach and mice as horses. But that never happened. However, midnight did roll by and it was time to go home. I kissed everyone goodbye, and promised Alice and Esme I would meet them for brunch sometime soon. I was really looking forward to it.

(_Edward POV_)

I knew Bella had nothing to be worried about. I knew they would love her. But she was right about the dancing. Although she wasn't awful, there were plenty of aching toes by the end of the night. As we got into the car, I kissed her full on the lips.

"You were sparkling tonight."

"Ya, I know. Jackie went overboard with the glitter."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Ok, maybe I do. Everyone made the night so easy for me. Edward they're all wonderful, really they are."

"Esme wants you to invite your parents over for Thanksgiving."

"Really? I don't know what to say, that's so sweet of her."

"Then I'll tell her yes."

"Well, tell her I'll try ok? God only knows where Rene is, or if I can even get a hold of her. The last letter I got from her came from some Ashram in Northern India. But I haven't see Charlie in a really long time, I'm sure I could get him to come."

"And Jackie too."

"And Jackie too. Will Esme let me make the desserts? I have to do something."

"I think she was counting on it."

When we got back to my place, we were fairly tired. My plan was to get out of the ridiculous toga, and crash on the bed. Bella went directly to the bathroom. She had to scrub all that glitter off of her if she could.

As I was taking off my costume, I heard Bella from the bathroom, "Edward, I need help! I don't know how to get out of this dress!"

Sure enough when I walked into the bathroom, she was there, twisted in her dress. One arm was stuck in an arm hole, her head was half in and half out of the dress, and she was hunched over, her free arm flailing about! It was ridiculous and one of the funniest things I'd ever seen, but something told me laughing would fine me sleeping on the couch. I bit my tongue and tried to pull the contraption up over her head, but it wouldn't budge. I tried to pull it back down, but it wouldn't move that way either.

"Bella, I think I have to cut you out of it."

"Damn," she said. "But it's so pretty," she wined.

"Well, we can wait until Jackie gets home?"

"Who say's Jackie is even coming home? Fine! Cut me out of the infernal thing."

I went to kitchen to grab the scissors. First, I tried to cut the gold rope, but it was pretty thick and I couldn't get the scissors through it.

"Edward, my arm is falling asleep."

I tried not to laugh, I did really, but it was insanity, and somehow so typically Bella that I couldn't help myself.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" but she was laughing by then too. When I finally stopped, I told her I'd just have to cut through the satin. It would be a shame, the dress was wonderful, but it was the only solution. I attacked the dress in pieces, slowly revealing bits and pieces of Bella as I went along; a shoulder, her knee, her hip, her face… if it hadn't been oddly erotic, it would have been terribly funny. When the last bit of fabric fell from her, I could see that round creamy white ass thanks to her thong.

"You look delectable."

"Thanks Casanova, but if I don't take a shower, I'm going to break out in hives from all this glitter! There's nothing sexy about hives."

I reluctantly left and closed the door. But as I was finally taking off my costume, I imagined her taking off her thong and kicking it off. Taking off her bra and letting drop to the floor. She would be standing in front of the mirror, naked, unbraiding and unraveling her hair, letting it fall on her naked shoulder, grazing her breasts. As I was standing there, naked, just eight feet away, I started to get hard. I could hear the water turn on and there was no way I could just sit and wait for her.

She was in the shower, with the glass doors closed, the steam was starting to fog up the mirrors, and I could hear her humming something. I walked up to the stall, opened the door, and stepped in before she could say anything.

"I figured since it was my fault you were covered in said glitter, it was only fair that I helped scrub."

I reached around her, and took the washcloth from her hands. Her hair still wasn't completely wet, so I pushed her body forward, and watched as the water ran down her head, down her back, and down the crack of her ass. God, that ass.

I turned her around, grabbed the body wash, and lathered the washcloth. I started with her neck. I slowly and gently scrubbed in little circles, taking in every inch. I continued to her shoulders, her arms, her chest, and although there wasn't any glitter anywhere else, I kept going. I wrung out the washcloth, and continued down to her breasts and her stomach, kneeled down and scrubbed her thighs, her knees, and her feet.

I turned her around and got her calves, the back of her legs and her sweet little ass. Up her back and to her shoulders. She handed me the Shampoo, and I was more than willing to comply; touching her, every part of her, all wet and smooth. I lathered the shampoo through her hair, making sure to get every strand, and then rinsed it out. There was one place I hadn't touched yet though. I put some body wash on my hand, lathered, and turned her around. I kissed her under the stream of water, reached down, and started rubbing her clit, slowly; in the same little circles I had scrubbed every part of her body.

She shuddered even under the hot water, and I slipped my finger inside her. Although she was slick with water, I could feel she that was also wet for me. As she came I turned the water off. I opened the glass door for her and she stepped out. I grabbed a towel and patted down her hair until it was no longer dripping. Then I took another and passed over every part of her until she was dry. She did the same for me, making sure she was extra careful around my very hard cock.

I walked out and lay down on the bed. And then, my angel got on top of me, slowly sliding down. She was still warm and wet inside and her hair was still damp and clinging to parts of her body. She didn't make a sound until I was completely inside her, and then she moaned. She started slowly riding me, up and down, every once and again grinding into me. She was so beautiful, her breasts bounced with every move. She bit down on her lip, and started moving faster. I raised my hips to help her, and almost came right then, but I wasn't going to before she did.

I focused on her heavy breathing. The way she threw her head back. How her ass grazed my thighs with every move. She was so wet. As she got closer to her climax, she tightened around my dick and nothing could ever feel as good as that. Her thighs started shaking, and I could feel her losing her balance on me. She was going to come and I was going to come with her. The second I heard her say my name I shook and felt myself release into her. She looked down at me. She had tears running down her cheek - I knew exactly how she felt.


	12. Chapter 12, Thanksgiving

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**OK, EVEN I'M GETTING A LITTLE TIRED OF LOVEY DOVEY, LET'S BRING ON A LITTLE DRAMA - JUST A LITTLE TASTE.**

**AGAIN, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ADDING ME TO FAVES AND STORY ALERTS, AND REMEMBER I WOULD LOVE LOVE LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! I'D EVEN TAKE SUGGESTIONS INTO CONSIDERATION…**

**Chapter 12**

**Thanksgiving**

(_Bella POV_)

"Hey Charlie."

"Bella, good to hear form you kid. How are you, how's it going with your new guy?"

"It's going really well Charlie, that's kind of what I was calling about."

"Ok."

"Edward's family wants to meet you; they want you to come over for Thanksgiving."

"Well, that's decent of them. I'd have to make sure I could take the time off and that all the shifts were covered."

"Will you come?"

"Think I could bring someone along?"

"Sure, who'd you have in mind?"

"Sue Clearwater."

"Dad! Are you two finally dating?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, you have you're exciting life in New York and all, and it hasn't been too long…"

"I'm really glad you finally got the guts to ask her out. How long has it been?"

"Oh going on about 6 months."

"Well, I wish you had told me sooner, but I'm thrilled that you're not cooking for yourself anymore."

"Thanks Bella. Anyway, I'll see if she wants to come along to New York with me."

"I'd love to see her, and we're going to have thanksgiving at Edward's parent's place in the Hampton's. So we'd pick you up at the airport and drive out together."

"The Hampton's huh? I'll have to get my tux out of the attic."

"I don't think its black tie Dad, come as you are ok?"

"Ok."

"So let me know if you were able to figure out the time off and all."

"Sure thing. Hey Bella…"

"Ya Dad?"

"I hate to ask it, and I don't like intruding, but considering the past, I need to know… does he treat you right?"

I paused. I hadn't thought about James in months. "Ya Dad. He treats me like a princess."

"I'm real glad to hear that."

"Dad, I know Edward and I haven't been seeing each other for a long time, but I love him. I love him so much Dad."

"Does my old heart good to hear it."

*****

Later that night Edward came over. I told him about Sue; how Charlie had liked her for years but never asked her out, and how happy I was that they were finally together. She was good for him. She was steady, sweet, and a really good cook. Edward was excited to meet my Father, and Sue, and mentally I was already deciding what to make for the feast. Charlie had figured out how to get away for a week, and I was anxious to see him. I was in fact able to get a hold of my Mother. She was still in the Ashram in the North India and had reached 'a new plateau of conciseness' recently. She decided to stay for a while longer. She was happy, how could I be upset?

We had finished dinner, Edward had done the dishes, and we were sitting on my couch watching some movie that I wasn't paying too much attention to because Edward kept nibbling at my ear. He stopped after I pinched his arm, and since it was on, we kept watching the movie. It was some horrible Jennifer Lopez movie (aren't they all?), she had just settled down with some guy, and they had a kid and were living some perfect suburban life. Then things got bad.

The lead guy changed. He became jealous and nuts. Jenny was scared and was hiding things from friends. I was getting nervous, this all felt too familiar. As things continued to get worst for her, things got worst for me too. I was sweating a little, and kept fidgeting. Edward asked me if I was ok, and I said I was, because I didn't want to alarm him.

It was a tense scene and all of a sudden the lead guy hit Jenny. Then it all flooded back - the fear, the anxiousness, and the shock of being struck. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Bella angel, are you ok?" I was on the floor shaking, trying to figure out if I was in fact 'ok.' I didn't think I was, but this wasn't how I wanted Edward to find out about James. Not that I thought there was a right and wrong way, but I didn't want him to know how deeply it still affected me. I had stopped looking over my shoulder in fear since I had been with Edward. He let me breath, he made me feel safe. Also, I was worried that he would be angry that I had waited so long to tell him about James, how would he react?

I didn't know what to do, so I sat on the bathroom floor, rocking, angry at myself and worried about Edward's reaction. I started crying, really really crying. I felt so helpless and that's not something I ever wanted to feel again. It was minutes or hours later. Minutes or hours of Edward knocking and asking if I were alright with no answer from me.

Finally, Edward came into the bathroom and saw me crying on the floor. _Dammit Bella didn't you think to lock the door first?_ He wrapped his arms around my body. He was so warm, so beautiful, and he smelled like dinner. It was comforting, and I almost forgot why I was a shaking mess on the floor.

"Bella, I need to know what's wrong angel."

"I'm fine really, I must have eaten too much or something."

"No. You're not telling me something. No one cries because their stuffed."

I broke down again, leaned into him and let his warmth wash over me. He picked me up like a child, and brought me to the bed. He left for a minute, and came back with a glass of water and damp washcloth. He started washing my face, and pressing the cool cloth against my neck until I calmed down. I drank some water, straightened myself, and turned to Edward. It would have to tell him now.

(_Edward POV_)

I was confused and worried. She ran to the bathroom for no apparent reason and I could hear her throwing up. I had no idea what was going on. Then I heard her sobbing and I went to the door. When she wouldn't answer me after a good ten minutes, I tried the knob and I went in. Thank god she had left the door unlocked; I thought breaking down the door might scare her, not that that would have stopped me.

She was mess, a shaking, crying mess. I went over and put my arms around her, but she just kept crying. I had to get her out of there though. I picked her up and took her to the bed. I got a glass of water and wet washcloth hoping to clam her down. When she had, she looked up at me with an odd expression. It almost looked like… embarrassment? Shame? What the hell was going on?

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong angel," I pleased.

She looked down to the pillow in her lap. "You knew that I left New Hampshire after I broke up with my ex right?" I nodded.

"You don't know why though -"

- and she told me the whole story. I let her speak without interrupting, and with every word I could feel the heat rising in me. Someone, some disgusting piece of trash had the nerve to treat my Bella, my angel like dirt. Some lowlife scared her so much that she had to run away and hide. No wonder she was worried when she found out I had found her without an address or phone number.

I was clenching my fist so hard I thought I might draw blood from my own palm when she said, "please don't be angry with me."

Was she serious? She thought I was angry with her? If anything I loved her more. She was wise enough to leave before he hurt badly; she was brave enough to leave everything, her friends and her life to start over, alone, in a strange city. She was courageous enough to tell me, despite the fact that she didn't know how I would react. No, I wasn't angry with her, I loved her.

"Bella, I didn't think it was possible, but I love you more now that I did before. You never have to be afraid or worried again. I'd never let anything happen to you. You're mine, and I'd do anything for you."

I meant it with every fiber of my being too. She fell asleep in my arms. She was exhausted but relieved. She may have been at peace, but I was seething, and I couldn't wait to speak with Charlie now, I had a feeling there was more she wasn't telling me.

*****

The next few days were a blur. I had to settle everything before the holiday, and make sure that all the fires were out before I could relax. On Tuesday night I packed quickly and got to Bella's early so that we could get to the Airport and hopefully beat some of the holiday traffic. Jackie was supposed to come with us, but at the last minute he was invited to spend the holiday with some new friends he had made on Halloween. It would have been fun to have him there, but then again, I didn't think we could squeeze a fifth into my car.

When I got to Bella's I called her, and she said she'd be down in a minute. Jackie walked out the door with a huge impossibly heavy looking bag, followed by Bella with a backpack in her hands. I got out the car to help them, and the bag was in fact impossibly heavy.

"Bella, what the hell is in here?"

"My cooking utensils and tools of course!"

"Angel, we're not roughing it in the woods you know. It's a big house on the beach with a kitchen as large as your apartment."

"That may be, but I have no idea what Esme has there and my menu would be totally ruined without some of this stuff, so deal!"

"Ok, ok. So what's in the backpack?"

"Oh that? That's just my clothes." I laughed, that was my Bella; more concerned with her pastry bags than her shirts. We said good bye to Jackie, and were on our way to the Airport.

"So, you nervous about meeting my Father?"

"No, should I be?"

"No. He'll love you, I think. I hope he didn't bring his gun…"

"His gun?"

"He's a Cop, he doesn't like going anywhere without it."

"Kind of like an Amex Card?"

She laughed, "ya kind of like an Amex Card."

We made it to the Airport just as the plane was scheduled to land. I parked the car and we went in and waited by baggage claim. About twenty minutes later Bella spotted them. He had a kind, if not serious face, and he walked with slow determined steps. He looked like a cop, but he also looked a guy with a lot of pride, and his face lit up when he saw his daughter. She ran to him and he gave her a big bear hug. As soon as they separated, his face went serious, Cop-mode.

"Mr. Swan, I'm Edward," and I held out my hand.

"Edward, it's nice to meet you," and he took my hand, giving me a very firm handshake, letting me know who was in control of the situation here.

"This is Sue."

Sue was a woman about Charlie's age, with fine features and obviously of Native American decent She was an attractive and equally proud woman, with one of the warmest smiles I'd ever seen.

"Edward," she said and shook my hand with both of hers, "thank you so much for inviting us, it's so nice to see Bella again."

"You're welcome, and don't mention it. My Mother is thrilled you two could come, she's been cooking for days." I took Sue's bag and led them to the parking lot.

"Nice car you have there Edward."

"Thank you Mr. Swan, I have a weakness for fast cars."

"Call me Charlie," nothing like a great car to break down boundaries.

The ride was nice. Bella was updated on all the town gossip - who had left, who had gotten married, what place closed down, etc. Charlie asked me about my business and all the normal stuff a concerned father would ask of the man his daughter was seeing. When the Q&A was over, there were stories and embarrassing moments in Bella's life to be told. It seemed like Sue was a big part of Bella's time in Fork's, and she seemed truly pleased that she and her Father were together. I was happy that Bella was at ease, but I hadn't forgotten about the other night, and I still wanted to talk to Charlie about it.

(_Bella POV_)

When we got to the house my jaw dropped. Not that anything should have surprised me anymore about when it came to the Cullen's, but the house was something else. It was almost all glass. There were huge widows looking over the beach and the dunes on one side, and then a view of the bay on the other. No matter where you looked there was something beautiful to see. It was huge. I knew there were 7 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, and apparently a kitchen the size of my apartment, but hearing about it and seeing it were two different things.

"Bella, how rich is this guy?" My father whispered in my ear as we grabbing our bags.

"Well Dad, his music label does really well of course, but his family is wealthy too."

"Ya think?"

"They're great people Dad, trust me."

"I do, I do."

No sooner had we gotten to the front step when I could hear Alice screaming. The pixie burst through the front door and nearly knocked me over!

"You're here, you're here!"

"Ya! We're here, we're here!" I answered happily.

Her enthusiasm was always catching. She led us inside and it was gorgeous of course. Everything was in whites and creams and lovely. It was simple and understated and perfect for a beach house. There were free standing fireplaces, and beautiful pottery from around the world, and gorgeous rugs - it all screamed Esme.

As soon all the introductions were through, Carlisle led Charlie and Sue to their room, and Edward led me to ours. It was simple, but elegant and comfortable with a huge bead, some side tables and lamps, a rug, and a massive window the length of the entire wall that over looked the pool and beach. It was like some amazing private retreat, which of course it was. Everything was in shades of blue, the walls, the rug, the bed spread, even the lamp shades, and I could smell the faint tinge of wet paint.

"Edward, why do I get the feeling that this room used to look differently, and recently?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Mhmm. Then why do I smell the faintest hint of wet paint?"

"You know Esme, she's always redecorating."

"Yes, but I just realized that this is the only room that isn't white or gray…"

"Not true, the downstairs bathroom is yellow."

"Edward!" but before I could say anything else, he kissed me and pushed me to the bed. After some heavy duty kissing and petting he whispered, "we're going to have to be very quiet angel" into my ear.

"Why's that?"

"You're father and Sue are just down the hall."

Before I could protest though, he had my hands pinned over my head, and was sucking my tongue. I moaned a little,

"Hush angel, hush."

He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed his way down my chin, chest, stomach, until he reached the button of my jeans, and undid them. He got up, took off my shoes and socks, and pulled my jeans off. Thank god I was wearing cute undies, white cotton but trimmed in satin. After he pulled off my jeans, he just looked at me, "beautiful," he said, then he took off his clothes as well.

He came back to the bed and hovered over me, "remember now, we have to be quiet."

I nodded and he proceeded to place tiny little kisses all over my thighs, and then moved to my panties. I sat up because I needed his mouth again. Grabbing his head, I sucked on his bottom lip, and he hummed. He pushed me back down, and placed his hand on top of my crotch, and started pressing into me. Then he slipped his finger under the fabric, and very gently started rubbing.

"You obviously like that, I can feel you getting wet angel."

I stifled a moan, his fingers always felt good, but his words were always drove me over the edge. He was patient and steady with his moves, lying next to me watching me wiggle and arch for him. Through soft little whimpers I let him know how much I loved what he was doing to me. I could feel him getting turned on, because his cock started pressing against my side.

"I love you" I whispered, as I came on his fingers.

"I love you too," he said as he slipped off my panties and entered me.

He was so hard and it felt so good. With every thrust, I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning. Seeing him, towering over me, his strong body moving in rhythm, his eyes looked at me like I was the most perfect creature in the world. He had that power over me, he made me feel stunning, and sexy, and like I was everything he could ever want. Just thinking about it made me start climaxing again. He could feel me tightening around him, and could see my breath getting faster. He leaned over to kiss me forcefully, stifling any noise we might have made as we both let go.

*****

After we put away our clothes, and took a shower together (our bedroom had a private bathroom), I went downstairs. Charlie, Sue, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch in front of the fire place, drinks in hand, talking. As Charlie would say 'it did my heart good' to see them laughing and enjoying each other's company. It was getting near dinner time, and since Esme and I knew we'd be cooking for two days straight, Emmet and Edward went to town to pick up some pizza's.

Over dinner Esme asked me what I was planning to make. I had planned it very carefully, I wanted to show of a little actually, impress them if I could.

"Well, I'm going to make buttermilk, cheddar-chive biscuits, a cranberry upside-down cake, individual pumpkin soufflé's, candied pecan tartlets, and since no meal is complete without chocolate, dark chocolate ginger bark."

Everyone was speechless, and looking at me like I was insane to attempt that much, but honestly, I wanted to, and I loved doing it.

Charlie broke the silence and said "that's nothing, you should see the feast she made for her own graduation party, never seen anything like it!"

After dinner was done and dishes put away, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I went by the pool, with our coats on (it was freezing at the beach), and spent time together laughing and talking. I couldn't help but feel like I was amongst not just friends, but family. I leaned into Edward and yawned, it was getting late and Esme and I had a lot of cooking to do the next day. We excused ourselves and went to bed. I was happy, safe, satisfied, and ready to awe everyone with my food skillz.

(_Edward POV_)

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Bella had snuck out of the room at some god forsaken hour to start cooking. I knew she would be occupied for the rest of the day, so I let myself sleep for a while. When I finally got up and got myself downstairs, I found a platter full of Bella's apricot danish and coffee already made. People were slowly making their way downstairs and Bella's little surprise made a great start to the day.

I wanted to speak to Charlie, but before I threw the whole James thing at him, I thought we should get to know each other a bit better, so I asked him and Sue if they'd like a little tour of the area. Sue wisely offered to stay and help Bella, and Charlie and I set out. It was a good afternoon.

Although Charlie and I didn't have much in common besides Bella, I found him to be an easy person to talk to, mostly because he didn't say much. We talked about this and that. I told him about being adopted and the Cullen's finding me and my sister. He talked about Rene and how happy he was when Bella came back to him. I could tell how much he loved her, even if he couldn't articulate it.

The next day Bella got up at the crack of dawn again and she and Esme put together an amazing meal - Martha Stewart would have been jealous. The desserts were heaven of course, and everyone was impressed. While we guys were cleaning up, I asked Charlie if he and I could speak a little later in private, he agreed and I heard Alice squeal with delight over something.

She ran up to me to say "you're amazing wonderful girlfriend has agreed to make the Wedding Cake this Spring! Isn't that fabulous?"

Of course it was, and I told her so. I stood a little taller, filled with pride. When we were finished, I took Charlie to the study, to talk.

"Charlie, I want to know about Bella and James."

"I assumed she would have already told you about that."

"She did, but knowing Bella, it wasn't everything."

"Probably not. Normally I wouldn't say anything, but since it's my daughter, and you seem to genuinely care…"

"I care more about her than I do myself."

He nodded and continued. "I was happy when they first started out. Bella was always a quiet girl, and while I knew guys liked her, she never seemed to return their attention. Although she went to school with Angela, I was worried that she was lonely – and then she met James. Like I said I was happy when they first got together, he was in the Police Academy, and from what I could tell a good if not intense kind of guy."

"So what happened?"

"Like I said he was an intense kind of guy, and when his father died he started brooding. Then he kind of lost it. He started blaming Bella for all kinds of things that weren't her fault. From what she tells me he started smoking stuff, and then started the drinking. It went downhill from there. I begged her to come home, to let me take of her, let things cool down with James for a while, but you know Bella, she's stubborn and she thought she could handle it. When I found out that he hit her, it was all she could do to stop me from going there and shooting him."

"I wish you had."

"Me too. Because from there, she bounced from friend's place to friend's place trying to avoid him, but he always found her. He wasn't right in the head anymore. When he started breaking windows and threatening her friends, she knew she had to leave."

"Why didn't she go home with you?"

"I wanted her to, I really did. But she said she wanted to start fresh and go someplace where she could forget everything. I think the real reason was that she knew he would come looking in Forks first, and she was afraid for me. That girl would rather risk her own neck then put anyone else out."

"I know."

"So she called her Mother and through various contacts, she found the apartment in Brooklyn, got a new cell phone number, and started from scratch. As proud as I am of her, I wish she didn't feel the need to run, but I couldn't stop her."

"Charlie, I want you to know she's safe with me."

"I can see that. And I'm really glad you two found each other."

"Charlie just one more thing…"

"Ok."

"What's James' last name." He looked at me like he was interrogating a criminal.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I tend not to push my money or my power around, but I love Bella, and I won't see her hurt again. I want to keep my eye and ears open, I want to know if he gets to New York, but I can't do that without his name, and I know Bella won't tell me."

"Edward, you realize you're asking this of a Chief of Police."

"No Charlie, I'm asking this of a Father."

There was a long pause before he said, "Randall."


	13. Chapter 13, Pixies & Fairies

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**AGAIN, THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVORITE AND ALERT ADDITIONS, AND COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.**

**IT'S TIME FOR ALICE TO MEET JACKIE! A SHORT BUT SWEET CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 13**

**Pixies and Fairies**

(_Bella POV_)

Since Thanksgiving all Alice could talk about was her wedding cake. Honestly, I was thrilled she wanted me to make it for her, but her enthusiasm was starting to get obsessive. Thankfully, we found a Saturday we could meet, so I made some cake samples at home. Alice was scheduled to come by at 3 to discuss. Alice showed up a half hour early, (not that it surprised me), and we got to 'work.' Little did I know that 'work' entailed a thorough examination of my closet. Needless to say she was terribly disappointed.

"Bella, there isn't one single little black dress in this thing you call a wardrobe."

"Not everyone is gifted with a fashion sense Alice, and anyway, that's what fabulous friends are for."

"Speaking of fabulous friends, when do I get to meet Jackie?"

"I dunno, I think the two of you would be dangerous together. I have the sinking feeling that I'd be turned into Paris Hilton or something…"

"I'm truly insulted. I would never turn you into Paris Hilton, too tacky. However, try complaining when you look like Anne Hathaway!"

"Alice, I don't have the grace."

"Nonsense. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"You're sweet."

"No I'm honest."

"And sweet."

"Ok, maybe a little sweet," and she wrapped her arms around me to give me a rib crunching hug.

"Ok you, I'm going to make some tea and get the cake samples ready."

I went to the kitchen, took the cakes out of the fridge, and put the water on to boil. Alice was in the other room making a further mess of my closet when she asked me again about Jackie. I knew I'd hate myself in the morning, the force of Jackie and Alice together could probably tear a rip in the space-time continuum and swallow me whole, but I also knew they would get a kick out of each other, so I left a message on Jackie's cell. Exactly seven minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"It's Jackie, open the door!"

"Coming," and many things happened at once.

I opened the door.

Jackie walked in, and Alice came out of my bedroom with my favorite soft and comfy shirt, and started to say "Bella, it's time to get rid of this rag, it's something the…" but Jackie finished the sentence for her and said "local Cat-Lady would wear!"

From there were some loud shrieks, a lot of hugging and laughing, and the immediate disappearance of the Pixie and the Fairy into my room to trash more of my clothing. I could hear the occasional "ugh," and "oh my god" coming from the bedroom – no amount of money could have brought me to back into the black hole the two of them.

When I bravely stuck my head into my room they were on the floor in a puddle of my clothes, critiquing. Apparently, a woman my age should no longer be wearing purple stripes, and the lack of this mysterious 'little black dress' was causing major distress.

"Ahem…" I said. Nothing. "AHEM!" they finally looked up. "If you two lovely ladies would follow me, there are more interesting questions to answer, like cake?"

"Oh! Right! We'll be right there," said Alice.

A few minutes later, we were sitting at the table, with cake and tea. I had made a nice variety of options, and of course I told her she could have any combination she wanted, and any other flavors she could think of. Her wedding was going to be 'backward' or so she called it. She was going to wear a petal pink dress and the bridesmaidswere wearing white.

The flowers, the linens and lighting were going to be every shade of pink imaginable, and I couldn't think of anything more appropriate for her. So in the end, after one too many slices of cake later, we had come reached a communal decision. A five tier hot pink cake, covered in marzipan fondant, with red velvet cake and raspberry butter cream filling, covered in fresh and gum paste flowers to match her bouquet. It would take me forever, but it would be one of a kind, just like her.

Satisfied with her selection, Jackie and Alice returned to my bedroom. Honestly, I had no idea what could have kept their attention for so long, but when 7pm rolled by, I had finished dinner already and asked Alice to stay. She said she couldn't but that she'd meet me and Jackie at Saks 5th Avenue at 10am the next morning.

Of course, I had no idea what for, and when I asked she giggled like it was the stupidest question ever asked, "We have to fit you for your Maid of Honor dress of course! And Jackie needs to meet Rose for hair and makeup decisions. Oh and thank you so much for agreeing to take Rose's place, I mean I know she said yes to being the Maid of Honor, but seriously, she_ soooo_ didn't want the job, she'll be thanking you tomorrow as well. OK ladies, see ya!"

And with that the Pixie left the building.

"Hey Jackie?"

"Yes Ms. Thing?"

"When exactly did I agree to be her Maid of Honor?"

"When I told her you would be."

_Ask a stupid question Bella…_

*****

The next day Jackie and I got to Saks at 10am sharp, and just to teach them a lesson, I wore the offensive purple striped shirt – take that! We went to the bridal shop and there were Alice, Esme, and Rose all looking fabulous as usual. Rose immediately came up to me and thanked me for taking over her job and Esme gave me a sympathetic smile that said 'I know she's a force of nature, you're best bet is to go with the flow.' Go with the flow I would, I wasn't about to face the wrath of Alice, Rose, or Jackie.

Rose and I tried on what felt like thirty dresses a piece, each more stunning than the last. They were all white, all a minor fortune, and all from designers I had never heard of. In the end, we all agreed on a simply amazing white satin Valentino dress. It was tea-length with spaghetti straps and a beautiful hand crafted silk flower on the right shoulder. It was over the top to be sure, but also the most amazing piece of clothing I had ever seen or ever worn.

Next was Esme, who found a really beautiful bronze satin sleeveless floor length dress with a tiny beaded jacket, and it was gorgeous on her of course. Alice's dress was still white, but a piece of art; Vera Wang with a sleeveless sweetheart neckline, and the skirt (they called it a Mermaid dress, I don't know why) had the most amazing intricate origami folds along it. I would never have looked twice at it, but for her it was beyond perfect.

The last decision to be made was my least favorite part of the day, shoes. I had to admit, I had gotten better with heels, but really, I was still a disaster when it came to shoes, and made sure they knew that. Thankfully, since I had been such a 'good girl' during the dress process, I was allowed a conservative two inch heel instead of the monstrous four inch that Rose was subjecting herself to.

Over a late lunch (shopping took four hours!), Jackie and Alice spoke hair and makeup in a language that I thought was English, but I couldn't be sure they were talking so fast. At the end of lunch, something called a 'chignon' was decided on for our hair with fresh flowers along the twist, soft glossy pink lips, with very rosy cheeks and a strong eye. Like I said, I thought it was English, but I couldn't be sure.

The day had been fun if not exhausting, and all I wanted to do was go over to Edward's and relax. Although I had the key to his place, it still didn't feel right just showing up, so I texted to see if was ok that I stopped by. Of course it was he texted back but he was still in a meeting and wouldn't be home until later. I thought it was weird that he was in a meeting on a Sunday, but I was too tired to ask about it, so I just let it go. All I could think of was a bed, and Edward. Actually, that's mostly all I could think of.

(_Edward POV_)

I'm no angel. After college, when Emmet and I were struggling to come up with the money for our little music venture, we got money where we could. It just so happened that we found the Volturi twins through a friend. They ran a bookie operation that was strictly on a hush-hush basis. I knew they were 'connected.' I knew their father was Aro Volturi, but I was so determined to start the business without the help of my parents, that I was willing to look to less than legal means of getting there. Since my and Emmet's success, we hadn't really seen or spoken to any of the Volturi's, but that was about to change.

As I pulled up to the familiar Sports Bar just over the bridge in Jersey, I was hoping that maybe I would have second thoughts. But I couldn't muster any. For Bella's safety I'd do anything, even let the Volturi's back in my life. When I walked into the bar a familiar voice called my name,

"Well, long time no see."

"Hi Jane."

"Edward, to what do we owe the pleasure?" said Alec, who was never more than a few steps away from his twin, Jane at any given time.

"I need help."

"Ok, get to the point then," said Jane, always direct.

"There's a cop in New Hampshire I need eyes on."

"New Hampshire isn't exactly in our jurisdiction Edward," said Alec.

"Neither are cops," added Jane.

"Money isn't an issue. I want to know when and if he gets to New York."

"Well, normally we wouldn't, but because we go so far back... Money isn't an issue?"

"No."

They talked amongst themselves for a while, then Jane answered "What's this New Hampshire Cop's name then?"

"James Randal."

After we talked money, I left to start driving back to the city. Like I said, I'm no angel, but I would be her saint, and no one was ever going to hurt her again.


	14. Chapter 14, Sweet Agony

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**OK, SO HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT, IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS!?**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. MAJOR LEMON ALERT (WHY IS IT CALLED A LEMON?)**

**Chapter 14**

**Sweet Agony**

(_Edward POV_)

I felt at ease after my visit with Jane and Alec. I realized how twisted it was that hiring the Mob somehow made me feel safer, but really, there was no one better for the job. Happiness was boosted in knowing that Bella was home waiting for me. I wondered if she had cooked something... How did I get so lucky again?

When I got upstairs, it was fairly late, just past 9pm, but Bella was in the kitchen. She was just pouring the pasta into a pot of water.

"Hi! I heard the elevator going so I put the pasta in. Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Have I mentioned that you're wonderful and I'm damned lucky to have you."

"In fact, you have, but it's always nice to hear."

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Set the table love."

Fifteen minutes later we were eating an amazing Puttanesca, and a salad with red wine vinaigrette. She loved to cook. But she really loved cooking for me. Whenever we ate, she would always look at me enjoying her food, I was always happy to oblige with an extra 'mmm,' or 'amazing.' She looked at me then - those shiny brown eyes, her long hair piled on her head, her pale luminous skin were all beckoning me to touch.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking, that as amazing as the food is, nothing tastes better than you." Her cheeks went red, god I loved that. "I love it when you blush for me."

I put down my fork, took her hand and kissed it; it smelled like garlic and tomatoes. "You even smell delicious."

She stood up and sat on my lap, straddling me. I could see the gold angel around her neck glimmer in the light, resting at the nape of her neck. I touched here there and I felt a rush of energy in my fingertips, she shuddered.

"The things you do to me," and I kissed the spot on her neck where the angel rested. She let her head fall back, giving me full access to her neck, and I bit down. She moaned and pressed my face to her, not wanting me to let go.

I could feel my pants getting tighter and she could too because when I let go of her neck, she put her hand on my jeans, right where it was starting to ache. She stood up, took my hand, and led me to the couch. On her knees, she unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, pulled them to my knees and started rubbing me through my boxers - getting me just hard enough to drive me mad, but not hard enough for me to rip her clothes off.._. yet_. She pulled my boxers down, rubbed my shaft in her precious hand, and slowly let her perfect pink lips slip down my length. Nothing in the world was sexier than watching my angel suck me.

Every time she let her teeth graze my shaft I thought I'd explode. I put my hand on her head, and led her up and down, inching her further down with every bob. She had to work up to it, but she would always get me to her throat – she was getting close. I could feel the smoothness of the back of her mouth, the struggle to get me there, the resistance in her body to gag or let go, but my angel never did.

Bella stayed there on her knees for me until I came, every time. My hand tangled in her hair, I pushed her down on me again, just slightly. She felt so good. Her lips wrapped around me making my cock disappear. God, she was perfect. I started thrusting slightly into her mouth, mmmm those teeth; she knew how to satisfy me.

Just. One. More. Little. Thrust and…….. release, down her perfect little throat.

(_Bella POV_)

I had been waiting for him all evening. I just wanted him near me. I wanted him_ in_ me too. When he came home, he looked so happy and serene, like all was right with the world. I knew the feeling intimately. When we sat down to dinner, I looked at him eat. I loved watching him enjoying my food, it turned me on in a very simple way. That was the man I loved, and the food I made was filling him, making him feel good. It was basic and sexy and I loved it.

The way he looked at me just then though, with a fork full of pasta, it made my nipples pearl, and I wanted him badly.

When he said "I was just thinking, that as amazing as the food is, nothing tastes better than you," I turned red, I could say the exact same of him.

He said, "I love it when you blush for me," and that sense of being his, that I only ever blushed like this for him, made me tingle.

He kissed my hand, "you even smell delicious," and I had to be closer.

When I straddled him, and he touched my neck, I felt a burst of energy. I thought I'd lose it and fuck him at the table right there. His kissing and biting my neck didn't help. I moaned, and when I felt him getting hard, all I wanted to do was help.

Giving Edward head was hands down the sexiest thing I could ever do. It made me feel like a goddess. When we had sex, there was no way I could concentrate or focus on anything other than the way he felt inside, but when I put him in my mouth, I was in control and I knew how to drive him crazy. It took me a while to get him to my throat though. He was bigger than any guy I had ever been with. But, when I finally did, and when he gently pushed my head down on him and started thrusting, I knew I was doing my job well. When he shook and I felt him release down the back of my throat, I felt like the most powerful woman in the world. That's how he made me feel, like a queen.

*****

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms around me; one hand resting on my breast, his body spooned against mine.

"I owe you for last night," he whispered into my ear in a still slightly groggy voice.

His mouth found my earlobe and bit a little, he knew that drove me wild. We had fallen asleep like that the previous night; crushed against each other, naked. He untangled himself, letting me shift onto my back, and his finger deftly slipped into me. He found the spot he was looking for, and rubbed in those little circles that made me wet instantly.

"Edward, I want you inside me."

"Say it again."

"I want you inside me."

"Again…"

"Inside me."

"Again, please."

"I want you…" but before I could finish, he was moving over me, lifting my leg and getting ready to enter.

"Finish your sentence now angel."

"I want you inside me," and he pushed into me as I moaned loudly.

"You feel so good," he said as he began to thrust in and out of me.

My right leg was propped on his shoulder, and he bit down lightly on my calf, "like silk," he continued.

I would have told him he felt like smooth marble, but I couldn't speak anymore. I let him take me over and push into me further until he was right against my pelvis, and being unable to control myself any longer, I let go spilling his name from my lips as I went.

He rested next to me for a few minutes, then got up. I didn't want him to leave.

"Do you have to go to work?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered matter-of-factly. I put on my best insolent-child-pouting-face, "don't pout, you look like a sea bass. Not everyone get's Monday's off."

_Hmph._ I was feeling more and more like throwing a tantrum, but I didn't think it would make him stay, in fact he would probably just laugh.

"What if I held my breath until I turned blue?"

"I'd like to see you try." Damn. Being cute wasn't working.

"Then I'll just have to torture you until you come home."

"Sounds like fun angel," he said giving me a little wink.

Ok, if it's torture he wanted its torture he'd get.

After he left, and as soon as I was sure he was in the car driving to work, I text him:

'_I'm still naked'_

A few minutes seconds later he wrote back:

'_You'll have to do better than that.'_

Hmmm… I could do that. A half hour later, I took a picture of my lips puckered in a kiss with my cell and sent it to him. He returned the kiss with his own. A half hour after that, I took a picture of the mark he left on my neck the previous night and send it. A few minutes after that, I texted:

'_and I'm still naked'_

He texted back almost immediately:

'_sweet sweet torture.'_

I was only getting started. An hour later, I took a picture of the curve of my hip and sent it. A half hour later, a close-up of me pinching my nipple, that one got his attention:

'_Someone's not playing fair…"_

Nope. I wasn't. I went to the kitchen and baked some cookies with the granola and dried fruit I found in the cupboards. An hour later, I took a picture of them and sent them to him with a text:

'_Naked Granola Cookies'_

'_If you burned any part of your sweet skin angel, I'll be very upset.'_

'_You won't ever be sure unless you check yourself.'_

'_The sooner you behave and let me concentrate, the sooner I'll be home.'_

'_How much longer do I have to behave?'_

'_My last meeting is 4:30, I can be home by 5:30.'_

It was almost 3. That was a lot of time to waste, especially since my own shenanigans had me brave and wildly horny. I took a shower. I made the bed. I checked my email and realized it was 4:15pm. PERFECT. I was getting so excited thinking about the 101 ways Edward would repay me later, that I got all hot and bothered. Just thinking of him touching me, licking me, kissing me, entering me… Then I got another text from Edward.

'_You better be naked when I get home.'_

God that man made me want to do things I never thought I would. I ran to the bathroom, and shaved myself smooth. It took a good 20 minutes because I had never done it before, and was as careful as I could be, but the results were lovely, smooth and lovely. It was 4:40 and I wanted to give Edward one more surprise before he came home. I got on the bed, put my finger inside myself, and took the picture. The angle was odd, so it took a couple of tries, but I wanted him as horny as I was. At 5pm on the dot, I sent him the picture. At 5:06 he called me.

"Where's your hand right now?"

"Where's yours?" I sassed.

"On the car door. Again, where's your hand?"

"Where do you want it?"

"The same place it was in your picture." I complied, happily. "Is it there?"

"Yes," I answered excited.

"Take your pointer finger and start touching your clit…" There was a pause. "Are you?"

"Yes," I breathed out.

"Now angel, in small little circles, rub yourself. Do you like that?"

"God, yes," I said between pants, "but I want it to be your hand instead." He moaned over the phone.

"Are you getting wet Angel?" I was getting more than wet.

"Yes," I answered.

"I want to hear that." Damn, that man would be the death of me!

I put the phone down to my hand so he could hear what he had done to me, what his voice could do to me. I brought the phone back to me ear but "mmm," was all he could manage to say.

"How far away are you?" I asked desperately.

"Close, very close. Are you still rubbing for me?"

"Oh Edward, hurry… yes."

"Use two fingers now," I moaned loudly. I wanted him so badly, and I was so wet, "wait for me, angel."

"Ok," I managed to squeak out, "Where are you now?"

"Down the block… now the middle of the block…" I moaned again, just thinking of him being so close made me start to shake, and tense, "… in front of the building," and he hung up.

I heard the elevator motor running a few seconds later. The gate crashed closed, and I could hear his shoes as he ran down the hallway. I was in near tears when I saw him burst through the door I wanted him inside me so badly. He threw of his jacket and kicked off his shoes at the same time. Down went the pants and the boxers, and his poor shirt was void of buttons by the time he had ripped it off of himself.

I still had my fingers inside of myself, a fact that didn't go unnoticed as his eyes went wide. Once he was naked, in all his glory, I thought he'd put an end to my agony, but he jumped on the bed, stood over me and said, "finish." It sent chills through my body. I don't know how he did it, how he stopped himself form taking me, I could see very plainly how hard he was for me.

"Edward, I want you inside me so badly."

"Not until you finish. I want to watch you get yourself off."

His erection was so hard that I thought it must have hurt, but I put another finger inside of myself, closed my eyes, and rubbed and rubbed and rubbed…

"That's it angel, show me what I do to you."

My motions got faster and more furious, my back arched, and I came for him so hard that I lost my breath. I could feel his weight on me then, and as he took my fingers into his mouth and said "mmm," I swear I came again. Then all I felt was an agonizingly sweet pain as he entered me. He was so hard that every thrust ached in the pit of my stomach. I could feel him everywhere.

(_Edward POV_)

I had never been harder in my life.

It hurt - it throbbed and screamed in pain. The second I was inside her I was so afraid I would hurt her, but I needed her so badly. I was on the edge becoming something more ravenous than I thought I could ever be. I wanted to suck every bit of life out of her I needed her so badly. Every thrust mocked me, it was good so good, but I wanted more. I was worried about hurting my angel.

When I looked at her, Bella's eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, "look at me," I demanded and she did. "Do you want more?" I growled.

"Everything, I want everything" she answered.

It was all the encouragement I needed. I lifter he hips higher and rammed myself into her sweet wetness. The feeling was intense, her tightness eased the throbbing. She felt so fucking good. She was an angel. Only something made in heaven could feel that exquisite. The angel wrapped around my shaft was moaning my name over and over and over. I could feel myself speeding up, tensing, and starting to shake.

The angel sang "come with me," who was I to refuse a deity?

In perfect and glorious unison we screamed and shook, and released together.

*****

I couldn't tell you how much later it was when we finally caught our breaths. It could have been five minutes, it could have been hours. When I saw her lying next to me all I wanted to do was scream to the world 'I love this woman, this angel, and she'll be mine forever!'

I sat up very slowly, unsure that I could even muster the energy for that. But I got to sitting and rested my head against the wall. She was still lying there as if in a trance. I was actually worried for a moment before she looked up at me and smiled a small smile. There was nothing I wouldn't do for that smile.

"Angel, that was…"

"The most extraordinary experience of my life," she said quietly.

"Yes," I agreed.


	15. Chapter 15, Gift

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**WELL, I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER… A FEW PEOPLE EVEN SAID IT GAVE THEM SOME IDEAS! SO GLAD AND ENJOY THAT…**

**ONE OF MY VERY DEAREST FRIENDS HAS STARTED HER FIRST STORY TOO! I HOPE EVERYONE GOES AND CHECKS IT OUT "DUE TO A STALLED TRAIN AHEAD" BY ZEEWRITER, SHOW HER PLENTY OF LUUUV.**

**COUPLE OF DEFINITIONS IN THE MENU SECTION:**

_**POTATO GALETTE**_** IS A BAKED DISH OF THINLY SLICED TATERS BAKED WITH CREAM, CHEESE, AND GARLIC**

_**SHROPSHIRE BLUE**_** IS AN ENGLISH CHEESE, THAT'S A COMBO OF CHEDDAR AND STILTON **

_**LEBKUCHEN**_** ARE GERMAN CHRISTMAS COOKIES MADE WITH ALMONDS AND COVERED IN POWDERED SUGAR**

_**BOUCHE DE NOEL**_** IS A FRENCH CHRISTMAS CAKE THAT'S FILLED WITH CREAM AND ROLLED UP AND DECORATED TO LOOK LIKE A YULE LOG**

**AND IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING I AM IN FACT A TRAINED PASTRY CHEF, AND I LOVE TO COOK AND HAVE MADE ANYTHING YOU READ IN THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 15**

**Gifts**

(_Bella POV_)

"I want to do something, but I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

It was the first week of December, and I had been throwing something around in my head for a while. Rene was still in India and I knew she'd be in Sri Lanka for Christmas. Charlie was spending the holiday with Sue and her family, and I knew the gang in New Hampshire was dying to spend Christmas in the Big Apple.

"That's cryptic. What is it that you want to do?"

"I don't know if there are any Cullen Family Christmas traditions, and like I said, I don't want to step on any toes…"

"Bella, angel, spit it out."

"Well, Ang and the gang would love to spend Christmas in the city…"

"Bella!"

"I want to invite everyone here, at your place for Christmas. I mean that is if it would be ok with Esme and you and everyone else."

"Is that all? You had me worried for a second there."

"Well?"

"I think that's a lovely idea, but…"

"But? What but?"

"But… this means I'm allowed to get you whatever I want without any complaints, guidelines, money caps, or embarrassment."

"That's playing dirty and you know it!"

"All's fair in war and love angel."

"Ok. Then I have the right to return the gift if it's too extravagant."

"Then Christmas will be lovely at my parent's place. Hope you enjoy it."

"Edward! I really want to do this for everyone."

"Then you know the rules Bella."

"You're evil Edward Cullen."

"You're the angel in this relationship, not me." Grrrrrr. Damn.

"Fine. But I reserve the right to resent whatever it is you getting me."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try my love."

"Hmph."

I had wanted to do this since Thanksgiving. I missed my friends, and Esme's hospitality and open arms had been so wonderful, that I wanted to thank her in turn. Plus, it always seemed a shame to me that Edward's amazing dining table was never put to good use. And of course, just thinking of all the amazing things I could make with a kitchen like Edward's made me giddy! I mean, it was begging for a feast to be made in it, and I was the girl to answer its cry.

I had a lot of planning to do. Besides the cooking, there was gift shopping, and not to mention the mountains of food I'd have to buy. Of course, the food shopping I was looking forward to, gift shopping not so much. I knew I could never match whatever Edward was going to get me, but I wanted to get him something special. I had no idea what that could be though.

That night we called everyone we could think of to let them know about the plan. Esme was thrilled and asked me what she could do, I told her not a thing, but looking at the list we wound up with, I thought I'd have to call her back and beg for help. It would be fun, if not utterly exhausting. My friends were ecstatic, and in the end the list somehow reached 22 people:

**Edward & I**

**Esme & Carlisle**

**Ang & Eric**

**Jess & Ben**

**Alice & Jasper**

**Kate & Garrett** _(old family friends of the Cullen's)_

**Zafrina** _(Alice's friend and manager of her salon)_

**Peter & Charlotte** _(Jasper's parents)_

**Emmet & Rose** _(apparently Rose's parents were religious zealots and disowned her when she became a pop star… it explained so much)_

**Irina ** _(Emmet's Mother. His Father died a few years back from lung cancer; he didn't like to talk about it)_

**Jackie & Seth** _(Jackie's new boyfriend was a real sweet little guy. They found each other at the Halloween party; Seth was a photographer taking pics for some local Magazine.)_

**Leah & Quil** _(Jackie's sister and brother in law from LA, couldn't wait to meet them)_

*****

When I told Jackie about Christmas, all he could do was squeal with delight and call Alice who had quickly become his partner in crime. In fact they had gotten so close, that Jackie was now the premier 'Special Occasion Designer' at Alice's salon. When I looked at him quizzically he explained that he did hair and makeup for special occasions. It was perfect for him really. Alice would send him out to do hair and makeup for photo shoots and fashion shows, he primped brides for their big day, the New York social elite for the charity balls, etc. He loved every second of it, and of course he was excellent at it.

The two of them decided that if I was cooking, they were decorating. God only knew what that meant, I was afraid that they were going to turn Edward's apartment into a combo of _Saturday Night Fever_ meets a Chanel runway show with twinkle lights. They begged me to trust them, and promised me that it would a perfect wonderland, and wasn't I being silly? I told them I'd reserve my judgment until December 25th.

I was procrastinating. I knew I was. I was having fun figuring out my menu and plan of attack when I should have been figuring out what to get Edward. Seriously, what do you get a guy who can afford anything he wants, and has everything he needs? I emailed Emmet, but his grand solution was lingerie, and I suspected in fact that it was Rose's solution and not Emmet's at all. No help there. I could call Esme, but something told me she would say exactly what Edward had said, 'you don't need to get him anything, dear.' I needed a spy on the inside, someone who could snoop without looking suspicious, I needed Alice.

I met Alice at the Salon, said hi to Jackie (who was elbow deep in hair extensions, and had a mouth full of bobby pins) and went to lunch. Alice agreed that Emmet's/Rose's idea was a good one, but I never saw the need for lingerie, it just wound up on the floor anyway.

"Ok, so now that we're past the whole lingerie discussion. Seriously, what do I get the guy?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, that's helpful. Do you know what he's getting me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No. I've been bribed to secrecy"

"ALICE!"

"BELLA! I'm not going to tell you so you might as well save your breath."

"Fine. I'm stuck though."

"Bella, you know you don't have to get him anything right? He has you, you've made him happier than I've seen him since we were kids, and I think that's enough. Not to mention, that all we ever hear about is what you've made him for dinner. Seriously, you've made him into a Bella addict in more than one way."

"That's sweet really, and he's made me happy too, but I still want to get him something special."

"Well I don't know… he loves music?"

"Ya, and he has an entire wall of CD's, records, and sheet music."

"Umm… I just don't know. He's kind of boring. He likes museums and reading newspapers and…"

"That's it! Alice that's it! It's perfect! You are a genius you know that?"

"Yes?"

"Just have to get in touch with Seth and work out a time."

"Seth? Jackie's boyfriend Seth? I don't think a threesome with a gay guy would exactly thrill my brother."

"Oh get you're head out of the gutter! Seth is a photographer."

"So, you're going to take nudie pics?"

"Alice! Head, gutter, out."

"Throw a girl a bone here! We went from lingerie to threesomes to nudie pics."

"No, you did. I'm an angel remember?"

"Ahuh. Just because Edward thinks you sleep on clouds and have a halo, doesn't mean I do. And don't think I don't know that my brother is as much of a horn dog as the next guy."

"I plead the 5th," and started to blush unabashedly.

"Angel my perky little butt."

After lunch, I called Jackie, who called Seth, who called me. We agreed to meet later that day, just before the MET closed. He arrived camera in hand, and ready to help. I took him to the Japanese Garden, the place where I was sure I was falling in love with Edward, the place where he opened up to me in a way that was totally unexpected but remarkable at the same time.

My idea was to just take one picture of the Koi Pond and Bench, but Seth thought that a collection of photos would be better. He took a picture of a Koi fish, a picture of the bench, a picture of the little waterfall, one of the bamboo path, one of the light from the windows hitting the bamboo on the far wall, and many others. We would decide which would make it and which wouldn't once he had developed them.

The following weekend I got to his studio which he shared with 4 other photographers and artists in DUMBO. Since he refused to let me pay him, I made him a cake shaped like a camera instead; he got a kick out of it, as did his studio-mates. In the end we chose a collection of 5 photos (he said only odd numbers looked balanced, who was I to argue with the artist?)

The first was of a single black, white and orange Koi, his mouth open reaching up for food through the water. The next, a close-up of the plaque on the bench, another of the slippers at the edge of the dining room at the far end of the garden, and another of the of the light hitting the bamboo patch. The last was of the circular archway that led into the Garden, with the sunlit pathway reaching ahead. They were stunning, bright and colorful. Although he resisted, I made him sign and date each one, Edward would have the first signed photos by the brilliant and very promising Seth Clearwater. My next job was to have them framed in time for Christmas, and hide them someplace he wouldn't look.

(_Edward POV_)

I'd never been with someone who didn't want to be lavished with gifts, who didn't coo at the thought of diamonds and pearls. As refreshing and heartwarming as it was, it wasn't going to stop me from giving her the world, or at least a small corner of it. I knew she'd find more jewelry useless, and clothes and perfumes weren't her idea of a great gift. I could give her books, in fact I thought of getting her a first edition of Jane Eyre, but I knew she'd just say the age of the book didn't matter, and I shouldn't have spent so much on something that she already had.

So I had to get her something that she couldn't say no to, something that she never knew she always wanted, and what better gift could I get a baker, a chef, the love of my life, than Paris? We'd leave the day after Christmas and return the Sunday after New Year's Day, a little over a week. I had my assistant call the owner of the Bakery Bella worked at and cleared it with her before I bought the tickets though, I knew she would panic if I hadn't.

Since we were going to be there for a while, instead of a hotel I made a few calls, and was able to rent a friend of the family's apartment with a view of the Eifel Tower on one side, and Napoleon's Tomb on the other. I knew Bella would want to cook every sausage, vegetable and fish she saw, and would hate not having a kitchen or being stuck in a hotel.

When I told Alice, she got a familiar glint in her eye, and the corners of her mouth curled up.

"What's that look for Alice?"

"Well, you and Bella will be in Paris for about a week right?"

"So?"

"So? SO? So do you really think I'd let her go to Paris dressed like, like, well like Bella???"

"Alice, before I even try, is there anyway I'm going to be able to stop you from doing this?"

"Nope. Leave it to me; I'll make it fool-proof. I'll pack for her, label the outfits, pack her toiletries, it will be my little addition to the trip."

"Why do I think you're little addition is going to cost more than my little addition?"

"I'll be good, promise."

"No you won't."

"You're right, I won't."

"Alice, you have to swear not to tell her OR JACKIE! There's no way he'd be able to keep that a secret."

"Eddie, what makes you think I have that kind of self control?"

"Because if you tell her, you don't get your Christmas present…"

"…My Christmas present? And just what might that be."

"That might be the yellow Porsche you've been salivating over."

"You're bribing me!"

"You bet I am."

"You're bribing me with luxury!"

"Yes."

"Oooo you evil man."

"Your call Pixie. You tell and no vroom vroom for you. You keep your precious little mouth closed, and it's zero to sixty in under 10 seconds."

"I hate you… we have a deal."

*****

Later that week, Bella and I went shopping for the massive feast she was preparing for Christmas, and I do mean massive. She had a menu planned that damned near brought tears to my eyes:

**Mushroom Soup with Sherry and Tarragon Cream**

**Baked Ham with Brown Sugar Glaze**

**Roast Duck with Cranberry Relish**

**Potato Galette**

**Whipped Butternut Squash and Carrots**

**Roasted Brussel Sprouts with Hazelnuts and Brown Butter**

**Grilled Fennel with Balsamic Reduction**

**Frisee Salad with Poached Pears and Shropshire Blue **

**Rosemary Sourdough Bread**

**Candied Nuts**

**Lebkuchen**

**Bouche De Noel **

**Flourless Chocolate Cake**

I had no idea how she was going to manage it all, but she had Esme on hand to help and she reluctantly let me hire two additional ladies on the day as well. All the food, beverages, and everything else didn't even remotely fit into my car, so we had to have half of it delivered. On top of all the food, the Pixie and the Fairy were steadily bringing over trees, lights, baubles and decorations to create their Christmas masterpiece - I had half a mind to just crash at Emmet and Rose's for a few days the apartment was in such chaos.

It was hard to complain too much though, because Bella had set up permanently at my place for December. It was just too much trouble to travel back and forth to Brooklyn when she had to cook almost every night to prep. By the time I got home, she would be tired and achy, but thrilled to be doing what she loved, and happy to see me.

I'd run her a bath, rub her back, and she would fall asleep speaking of butter and sugar, and aluminum foil in her sleep. She was worth every mess, every pine needle, and every grease spot in the whole place - a place that used to be mine, but that had become ours over the past weeks. _Merry Christmas, Edward!_

As I watched her sleep at night, I would think about Paris, and watching her eyes go wide at the sights and smells, and tastes. I would think about her living with me permanently, about someday buying her a cottage in a field of Lavender. I wanted her every day to be sweet and perfect. I wanted so much.

I wanted her to be my wife, for us to have kids, and to live through every happiness I thought I'd never have. I knew she was scared of marriage, living through Rene and Charlie's mess made her cold to the idea, but I'd make her see the light eventually. I fell asleep thinking of her in a flowing violet dress, with lavender in her hair, walking down an isle with Charlie beside her, blushing slightly, and smiling that little smile, the smile of an angel.


	16. Chapter 16, Christmas

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE CHECKED OUT "DUE TO A STALLED TRAIN AHEAD" BY ZEEWRITER!**

**I AM LOVING THE REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING! IT'S A LONG ONE SO ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16**

**Christmas**

(_Bella POV_)

It was two days before Christmas and I was… well, exhausted would have been an understatement. Although there were massive amounts of things to be done, all I wanted was an extra hour of sleep. Edward's arms were wrapped around me, his body cradling mine, and it was heavenly. We were both in that just-woke-up-but-still-asleep kind of haze, and enjoying the silence.

"Morning, angel."

"Morning."

"Any chance you can spend an extra hour in bed with me?"

"Hmmm, I was just thinking the same thing."

I turned around and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, hummed, and kissed me in that way that made me utterly unable to focus on anything else. He was sporting some major bed-head and nothing was sexier than Edward, half naked, voice still groggy with sleep, and copper locks disheveled to sex perfection.

My hand was slowly snaking its way down to the waistband of his PJ bottoms knowing that having just woken up, holding me, and naked as I was, he would be in a certain 'state of arousal.' It made my nipples perk up and my skin get all tingly knowing that soon he'd be on top, thrusting, waking me up in the sweetest way possible… then the fucking phone rang! Edward growled and barked into the infernal thing.

"This better be an emergency," he growled.

He turned to me, mouthed 'the twins,' and I knew that Alice and Jackie not only had the worst timing in the world, but were probably planning on stopping by to unload yet more decorations. Edward hung up the phone and sighed.

"We have to get up, the twins are downstairs," he said as if his dog had just died.

UGH! One hour, I just wanted one hour of peace - _sigh, oh well_. I got up, threw on Edwards bathrobe (I slept naked these days, anytime I even dared go to bed with something on, Edward would whimper like a puppy and I wound up taking it off anyway), and went to the bathroom to throw some water on my face.

I could hear Jackie whistle down the hall which probably meant that Edward, in all his sex-hair and shirtless glory, opened the elevator gate in just his PJ bottoms. If it had been anyone else except Jackie I would have been seriously jealous, but the fact that even gay guys found Edward hot, made me phenomenally proud. I dragged my feet out of the bathroom, and made my way down the hall to see a way too chipper Alice barreling toward me.

"BELLAAAAAA!" She slammed into me and hugged me, crushing my ribs. For such a little thing I swear she could crush a werewolf in her arms given the chance.

"Hi Alice, can I have my lungs back now?" I asked tiredly. She let go and air rushed back into my body. I took a deep breath, and said "it is way too early for you two to be this chipper."

"Today is decorating day! We've been planning for this for weeks now. So you and Edward need to get your disheveled little butts out of her so we can work our magic!"

"Alice, I have way too much to do. I have to grind almonds for the cookies, make the cranberry relish, candy the nuts…"

"Ya ya ya, and WE have to make this place gorgeous. Guess who's gonna win this battle?"

I sighed, knowing when I was defeated. "You and the fairy?"

"Right! Now go brush your teeth please, get dressed and get out of here. You're allowed to come back at 6pm."

"That's very gracious, thank you," I said with every ounce of sarcasm I could muster.

With that, she pushed me back to the bedroom followed by a very amused Edward. As we brushed our teeth and got dressed we could hear all kind of noises down the hall. It sounded like a small army was moving into the apartment. When we were dressed, we walked out to find the most well dressed, trendy gang of soldiers I had ever seen unpacking box after box of stuff. It was like a troop of magical elves, all following the Pixie's orders.

"Alice, what the hell is going on here?" Edward asked, just as confused as I was.

"You didn't think that Jackie and I could all this by ourselves did you?"

"What exactly are you planning here?"

"I told you, a Christmas wonderland! Now really, get out of here and we'll see you at six… Oh Eddie! Give me your keys."

Dumbstruck by the sheer amount of people and items being unpacked, he handed her the keys and we carefully walked toward the elevator. Once we got outside we saw a large van with even more magical elves unpacking even more stuff. Give that girl an inch and she took yards and yards and yards. Not sure what to do with ourselves, we went to the local diner for breakfast.

"So angel, it seems we have some time to kill. What would you like to do?"

"No idea, I was expecting to be in the kitchen all day."

"Ok. Movie?"

"That sounds really nice, haven't been in ages."

"Two movies it is then."

"Deal."

After breakfast we made our way the Angelika and got tickets for some Italian love story that looked promising, and some German film that had gotten rave reviews. The Italian movie was lovely. Beautiful people, beautiful country, beautiful story, couldn't go wrong. Afterward we went to Kelly and Ping's for lunch, and while we slurped on our Asian noodle soups, I was secretly glad that Alice and Jackie had thrown us out; of course I would never let them know that.

After lunch it was time for our second movie, the German one that everyone was raving about. It was so bad, so tragically bad, that I got a major case of the giggles half way through. When Edward caught them too we wound up having to leave the theater because we couldn't control ourselves. It was so ridiculous though! Some overly avant garde nonsense about a group of artists who lived in a compound in the middle of the forest and painted each other while they had sex. I wish I could say it even remotely turned me on, but the second one of them threw blue paint on the two blondes having sex, I lost it. It was close to 5 anyway, so we got some coffee, and slowly made out way back to the apartment

As we got closer, I told Edward to call Alice to make sure we were allowed to come back up. He was given the ok, and we went up the elevator. When we opened the gate, our mouths dropped. This couldn't have been Edward's apartment, it just couldn't have been! Somehow, the Pixie, the Fairy and their army of magical elves had turned Edward's apartment into a twinkling forest.

We had stepped into some Russian fairy tale! There were braches with snow covering all the walls and columns. They had covered the floor with a carpet of grass, leaves, and branches to make it look like a forest floor. There were even stepping stones on the floor leading from the elevator to the table, and other various paths as well.

The ceiling was covered in a blanket of twinkling lights and then covered again in dark blue fabric… it was breathtaking. In every corner there we small little Christmas trees covered in lights and ornaments. In the living room was one huge tree that took up a quarter of the space. It had every glittering glass ornament you could think of, and was lit by hundreds of brightly colored lights.

The doors to the balcony had been framed with gold gilt frames to make it look like a painting and outside, the balcony had been lined with so many trees it didn't look the city anymore. The dining table had gold candelabras wrapped in holly, a deep red taffeta and gold accented table cloth, glittering gold plates, and crystal goblets with red and gold rims. Over the table were a collection of low hanging branches of various thicknesses making something like a cradle for what seemed like hundreds of candles. Like I said, it was breathtaking and neither Edward nor I could speak.

"Do you like it?" asked Alice.

"Alice," I started, but couldn't even find the words, "it's… I don't have the words! It's amazing? That's not even good enough, it's spectacular! How did you two do it?"

"What else would you expect from a Fairy and a Pixie? We're magic of course," said Jackie, and I couldn't have agreed more.

(_Edward POV_)

After Alice, Jackie, and the magical elves had left, Bella and I were left still gawking at every last detail. Alice had really met her match in Jackie, and the two of them had created something extraordinary. It was like a set for The Nutcracker or some elaborate Russian Opera, it was a marvel. As soon as we had collected our mouths from off the floor, we made our way to the couch (now covered in red, purple and gold silks) and took it all in.

"I'm tempted to leave the apartment this way."

"I don't blame you, it's magical isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

I had Bella in my arms, my angel in a fantastical Russian Forest, and it was all mine. I didn't know what I had done, what good deeds in my past had brought me here to this much contentment and happiness, but I wasn't going to think too hard about it either. All I wanted to do, was enjoy it. We called in for Chinese, not wanting to ruin the perfectly clean kitchen, and ate on the 'forest' floor, under the 'stars.'

We hadn't been to the bedroom since we had left earlier in the morning, but when we got to the door, it was closed and there was a note taped to it. I took it down, and read it out loud:

_Bells and Eddie,_

_As phenomenally creative and fabulous as I might be, I couldn't think of what to get you two. Bells you're the only girl I'll ever love, and Eddie, thanks to you I have a new sister in Ms. Pinky. I can't think of anyone in the world whose good enough for the woman of my dreams (snicker snicker haha) except for you Eddie, so treasure her for me. And Bells, I only saw small glimpse of the goods this morning but DAMN girl, he's hot, you made me proud! I hope you enjoy the night you never got the chance to have first time around…_

_Mucho love,_

_Mizz Jackie if you're nasty_

When I opened the door, we were in the Bahamas.

The bed had billowing white fabric over it, and crisp white bedspread and sheets. There were tropical flowers everywhere: Birds of Paradise, Orchids, and Hibiscus in radiant colors. He lit the room to somehow look like a soft pink light was streaming in from the windows. Said windows were covered in white fabric and blowing gently from some hidden fan. The soft sound of waves crashing on the beach was playing in the background, making it seem so real.

"It's beautiful," Bella said in awe.

It was, but all the guilt I felt about our brief time in the Bahamas came rushing back, "I'm sorry."

"Edward, please we've been over this."

"I know I've said before, but I behaved so badly, so stupidly."

"You've made it up many times over."

"I want to do what I should have done when I saw you in that restaurant on the island."

I kissed her a sweetly as I could, and held her close to me. I picked her up, put her on the bed, and undressed her. With her creamy white skin on the crisp white sheets, she looked like shades of heaven. I got undressed, and kissed her everywhere. Her legs, her feet, her knees, her elbows, her neck… I lavished attention on her that I hadn't done that fateful night so many months ago. With every kiss she shuddered, and when I kissed that tender spot between her thighs she moaned and whispered my name.

When I entered her, she was so warm and so wet for me. We rocked in and out of each other for what seemed like hours - sweet, sweet hours. She was so soft and so quiet underneath me. When she came, she shook and pulled me to her. When I released into her, she wrapped her legs around me, and wouldn't let go until I relaxed into her body. We fell asleep tangled together, with the waves crashing over the sand, and a soft tropical breeze kissing our naked bodies.

*****

When I woke up the next morning, I could hear Bella in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

"Come back to bed angel," I groaned out.

"I need to get to the kitchen Edward. You're Mother will be here at ten, it's already 9:30. We still have a lot to do before tomorrow!"

"Ten minutes? Please?"

"When have I ever been able to tear myself away from you after ten minutes?"

"Give it a try," I pouted.

"Easy killer, we'll have plenty of time for that after Christmas."

She didn't even know the half of it! We would have ten blessed days in Paris after Christmas. She came back into the bedroom, threw on some clothes, piled her hair on top of her head (tease, she knew I loved it when she did that), and walked out the bedroom door without as much as an air-kiss blown my way.

As I slowly pulled myself together, I could hear the elevator gates open and heard a familiar gasp. Esme must have walked in and seen what her daughter and newly adopted son had done. As I left the bedroom and walked toward her, she was looking everywhere, taking in every nook and cranny.

"This is amazing! How long did it take them to do?"

"Not as long as you might think but they had a small army with them."

"Well your sister outdid herself this time."

"Yes, she did."

I took her coat and bag, kissed her on the cheek, and then she and Bella were off to the kitchen. Since I knew it would be the kind of a day that I would be more of a hindrance than a help, I had arranged to spend the day with Emmet and Jasper for some male-bonding.

After I said goodbye to the ladies, I was off to Emmet's place. Since Emmet was playing host, 'guy time' consisted of too much pizza, one too many war movies, a lot of cursing, scratching, and sexual innuendo. It was like high school all over again. It was fun, but I was eager to get back to Bella, and help her unwind from the day.

When I got home, the smells were intoxicating. It was like walking into a delicious cloud.

"It smells amazing in here."

"I hope so, you're Mother and I spent ten hours making sure of it."

"Tired?"

"Exhausted!" she shuddered.

"Sore?"

"Everywhere."

"Bath?"

"Yes please!"

We went to the bedroom, and as Bella was getting undressed, I drew the bath. When she stepped in, she motioned me to join her, and I obliged.

"Edward…"

"Yes, angel?"

"I want to give you my present tonight."

"Sure, but why?"

"In case someone asks questions."

"I don't understand."

"I know, but you will." What could she have gotten me that people might ask questions about???

"Did you take naughty pictures?" I asked hopefully.

"NO! Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

"Ok, ok. I'll just have to wait for that one. I would give you your present tonight too, but it comes in parts, and others have the rest of it."

"Huh? Now I'm confused."

"Well, you'll just have to wait as well."

When we were finished, and dry, Bella left to get my present. She came back with 5 rectangular packages, wrapped in brown Kraft paper.

"Bella, where did you hide this?"

"First Jackie had them, but he put them in the only place I knew you wouldn't look yesterday."

"Where?"

"The kitchen of course!" I laughed. "Well, are you going to open them or just stare?"

"Yes," and I kissed her on the forehead.

I opened the first one, and there, in a simple pale wood frame was a signed photo of the archway that led to the Japanese Garden at the MET.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly, a slight tinge of worry in her voice.

"Angel, I don't know what to say."

"Well, there are 4 more, so think about it while you open the others." I opened the next, and it was photo in the same frame, this one of a Koi fish coming up through the water. The next was of the sunlight hitting the bamboo, another of the slippers in the dining room. The last was a close-up of the plaque on the bench, my bench. I choked up. I could feel my face getting hot. I had to struggle not to cry. Just then a soft familiar hand touched my cheek.

"I'm so glad you like them. Now you know why I wanted to give them to you in private."

I couldn't hold it back, and I let my self cry those few tears that were building up. I hated being that vulnerable in front of Bella. I didn't want her to see me like that. I was the strong one; I was the one who should always comfort her. But my precious angel just wiped the tears away with her thumb, and sat there silently with me for many minutes.

How could I describe how I felt? Moved? Touched? Amazed? It was all that and more. How could this woman, this angel, know me so well? How was it possible, that in the short months we had been together, she was able to see to the center of me, and know exactly who I was, and what was most important?

"I hope this means you like them?" she said.

"I love them as much as I love you."

"You love them a lot then."

"I love them a lot."

(_Bella POV_)

Edward's reaction to his gift surprised me. I thought, well I had hoped, he would love them, be touched by the memory, but I wasn't expecting him to moved like that. I saw for a brief moment, the vulnerable and shy little boy that had once been and not the pillar that he was today. He cried, and I let him. My love grew for him a little more when I saw him like that. He let me see the little boy inside and I knew that was as much of a gift as any diamond or any kitchen appliance he could ever get me.

He said he was going to hang them over the bed before people arrived the next day, unafraid to answer questions. We went to sleep soon after, quietly and without fanfare. No one had ever made my heart ache like he did. Not the kind of ache that hurt or made you suffer, but the kind of ache that made you want to do more and more and more for someone. I would never be able to show Edward how much I loved him. I didn't know if was possible, but nothing would stop me from always trying.

*****

The next morning was craziness. The two ladies who Edward had hired to help me showed up at 9am on the dot and were so helpful I don't know what I would have done without them. Esme showed up at noon to offer further help, and everyone else was showing up at 5pm, dinner would hopefully be ready at 6pm.

We were in good shape. I had planned well, and things were running smoothly. At 3pm Jackie and Seth showed up, and while Edward and Seth talked about his gift, Jackie was helping me unwind and get dressed and ready. Neither Alice nor Jackie thought I would prep myself well enough for my big night, so an outfit was predetermined and hair and make-up already planned. The only thing I made perfectly clear was that because I was playing hostess and chef, it had to be comfortable and easy to move in. That meant no heels and no ridiculous accessories.

As it turned out, they put me in a pair black silk crepe pants that fit like a glove, a deep red cashmere sweater that rested just off of the shoulders, and a pair of black patent leather flats. I wore my Angel necklace and a pretty pair of gold dangling earrings. Thankfully, Jackie French braided my hair to keep it out of my face and off my neck, and the make-up was minimal because I told them that between the running around and the nerves, I'd probably sweat most of it off anyway. The end result was simple and functional, not over the top, but still pretty - Edward agreed with a fiery kiss that had me blushing and Jacking whooping. I was ready to face the music.

Carlisle arrived with Kate and Garret in tow first. They were a handsome well dressed couple, who seemed more like family than friends and I liked them immediately. It turned out that Kate and Garret were Alice and Edward's Godparents. So in fact, they were family. Kate was endlessly helpful and aided Esme and I as we shuffled around putting the final touches on things.

Garrett, like Carlisle and Edward, knew when they weren't needed and kept to the couch and their drinks. Next Emmet, Rose and Irina came. Rose looked like the star she was in a just slightly too low cut cherry-red wrap dress and sparkly black heels that were so high, I had no idea how she could stand. Irina was a sweet woman, but you could tell there was sadness behind her eyes. Rose, who acted like diva around everyone, was so gentle around her Mother-in-law that made me smile.

Not too far after, Leah and her husband Quil showed up. Although she wasn't nearly as tall as her brother, there was no denying whose sister she was. She had the same coffee-colored skin, the same long dark hair, and she was every bit as feisty as Jackie. Quil on the other hand, seemed quiet and sweet, and just happy to be anywhere Leah was. I was happy to see how well Leah and Quil got along with Jackie and Seth; I knew that there was tension between them and their father since Jackie had come out. Zafrina showed up next. I had met her a couple of times, and liked her. She had an openness about her that was endearing, and she made friends easily. She was also 6 foot 1, gorgeous, and form South America, a true Amazon.

Finally, my gang showed up. They were staying at my place while I was at Edward's. It was so good to see them! They were my family and I couldn't wait for them to meet the Cullen's. They were in awe (like anyone else who walked through the door) of the place, and I was so excited to introduce them to Esme and Carlisle, who of course made them feel instantly comfortable.

Rounding out the group, and fashionably late, were Alice and Jasper with Jasper's parents, Peter and Charlotte. Jasper's always perfect posture seemed to be that much straighter around his parents and I couldn't blame him. His Father was an army man, and seemed to exude a kind of strictness and obedience. His mother Charlotte was beautiful and she had a kind of quiet grace about her, Jasper instantly reminded me of her. Alice was wearing something that was a cross between naughty Mrs. Clause and a respectable upstanding wife, it was funny, but didn't dare laugh.

(_Edward POV_)

It was about 6:30pm when we all sat down to dinner. I had been beaming with pride the whole night and thought I would bust by the end of the meal. Every dish was more amazing than the last. My angel had cooked for weeks and now, the fruits of her labor were being devoured happily by one and all and I couldn't have been prouder.

Half way through the meal, Garrett leaned over to me and said "you better hold on to this one Edward," I assured him I would.

Bella was in her element. Any awkwardness or nerves disappeared once she went into hostess mode. She was gracious, charming, and stood a little taller than normal. She was proud of the work she had done and she should have been - it was an amazing meal; one that I didn't think anyone would soon forget.

After the meal was over, and while people were quietly unbuttoning buttons and resting their poor abused stomachs, I stole Bella away for a moment to kiss her and hold her as closely as I could.

"Thank you my love."

"What for?"

"For being amazing."

"Edward don't be silly."

"I'm not. You were wonderful out there this evening. Charming, beautiful, and remarkable. Everyone fell in love with you."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"I mean it! You were Martha Stewart out there tonight, minus the whole bitch thing. You have to remind me to throw more parties; I couldn't stop looking at you tonight." God help me she blushed again. I almost tore off her clothes to see what else had turned red, but stopped myself.

"Well, Martha needs to get back out to her guests now," and the little minx ran her hands through my hair, and licked my bottom lip before sashaying out the door.

When we got back outside, people had gathered around the tree, it was obviously present time. There were tons of gifts from everyone to everyone else. When it was time for Bella's gift, I handed her a simple white envelope. She looked confused but opened it. Her mouth fell open and she looked at me and then back at the tickets, then back at me and back to the tickets. Then she bounced in her chair for a minute, and finally crashed into me giving me a hug to rival Alice's.

"We leave tomorrow."

"But what about work?"

"I already cleared it with your boss and although he looks like a big dumb animal, Emmet can handle things here."

"Oh Edward, it's the best gift ever! I can't even say no. But, oh my god we leave tomorrow? I have to pack!"

"No you don't," Alice chimed in, and ran to the closet and rolled out a large red suitcase. "Now, everything you need is in there, including my gift to Eddie," she winked.

I didn't know what the gift could be but it didn't matter, Bella's face was still gleaming.

"And I labeled all the outfits. Even you should be able to handle it," Bella tried to give Alice a sarcastic smile, but hugged her instead. Then Esme gave Bella her gift - a day at her favorite Spa in Paris. She was so overwhelmed she shed a few tears, and thanked everyone for the gifts, still in shock.

As the evening wound down, people left slowly one by one. The girls I hired did an amazing job with cleaning and putting everything away, and Alice and Jackie promised to have the place back to normal by the time we got back. My poor angel was so tired by the time everyone had left, she nearly collapsed.

I helped her get undressed, and put her to bed. We didn't have to be at the airport until 3pm, so she could get some sleep. As I watched her there, curled up on her side, with my new photos hanging over the bed, I knew that the greatest gift I could ever have, the greatest gift I would ever receive, was her.


	17. Chapter 17, Welcome to Paris

**I**** DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I LOVE THE CONTINUAL FAVE ADDS! BUT PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! THERY'RE MY CREATIVE LIFE BLOOD… (BLOOD GET IT? YA IT WAS CHEEZEE)**

**OK, PARIS TIME. LEMON CHIFFON CAKES, LEMON TARTS, LEMON SORBET…**

**Chapter 17**

**Welcome to Paris**

(_Bella POV_)

I don't remember much. I do remember getting up at 10am or so, still exhausted, washing my face, throwing on some jeans and getting in a car. I also remember getting to the airport, waiting in the lounge and getting increasingly nervous about being on a plane for upwards of 7 or 8 hours. Then I remember popping the valium that Jackie gave me just to 'take the edge off' as he said. I vaguely remember a spacious first class seat, being dragged off the plane, and then getting into another cab. There was an antique elevator? Did I dream that? I think I remember Edward taking off my clothes, and then sweet, sweet sleep.

*****

"Wake up angel," said a familiar loving voice. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw sunlight streaming into an unfamiliar room and showering Edward in light. What a wonderful way to wake up.

"Remind me to whack Jackie upside the head when we get home... OH!"

Then all of a sudden I remembered, "Edward I'm in Paris, I mean we're in Paris!"

I sat up and saw the window in front of me, and in the distance, I saw the Eifel Tower, THE Eifel Tower looming in the winter light.

"Oh my God Edward, I'm actually in Paris!" And with that, I threw my arms around him because he was the reason I was here.

"Hungry?"

"Famished!" and I was too.

I hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch, at least I think, like I said, thanks to Jackie, I didn't remember too much.

"Umm Edward, where's the bathroom?" He put his hand out and I got out of bed and was led to the bathroom, which I swear had yet another huge window and another view of the Eifel Tower. It also had a claw foot tub, was all white marble, and it looked like a movie set, but it wasn't, it was real. After I brushed my teeth, put a comb through my hair (darling sweet Edward had already put the toiletry bag that Alice had prepped for me in the bathroom), I wandered through the simply amazing apartment until I found Edward sitting at a dinning table with coffee and the most wonderful smelling croissants.

"This place is stunning."

"Esme came and helped decorate years ago. Come sit."

"Where did this stuff come from?"

"You were still knocked out from the drugs, so I snuck out and went to the Patissiserie a few blocks down, the croissants just came out of the oven, eat before they get cold love."

I wrapped my hands around the paper cup of coffee and took a deep whiff, waking me up even further. The croissant were still warm and I pulled a piece off and popped it in my mouth. I don't think I had actually ever had a real croissant before that moment. It was like eating silk. It was so rich and smooth and it tasted of sweet cream. The crust was crispy and light and the whole thing melted in my mouth.

"Oh my! That's incredible."

"It's the butter."

DUH! "Tell me about it..."

"They don't have the same obsession with pasteurization over here, so the butter is richer, and actually tastes of something."

"Tell me you got more."

"I got more. They're in the kitchen."

"Love. You."

"Yes, love you too angel," and he leaned over to kiss me on my buttery lips, god he tasted of cream.

When we pulled apart, he licked his lips. Sexy. Damn he was sexy. He was wearing a pair of perfectly fitted jeans, a white un-tucked button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of black loafers. His copper-pot hair was perfectly disheveled as normal, and he was reading a newspaper… in French.

"Edward, you speak French?"

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"I guess both," I laughed.

"Yes, I do. I also speak Spanish, German, Italian, some Japanese and Mandarin - helps with business."

"Show off."

"Maybe, but I can't look as good as you do in nothing but a tank top and underwear."

I hadn't even paid attention to what I was wearing, but he must have stripped me down last night to my undies and tank. I looked down at myself and blushed.

"Now you look even better," he said as he looked me up and down.

I would have jumped him right then and there but instead… "So Angel, what would you like to do you're first day in Paris?"

"I don't even know where to start, I want to see everything!"

"Well, as much as it pains me to see you cover up, why don't you go get dressed and we'll take it from there."

I got up, kissed his butter lips again and went to the bedroom to get dressed. Of course, he had put away all my clothes as well, making sure to the leave the 4 page typed 'clothing manual' that Alice had made. On page one, the first bullet point in bold, underlined and italicized letters said:

_***DO NOT DARE PUT ON THE CLOTHES YOU TRAVELED IN BELLA SWAN!**_

Insufferable brat. Fine!

Thankfully when I looked through the drawers and the closet, I found really nice things – I think she and Jackie finally realized that I wasn't designed for high fashion. There was one beautiful long midnight blue satin dress in a garment bag with a matching pair of satin heels (and they looked way too high of course), obviously for some dressy affair that I hoped we weren't going to. There were jeans and beautiful sweaters, some really cute bras and panties, and a bag of jewelry organized by outfit, not to mention lip glosses and charts for make-up application.

In the top drawer was a box that said,

_For Eddie, to be opened by Bella when the time is right._

_Love, Alice_

I shrugged, whatever the hell that meant, it wasn't 'time' yet. I put on a pair of the jeans that were too tight for my taste, but looked pretty damn great – even I thought my ass looked good in them. Over that I put on long light blue v-neck tunic and short little navy blue cardigan. I would have never put it together myself, but thanks to Alice it was great looking.

According to 'the chart' (which unfortunately was terribly helpful), I put on my angel necklace and a longer gold link necklace, gold hoops, some cream blush, mascara, and slapped some lip gloss on. I finished with a sweet and incredibly comfy pair of brown leather ballet flats (had to remember to ask Alice where they were from, and buy a pair in every possible color). Wow, Alice was amazing. It was very much me, but to the 10th power. I ran the brush through my hair, clipped half of it back with a barrette, and walked out to meet Price Charming.

(_Edward POV_)

"Remind me to thank Alice in a big way when I get home ok?"

"Sure angel, but FYI she's already getting a Porsche…" then I turned to look at her.

She always looked beautiful to me, but Alice (and Jackie for that matter), had a way of polishing, a way of finishing. She was like Bella but with a shiny chrome finish. She looked perfect, and she thought so too which made her even more sparkling.

"You were saying?" she said, smirking at me.

"Before you took my breath away I was saying that Alice gets the yellow Porsche she's wanted because she kept her trap shut about your gift."

"You had to bribe her?"

"Bella, it's Alice, how would you have done it?"

"Point taken. I took your breath away?"

"Yes," and she smiled. That smile would be my undoing one day.

"So, what have you decided on? What are we doing today?"

"I think it only fitting to have our first date in Paris at the Louvre."

She winked at me knowingly, remembering our first date at The MET and walked toward the front door. I helped her on with her coat (her newly pre-approved Alice coat), put on mine and off we went. We traveled a lot when I was younger, but because Alice and Esme loved Paris so much, we usually either started there, or wound up there on our trips. I knew my way around fairly well and even had a couple of favorite spots I wanted to share with Bella.

Since it was winter, the line to the Louvre wasn't that bad and we were inside within fifteen minutes. We spent the whole morning there wandering the halls, exploring the rooms of paintings and sculpture, things that she had only even seen pictures of, and now were right in front of her. She soaked up everything, and I loved watching her. We held hands as we meandered, and although we got to the 'Mona Lisa' room, it was too crowded to really see it anyway.

"You know, Charlie always said that he didn't believe this was the real Mona Lisa anyway. He always thought it was most likely hanging in some Mobster's living room in New Jersey," she said laughing a little.

I laughed a little too, but then the Volturi's popped into my head and I quickly stopped. I had never been to the Volturi compound in Jersey, but something told me that I wouldn't be surprised if in fact they did have the Mona Lisa in their living room.

We left soon after and headed toward a small restaurant near the Louvre that I remembered liking years ago. It was still there. Small and dark with the same old crotchety waiter, and the same amazing house red. That was the thing about France, no matter where you went, the house red was always good, that and the croissants. I ordered since everything was in French, and while we were sipping on wine and nibbling on bread, Bella seemed to remember something.

"Edward, what was with the Satin dress in the garment bag? Are we doing something that requires satin and heels?"

"Ahh, I was wondering when you were going to ask about that."

"Well?"

"Well, I had half a mind to keep it a surprise, but I didn't think you'd be able to concentrate on having any fun if you were worried about the dress."

"Thank you, very considerate. So what's it for?"

"New Years Eve."

"Edward, we don't have to go to some silly party do we?"

"Well yes, but ask me where it's held first before you decide you don't want to go."

"Ok, where's the silly party happening?"

"At Versailles."

"What? _THE_ Versailles? As in Louis' Versailles?

"The same."

"Oh my god! How did you pull that off?"

"Well, since it was sort of a last minute thing, I pulled some strings and made some calls, and we'll be spending New Years at Versailles." Her face was a combo of terrified and terribly excited. "I won't leave you're side angel, unless you tell me its ok."

"In that case I think it's amazing, and I can't wait! Even if I do have to wear a dress and heels."

"Oh, and Esme's little Spa Day gift is earlier in the day, so you'll be coiffed and pampered by the best in Paris."

"In other words, Alice didn't trust me to do my own hair and make-up so she made sure that Esme's present covered it."

"Yes, that puts it succinctly."

After lunch we decided to walk back to the apartment to laze and nap. Since Jasper knew about the trip, he had gotten Bella two books. Each had something to do with France, _Chocolat_(what could be better for a baker he said), and _The Vampire Lestat_. Currently she was lying on the couch reading Anne Rice, her hair falling off the side of the cushion, her ass being hugged tenderly by her jeans, and all I wanted to do was rush to her side, brush away her hair, tilt her head, and suck on her neck myself… _later Edward, later_.

When seven rolled by, we both agreed were getting a little hungry and went to change. I planned to take Bella to a Moroccan place that looked like the inside of a Bedouin tent, it was a beautiful place, and full of quiet corners draped with fabric. I had ulterior motives. I wanted our first night in Paris to be… spicy.

(_Bella POV_)

I wouldn't have normally changed for dinner, but we were in Paris and I had a huge suitcase full of clothes to get through. I knew Alice would be annoyed if I didn't wear every single outfit. I found something with a vaguely ethnic purple, brown, and dark green pattern, it had a deep scooped neck line, and ¾ sleeves, but for the life of me I wasn't sure if it were a shirt or a dress. It was sort of long and shapeless… 'clothing manual' to the rescue.

After some research I discovered that it was in fact a dress and was to be worn with a big belt (there was even a little picture of a model in the same thing, showing me how it should look). It was only when I put it on that I realized how deep the scoop was. My option was either have it hang so low you could the top of my bra, which I thought was just way too tacky, or let it hang off of one shoulder exposing one chocolate brown bra strap; which was the lesser of two evils. According to the manual, she wanted me to wear it with these seriously wonderful dark brown riding boots that I loved, and some silly little scarf around my neck that I couldn't stand, I felt like I was chocking.

I was getting myself together but when I went to the undies drawer to find a pair of pantyhose to wear, I realized that the Pixie had slipped up! She had forgotten to pack them for me and there was no way I was going to let her live that down - I texted her immediately (wasn't sure if she would get it, but it was worth a try). In the mean time though, there were a pair of brown knee high socks that would suffice and since the dress stopped just above my knees I thought I'd survive.

I took the barrette out of my hair and left in the hoops, put on some wooden bangles that Alice had supplied me with, put on some extra mascara and a darker shade of lip gloss. I was actually having fun with the clothes, but only because Alice had in fact made it fool-proof. I could get used to it all I thought. Plus, if Edward reacted the way he had earlier with every outfit change, it would be worth the extra fifteen minutes to get ready.

He was in the bathroom re-disheveling his hair I assumed, when I knocked and told him I was ready. He opened the door and this time my breath was knocked out. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, black leather shoes, and black fitted button down shirt that had just one button too many unbuttoned. Dear God. He was sex on legs. His hair, as always, was perfect. He had combed it back after his shower and it was still shiny. I nearly lost it. If it had been anyone else except for Edward, he would have looked seriously sleazy, but there wasn't a sleazy bone in his body and he pulled it off with a nonchalant attitude that made it all that much sexier.

"I think I'm underdressed," was all I managed to squeak out of my mouth, which was suddenly very dry.

"No, don't change a thing, you look incredibly sexy," he eyed me up and down, and kissed my bare shoulder, leaving me burning white hot.

I didn't think I would make it to dinner at this rate. I wanted to say 'not nearly as sexy as you,' but what came out in a pathetic lost little voice was, "ok." He put his hand on the small of my back, and led me to the door, where he helped me with my coat.

The cab ride was quiet. For some reason, I felt shy. It was as if because Edward had obviously put some extra thought into the way he looked, I felt what? Inadequate? Maybe not anything that severe, but I certainly felt like the ugly duckling next to him which was only intensified when we got to the restaurant and every woman looked at him like what he was sex on legs, which of course he was.

I was almost too distracted to realize how amazing the restaurant was. It looked like the inside of a Moroccan tent, but not in a Disneyland sort of way. It was dimly lit, and people were having quiet conversations. The colors were deep and saturated, and everything about the place screamed R, not anything closely resembling a Disney G.

After our coats were taken, we were seated in a corner booth, and above our heads was our own tent in a gorgeous shade of magenta with gold accents. There was a rug beneath our feet and the table was covered with tea lights in various colored glasses. The place smelled of roses and there were petals everywhere you looked, on the tables, on the floor, dried and hanging from the ceilings. So, sex on legs was next to me, we were seated in a rated R-rated booth and that damn button was taunting me… he was up to something.

"Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous Edward, but I think you knew that."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Edward Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe," he said, and then smirked to himself as the waiter put the menus on the table.

Edward ordered, because again, everything was in French, but even if I knew what the menu said, just hearing him talk in a different language would be worth playing dumb. The wine came before the water, it was France after all, and soon after came a tray of various spreads and dips. They were delicious, and I was taking extra care to not eat like a piggy, especially since Edward was staring at every move I made.

"You're staring."

"I like watching you bring your fingers to your mouth."

Who was this man? I wasn't complaining, and Edward had always been sexy, but he was absolutely seducing me tonight. It was like Paris was affecting him somehow, and he had turned into some romance novel character. I could call him on it or blush like an idiot which is exactly what New York Bella would have done. But Bella was in Paris, and Paris Bella was going to play along. So I let him watch me and made sure to eat even slower.

When the Main courses came, I was torn as to who or what to lavish my attentions on. The food looked and smelled amazing; of course one look at Edward made the decision clear. I had taken a bite of food which was just as delicious as it looked, and then looked at Edward. His hair which had been behaving while it was wet had dried and was struggling to break free into its rebellious locks. New York Bella wouldn't have done a thing, Paris Bella wasn't that reserved. I looked at him, let my fingers run through his hair and then messed it up. He looked surprised,

"I like you're hair untamed," I said.

"Untamed huh? I like that too," and with that he slipped the bra strap off of my shoulder.

I could feel the moisture start to pool between my legs. He went back to eating and so did I, but there was a palpable energy between us. I almost felt like there was a string connecting us and every time I shifted, so did he. Once the plates were cleared, and yet more wine was poured, he leaned over and kissed my now naked shoulder. I moaned as quietly as I could, but he heard it, because he smiled as the waiter came by with dessert menus. He ordered something and then came back to my shoulder and kissed it again. New York Bella would have stopped him, told him we were in public and this wasn't appropriate behavior. Paris Bella didn't give a shit.

His kisses burned a path to my ear, where he licked and whispered "every man in this restaurant was staring at you as you were walking to the table. Do you have any idea how amazing you look, how turned on I am."

"I do now," I turned my head and kissed him.

I could still taste the spices from dinner lingering there and the electricity we were generating was so strong, I felt a little shock as our lips met. His hand slowly made its way to my thigh and pulled up the fabric of my dress.

He moaned a little, "you're not wearing stockings."

"I wish I could say it were on purpose. The Pixie forgot to pack any."

"Thank you Alice," he said half growling, as his hand kept trailing higher and higher up my leg.

I could see the waiter coming and I elbowed Edward who simply nodded at him and he walked away.

"It's Paris angel, he doesn't care."

His hand trailed higher until his thumb grazed the fabric of my panties. "You're radiating heat love."

NY Bella would blush, Paris Bella turned and whispered "and I'm wet," into his ear.

"I want you to be as quiet as you can," he whispered to me, sending shivers up my spine.

His hand slipped under my panties and his fingers slipped inside me. "Mmm, you are wet."

He only stayed inside me for moment and then let his newly slick fingers, play with my sensitive spot. The entire time his fingers were playing with me, his lips were on my ear, neck, or shoulder, I was as quiet as I thought I could be, only making small noises just for him to hear.

"I want you to come for me," and his fingers started to move faster in those tiny little circles. My body started to tense and my breath got faster.

"Shhh," he whispered, "you're orgasm is mine… I don't like sharing.

Holy hell! That's all it took. As I came I bit down on my lip so hard, I actually tasted blood.

As I sat there panting, Edward reached into his pocket and paid the check. Of course that meant at some point while he was playing with me I was so out of it that I didn't even notice the waiter had come back. I should have been mortified, but Paris Bella was almost proud. Edward stepped out of the booth and held out his hand for me. As we walked out my head was high and I let my hips sashay a little, I loved Paris Bella.

Edward hailed a cab and as soon as he had given the address my hand found its way to his pants. He was hard. I could feel him pushing against the fabric of his jeans.

"How long have you been his hard," Paris Bella purred.

He didn't an answer; instead he let out a deep and long moan. All I wanted to do was rip off his pants and suck every last ounce out of him, but I remembered the cab ride being short and nothing was going to rush me.

As soon as we got into the building, I pulled him to me and hit the elevator button. As we were riding up, I was able to unbutton his jeans. While he was fumbling for the keys, I unzipped, and as soon as we were inside and the door was closed, I got on my knees, pulled down his pants, and freed him.

"How long," I asked again.

"Since you tousled my hair," he said. I pulled down his boxer briefs and my mouth anxiously slid down his shaft. His hand punched the door as he growled "fuck Bella."

I didn't need to work up to it tonight and slid further down his shaft until I could feel his head hit the back of my throat. He growled loudly and I stayed right there and sucked.

His knees started buckling.

"Bella, if you keep doing that," he struggled to get out, "I don't think I'll be able to have anymore fun tonight."

I knew I'd be able to get him hard again though and anyway, I wanted to feel his balls tighten and his ass clench as he poured his heat down my throat. My knees started to hurt but I wasn't going to let up. I kept him there, at the back of my throat sucking, creating a vacuum. My cheeks were almost touching his shaft when I could feel his body starting to stiffen around me. His hand pushed me on to him even further than I thought I could go. He recited my name like a chant and finally his body froze and I felt a furious gush of warm slickness down my throat. He moved his hand, and I slowly got up.

He was smoldering at me as I took off my coat and let it drop to the ground. He thought he wouldn't be able to play anymore huh? _Silly boy._

I unzipped and stepped out of my boots, taking off my socks as well. I un-did my belt, slipped out of the dress and let it settle in the pile with my coat. I turned around, and urged him to unhook my bra. Without turning back around, I took it off and let it fall to the ground. Finally I pulled down my panties and bent over, letting him get a good view of my ass, as I pulled them off.

I straightened up, stepped away from the puddle of clothes and left a still panting, half-naked Edward in my wake. I went to the bedroom, took off my jewelry, lay down on the bed and waited. I didn't know how long I'd have to wait, but I wasn't going to move from my spot until he came to me.

(_Edward POV_)

When she tousled my hair, I thought I'd lose it. When I felt how hot and wet she was for me later, I didn't think I could last much longer. When she asked me how long I had been hard for her, all I wanted was to be inside her, to feel her warm wetness tense around me, but Bella had other plans.

As soon as we got in the apartment, she got on her knees and put me in her mouth. She sucked me harder and with less abandon than she ever had before. I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't think I'd be able to do anything else that night. No one had ever given me head like that before and I could feel every once of blood rushing to my cock as she sucked me against the back of her throat. When I released it was powerful and I thought I'd crumble right there.

Then, she stripped for me.

She turned around and made me unhook her bra. She was a different Bella, a bolder Bella, and it drove me wild. As she took of her panties she bent over and exposed that creamy white ass, and her still perfectly smooth and hairless folds to me. I didn't think anything could get me hard again, but as she walked away from me, her ass sashaying in front me, her hair swinging against her back, all I could think was how badly I wanted that ass in my hands.

I stood there for a minute, recovering. I took off my coat, letting it join Bella's on the floor. When the rest of my clothes had joined hers, I went to the bedroom. She was lying on the bed, still naked, on top of the covers. The lights of the room were off, but the lights of Paris illuminated her. Yellow, orange and white lights bathed her in an otherworldly glow.

When she saw me come in, she let a finger trail down to her body knowing that I was staring intently. She let her finger slip inside and started to pleasure herself in front of me. She was a bold little vixen, and I ate up… hungrily. I stalked toward her and let one of my fingers join hers, she gasped.

"Get on your knees, angel."

She obeyed and maneuvered herself until her ass was in the air. Her creamy white ass was bathed in light and I grabbed it hard and squeezed. "My ass," I said.

"Your ass," she agreed, and my dick went from aroused to ready.

I entered her slowly, savoring every tight, wet second and stayed inside of her not moving. She just felt so good. I wanted to feel her just like that for a moment more. Bella moaned and whimpered at me, but I had a firm grip on her hips and she couldn't move.

"Edward, I need you," she said moaned. "Edward… please," she begged.

"Please what?" I asked, evilly. I wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck me."

Something inside me snapped. Hearing my sweet angel curse like that made my cock pulse inside her and she cried out in frustration. I couldn't wait any longer. I slowly started grinding against her ass. Her naked pussy felt like silk against me and I wanted more, so much more.

I pressed against her as hard as I could, reached around to play with her clit and was awarded by the feeling of her coming right then and there. I smiled to myself and let myself start thrusting, sliding in and out of her - faster and faster, grabbing at her ass whenever I felt like it. She was moaning and calling my name.

"Who's ass?" I asked again.

"Yours," she said loudly.

I could feel myself tensing and the pressure building, "WHOSE?" I yelled.

And as she screamed back "YOURS!" I came deep inside her, pulling her as close to me as possible by her hips.

We collapsed on the bed, and lay there silently cooling off. Many minutes later, she slowly started sitting up and looked at me. She was still looking at me with lust in her eyes, and I returned the gaze. I sat up to join her.

"I think I'd like a shower," she said and slowly made her way to the bathroom. I got myself up and joined her. I got hard for her again under the warm water. I lifted her up. As she wrapped her legs around me, I took her again against the cold wet tile.

When we were finished, we cleaned and dried each other, climbed back into bed, and fell asleep. Welcome to Paris, angel.


	18. Chapter 18, Bonne Annee

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**YOU LIKE PARIS BELLA! YOU REALLY REALLY LIKE HER! SO GLAD, MAYBE SHE'LL RUB OFF ON NY BELLA? LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D LIKE THAT OK?**

**ALSO, THANK YOU FOR THE SIMPLY AMAZING REVIEWS, THEY KEEP ME GOING, AND NOW IM GETTING GREEDY! MUST HAVE MORE AND MORE REVIEWS!**

**ANY SOOKIE STACKHOUSE / SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERY FANS, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU TOO ;)**

**NEW YEAR'S EVE… READY FOR LEMON SORBET, LEMON CURD, CANDIED LEMON PEEL, AND LEMON SOUFLEE??**

**Chapter 18**

**Bonne Annee!**

(_Bella POV_)

I loved Paris Bella!

I loved the freedom and the confidence, and I loved how turned on Edward was. I would have to try to keep her around longer than expected. Although we only had a few days left before New Years, we still had plenty to do and see. For one, Alice felt like an idiot for not having packed pantyhose for me, and she emailed me the exact kind and color I was to get for my dress. However, when the queen of all things fashion sent me the pic, it became obvious to me that something was missing…

_Alice, what the hell are these? –B_

_Thigh highs. –A_

_Umm, where's the rest of them? –B_

_That's all of them. Wait, you haven't opened Eddie's present have you? –A_

_No…. should I be afraid? –B_

_Only you would be. Obviously you haven't tried on the dress either. If you did, you would have realized that it's too tight to wear much underneath. Plus satin shows everything, so suck up and deal. –A _

I went to the drawer and opened 'the present.' I suddenly understood why it was Edward's gift. It was next to nothing. In the box was a micro fiber g-string, and a matching seamless, strapless bustier, both in the same midnight blue of the dress. Dear lord. Now, NY Bella would have called Alice and yelled and screamed and thrown a tantrum, not just because it was next to nothing, but it meant that the dress was tight enough to warrant wearing next to nothing under it. However, Paris Bella was feeling bold, and put on the g-string and bustier, and called out to Edward who was reading in the other room.

"I just opened Alice's present to you…"

"I almost forgot about that."

"Me too."

"Well what was it?"

"It's hard to explain, I have to show you."

"Ok then, I'll be there in a minute."

"No, no, I'll come to you." I ran a comb through my hair, and walked out of the bedroom toward the living room. "Close your eyes..."

(_Edward POV_)

Bella had come alive in Paris. She was confidant, laughed louder and with more abandon, and dear lord, sexier. She walked taller and let her hips swagger with every step. She blushed when she wanted to, when she felt like it, it was no longer some automatic reaction. She was bold. Of course, she was still my angel; sweet, beautiful, caring to a fault, but she was becoming so much more.

I didn't think it was possible for me to want her more than I did, but I was wrong. Every time I saw her walking in one of Alice's outfits, her perfect little ass wiggling in front of me, being expertly hugged by her jeans or skirt, I just wanted to tear her clothes off. I was also constantly on my guard. Bella was oozing sex appeal and the men of Paris were taking notice. Completely oblivious to her own beauty, Bella would laugh, throw her head back letting her hair cascade and men would gravitate toward her. She was mine, though, and only ever looked at me, with those big brown eyes, and her glossy pink lips…

Our trip was winding down, but we still had a few more days left. It was two days before New Years and Bella still needed pantyhose for her dress, but was eagerly awaiting instructions from Alice as to what to buy. We had come back from another day of sightseeing, but we got tired after lunch and decided to go back to the apartment for a rest before dinner. When Bella mentioned my present, I had totally forgotten about it. I had no clue what it could be, but the box had been small, and knowing Alice it had to be something frivolous.

"Close your eyes," Bella said.

I closed my eyes and waiting for Bella to come into the living room. The old wood floors of the apartment let me know where she was, and when I heard her stop in front of me, she cooed, "ok, open."

I dropped my book to the floor. She was wearing a bustier, next-to-nothing underwear in dark blue, and her hair was around her shoulders, grazing the top of her breasts.

"Ask me to turn around."

"Turn around," I said, my mouth suddenly dry. Suddenly, I could feel my head straining against my pants. That ass - creamy white and perfect, and against the blue? I thought I might rip the thong from her body.

"Do you like it?" she purred.

How exactly do you explain that every fantasy known to man ran through my head the second she turned around? I wanted her naked on the floor, screaming my name, her ass red hot from having been smacked one too many times. I wanted her spread and wet in the backseat of a car, begging me to enter her.

"Take them off angel."

It didn't take much effort, just a little tug with her thumbs and they glided down her legs, around her ankles and she stepped out of them. "I need you to come kiss me now."

She bent over and kissed me, and while her hands were unbuttoning my shirt, I found her left ass cheek and squeezed tight. I leaned forward to take off my shirt and she bent over to undo my pants. She got on her knees to take off my shoes and socks and pull off my pants. I lifted my hips to get my boxers off and let her take them as well.

She straddled me, her naked ass resting on my thighs. I let my middle finger run the length of her slit, I could feel the heat coming off of her; mmm, it let me know she was ready. She bit her bottom lip, edged closer, and grabbed me. Then she teased… she moved her body back and forth, only letting my tip feel how wet she was already. I couldn't take it anymore though! I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on to me groaning loudly as her wet, hot lips engulfed my shaft. I would have let her ride me, but the second I was inside her, I wanted control. I wanted to be thrusting into her, watching her arch her back with every move.

"I want you on your back," I growled.

She got off of me, took a few steps to the couch, and got on her back.

"Spread for me," and she did, showing me her pink glistening core.

As I entered her again, she arched her back for me… "that's it angel."

The tops of her breasts quivered with every thrust and she lifted her hips to grind into me as far as she could. He eyes were closed, she was breathing heavily, and her hands kept grasping at the fabric of the sofa.

"Harder," she whispered.

I grunted and slammed into her body with every move. She moaned, her body reaching up to mine every time I pounded.

"Edward, don't stop," I couldn't even I had wanted to, she felt so good. I could feel her body start to tense, and she tightened around me.

"Come for me," I said as I slammed into her pelvis again. She grabbed at my arms, and as her nails dug in, I could feel her body go slack. She moaned my name. She looked at me then, her face flush and the hair around her face slick with sweat, and as she mouthed 'I love you,' I felt myself shoot into her, and I let out a guttural yell of sweet relief.

*****

The next day we went to Le Puces. Bella was interested in finding some antique chocolate molds and although she'd hate me for it, I desperately wanted to get her some jewelry for her dress. When I saw the dress at Alice's after she had bought it, she told me that it wouldn't be complete without something sparkly. Knowing Bella though, Alice suggested I go to Bulgari and borrow something for the night. She was right of course, Bella wouldn't want me spending so much on jewels, but I so desperately wanted her to own something that beautiful. I wanted her to have something of value, something that made her feel like royalty every time she put it on. I had no idea what 'it' was or what 'it' looked like, but I was sure I could find 'it' at the Flea Market.

We got there at about 10am and it was already buzzing. There was every kind of antique and piece of junk imaginable for sale – furniture, plates, clothing, posters, toys, watches, bits of fabric, etc. It was cold but not freezing and we walked around arm in arm listening to people haggle in French, it was a great way to spend the day. At one of the interior stalls, Bella found what she was looking for. Antique chocolate and cake molds in every imaginable shape and subject. She was in heaven. We were there for almost an hour and she wound up with two bulging bags full of equipment, none of which she would let me buy for her.

It was getting close to lunch and I had yet to see what anything I wanted to get her. Although we hadn't seen the entire market, that would have been almost impossible, I was fairly certain that all the jewelry we had seen was too lackluster, or too over the top for her. I would have to go to Bulgari after all. We found a place to rest and have lunch and we planned the rest of our day. Bella still had to go to some lingerie store to pick up the pantyhose that Alice had forgotten. Not trusting Bella to get the right thing, Alice had already called the store and had it put aside for her. While she went to pick it up, I would sneak off to Bulgari.

After lunch, and after I put Bella in a cab to go get her things, I made my way to the Place Vendome. I was in the cab, not more than six or seven blocks from the store, when we hit traffic, nothing new in Paris. As we sat there though, I saw a small jewelry store to my left, since we weren't moving and since I was so close, I paid the fare and got out. The place was nice, and had some lovely things, but none of it said Bella to me.

I left and started making my way toward Bulgari when a small red velvet box caught my eye in another antique store. In it was a pair of delicate diamond and aquamarine dangling earrings. They were obviously old, with a circular diamond stud and hanging from it were three small white pearls. The pale tear drop shaped aquamarine sparkled at me… they were perfect!

It wasn't a necklace but it would do. I went in and asked the gentleman behind the counter about the earrings. He showed them to me and asked me if I'd like to see the rest of the set? Perfect! The rest consisted of a necklace, a bracelet and a ring – I couldn't believe my luck.

The pieces were Edwardian, set in white gold. The necklace had five scalloped diamond pieces and in-between each, was a dangling aquamarine with the same diamond and pearl configuration as the earrings. The rest of the necklace was a delicate chain with small white pearls spaced throughout, the bracelet mimicked the necklace. The ring had diamonds around the entire band and the teardrop aquamarine was surrounded by tiny white pearls. It was so sweet and so delicate, but I knew I would be saving the ring for another time. A price was reached. The proprietor polished the entire set for me and I grabbed a cab hoping I would get back to the apartment before Bella did.

As soon as I was sure that Bella wasn't there, I hid the jewelry boxes in my suitcase under the bed. I got a call from Bella about fifteen minutes later saying she was jumping in a cab and would be at the apartment soon. My only challenge now was figuring out how to give her the jewelry without World War III breaking out. But first, I had to call Alice to let her know that the mission was accomplished and Bella would be properly adorned for the New Years Eve Ball.

(Bella POV)

I got the Lingerie store and gave my name, they handed me a wrapped package, already paid for, and I was out the door. I loved Alice! She could personally shop for me anytime as far as I was concerned. If all I had to do was show up and be handed my clothes? That I could live with. I called Edward and told him I was on my way as I was stepping into the cab. Edward had made sure that I both knew how to say our address, and had it written down at all times, just in case. When I got to the apartment it was about 4pm, and per our usual afternoon routine, he was sitting in the living room reading.

"Mission accomplished."

"So you're all set for tomorrow then?"

"Well no, first I'm to be poked and prodded and painted and have my hair pulled by what I'm sure will be a small army of Parisian Beauticians and Masseuses, but then yes I'll be ready."

"At least try to have a good time ok?"

"I'll do my best," and I kissed him. "And what about you? What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I'll sleep late, stuff myself with pastry, take a shower, and wait for you're sweet little ass to get back."

"Lucky."

"Oh and as per Alice's demand, I have to have your dress and my suit steamed and pressed tomorrow as well."

"Lord she thinks of everything! So what time is the car coming to pick us up?

"7:00pm. It should take about an hour or so to get there, and dinner is served at 9pm."

"Dinner? Does that mean I need to make small talk with perfect strangers who possibly don't even speak English?"

"Remember I won't leave your side unless you say so, and you can always talk to me angel. Now stop worrying, we're going to have an amazing time."

"Ok, Ok. No more worries here."

As I left him there reading, I though it was about time I check out the dress and shoes. I went to the bedroom closet and took out the torture devices. They were stunning, truly, but they were also four inches high! I took back every warm and gooey feeling I had for the Pixie. Four inches! Did she have any idea what that would do to me? All I could picture was falling flat on my face in front of Europe's elite and the Palace of Versailles no less!

_Breath Bella, breath._

After many deep breaths, I realized that I was in Paris, and Paris Bella didn't care how high the heels were! In fact, Paris Bella could finish a marathon in four inch heels if she wanted to! Buoyed by the thought, I tried them on. They weren't that uncomfortable at all. Then again, I didn't think I could run that marathon either.

After standing and walking around in my the blue satin heels the rest of the afternoon, I found that if I took it slowly I could in fact walk and talk at the same time and not fall on my face. Edward was more than willing to help me. He turned on the stereo, found an agreeable song on the radio and Paris Bella danced in the living room without falling, and without stepping on toes. Paris Bella even found out that she liked dancing in four inch heels, especially if it meant being in Edward's arms.

*****

I was due at the spa at 10am, but was told to show up at 9:30 so I could 'prepare myself', I thought that was their job, but who was I to question the ways of the Parisian Spa? The spa was in three-floor brownstone and looked like a private residence. When I arrived at the front desk my itinerary was presented to me in a leather bound portfolio in English, and I was informed that all my 'specialists' were English speaking as well (thank God!). The expansive itinerary was as followed:

_10-11: 1 Hour Aromatherapy Swedish Massage_

_11-12: 1 Hour Deeply Moisturizing Glow Facial_

_12-12:30: Aromatherapy Body Scrub _

_12:30-1: Aromatherapy Body Soak_

_1-2: Lunch_

_2-3: Manicure and Pedicure_

_3-3:45: Hair_

_3:45-4:30: Makeup  
_

I was exhausted just looking at it! I was led to a very lush locker room, was given a locker key, and inside was the fluffiest bathrobe and slippers known to man. I changed, locked my locker and went back out to be poked and prodded. I was in a waiting room with other women in fluffy robes and given my choice of teas.

After tea, a very sweet woman named Marie showed me to my first treatment room. It was beautiful – dimly lit, water trickling from a small fountain in the corner, and the faintest sound of wind blowing. As I settled into the massage table, I could hear the masseuse open a bottle and the smell of lavender infused the room as she rubbed her hands together. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The massage was amazing. Marie had magic hands and I was sure I nodded off a few times. The facial was nice after all; my skin was glowing and had never felt softer. The body scrub was painful. No other word for it. But, every inch of my body felt like silk and smelled of lavender from the scented salts when they were finished. I couldn't complain too much.

Next was the 'soak,' and it was heavenly. Basically it was a very long, very luxurious bath. The water was hot and had been infused with yet more lavender, and rose petals decorated the surface, obviously Esme had informed them of my love of lavender. After the soak, I dried off, got back into my robe smelling of flowers, soft from head to toe, and was served lunch in a lovely atrium on the top floor of the building.

Lunch finished, I was led to the manicure room. Alice, thinking of everything, had packed the nail polish she wanted me to use on both hands and feet. For my hands, she had found a dark blue that almost matched the dress perfectly and had a slight shimmer to it. Personally I thought it looked like something a sixteen year old would wear to a concert, but I was finished with questioning her wisdom. Since the shoes were closed toe, and I was wearing thigh highs, the feet were a simple barely pink color, also with a shimmer to it.

Next came hair and make-up. Again, instructions had been passed about what to do and all I had to do was sit like a good little girl and let them work their magic. They pulled it back into a collection of loosely made curls at the base of my neck. The front looked somehow messy and neat at the same time and they finished it off with little bobby pins topped with pearls dispersed here and there.

Since my skin was glowing already, they actually didn't do very much by way of make-up. My cheeks were made a very rosy pink, my eyes were lined and mascara'd, and they used a very bright rosy pink on my lips. I was shocked when I saw how bright the cheek and lip color were, but altogether, the effect was pretty and somehow in combination with the hair, appropriately period and decadent enough for Versailles. To finish it all off, they dusted my eyes and cheeks with some pearlescent powder that made my skin sparkle. Smelling like a lavender farm, as soft as velvet, and made-up like royalty, I got in a cab and made my way back to the apartment.

(_Edward POV_)

It had been a long boring day. I couldn't get back to sleep after Bella left, so I plopped in front of the TV and basically stayed there all day. I only got up to bring my suit and her dress to the cleaners a few blocks away and to eat lunch at a café across the street. I didn't even have to leave to pick up our clothes when they were done, they were delivered. I just wanted Bella back and I was dying to see what she looked like.

When I heard the door close, I got up and walked to the hall to meet her there. The first thing I noticed was the smell of lavender greeting me before I even reached her… heavenly. When she turned around after hanging up her coat, all I could do was smile. She looked so lovely. Her hair was off of her face and the little pearls adorning her hair made her look like some kind of mermaid. Her cheeks were bright and rosy, her eyes were sparkling and her pink lips were smiling as she saw me.

"Well? Did they do a good job?"

"Wonderful job. You look like my own personal Mermaid with those pearls in your hair."

She laughed a little and said "well I'll make sure not to go jumping into any fountains tonight."

Dinner was going to be late, so we had a light snack at 6:00 and then got dressed, the car would be picking us up at 7:00. I didn't have a real plan for giving her the jewelry; I would just have to hope that she would accept it and love it. Well, I knew she'd love it, but I also knew she'd be upset at me for spending so much money on something as 'useless' as jewelry. I got into my tuxedo, ran some pomade through my hair, and was done. I was sitting in the living room when Bella called me and said she needed some help.

Her back was to me when I walked in, but I could see that although she had gotten herself into the dress, there was no way she could fasten the last ten buttons. I went over to button them and could still smell the lavender on her. When my finger brushed her back, it was as soft as velvet. She felt as smooth and lovely as the fabric of her dress. Before I buttoned her up, I kissed her between the shoulder blades. God, she even tasted of lavender. Once I had her buttoned up, she turned around. The dress was stunning. Alice had outdone herself. It was off the shoulders, a deep midnight blue, and fit her perfectly. She looked like she belonged at Versailles, and my chest puffed up with pride.

"You look like royalty angel."

"I feel like it," she said inspecting herself.

She took my hand and stepped into her newly broken-in shoes. They automatically made her stand straighter, her neck somehow lengthened, and her shoulders pushed themselves back - she was stunning! Of course Alice was right, the dress needed the jewelry, as beautiful as she was, the effect was somehow incomplete.

"You look stunning Bella."

"You don't look too shabby yourself."

"Thanks, but there's something missing."

"Missing? Edward, to spite how it may look, I can barely breath, I don't think there's space for anything else."

"Just stay there angel."

I went to the bathroom where I had stashed the jewelry earlier, and came back into the bedroom. When Bella noticed the three red velvet boxes her face fell.

"Edward! What did you do!"

"In all fairness I wasn't going to buy you anything. I was only going to borrow something from Bulgari for you to wear. But then I was walking toward the store and a pair of earrings in a window caught my eye and I had to get them for you. It just so happened that there was a necklace and bracelet to match."

I didn't tell her about the ring, that was for another time.

"Please don't be upset with me," I continued. "I've been desperate to get you something as beautiful as you are for a while now."

Her face softened, she looked down to her feet, and quietly said, "how can I be upset at such a beautiful gesture. Thank you Edward."

"Don't thank me yet; wait until you see it first."

"Doesn't matter, it's going to be precious no matter what it looks like." I kissed her on the cheek, and handed her the earring box. She opened it and her mouth parted just slightly and she gasped.

"Put them on angel."

Just as I suspected, they were dazzling on her. The aquamarine caught the light and cast tiny little blue shadows on her neck. I handed her the bracelet box, and she asked me to put it on for her. It rested on her wrist perfectly and glimmered there happily. When she opened the necklace box, a tear rolled down her cheek, I wasn't sure why she was crying, but I wiped it away.

"Don't cry, please."

"It's not because I'm upset, I'm just… overwhelmed. No one has ever taken so much care of me, paid me as much attention as you do. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

And there it was. She was so used to taking care of her Mother, her Father, Jackie, even James, that she wasn't used to being taken care of. I was suddenly breaking the pattern and she simply didn't know how to react.

"It's my job to make sure you're spoiled rotten until you get used to it. And I'll keep doing it for as long as you'll let me angel."

"You know I won't make it easy for you right? It's going to be hard…"

Before she could even finish the sentence I jumped in "… it's a challenge I'm willing to take. Now turn around so I can put this on."

After fumbling with the clasp a little, I got the necklace on and she turned around. It was prefect; delicate and sparkling. It belonged on her; it was as if the jeweler had made it for her all those years ago. More than anything though, she loved it – that was all that mattered.

(Bella POV)

The jewelry was so beautiful. I was touched. When he said he wanted to spoil me, well I was in heaven. As beautiful as I felt, Edward was dashing and a sight to be seen in his tux. He looked like James Bond, Brad Pitt, and Cary Grant all rolled into one. No man on earth could possibly look better in a tux and I was the lucky girl who would be on his arm tonight.

The car arrived at just past seven, and suddenly, we were on our way to Versailles. Nothing could have prepared me for the spectacle before me. The entire road leading to the palace had been lined with torches encases in glass globes. As we neared the Palace entry, I could see men in period costumes, leading people out of their cars and in through the doors. When the footman opened the door for me, he took my and Edward's coat and gave him a ticket. We were led inside by another footman, and given glasses of champagne by yet another, the whole process was over the top and seamless.

When we walked inside all I could see was gold. Everything was covered in gold, shimmered like gold, or was cast in gold. The electric lights had been turned down very low so most of the light came from the thousands and thousands of candles. The effect was breathtaking. I actually felt transported to the 18th century. Everyone was gorgeous and beautifully dressed, of course, no man was sexier, more handsome, or as dashing as Edward. Although I was no expert, I thought I was wearing the most beautiful dress there.

We milled about until bells were rung and dinner was served. We followed the crowd into a huge room with hundreds of long banquet tables covered in candelabras and gold plates; it gave Alice's Christmas tables a run for their money. We sat down and I was relieved to find that the woman I was sitting next to was English. She and her husband had been coming to Versailles for New Years since they started the tradition in 2000.

She was older than me, in her late thirties, with an easy attitude about her. Her husband was Lord Something of Something, and their families had all but arranged their marriage, it was just lucky for them that they actually loved each other, she told me. It was more info than I needed to hear, but I was just thrilled to have someone to talk to. I told her all about Edward and I, and she seemed genuinely interested. By the time the lamb was served, it felt like Lillian and I were old friends.

Halfway through one of the thousands of courses we were served; Lillian leaned over to me and asked me if I knew who the man was who had been staring at me all night. I of course, hadn't realized that anyone had been staring at me and I carefully looked down the table. There was a tall man with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes looking at me intently – he looked like 'the sexy Viking' from the cover of a cheap romance novel. He smiled when I met his eye and I quickly looked away. He was wearing a tuxedo with a slightly ruffled white open shirt and no bowtie. I would have said it was tacky, but on him it somehow worked. He was the kind of guy that most women would swoon over, but who could swoon over that when I had Edward next to me.

When I looked to Edward, he was staring at the blonde as intently as the blonde was staring at me.

"Edward, why don't you two duke it out in the yard after school." I whispered in his ear.

"He's been staring at you like he wants to make you his meal all night."

"You know you're the only one who I let nibble me…" and I kissed his earlobe.

The jealously thing was adorable and incredibly sexy, but of course he had nothing to worry about. Nevertheless, Edward was sitting straight up in his chair, staring down the Viking King. Just then Lillian leaned over to me and told me that her husband knew who he was. He was a wildly successful bar and club owner from the States, he basically owned night life in South or so she said.

He was born in Europe and moved there years ago, also according to her husband, he was 'quite the ladies man.' That would probably explain the busty redhead wearing some bright green cut-down-to-her-navel-dress and sporting a serious tan. I didn't give them another thought for the rest of dinner.

Although I didn't think it possible after all that food, we somehow managed to actually stand up and followed yet more footmen to another part of the Palace. It turned out to be the famed Mirror Room, and our ballroom for the rest of the night. It looked out onto the exquisite gardens of Versailles, which were all lit up with even more torches. The mirror room, which was also lit by candles, was so beautiful, so romantic and regal, that I gasped when I saw it. Edward squeezed my hand and we made our way through the crowds just taking it all in.

When the music started, Edward twirled me to the dance floor. I realized that I was dancing, at Versailles, with aquamarines around my neck, pearls in my hair, in the most beautiful gown there, in the arms of the most wonderful man. I never thought my life would be so magical or full of love and passion, I had hoped and dreamed, but I never thought I'd actually get everything. When the song was over, Lillian found us. She practically dragged us off the dance floor. She introduced Edward to her husband, Gerald, Lord Something of Something, and while she was pulling me away to meet and talk to some other friends of hers, Edward mouthed 'this ok?' and I nodded yes.

I was introduced to various other women all in gowns and jewels, and all charming and enjoying themselves. As I looked around I saw that we had made our way to the other side of the ballroom and the men were still where we had left them. I was ok though, I felt tall, beautiful, and Lillian and the rest of the ladies were fun to be around. Just as I was grabbing my second glass of champagne of the night, I heard Gerald behind me.

"Excuse me ladies, but I asked Edward for a dance with Bella, and told me to ask you. So, Ms. Bella, may I have this dance?" he made a great show of bowing deeply.

I laughed a little and responded "but of course kind sir, if you'll lend your lovely wife to Edward."

Before he could answer Lillian said "Yes he will!"

We found our way to the dance floor, and although he wasn't nearly as good a dancer as Edward, it was great fun. I lost track of where Edward was, and while I was looking around, I heard an unfamiliar voice say "Gerald, I wonder if I could cut in?"

Before I could say no or protest, I had been twirled into the very strong arms of none other than the Viking King. To say it was awkward was the understatement of the century.

"I'm Eric Northam and you are stunning."

I couldn't be rude in a gown and aquamarines at Versailles, even though I wanted to be.

"Thank you, I'm Isabella Swan."

"What a fitting name for such a beauty."

Jeez he was laying it on thick. I was trying my best to find someone I knew so I could get away. Although he obviously thought he was the catch of the century, I felt like I was in the arms of a very strong snake.

"Thank you," I said and casually as I could, "and where is that lovely lady I saw you with earlier? You're wife I presume?"

"She's not important," _ewww,_ _gross!_

"I see," I answered, trying not to vomit.

"Where is the man you came with?"

"I believe he's dancing with a friend of ours."

"I see. You know, when you're my lover I'd never let you out of my sight." WHAT! LOVER! Oh my God! Where the hell was Edward?!? I laughed and tried to both lighten his intensity and wiggle away – but he was glued to me. I had to change the topic.

"Have you been to this event before?"

"You smell of lavender and your skin feels like petals." I was starting to get uncomfortable, "let's find a dark corner lover."

"I'm sorry, I just…" but he cut me off.

"Let me remove whatever you're wearing under that delicious gown."

I was NOT going to let that happen! "Mr. Northam, I'd like you to…" cut off again.

"Taste you? That can be arranged lover."

I realized that he had been slowly moving us toward the doors. There was no way I'd be able to get away from him, he had to be 6'4" and his huge arms were clamped around my body.

"Eric, please, I don't want…"

"…Say my name again Lover."

"Eric listen!" Just then I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned my head around to find Edward, glaring at Eric.

"I'll ask you to let her go only once."

"We were just about to…" but Edward cut him off.

"I know what you thought you were about to do. Now go back to the tramp in the green dress."

I had never seen Edward so angry. If he were an animal, his teeth would have been barred, ready to bite. Eric seemed to take the hint though. His grip loosened and I stepped back into Edward's arms.

"A misunderstanding. If you'll excuse me I'll see to my tramp as you so delicately put it." And with that he walked off, and I sighed in relief. As soon as he was out of our sight, Edward grabbed my hand and led me through the doors brusquely.

"The second I saw him touch you I was ready to rip the hands from his arms."

"I'm sorry, he just pounced, and I didn't have any way of getting free!"

"Christ Bella, this isn't your fault! I shouldn't have left you; I saw how that leech was staring at you earlier. If he had actually gotten you out of the ballroom… I couldn't be held responsible for what would have happened to him."

"Edward where are we going?" I gasped as I tried to keep up with him.

He was walking as if determined to get someplace, fast and with purpose. I had no idea what was going on. Where we leaving? It wasn't even midnight yet, but it was close. Just then he turned into a darkened room with tall windows and thick velvet curtains. He pressed me against the wall and kissed me like it was the last time we'd ever see each other, it was white hot and burned.

"Mine," he said as grasped my waist and pulled me into him.

(_Edward POV_)

I had lost track of Bella, but she was dancing with Gerald and I with Lillian. When I saw Gerald going toward the bar though, my heart stopped. Where was Bella? I told her I wouldn't leave her alone, and now she was. Then the leech popped into my head. He had been staring at her all night and not in a flattering kind of way either. He was looking at her like she was dinner; he was practically licking his lips every time she moved. I had to find her. I excused myself and started walking around.

I saw the back of the leech's head dancing in the crowd, I couldn't see who he was with but it wasn't the trashy girl he had brought with him, she was flirting with some drunk guy at the bar. I knew he had Bella. As I made my way through the crowd, only one thought pounded in my head 'mine, mine, mine.' When I finally saw them, his arms holding onto her too tightly, it was all I could do to not punch him right there, but I wouldn't embarrass Bella like that.

All I could think about getting Bella back into my arms. I should have been holding her that tight, not the leech. She belonged to me in every way and I to her. No one was going to change that unless she said so. As I took her out of the ballroom all I could think about was the passion welling up inside me, I needed her mouth on mine, her body close.

I walked quickly trying find a secluded spot. When I turned the corner, I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Her lips burned against mine, and I needed more, much more.

"Mine" I said.

I lifted her skirt and pulled down her thong. She looked shocked, but didn't protest. I unzipped and pulled down my pants. When I lifted her up and pressed her against the wall she looked straight into my eyes, wantonly. Her legs wrapped around my waist and as I entered her all I could think again was, 'mine, mine, mine.'

I took her right then and there. In her gown, at Versailles, and as I furiously thrust in and out of her, I made sure she understood who she belonged to and who I worshiped. She moaned my name, letting me know that she understood. I was still inside, grinding into her, her heat intoxicating me as the clocks of Versailles stuck midnight.

*****

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but this weird thing called "reality" got in the way… strange huh? The rest of the week might be a little off-schedule as well unfortunately, seminars, gotta love 'em! Also, this chapter is way long, I could have made it into two I suppose, but it works as one, at least I think.**

**Ok, no fooling, I found the necklace I described at an online jeweler called… wait for it… Fay ****Cullen****! Tell me that isn't fate! **

_**(UPDATE, 1/6/10) I just checked, and unfortunately, the set is no longer on the Fay Cullen site… boo. **_

**As for the dress, just imagine this in midnight blue satin. **

**http://images**** (dot) teamsugar (dot) com/files/upl0/1/16974/11_2008/2455%20Tickle%20His%20Pickle%20Book (dot) preview (dot) jpg **

**Saving a ring for another time??? Hmmmm I wonder what it's for…**


	19. Chapter 19, Back to Reality

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN; PARIS BELLA WILL SOMEHOW RUB OFF ON NY BELLA.**

**OK, TIME FOR A LITTLE TASTE OF DRAMA**

**Chapter 19**

**Back to Reality**

(_Bella POV_)

It was time to go home, which was bitter-sweet. Although Paris was amazing, and I felt free and alive there, I missed NY and I missed work, and I missed Jackie and I even missed Alice. We packed and the car came to take us to the airport. I decided to forgo the valium this time around, I hated the feeling of being a zombie, and anyway, this way I could finish _The Vampire Lestat_. The flight was uneventful, but first class was divine! I didn't know what I had missed the first time around - the food was actually good!

Seven hours later, we were back on American soil. As we were reaching our gate, Edward and I gathered our things, it was about 6pm and I couldn't wait to stretch my legs. Finally the doors opened and we made our way off the plane. I reached into my bag to turn on my cell, and noticed that Jess had called. While we were walking I checked her message. What I heard stopped me in my tracks:

_Bella, Ang is in the hospital… she lost the baby._

Baby? What baby? I stopped breathing for a second and dialed Jess's number.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"It's Ang, she's in the hospital, Jess said she lost the baby, but I didn't even know she was pregnant!" Edward took my hand and led me out of the way of human traffic and parked me near a window. Jess's cell rang and rang and rang, and just when I thought it would go to voicemail she picked up.

"Jess what's going on? What do you mean she lost the baby? What baby?"

"She was two months pregnant, they didn't tell anyone. They didn't want to break the news even to us until the end of the first trimester." She sounded like she had been crying, and I realized that I had started crying too. Edward took my bag and put in the floor, then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Jess! Is she ok? I mean physically - will they be able to have kids again?"

"Ya, she's ok Bella. Eric is trying to be strong, but he's devastated." The tears were streaming down my face.

"How did it happen?"

"She was at the supermarket, loading some groceries into her car. Anyway, you know how slippery it is here this time of year… she slipped on some ice and fell backward. She has a slight concussion and it looks like she might have dislocated a couple of discs in her spine, but she'll be ok, really she will."

"Can I talk to her? Did she say anything?"

"She's having some more x-rays done right now. When I spoke to her she was trying to lighten the mood and asked for a steak for her eye..."

I knew it was supposed to be funny, but something struck me as odd.

"Jess? How the hell did she get a black eye by slipping backward on ice?"

But before she could answer, I dropped the phone to floor. I knew exactly how. The same way I had so many months ago… James. I felt my knees buckle under me, I got dizzy, and everything started to go black.

*****

I woke up in a small examining room; a nurse and Edward were there, he was holding my hand.

"Hi angel, everything is ok, I'm going to take you home now."

A small golf cart took us to the parking lot where Edward's driver was waiting for us. I got in the back seat, rested my head against the window and fell asleep.

*****

Edward was carrying me in his arms through his apartment. He put me on the bed, got me undressed, and put a t-shirt over my head. I fell back asleep.

*****

I woke up screaming with tears rolling down my face, I don't remember why. Edward pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. When I stopped crying, I fell asleep on his shoulder, his arms still around me.

*****

I opened my eyes. The clock on the bedside table said 11:32am. Had I really been asleep that long? I slowly sat up. I felt like lead. Edward wasn't next to me and it made me feel even heavier. My eyes felt puffy, my face was wet and hair was in my eyes.

"Good morning Bella," said a gentle and caring voice.

I looked toward the voice to see Esme putting down her book, getting up out of the chair in the corner and walking over to me. She sat next to me on the bed.

"How do you feel sweetheart?"

I felt like a zombie. Like I had taken Jackie's infernal Valium, but I hadn't. I didn't have the energy to speak so I just looked at her and shook my head.

She wrapped her arms around me like a Mother would and rubbed my back with her hand. She wasn't my Mom, but she was here and I loved her for that. Her hair smelled like honey and she was comforting and soft.

"It's all my fault," I whispered into her hair. "It's all my fault, and there's nothing I can do now."

I could feel myself starting to cry again, my face was burning, "Angela lost her baby because of me and there's nothing I can do!" I was practically convulsing I was crying so hard. Esme wouldn't let go, she just rubbed my back and let me cry and cry and cry…

"You cry as long as you want Bella, let it all out sweetheart," and I did.

Many minutes later, by the time the tears had stopped and I had caught my breath again, I pulled myself away from Esme and saw a big wet spot on her beautiful brown silk blouse.

"Oh Esme, I'm so sorry about your blouse. I'm afraid I ruined it."

"It doesn't matter, not one bit."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me cry, for holding me."

"I know I'm not officially your Mother Bella, but I love you as much as any of my kids, and you are welcome to ruin as many shirts as you'd like."

She smiled that warm smile that only Mom's can, and I smiled too.

"Now as for this being your fault… you are not allowed to blame yourself for this. This is NOT your fault, and you must find a way to rid yourself of this useless guilt."

"What am I going to say to Angela? I brought that monster into our lives, and now… now he's hurt her in a way that won't ever heal!" I was getting worked up again, and could feel myself starting to cry.

"Bella, you're not allowed to cry anymore. Take a deep breath," and I did. "Again," and I did. She went to the bathroom, "keep breathing, deep breaths."

She came back with a glass of water and wet face cloth, "drink."

The cool water felt so soothing going down my throat, and while Esme was wiping my face and neck with the cool facecloth, I slowly started to feel more human and less zombie-like.

"Now, why don't you take a shower, and I'll see if there's anything to eat in the kitchen."

I nodded and realized how grimy I felt, not to mention how hungry I was.

As I was walking to the bathroom I suddenly wondered where Edward was, "Esme, where's Edward?"

"He had to get to the office to put out a fire. He was furious about that, but he wouldn't leave until I showed up."

I nodded and realized that as much as I loved Edward and whished he were here, what I really needed was a Mother and Esme was one of the best around.

The shower felt amazing, like the best shower of my life. The hot water on my skin felt like hundreds of kisses reassuring me. I got out, dried my hair a little, ran a brush through it and put on Edward's robe which smelled of lavender since I wore it so often. The smell comforted me and reminded me of Paris, and how only 24 hours ago, I was in heaven. I took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen.

Esme had a cup of tea waiting for me and a pile of take out menus. "I'm afraid the fridge was empty, so what will it be?"

"Pizza," I said. Comforting, greasy, and filling, it was just what I needed.

Esme called and placed the order, then we went to the couch, tea cups in hand. When the pizza came, we ate on the couch watching silly makeover and wedding shows on TLC. I knew I'd have to face my fear soon; I had to call Angela and talk to her. I had to apologize, let her know how much I loved her and how I'd never be able to forgive myself. I also had to remind myself to find a train schedule, and figure out when I could get up there. That was, if she ever wanted to see me again…

(_Edward POV_)

I could see something was wrong when she got her message off her cell. When she told me that Angela had lost her baby, my heart sank. No one should ever have to live through that, but especially no one as eternally sweet and good hearted as Angela. I pulled her away from the main thoroughfare and next to a window. I only heard half of the conversation but I got the gist. Angela had slipped backward on an ice patch and the impact had caused her to lose the baby.

It broke my heart to see Bella crying.

No one had known about the pregnancy apparently. Hearing that her best friend, her sister, had been pregnant was more than hard for her to hear. I also knew she would be feeling guilty for not being there with her. I further knew that she would want to go to New Hampshire right away, but there was no way I would let her do that. If I had to call her Father and have him come to NY to stop her I would. But while I was making grand plans about keeping her in NY, she dropped her phone. Her knees gave out under her and I was able to catch her just before she fainted.

I could hear Jessica calling out Bella's name over the phone, but I couldn't get to it to tell her what had happened. Hell, I wasn't sure what had happened! Someone must have seen Bella collapse because a few moments later a medical team had arrived. They got her on a gurney and we made our way to the emergency center. The nurse checked to make sure she was alright and while she was examining her, I called Jessica.

"This is Jess."

"Jessica, it's Edward."

"Edward, what the hell happened! One moment I was talking to Bella and the next nothing."

"She fainted," I could hear her gasp on the other line, "do you have any idea why?"

"I think I do."

"Before you tell me though, how's Angela? Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, she is. I'm sure it will take her and Eric a while to recover, but they'll be ok. Edward, I need to tell you the whole story. We weren't going to tell Bella, because we were afraid she would try to come to New Hampshire. You can't let her do that no matter what ok?"

She sounded panicked. "Jessica I promise, now what's going on?"

"Well, it's true, Angela was pregnant and she and Eric didn't want to let anyone know until the end of the first Trimester," that was fairly common I thought. "It's also true that she slipped on the ice and fell backward. She has a slight concussion and the MRI confirms that she slipped two discs in her back from the impact, of course it was a hard enough fall that it caused the miscarriage."

"That much I had figured out, what aren't you telling me?"

"She was at the supermarket loading groceries into her car when James spotted her. He had just come from the liquor store and was already swigging from a bottle. When he saw her, he came over and she could tell he was drunk. He started harassing her about Bella. He wanted to know where she was and she wouldn't tell him. He got angrier and angrier, and finally he grabbed her. She slapped him across the face, he was incensed." She paused for a moment.

"What Jess? What happened next?"

"He punched her. He punched her in the eye so hard that she slipped on the ice and fell backward. That's how she lost the baby Edward," I could hear her crying. Just then I heard Mike in the background. I could hear Jess say, "it's Edward."

"Hey man."

"Mike, I'm so sorry. How's Eric?"

"He's putting up a good front for Angela, but he's torn up. More than that though, he wants blood. Can't blame him, if it had been Jess… man I don't even want to think about it."

"I feel the same way, but make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. James might be a mess, but he's a well trained mess."

"Ya I know. I'm trying to keep him calm. Hey Edward, you gotta promise me something for the girls especially ok?"

"Anything."

"We all know Bella, and we know she's going to want to come here. You can't let her. I mean it… no matter what. She's going to blame herself for this whole mess and she's going to want to come here and try to fix it - you can't let her. If he sees her, he'll go nuts man. He'll follow her and find out where she is and none of us want that."

"You have nothing to worry about. I don't want her anywhere close to that maniac! She's safe. Make sure you let Angela know that I won't let her come no matter what she says or how hard she begs. Also, if there's anything I can do for them, let me know ok?"

"You got it. Make sure Bella knows that Angela isn't angry at her, she doesn't blame her for anything."

"I will, thanks Mike."

I was doing my best to stay cool while on the phone, but I was seething. That piece of trash had hurt Bella's family in an unthinkable way. He was like a cancer causing pain to anything he touched. I didn't know what the answer was, but he had to be stopped. I also knew I needed another get together with the Volturi's – but I couldn't think about that now, Bella needed me.

I sat by her side and held her hand. The nurse told me she was fine and that I could take her home as soon as she woke her up. She opened her eyes after the smelling salts and looked at me. She was vacant. It was like there was no one behind her eyes. She was still in shock about the whole thing and probably scared, feeling guilty for something that wasn't her fault. I got our stuff and security took us to my car. She fell asleep in the car. When we got to the apartment, I didn't want to wake her, so I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She woke enough for me to get her undressed and then she fell asleep again.

I couldn't sleep much. One, I was too angry. Two, she was so restless. She was thrashing in her sleep and kept mumbling things. Tears were coming down her face. I was about to wake her when she started screaming and sat bolt up in bed. She was sobbing and her face was red. I held her to me trying to make it better, trying to hug the pain and guilt and fear away. Eventually she relaxed in my arms and fell back asleep. She slept better after that – better, not great.

At 8:45am I got a call from my assistant. I answered the phone quickly so as not to wake Bella and walked out of the room as quietly as I could.

"Sasha, this is a really bad time, whatever it is let Emmet handle it."

"I would sir, but he's on a plane to Brazil and Mr. Yamaguchi is on the phone now. He doesn't sound happy. It has something to do with the new Rosalie distribution contract; he's threatening to rip it up!" Dammit. I had to go but I couldn't leave Bella alone. I didn't want to wake her either, so I called Esme and told her the whole story. She was putting on her coat before I could finish. As soon as she got there I knew Bella was in good hands and I left for the office.

*****

I got home at about 4pm. Bella and Esme were on the couch watching TV, an empty Pizza box in front of them. Bella looked better. She had taken a shower, her face wasn't puffy and red, and she smiled when she saw me. Thank god she was smiling. I was afraid I'd find her crying in Esme's arms when I got home.

"Hi angel."

"Hi Edward. Thanks for Esme, she was exactly what I needed."

"So glad to hear that."

Esme stood up, gave Bella a big hug and told her to call if she needed anything at all. Bella thanked her and I went to get Esme's coat.

"Bella, I'm going to show Esme to the car, I'll be right back ok?"

"Sure."

I called for the elevator and took her downstairs. When we got outside I asked her how the day was.

"Well, she cried for a good 20 minutes. She kept saying it was her fault and how could Angela ever forgive her. Edward, she's really put the blame for this on her own shoulders. She's guilt-ridden."

"I was worried about that. Angela doesn't blame Bella at all of course. But trying to convince Bella of that is another story. Also, although I had no intention of letting her, Jess and Mike made me promise that I wouldn't let her go to New Hampshire at all."

"Good, I agree. Darling no matter what, even if she hates you, you can't let her go."

"I won't." She kissed me and got in the car. When I got back upstairs, Bella was in the kitchen, pouring herself some tea.

"Hey angel, come here." She turned to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm such a coward Edward."

"A coward for what?"

"I'm afraid to call Angela. What if she hates me? What if she says she never wants to see me again? I couldn't even blame her if she did."

I took her head in my hands and looked right in her eyes, she needed to understand.

"Bella angel, none of this is your fault. You're the only one who blames you. Angela and Eric are grieving, but no one, absolutely no one is angry with you. Mike made me promise to tell you that."

"When did you speak to them?"

"While you were being examined by the nurse at the airport."

"I need to go see her."

"I can't let you do that Angel."

"What? Let me? What the hell do you mean let me?" She sounded shocked and angry at the same time.

"I promised Mike that too. They knew you would want to go, but they made me promise that I wouldn't let you."

"Why…" she said cautiously.

It wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I was expecting her to assume that they didn't want her there that I had been mistaken and that Angela really **was** upset and wanted nothing to do with her. I had gone through this conversation already in my head. I was prepared to calm her down and let her know they loved her and they were just looking out for her safety.

"They don't want anything happening to you. If James saw you, he would follow you, and no one, me especially angel, wants him anywhere near you."

She was silent for a long time, mulling things over in her own head. I could almost see the thoughts churning, "I wish I could read your thoughts right now."

"I was thinking…" she paused.

Again, this wasn't the reaction I was expecting. She took the hair out of her face, straightened up, her neck lengthening magically like it had in Paris when she had put on her party shoes… she looked regal again, even in my bathrobe.

"I was thinking that every ounce of me wants to run right now. To get on a train to be with Ang, take care of her, let her know how much I love her and than I'm sorry." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Then I thought that you and Mike and everyone else are right. I won't further endanger anyone, including myself by showing up."

"Thank you. Why don't you call her now?"

"Stay with me while I do?"

"Of course."

She got her cell phone and we sat side by side on the couch. She talked to Mike and Jess, then Eric, and finally Angela. She apologized and told her she wished she were there, and she cried. She cried for herself, but mostly, I thought she cried for Angela. When she was done, and the last tear was shed, she handed me the phone.

"Angela want's to talk to you," I took the phone from her.

"Hi Angela."

"Hi Edward."

"I'm sure you've gotten this hundreds of times already, but how you doing?"

"I'll heal," she said simply. "Edward, I just lost my baby, and its painful in ways I didn't know existed."

"I wish I could I say I understand."

"I hope you never do. I can't lose anyone else. Bella's my sister in every way that counts, and I can't lose her. I couldn't take the pain after this. I need you to promise me that James will never find her and never hurt her." My heart ached for her allover again. She had just lost a child, but she was thinking of Bella.

"I promise. I won't let anything happen to her again."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, well I'm getting kind of tired again; I'm going to go now. Give Bella a big hug for me alright?"

"Sure thing. Night Angela." When I hung up I gave Bella her hug. She looked more at ease now, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"And how are you doing now angel?"

"Much better." She looked at me then, looked me right in the eyes and said, "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I didn't think I'd find someone who I could trust enough to take care of me as much as I took care of them."

"You just made my day, but I'm the lucky one love, don't forget that." She smiled at me, and it made me warm all over.

We sat there smiling and at ease for a while. Finally Bell broke the silence, "I think I'd like some more Pizza."

"Then more Pizza you shall have." I got up to get the takeout menu, but she stopped me.

"I think I'd like to go out actually."

Some part of Paris Bella had stuck to her. I was sure all she'd want to do is cuddle on the couch and watch TV, maybe take a bath, have some more tea. But this Bella was already walking toward the bedroom to change. I loved this woman so much that I couldn't even think of the words to describe it. She was beautiful, brave, caring, warm hearted, and now bold, and ready to take on the world head on.

*****

**So, bitter-sweet huh? As requested, part of Paris Bella lives! **

**I know, its sad for Ang and Eric, but no worries, you know they'll have their happy ending! **


	20. Chapter 20, Valentines

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG; IT'S A BUSY TIME AT WORK. **

**I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE SOMETIME THIS WEEK, PROBABLY THE WEEKEND, ENJOY THE LEMONY FRESHNESS.**

**Chapter 20**

**Valentine**

(_Bella POV_)

Life continued. It was amazing really. Weeks ago Angela had lost the baby, but somehow life continued. Eric went to the police department in a futile attempt to get James suspended, but he was one of the good old boys and came from a long line of cops in that area - no one was going to pay him any attention. It was heartbreaking, but it was reality. Angela was back to herself, physically anyway, and I was finally convinced that she didn't hate me.

Valentine's Day was coming up and although I usually rolled my eyes at fake holidays like that, somehow I was feeling different about it. Maybe it was the daunting task of making so many Valentine cakes, cookies, and cupcakes - the orders were pouring in everyday. Of course it was probably Edward. We hadn't discussed what we were going to do on Valentine's Day, but even if it were something as simple as reading in bed together, that would have suited me just fine.

I had a checklist of things to do, and people to thank. I wanted to thank Jackie for his Bahama-room, I wanted to thank Alice for her amazing Paris wardrobe, and I wanted to thank Esme for staying with me that day and giving me exactly what I needed. Jackie and Alice were easy. For Jackie I would make a branch of gum paste Orchids. I had been practicing making paste flowers for Alice's cake and found I had a real affinity for them. For Alice I would make two mini versions of her wedding cake, but Esme I wasn't sure of. I was thinking of getting her a new silk shirt, but though better of it. I probably couldn't afford something she would wear anyway. Then I remembered Edward telling me how much Esme loved Paris and I just so happened to have some amazing chocolate molds from the flea market. As for Edward, it was time for those naughty pictures everyone kept talking about…

*****

I told Jackie about the pics for two reasons. First, his boyfriend would be taking them and second, well someone had to help me style it all! When I told him he squealed to Alice, who squealed to Rosalie which turned out to be a good thing, because she had a closet full of corsets and other costumes from various promotional shots (or so she said, she wasn't fooling anyone, we all knew she just liked wearing them). So my photo shoot went from only two gay guys, to two gay guys, one pixie, and one superstar… great.

When I got to Seth's studio, a white drop cloth had been erected and a dark red velvet Chaise was waiting for me to laze on.

They discussed and rejected the 40's pinup thing calling it 'played out' and instead had gone for, well nothing really. Jackie curled my hair and let it loose down my back, and then spent an hour putting on makeup that made me look like I wasn't wearing makeup (huh?). The collective 'they' kept me in my white cotton bikini briefs, and gave me a white gauzy robe to cover myself with… that was it.

Aware of how little I was wearing, the other artists in Seth's studio came flocking to draw and sculpt me – apparently finding people willing to pose in the nude was rare, even in Brooklyn. So I had gone from two gay guys, to two gay guys, one pixie, one superstar, one sculptor and one painter. A few weeks ago I would have run! Instead, I took a deep breath, turned various shades of red and walked to my chaise, gauzy robe in hand.

(Edward POV)

I had gotten closer with Mike and Eric since Angela's 'accident.' They were great guys, and they genuinely loved Bella like family which made them brothers to me. It killed me that no one would pay attention to Eric, but like Bella said, James was one of the guys and no one in the Police Department there would listen. There wasn't much I could do about it except be a friend.

Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Although Bella was getting used to being pampered and having me buy her things, I couldn't think of what exactly to get her. More jewelry just seemed like overkill. Another trip seemed over the top. I wanted to get her something special, something that she wouldn't be expecting, but couldn't figure out what that was. It didn't occur to me what to get her until Mike mentioned that he was getting a dog. It wasn't a bad idea. Mike worked an hour away from the house and he had never liked the idea of Jessica being alone at night, especially not since the James thing. Even if Bella moved in with me, I realized how much safer I would feel if there was something menacing in the house – Bella was about as menacing as cottage cheese.

The day before Valentine's, Bella dropped off the chocolates she had made for Esme and the two mini-wedding cakes that she had made for Alice, and she handed Jackie his orchid branch before she left. She emailed me a picture of it and I had no idea it was sugar. I would have sworn it was real; she was getting very good at the gum paste flowers. Since it was a Friday, she spent the night at my place; I hoped no one had blabbed about her gift.

*****

The next morning when we woke up we took our time getting dressed and had breakfast at the diner on the corner that we liked. I hadn't told her anything about her gift, but told her we would be picking it up together.

"So, where is this gift of mine?"

"It not too far, Bill will be by with the car in a few minutes."

"The car huh? Do I get a clue at all?"

"Not a one. Anyway, it will be perfectly obvious once we get there."

She gave a sly little smile. I paid the check, called Bill, and he was there a few minutes later. We drove uptown and as the neighborhood got worst and worst Bella looked more and more confused. When we finally stopped in front of the ASPCA on East 110th, she looked at me even more confused.

"Edward?"

"Yes angel?"

"Are you getting a dog?"

"No love, you are. Happy Valentine's Day!" She threw her arms around me and squeezed tight. "So I guess you like it?"

"I always wanted a dog, but Renee felt that having a pet was some form of slavery and Charlie was allergic. Oh Edward, this is such a wonderful gift! How did you ever think of it?"

I couldn't very well let her know of my ulterior guard dog motives, I was afraid she would scoff and walk away thinking I was being overprotective, "I guessed. Did I do a good job?"

"Amazing job!" and she kissed me on the ASPCA steps. We went in and filled out the paperwork, and once we were approved, we went in the back to find Bella's – our dog. I didn't think Bella was the small dog type, but just in case, I was ready to talk her out of one if I had to. The volunteer led us to the back where the kennel was and we made our way through the rows of cages. There were some little dogs, Chihuahuas and such that thankfully Bella never gave a second glance to. There were lots of pit bulls, which would have been fine with me, but Bella didn't look their way either. I was afraid she was going to fall for one of the cute black mutt puppies, but something else got her attention instead.

Next to the cage with the puppies was a black, white, and tan Boxer. His tail was wagging and his tongue was hanging out, he liked Bella immediately. He barked at me twice, then growled, but once Bella hushed him, he quieted down and I was able to pet him as well. That was a good sign - already protective but easily made friends. He was a good size, but not so huge that he couldn't fit in an apartment. He was only three years old and if it hadn't been for the fact that he only had one eye, I was sure he would have been adopted by now.

"How did he lose his eye?" Bella asked.

"When the officers found him, he had was pretty bloodied up, looked like a dog fight. They couldn't save his eye. He's a great guy though, sweet and protective. He's been checked out by our vets, had the chip installed and all, still young, strong and healthy. He'd be a great pet, but most people can't get past the one eye thing." She looked at me and smiled, I knew we had found the one.

"We'll take him," she said.

We walked out of the ASPCA with our new dog in tow. The three of us got in the back seat and went straight to the Petco on Union Square to load up on two sets of everything. Two leashes, two sets of food and water bowls, two doggie beds, two huge bags of food, and made our way back to my place.

"Thought of a name yet?"

"I was just thinking about that."

"Any ideas?"

"Maybe."

"Do I have to guess or are you going to tell me?" The dog was sitting in between us, napping, his head on Bella's lap.

"Ok, but no laughing alright?"

"Promise."

"Zeus," with that the dog lifted his head and wagged his tail which whacked me in the stomach with every move.

"I think," I said trying to the hold back the tail, "we have a winner."

"You like that boy huh? Zeus? You like it?" Her question was answered by a lick on the cheek and yet more abuse to my stomach by the excited tail.

When we got to the apartment, Bella decided to walk Zeus before he came up while Bill and I brought the stuff up. About fifteen minutes later, I could hear the elevator coming up and in came Zeus and Bella. He was busy sniffing and searching the apartment. Bella put out some food and water and put his dog bed in front of the kitchen counter, in view of the elevator door – good spot I thought. When Zeus had finished his sniffing and searching and had slurped up some water, he found his bed and made himself at home. He seemed to already know his place.

"Good dog, Zeus" I said as I patted him on the head and walked toward the couch.

It was just past 3pm and in all the Zeus excitement I had lost Bella. She must have gone to the bathroom. The doorbell rang and Zeus popped up, alert and ready.

"That's a good boy Zeus," I said.

He seemed to know exactly what I wanted from him already. I asked who it was through the intercom and buzzed up the Urban Express guy. As the elevator was coming up, Zeus came right to my side and started growling, letting me know he didn't know this person. Zeus would be getting a steak very soon. As soon as the elevator gate opened, Zeus barked, and I hushed him, at which point he sat down next to me, but never took his eyes off of the stranger until I signed for the package and the gate closed. I patted him on the head, he wagged his tail and followed me to the couch.

I opened the box I had signed for and found a slim binder. There was a note taped to the front in Bella's handwriting:

_They told me to do this for Christmas. _

_Thanks to Paris, I did it for Valentine's instead._

_Love, Bella._

I opened the binder and my mouth dropped. There was my angel stretched out on a red velvet chair, curls dripping down her body and covering her right breast. She was wearing nothing but her underwear, and her eyes were calling to me. The next picture, she was standing in front of the chair her back to me, her hair coming down her back, and she looked over her left shoulder winking… dear god.

I was getting hard. Paris had been the best thing that had ever happened to me it turned out. The next pictures were equally as hot, but the last took the cake. She was kneeling on the chair, her hair resting on her shoulders, holding up a sheer robe to her chest that barely covered anything. The look on her face was pure passion, and at the bottom of the picture she wrote:

_I'm waiting…_

I dropped the book on the couch, and managed to get my shirt off as I walked toward the bedroom. Zeus followed me until we reached the kitchen, when food caught his attention instead… good fucking dog. When I opened the door, Bella was on the bed, her hair down, stripped down to her panties, holding up the same gauzy robe in the same way as the in the pic, the same look on her face.

No one could have been as sexy as Bella right then, and she was mine. I stood there looking her up and down until she dropped the robe. He perfect breasts were bare, and her nipples were already hard, begging for me to suck on them. She was my fantasy.

I moved toward her, but didn't touch, I just needed to take her all in. She let me. Without blushes, without hiding her face, she let me look at her. She was radiating heat the way she did when she was aroused, and it made my cock press against my pants. She motioned me to come closer and she undid my pants, pushing them down. I stepped out of them and she saw how excited she had made me. She shifted her body and lay down on the bed at which point she pulled down her underwear and kicked them off.

My cock jumped as she spread her legs just slightly and I could see that she was already glistening. I reached over and spread her legs even more, looking at the shiny pink wonderland in front of me. I reached out and barely touched her with my pointer finger and she moaned quietly. The sound made my mouth water. She was my gift and I was going to take my time enjoying her.

I put my finger inside her and she arched her back for me. I put in another finger and pumped in and out slowly, she was moist, but I wanted her dripping wet. I took out my fingers, and replaced them with my tongue - she tasted so good. She put her hands on my head and played with my hair as I played with her.

I nibbled at her clit and she pulled at my head. I kept going until I could feel her body tighten and lock around me. I lifted my head, I wanted to see her come, wanted to see her body rock with what I had done to her. I let my fingers do the rest of the job, moving in tiny circles the way she liked and watched as she writhed and tensed and panted until she finally let go, breathing my name as she released.

I got up and took off my pants and boxers as she watched me through lustful eyes. I wanted to take her slowly, feel her warmth around me. I entered her as she gasped. I pumped in and out as slowly as I could handle, allowing myself to feel how hot, wet, and tight she was. She was every fantasy and more, my body was aching to thrust into her like a savage, but I had time to do that later. I could tell she wanted me to move faster, to make her scream, but she was my gift today, and I wanted her slow, lavishing attention on every move.

I kept my pace, moving in and out of her like she was glass and the tension escalated. She was in agony, she needed the release and so did I… but not yet. Not while she felt so good, just so damn good. I kept going until I could see her chest moving faster, her breasts rising and falling with purpose. She was close, and I reached down and massaged her right breast. She whispered my name, and I sped up; I needed to feel her come. I wanted to feel the wet heat and watch her go over the edge. I kept at it, in and out and in and out, and finally the breath caught in her throat, and I felt her. She came hard and I could see her bottom lip quivering as she was finally able to breathe again.

She looked like she wanted to devour me; I was going to let her. I pulled out and rested against the pillows. She got on her hands and knees and put her mouth over me, I was still wet from her, and knowing that she was sucking on her own moisture made me even harder. Her hair was covering her face, so I pushed it away; I wanted to see her sucking me.

She bobbed up and down, making little sucking noises that made me sweat. I was so close and she knew because she sped up. Not much longer I thought, and then she let her teeth graze my shaft as she pulled up which she knew drove me mad. I spilled into her mouth. She stayed there until she knew I was finished, then lifted her head and swallowed.

Her hair was a mess and her nipples were still hard. She was looking at me and I sat up. I pulled her head toward mine and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. My hand found one of those hard nipples and pinched. She moaned into my mouth, and I knew that Valentine's Day wasn't over… it was just beginning.

*****

**Wish me a happy anniversary! My 1 year is coming up at the end of the week… thanks again for all the reviews they're the best gifts you could give me!**


	21. Chapter 21, Going to the Chapel

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**IT'S WEDDING TIME!**

**OK, SO HERE'S A LINK TO ALICE'S WEDDING DRESS, JUST REMEMBER TO ERASE THE SPACES AND IT'S PINK, NOT WHITE:**

**http: // z. about. Com/ d/ weddings/ 1/ 0/ Y/ 4/ 73925339 _ 8. jpg**

**LEMON LEMON LEMON**

**Chapter 21**

**Going to the Chapel**

(_Bella POV_)

I knew Alice loved her mini cakes, but I didn't realize exactly how much. The day after Valentine's Day I got two calls, the first was from Ginger, saying that she had seen the cakes that I had made for Alice and I was the only person she wanted making her wedding cake this summer. The second call was from an Abigail saying that she saw my cake at Alice's salon and had to have me make her cakes for her wedding this winter. I was overwhelmed and accepted both, simply because they just sounded so excited about it all. What exactly was the Pixie up to? And why was the cake at the salon? I called her and she picked up immediately.

"You can thank me with the most stellar birthday cake ever this year!"

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Well, Jasper and I ate one of the cakes you made, but the other was just too precious to ruin, so I put it on display at the Salon in a little glass dome and people just flocked to it, they all wanted to know who made it! Bella you could be like the next Sylvia Weinstock or something!"

"I don't think I'm that good Alice."

"Yes you are, well you will be anyway. So are you going to do Ginger and Abigail's weddings?"

"Ya, I think I am."

"Ginger is a friend so be nice to her cost-wise if you can, but Abigail is a client and her fiancé and his family are way loaded, the wedding is going to be at Wall Street Museum and then Cipriani's downtown. Her wedding gown is being hand beaded in India as we speak. There's going to be something like 400 people there. So whatever you were planning on charging, triple it."

"Ok…"

"Bella?"

"Ya Alice?"

"Breath chica."

"Right. Breath."

"Seriously, this is such a good thing! Just think, my sister a famous wedding cake designer!" It really touched me that she considered me a sister already; I know I did of her, but I was still just the slightest bit overwhelmed by the whole thing.

"I'll have to figure out where to make these cakes, I mean my kitchen is too small, and I could use Edward's but I really need a professional grade kitchen, I might be able to use the kitchen at the bakery in Brooklyn if I ask my boss really really nicely maybe..."

"Bella! You're thinking way too small. This is your chance to have your own biz, go out on your own, rent a kitchen and start making cakes."

"That's jumping the gun just a little don't you think? I mean it's nice for some extra money, and ya it would be great to have my own business, but I know nothing about running a company."

"Well it's a good think your beloved, my brother is an expert huh?" Hmmm, it was true. When I finished up with Alice I found Edward reading on the couch.

"Edward?"

"Yes angel?"

"I'd like your advice."

"Ok, shoot."

"Remember the cakes that I made Alice?"

"Yes, they were lovely."

"Thanks. Well, she sort of put one of them on display at the Salon, and I already have two more weddings to make cakes for."

"That's wonderful Bella!"

"Ya… so my question is, do you think I could make a business out of it?"

"Bella, I think you could do anything."

"Ok thanks, I should have figured you say something like that. What I really mean is, would you help me if I decided to move forward?"

"Angel, it would make me extremely happy to help you." There was a sneaky look behind his eyes.

"What was the look for?"

"What look?"

"That look, the look you're giving me right now."

"You're imaging things angel." I knew something was brewing in his head. Before I could question him further though, Zeus was at my side reminding me to take him out.

"Ok ok Zeus, let's go."

(_Edward POV_)

As soon as Bella left with Zeus, I called Alice.

"You're a genius."

"I know. What did I do this time?"

"The wedding cakes?"

"Oh that! Ya I know, I mean I knew she was talented, but people just couldn't stop asking about the cake and who had made it."

"She asked me if I would help her with a business if she decided to move forward."

"I'm guessing you're going to somehow convince her to move forward right?"

"Right."

When I got off the phone, I wrote an email to my assistant:

_Get in touch with the company that does our graphics and business cards on Monday. I'd like 5,000 cards made up for a new business venture. We'll hash out details later, but have them start designing logos for "Bellissima: a Cake Atelier"_

_-EC_

(_Bella POV_)

Alice's Wedding was just a few days away, and she was in full blown Pixie-mode, bordering on Tasmanian Devil. I went to the event space with her to see the progress on the elaborate plans she had for the transformation. It was a gorgeous place called the Tribeca Rooftop and the views of the city were unbeatable. Of course it was just a plain raw industrial space, so with Jackie's help, they had massive plans.

By the time they were done, there wouldn't be an inch that wasn't covered in pink crystals, pink flowers, or pink fabric. The room adjacent to the main space where the ceremony was going to be held wasn't being ignored either. Half of all the white flowers in the city had been bought, and the other half was being flown in from Hawaii. Had to hand it to the girl, when she went for it, she _really_ went for it!

I had finished Alice's cake the morning before the wedding and with Edward and Bill's help, delivered it to the space which by now was completely ready for guests. It was like stepping into a little girls dream come true! Everything was shiny, pink, and luscious. It was over the top to be sure, but also really fun, beautiful, and oh-so-Alice!

By the time Edward and I got back to his place, Zeus needed a walk and I needed to start getting ready for Alice's girl day. Instead of some wild party, Alice had opted for a day of girly fun; manicures, massages and silly movies at Esme's place. There would be food and a 'special surprise.' I really hoped the surprise wasn't a stripper, but with Rose in attendance, I couldn't be sure.

When Edward came back with Zeus, we said our goodbyes and I was off to be girly. When I got to Esme's everything had been pushed to the side to make space for two massage tables, two massage chairs with tables for the manicurists, and one black leather table that seemed oddly out of place. No sooner had I shown up than a white fluffy robe was handed to me by Esme and I was ordered to change. When I got back out, Jackie, Esme, Alice, Rose, and Zafrina were sitting in a circle on the floor, Zafrina made some space for me and I sat down.

"Ok ladies, the manicurists will be here at 1, the masseurs at 3 and the special surprise at 5."

"But first," Esme interjected, "lunch."

She got up and led us all to the dining room where platters upon platters of the most amazing fresh Sushi were laid out. It was mouth watering and appropriately 'girly.' We dove in, and an hour later, we had actually succeeding in stuffing ourselves with Sushi. We could barely move, but the door bell rang and Alice jumped up.

"Mani-Pedi time girls!"

We slowly got up and made out way to the living room. Alice's nails would be pink of course, but she had already decided that nothing would be more chic than black for the bridesmaids. I thought it was odd, but I learned not to question the Pixie's wisdom. Esme got a lovely chocolate brown to match her copper dress, and Jackie went with bright red.

Both Alice and Jackie desperately wanted him to be the third bridesmaid, but Jasper's family was conservative and the thought of a guy in a dress, no matter how beautiful he may have been, was a huge no-no. Everyone was pretty bummed by it, but in true Jackie fashion, he smiled and made himself a white satin tuxedo complete with feathered headpiece. It was divine and I was almost jealous of the whole ensemble when he had finished it.

By 3 the masseurs had arrived, and the first movie 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' was playing on the TV. We had a blast! We were stuffed with amazing sushi, being pampered in the comfort of Esme's place, and hanging out with the girls was a joy. By the time the movie was over, our hands, feet, backs and necks had been lavished with so much attention we were as loose as jelly. Then the bell rang again and our 'surprise' showed up. All of a sudden the black leather table made sense.

(_Edward POV_)

Jasper wasn't a stripper kind of guy, so the day before his wedding, Emmet, Jasper's Father, Jasper and I went to Chelsea Piers to whack some golf balls. I hated golf with a passion, but Jasper was trying to keep his Father happy and his Father loved the boring-ass 'sport.' So while Bella was whooping it up with nail polish and movies, I was stuck with an aging military man insisted on talking about the Civil War for hours. It wouldn't be a good day. Then my phone rang, it was Bella, she was just what I needed to cheer me up.

"Angel, I'm so glad you called, Jasper's Father was about to recreate the battle of Gettysburg single handedly."

"Do you know what your darling sister is having us all do?"

"No, should I be worried?"

"You have my permission to disown her if you'd like."

"Well now I'm curious… what?"

"Tattoo's! She hired a Tattoo artist and is insisting we all get something!" She sounded so appalled and I could just imagine her, face red, hair falling her face, I bet she looked adorable. I couldn't care less about the tattoo; in fact, it turned me on.

"Hand the phone to Alice."

"Edward, seriously! She's being a baby, even Mom is getting one! It doesn't have to be big or anything, it could be anything she wanted, I thought it would an awesome way to bond!"

"Alice," I said with my best I'm-very-disappointed-in-you voice.

"Oh you overprotective wimp! I mean really, get over it!" I started laughing, whole heartedly.

"Ok, now I'm seriously confused," Alice said.

"You need to pretend that I'm yelling at you ok?"

"What?"

"I think the tattoo thing is kind of hot actually, but Bella obviously wants me to reprimand you, so do me a favor and pretend I'm yelling at you ok?"

"Edward Cullen!" she yelled, "you are a piece of work!"

"Perfect Alice. Now pretend I'm losing the battle"

"Listen, Bella is part of this family now, and I want her to get a tattoo with me!"

"Is it working? Is she buying it?"

"Yes!" Alice scolded.

"Ok, give her the phone and make sure you look like you've won the battle."

"Oh Bella!" Alice called in a sing-songy proud tone "Edward wants you!" A moment later, I could hear Bella take the phone from Alice.

"Well! Can you believe this! What's the final verdict?!"

"Angel, I tried really and no one will make you get a tattoo if you don't want one."

"There's a but in there…"

"… But, even Esme is getting one, and Alice thinks this will bond all of you, and who am I to argue with the bride?"

She was quiet for a long time, then it sounded as if she was walking someplace. When she spoke again, she was whispering.

"Edward, here's the thing."

"I'm listening angel." It sounded as if she were walking somewhere.

"I've got nothing against the tats at all actually it just… GOD! I'm scared of needles."

"What?"

"I have nothing against the tattoo but I hate needles, they terrify me…"

"Bella, you were in the hospital all the time as a kid, you've told me, surely they stuck you with needles constantly."

"I was usually already unconscious by the time they gave me shots, and if I wasn't, Renee would have to hold me down while they did it!" She was adorable even when I wasn't looking at her. I had half a mind to jump in cab and hold her to me, kiss her for the rest of the day, but Alice would shoot me before I could steal her away.

"Love you angel."

"Love you too," she said quizzically, "what was that for?"

"You make me smile that's all."

"Edward!" she chastised, "dammit, focus!"

"Right sorry. Well, you march yourself in there right now and either ask Alice to knock you out, or have Jackie sit on you." All I heard was Bella huff before she hung up.

*****

Since I hadn't heard from Bella or Alice the rest of the day, I assumed that things had gone well, one way or another. It was just past 8pm when I heard Zeus run to the elevator gate and whimper – Bella was home. I walked from the bedroom and opened the gate to find a slightly disgruntled Bella looking back at me.

"Well, what happened?"

"I told them I was afraid of needles."

"And?"

"And I told them that what you told me."

"And?"

"And Jackie picked me up, put me on the table and sat on me!"

I really didn't mean to laugh, but the thought of a near seven foot Jackie, picking up a kicking and screaming Bella, putting her on a table and sitting on her was more than my self control could handle. I laughed so hard that Zeus started barking and tears streamed down my face. I laughed so hard that I didn't notice that Bella had taken off her jacket and had gone to the bedroom. By the time I had calmed down, Zeus had gone back to his bed and I went to find Bella.

"Bella angel, I'm sorry for laughing" I called out as I made my way to the bedroom.

"It's ok… if I wasn't still in shock, I think I'd find it funny too," I could hear her say from through the bathroom door.

I opened the door to find her standing in front of the mirror in jeans and a white tank top, her hair pile don her head - her long creamy white neck exposed. She must have splashed some water on her face because droplets of water were slowly falling down her neck, down her chest, and in between those perfect breasts. It always turned me on to see her like that, unconcerned with what she looked like, just being Bella. I walked over to her and kissed her on the shoulder.

"So Angel, what did you get and where did you put it?" The suspense was killing me.

"I'm supposes to keep it covered for another hour or so."

"Ok, so just tell me."

"Nope, you'll have to wait, that's penance for laughing at me," and she walked away.

I was turned on already, but having her walk away from me all annoyed, made me groan. She was teasing me and I was loving it. I followed her to kitchen where she was pouring dog food for Zeus. She was bent over and her ass was in the air. I wanted to cut them off and grab her, take her from behind right then and there. When she turned around she saw me staring, she put down the dog food.

She walked over to me put her arms around my neck, and whispered "what exactly were you staring at?"

"Your perfect ass."

"You know, I'm supposed to be annoyed with you right now."

"Ya, how's that going?"

"Not too good," and she kissed my neck making my cock jump in response. I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Now, where's this tattoo?"

"You'll just have to find it," she purred.

"With pleasure," I said as I kissed her bare neck, still slightly moist.

I kissed her shoulder, down her right arm, to her wrist to see if it was there. Instead I found her black nails, and kissed them.

"Not there," I said.

She shook her head and took off her tank top showing me her ice blue cotton bra, perfect I thought. I kissed a path down her stomach and found nothing.

"Turn over angel."

She maneuvered herself onto her stomach, and I could see it wasn't on her back, but while she was there, I unhooked her bra and checked her lower back just below her jeans, luckily she hadn't 'tramp stamped' herself.

She flipped back over, letting her bra slip off her arms. Her nipples were already alert and puckered for me and I thanked the powers that be that she hadn't ruined her breasts with ink. To show my appreciation I kissed each breasts just above the nipple and she sighed. I couldn't tear myself away, so I cupped her left breast and let my mouth suckle on her; she squirmed a little and held my head there while I rolled my tongue around. She breathed my name as I moved on.

I took her foot in my hand, and took of her sock. Nothing there and I was running out of places to explore.

"Undo you're jeans for me angel."

I watched her unbutton and unzip her jeans and as I pulled them down, I saw the bandage. It was in the no man's land between her hip bone and her slit, and it gave me a raging hard on.

"Be gentle, it's still sore," she said. I carefully pulled down her panties, and slowly removed the tape from the edges of the gauze.

As carefully as I could I removed the gauze and although the area was still red and a little puffy, I could very clearly see the sexiest damn thing I had ever seen in my life. There, showing me the way to my own personal heaven was a small angel, wings open in mid-flight, it looked exactly like her necklace. I looked up at her, practically salivating. She was naked, her hair a mess on top her head, nipples hard, and waiting for me to make my next move.

"Well" she said quietly, seductively, "do you like it?"

I knew the area was still sensitive, I could see how red it was, but I lowered my head and very gently kissed the perimeter, feeling the warmth radiating from her core. She moaned, and I let the angel guide my path to the source of her heat. She arched her back as I licked her clit. So good. I carefully spread her folds open with my fingers, and continued. I licked her clit over and over, feeling her squirm around me.

"Edward… I'm going to come."

I didn't respond, just kept on licking until I could feel her hips buck up, fall back down and I could taste her slickness on my lips. I slowly stood up; I took in every inch of her, so damned sexy on her back, legs spread, hair a mess, panting for me.

I got undressed slowly, letting myself stare at her. I was hard and I needed to be inside her. I could see the worry on her face as I took her legs and put them on my shoulders, "I'll be careful angel, promise. Right now I need to be inside you though."

Carefully, being aware of where my hands were, I pushed myself inside her and heard myself humm. She was so wet, so very wet, and as always… warm. I started thrusting into her, and I knew what heaven was like. I was inside an angel, every inch of her glowed like gold. I grunted as I sped up, I needed more and more. I pushed myself into her to the hilt, letting her envelope me completely and stayed there.

She ground her pelvis into me, making me scream on the inside, "fuck Bella, don't stop."

She didn't. She ground against me harder until I needed more friction and I pumped in and out her as forcefully as I could without hurting her. Her walls tightened around my shaft and the sensation got me closer to my own climax. A few more thrusts and I could feel a wet heat wash over my length; I came undone and called her an angel as I exploded inside her.

*****

The next morning the cruel alarm clock woke us up at 8am.

"Morning sexy," she said in a half sleepy groggy voice.

That night had been incredible and once we had caught our breaths we took a shower together, ordered in some Chinese, and called it a night. She had let me put some cream on her tattoo before we went to bed and touching her there, rubbing her there, made me hard again. Would I ever tire of her? I knew the answer was no.

Slowly we got up, brushed our teeth, and had a light breakfast. Bella wasn't due at Esme's until 9:30am to start the beautification process and I was due in Tribeca at 3:00pm to get ready and take some pictures. The ceremony was set for 6:15pm, just as the sun was setting and luckily it looked like it was a clear day. We gave Zeus a quick walk together before Bella left for Esme's. I went back home, watched some TV, and when it was time to go, I grabbed my tux and shoes, and left for the Rooftop.

*****

It was show time.

Jasper had the goofiest and largest grin on his face. I couldn't have been happier to make Jasper my official brother, and I knew he'd keep Alice happy. When the music started everyone craned their heads to look at the doors in the back. Rose would come down the aisle first, followed by Bella, then Alice escorted by both Esme and Carlisle. Rose came into view and she looked amazing, like a superstar – wouldn't have expected anything less. I looked to Emmet who looked like the proudest man on the planet. It made me smile and as I was looking at him, he elbowed me and pointed toward the back of the room.

There was Bella. She was in a white satin dress, carrying a pink bouquet, her hair was swept up, and as she started to walk down the aisle, I couldn't breathe. She looked like a bride, and suddenly, I wished it was our wedding day. I wished she had put that dress on for me and was walking to take my hand in matrimony. She looked right at me as she was walking, never breaking her concentration. She looked nervous and excited, just like a bride, and just like a bride, she had tears in her eyes. Somehow it made her look even more beautiful, more delicate, more ethereal.

I wish I could say I knew what Alice looked like when she walked down the aisle, but I couldn't. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella and she in turn was looking at me. As the justice of the peace read the vows, I answered in my head, '_yes, I do take this woman to be my bride, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as we both shall live._' I wished I could have kissed her to seal the deal right then and there, but reality hit and I realized that Jazz and Alice were kissing and not Bella and I. That would have to change, and it would have to change soon.

(_Bella POV_)

Edward wouldn't take his eyes off of me the entire ceremony. He was someplace else, and I was with him, we were lost in each other. I had never wanted marriage. I knew that they crumbled and deteriorated. But I also knew that if Edward had asked me right then and there, I would have said yes without pause or fear. Suddenly I wanted it all. I wanted the wedding, the marriage, the kids, hell we already had the dog! All he had to do now was ask.

*****

**Ooooo, wedding bells are in the air. Did ya like it huh huh did ya? Then let me know! **

**Coming up, the new business venture and of course the return of our favorite villain… James.**

**Next chapter will be sometime this weekend, see you then!**


	22. Chapter 22, 31

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**GUYS, I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HAPPY YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME! **

**MANY THANKS TO ZEEWRITER FOR HELPING WITH THIS CHAPTER (ALTHOUGH SHE DOESN'T THINK SHE DID!)**

**OK FANS, THIS ONE IS FOR YOU – YOU'VE BEEN PATIENT AND I THINK IT'S TIME. REMEMBER THAT RING FROM PARIS???**

**Chapter 22**

**31**

(_Edward POV_)

The wedding was amazing, not that I was expecting anything less from my sister. Everyone danced until the wee hours, including Bella, and by the time it was over, everyone was appropriately exhausted. Of course, more than the food or dancing or even my sister's happiness, the thing that stuck with me was Bella - walking down the isle, dressed in white. I knew we would be together, that our lives were one now and there was no need to rush into anything. I also knew that Bella was wary of marriage thanks to Charlie and Renee, but none of that mattered.

I wanted Bella to be mine, not just in heart or body, but legally too. I wanted to know that if anything happened to me, she would never have to worry about money again, everything of mine would be hers. I wanted all the things I was always too busy or worried to ever think would be mine; children, a home, a wife, and a life that didn't include tabloids, or crazy diva's, or angry businessmen in Japan.

It had been less than a year since Bella had been part of my life. Some people would say that wasn't enough time. Some people would say that we should have waited a year maybe two, live with each other and then decide. The pre-Bella Edward might have agreed. The Edward I was now accepted that Carlisle and Esme had fallen in love at first sight and married two months later. I wasn't a fickle man, I wasn't someone who rushed into decisions either. Having said that, I came alive again with Bella and how couldn't I hold on to that, make it mine for always?

The first thing I had to do was find out how bad this marriage fear was. Unfortunately Alice was on her honeymoon and Rosalie wasn't subtle enough for anything like that. I could have called Jackie, but with Alice gone, he was basically running the Salon and I didn't want to distract him. I wished that Jess or Ang were closer, but they weren't and anyway, they had their own issues to deal with just then. That left one person, maybe the best person for the job.

"Hi darling."

"Hi Mom."

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Can't I just be calling to say hi?"

"You never have, why start now sweetheart?"

"Mothers."

"Yes. Now spill."

"I love Bella."

"Yes I think that's perfectly clear, we all do."

"I want to marry her."

"I'm so happy to hear it, although we all knew that too."

"Thanks. The thing is…"

"…The thing is you think she has a marriage hang-up due to her parent's divorce."

"Exactly, and I need some help."

"What can I do?"

"Would you talk to her for me? Find out how big this fear is? Would she marry me at all? What would I have to do to convince her?"

"You know your sister is going to kill us for not including her in this!"

"She'll be fine once she finds out she's planning the wedding… that is IF Bella will let me marry her."

"Let's make sure shall we? I'll call her this afternoon."

"And say what?"

"A little faith dear, your birthday is coming up; someone has to make the cake for your party."

_(Bella POV_)

Esme called me just as I had finished walking Zeus.

"Bella darling," I loved that she called me darling, just as if she were talking to Alice or Edward, "did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No Esme, not at all, I just came in from walking Zeus."

"Wonderful. I wonder if you'd meet with me one of these nights, as I'm sure you know Edward's birthday is coming up and we throw him a party at our place every year. I'd like for you to make his cake."

"Oh of course! If you're free tomorrow I can come by after work. I could be there by 5?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then darling."

I was going to make him a cake anyway of course, but the fact that Esme wanted me to make his cake gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I loved Esme like a Mom and since I hadn't seen Renee is such a long time, it was nice spending time with her. I was slightly worried about showing up to her elegant apartment, covered in flour and bits of dough, but I suppose she had seen me in worst states after all – of course that didn't stop me from grabbing a pair of jeans and clean shirt to change into before I left.

Work was nuts the next day and as it turned out, I didn't have time to change before I made my way to the East Side. The Cullen's lived in a beautiful and large duplex over-looking the water at Beekman Place on the East Side. It was very old and very grand. It was the kind of place that you would picture crystal chandeliers and furniture you weren't allowed to touch let alone sit on.

Beekman had been in the family for years and when Carlisle's parent's passed on and he and Esme moved in, she did away with wallpaper and overstuffed couches and instead opened up the apartment and made it typically Esme - inviting, stylish, and warm. In fact, it felt very much like the apartment in Paris. Beautiful large original paintings, bits of luxury from marble and satin pillows, but overall, simple and clean without feeling sterile.

I hustled and got there a few minutes past five as Esme let me in. She either didn't care about what I looked like, or was a very good actress because she gave me a big hug, flour, dough, and all. I showed myself to the bathroom, changed, and did the best I could with the pile of hair on my head. When I was finished, she had tea and cookies ready in the living room. The big French doors were open, letting in the breeze from the water, it was lovely. I helped myself to a cookie, put some sugar and lemon in my tea, and let the day melt away.

"Bella darling you didn't need to change."

"That's sweet Esme really, but I'd feel awful if I got flour on your couch."

"Well, I can't argue with nice gestures." She lifted her tea cup to me, and took a sip. "Now Bella, as I'm sure you know, Edward's birthday is on June 20th."

"I think Alice let that slip, yes."

"We throw him a big party here every year, always have."

"Another Cullen tradition, that's so nice."

"Now I'm guessing by now you know what he likes food-wise."

"I do."

"So, what were you thinking of?"

"Well, he likes chocolate, so I was thinking of a three tier cake, covered in dark chocolate ganache, filled with a whipped rum and milk chocolate ganache, and covered in white chocolate flowers."

"Well that sounds divine; I'll have to make sure the catering is as equally wonderful."

We drank our tea and nibbled on cookies and talked more about the party. The conversation flowed and we were talking about how she and Carlisle had met when she found herself in the hospital with a broken ankle. It was all terribly romantic - the dashing doctor coming to the lady's rescue. It was love at first sight and they were married almost immediately after. Both their families thought they were insane, but love saved all and they were still happy to this day.

"What about your parents darling, how did they meet?"

"Renee had just decided that college wasn't for her and she went back home with her best friend who was from Seattle. They found a small apartment on the Sound and she was working in a bookstore while her friend worked in a diner. Renee was at the diner one evening when Charlie walked in. He was a cadet at the Police Academy and to hear her tell it, she felt his 'aura' calling to her. I think she just thought he was cute in his uniform. Well one thing led to another. They fell in love and when it was time for him to go back to Forks, he asked her to marry him."

"Lovely story, what happened if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, Renee was a free spirit. Still is. She got to Forks and there was nothing for her there. It was cold and dark and rainy, people were old fashioned and she had a hard time fitting in. Charlie tried his best to keep her happy, but he couldn't keep up with her moods. When she found out she was pregnant I think something snapped in her head. She told him she wouldn't raise a child without sunlight, she left him and moved to Pheonix."

"I see."

"I don't think I ever fit in either place or with either parent really. There was so much pain from my father about the way she left and Rene always told me that marriage was an antiquated social custom."

"What do you think?"

"I used to think that it wasn't worth the risk - too many 'what ifs.' Then when everything happened with James I was sure marriage wasn't for me. You could marry someone you thought you knew and then one day you'd turn around and they would be someone totally different, a monster."

"I'm so sorry your life led you to those feelings." She looked more than sad; she looked deflated, like I had sucked all the joy out of the room.

"That's what I used to think."

"Oh?" She perked up, "and what do you think now?" she said, the color returning to her cheeks.

"I think… sometimes it's worth the risk. Sometimes the right person comes along and he's worth any risk you could think of. He's worth the world and you'd give it to him if you only knew how."

She smiled warmly and said "he'd give you the world too if you'd let him."

"I think I know that," I said slowly, absorbing my own words.

"He would darling, every mile of it," she paused and took my hands in hers, "would you let him?"

I looked up her, may face getting hot, eyes watering, "in a heartbeat."

(_Edward POV_)

If I had known how to do cartwheels, I would have. She would marry me. She'd say yes. Bella Swan would be my wife. I didn't know what to do with myself I was so happy! I knew exactly what to do actually - I wanted to find Renee. It somehow didn't seem right asking her daughter to marry me and yet never having met her. First though, I had to talk to Charlie. I knew Bella wouldn't care if I asked him or not, but somehow I felt Charlie would.

The next day I had my secretary find the phone number for the Fork Sheriff's office. I took a deep breath and called. It wouldn't matter to me if he said no, but I was hoping he'd give us his blessing.

"Police, what's your emergency?"

"Morning, I'm actually looking for Sheriff Swan, is he in?"

"Is this an emergency sir?"

"No it's not, I'm a friend."

"I see, well can I have your name and number please and I'll see that he gets the message sir."

I gave her my info, the woman on the line obviously didn't believe a word I had said. I hoped that she would in fact give him the message. No more than fifteen minutes later I got a call from Charlie.

"Edward? Is Bella ok?"

"Hi Charlie, yes she's fine, great actually."

"Oh, good I was worried when I heard you had called. It's my day off, but I was checking my messages with Debra."

"Oh well, if you're busy I can call again…"

"No, no, it's fine; Sue was just fixing us breakfast. So how can I help you Edward?"

"Well, Charlie," I started, "I hope you know I love Bella very much, she's my life now."

"From what I gather she feels the same way about you."

"That's good to hear, very good to hear, because the thing is," suddenly I was nervous. I was seventeen again asking Judy Lefferts' dad if I could take her to the prom. Of course, this was just slightly more important.

"Son, just ask me." He called me son! It dawned on me that he knew exactly what I was calling for. I knew - he'd say yes, he'd give us his blessing.

I took another breath, "Charlie, I'd like to ask Bella to marry me and I hope to get your blessing."

"Edward, I think Bella will have a word or two about you asking me before her, but I appreciate the call son, I do. You have my blessing. To be honest, I was wondering when I'd be hearing from you two about this."

_PHEW!_ "Thanks Charlie. I'll make her happy."

"You already do. Hey Edward,"

"Yes?"

"Just make sure to keep her safe too, hear?"

"Everyday."

"The dog was a nice move by the way. She didn't suspect a thing, but I'm guessing it wasn't just a Valentine gift."

"No, it wasn't."

"It was good thinking, real good thinking. So, when you gonna pop the question?"

"Actually, I was thinking of my birthday. I can't think of a better gift than hearing her say yes."

*****

My next task was Renee. I had no idea where she was, but was hoping Bella might. All I needed was a general area; from there I could call from ashram to ashram if I had to just to find her. After dinner I casually brought it up.

"So angel, any word from Renee recently?"

"Actually, she left me a long garbled message on my cell while I was at work the other day."

"Able to make any of it out?"

"She said something about Bali and having met an ancient Medicine Man. Oh! And something about mango ice cream, but that's about all I could make out."

Wonderful! Bali, a nice small island - there couldn't be that many Ashrams there right. The next day I had my assistant compile a list of all any Balinese Ashram she could find. I was hoping that since I would be dealing with the spiritually enlightened, they wouldn't give me a hard time… it turned out to be true but only some of the time.

I fibbed, but just slightly and told them that her son-in-law was calling and needed to speak with her. Half of the places checked their guest roster with no luck and the other half took my message without letting me know if she were there or not. Hopefully Shiva would be merciful and let her get my message. I wasn't entirely ready to pack a bag for Bali, but I would if I had to.

I didn't hear anything for two days and was starting to look for flights when an odd number popped up on my office phone.

"Edward?" asked an unknown women's voice on the line.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"How did you find me?" OH! It had to be the elusive, Renee.

"Renee, I'm so thrilled you actually got the message! Bella told me you called her from Bali; I called every Ashram on the island and left messages."

"Well, it's so wonderful to hear from you… son-in-law." She jested. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well I didn't think they'd give you the message if I weren't family and yes there is."

"You two didn't get married without me did you? Although how impossibly romantic would that have been…" she mused to herself. She was turning out to be _exactly_ as Bella had described.

"We wouldn't dream of it, we're not married… yet. That's what I was calling about. Renee, I want to ask Bella to marry me but it didn't seem right without having met you or without your blessing."

"My blessings you have of course, and I think Bella might have a few words for you about asking me before her…"

"… Funny, Charlie said the same thing."

"Ahh, so Charlie knows too."

"Yes, I called him a few days ago. He gave me his ok."

"Good. Edward, when were you thinking of asking?"

"On my birthday actually, June 20th."

"A Gemini. A good match for my Virgo. You two must have wonderful conversations with each other."

"We do," she was every bit the hippy. "Renee, will you come to NY?"

"I would love to! It's not everyday your daughter gets engaged to a Gemini after all," all I could do was smile and laugh internally at her 'earthy-crunchy' philosophy.

After some arguing, I finally convinced her to let me get her plane tickets and a hotel room. Since Renee was going to be somewhat of a surprise, I wanted to be sure she was comfortable while she was hidden, so I booked her a room at the Soho Grand figuring there were enough Yoga Studios and Mediation Centers in the area to keep her happy. She would arrive on the 14th and what I would come to understand as true Renee fashion, had no plans for when she was leaving just yet.

I had Jackie sneak into Bella's bedroom and get her ring size. Of course she never wore much jewelry but there was a silver and turquoise ring her Mother had given her when she graduated high school, she didn't wear it often, but thankfully she wore it on her right ring finger. The ring from Paris was old and small and I hoped that Bella's delicate hands were small enough to fit it. As it turned out, although it might be snug, he said it should fit. If not, we could always have the stones re-set.

Everything was in place. Although, I still wasn't sure how to ask or whether it should be just the two of us, or around the family. Of course Alice wanted me to ask her at my party, but I wasn't sure – it seemed too public. I could ask her when I we got home from the party, but then again, if it were after midnight, it wouldn't be my birthday anymore. Luckily, Bella made it easy for me. We were engaged at 1:37am the day I turned 31.

(_Bella POV_)

It was the day before Edward's Birthday. I had brought Edward's cake to Esme's in separate boxes and assembled it there. Even I had to admit it was wonderful looking. The glossy chocolate tiers with a cascade of white chocolate flowers running down it – it was delicate and beautiful, but somehow the chocolate made more masculine. I took some pictures for my ever expanding portfolio and made my way to Edward's. I hadn't really gotten him anything, although I was planning on making a special dinner for us, and had some 'dessert' ideas for the stroke of midnight.

Dinner was wonderful. I made fresh Lobster Bisque and seared some Filet Mignon; we had frizzled onions and baked stuffed tomatoes on the side and were pleasantly stuffed by the end of the meal. After dinner, we walked Zeus and got some Gelato on the way home. The night was quiet and warm, perfect. When we got back to Edward's we snuggled on the couch and watched TV until just before midnight when we shuffled our way to the bedroom. We brushed our teeth, got into bed and when the clock went from 11:59pm to 12:00am, I turned to Edward, kissed him, and whispered 'Happy Birthday' into his ear.

Before he could do anything else, I pulled off my t-shirt, threw back the sheets and sat on him. I could feel him jump under me, then start to get hard. He shifted below me slightly, raised his arms and palmed my breasts making my nipples pearl in his hands. I put my hands over his and made him squeeze me harder. His large hands always fit over my breasts so perfectly. The smooth warmth of his palm in contradiction with the eager grasp of fingers made me grind into him. He moaned and rolled his body over so that I slipped off of him. He pulled down his boxers letting his growing erection spring free. He was a work of art and he was mine.

Facing each other on the bed, on our knees, he took my hand and placed it on his shaft, leading my hand to rub up and down. He moved his hand and I kept the motion up, making him humm in the back of his throat while he threw his head back.

"Mmmm Bella," he got out while I was working him over.

I kissed his exposed neck and he pulled me to him, smashing my breasts against his bare chest. He kissed me deeply and hard and I could feel myself losing focus… my hand stopped, I was too lost in his kiss. Without moving away from my mouth, he reached down and placed his hand over my slit and pressed against it as he rubbed. It got me wet and it got me hot.

He pulled away from our kiss, "I need to be inside you angel."

He urged me on my back and pulled my legs apart. He slipped two fingers inside me and I lifted my hips to meet them. "Edward," I said as he slowly started pumping them in and out, "don't stop."

"Not until you come for me angel." He continued pumping as I got more and more wet, when I thought I would burst, he took out his fingers and moved them to the most sensitive spot, letting them caress me in those small circles that always made me climax. I wriggled and bucked and grabbed at his arms, the feeling was almost too intense, too much for me to handle.

When he said "do you know how much I love watching you come for me angel," I lost it, let go, and came as I screamed out in pure pleasure.

The second I could breathe again, I felt him plunge into me and we moaned in unison. He was so hard inside me, he felt like marble pushing in and out of my already swollen core.

"Do I feel good?" I purred. I needed to know that I felt as good around him, as he felt in me.

"Amazing."

"Tell me."

"You're so wet angel, so wet and warm."

I squeezed around him and he growled at me picking up his pace. He took my left leg and put in on his shoulder changing his angle and hitting me even deeper. He stayed there, sliding in and out of me like a machine, making me buck up to him with each thrust. He felt so good, so damn good. He leaned over our pulsing bodies and kissed me making my whole body shiver.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I answered breathlessly. When his pace quickened again, I knew he was close. "Come inside me," I urged "I want to feel it."

"With me," he said. He thrust into me wildly then, losing his control, just moving on instinct and I closed my eyes and arched my back as we both moaned and released with each other.

*****

We had untangled and were laying side by side, catching our breaths. He took my hand in his, and brought it to his lips, where he kissed it and sighed.

"I love you so much angel."

"I love you too… so much." He shifted to his side and looked at me and I shifted as well until we were face to face.

"Tell me again," he said softly.

"I love you."

"Always?"

"Longer if I can," I replied. His face looked so at peace, so satisfied, so happy.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

I was at a loss for words. He asked me! He wanted me as much as I wanted him and all I could do was lay there and cry.

He brushed away the tears with his thumb, "was that a yes angel…" he asked, hope twinkling in his emerald eyes.

"Yes," I was able to whisper through the tears.

He smiled and his face lit up with an inner light, "then you should have this."

He sat up and I did too, wiping a few more tears from my face. He reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a small red velvet box that looked somewhat familiar. I took it from his hand and opened it. Inside was a delicate ring that matched the jewelry he had given me in Paris. It had a pear shaped aquamarine and hundreds of dainty sparkling diamonds. It was perfect. Then I realized that he had known this would happen as far back as New Years and it knocked the air out of me.

"Breathe angel," he said, and I took a deep breath.

He took the box from me, pulled out the ring, took my left hand in his, and slipped on the ring. I looked down at my now shaking hand and stared at it. I wasn't in shock exactly, but I couldn't say I was exactly myself either.

"Angel, say something - are you ok?" I didn't know what to say, I wasn't ok at all – I was so much more than ok. All I could think to do was kiss him, which is what I did. Then I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my head onto his shoulder. He leaned back onto his pillows, bringing me down with him. His arm curled over my ribcage, his hand resting on my stomach. My leg found its place bent over his and I fell asleep on him, curled like a cat. The last thing I remembered thinking was 'Mrs. Isabella Cullen.'

*****

"Ready for this angel?"

"I think so."

We were just about to walk through Esme and Carlisle's door. The only people who knew that we had already gotten engaged were my gang in New Hampshire, my Father and Sue. I would try to track down Renee in Bali another day I decided. Everyone else we knew would be at the party. Although Edward hadn't given specifics, he had hinted that he would have asked me at the party, I'm glad he hadn't. The way the proposal wound up happening was so much more special.

We opened the door and all I could hear was a 100 people shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

We made our way through the throngs of people hand in hand, and when we were finally through, there was my new family: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Jackie, Seth, Esme, Carlisle, and… and Renee? I looked to Edward confused and he just laughed. Then I rushed into my Mother's arms and squeezed. It had been almost a full year since I had seen her and having her there squeezing me back was wonderful! We pulled away from each other tears running down our cheeks, then we went right back to the hug.

"Edward found me in Bali. He flew me to NY to be here, when…"

The she stopped, grabbed my left arm, unwrapped it from her body and looked at my hand. She started crying all over again.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you!"

I could vaguely hear Alice and Jackie screaming behind me, but just then I was too happy to have my Mother with me to pay attention to anything else.

As soon as we stopped blubbering and pulled away from each other, she took my hand again, "well I'll say one thing, the Gemini has taste. It's beautiful, perfect really."

Renee walked over to Edward, gave him a hug, and whispered something in his ear. I would have asked what she said, but all of a sudden I was being squeezed in the arms of both Alice and Jackie and it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Guys, PLEASE! AIR!"

"Sorry Bells, we're just so happy!"

"Thanks Jackie, me too."

"So, Bella, we need to discuss dresses and locations and themes…" Alice was already prattling on and on about planning when thankfully Edward saved me.

"Alice I'm taking Bella now." She didn't even seem to notice she was stuck in wedding land…

"Edward, thank you for finding Renee."

"Welcome angel. I couldn't very well have proposed without asking your parents first."

"You what?"

"I called Charlie and then found Renee to ask for your hand."

"Edward Cullen! If I weren't so deliriously happy right now I think I'd be furious at you."

He kissed my forehead and chuckled a little as he led me toward more congratulating people.

(_Edward POV_)

Renee came toward me, gave me a big hug and whispered "I wish you a blissful life," in my ear. I assured her that's exactly what I was aiming for.

As we got our congratulations from family and friends, I couldn't help but think about getting Bella alone. I wanted her to myself. I wanted her away from all these people, I didn't care if it was my birthday, I wanted to be alone eating my amazing cake on the floor of my apartment with Zeus at our side. Bella was going to be my wife and we were going to have that 'blissful life' for as long as we both should live.

*****

**Sorry this has taken so so long, unfortunately that crazy thing called life gets in the way sometimes!**

**By the way, if you're curious about Beekman Place, it's a very old very exclusive neighborhood in Manhattan with a lot of old money and crazy beautiful apartments.**


	23. Chapter 23, People Mag

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**GUSH GUSH! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KILLER REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING!**

**THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING SO WELL, YOU KNOW IT'S TIME TO ROCK THE BOAT!**

**Chapter 23**

**People Mag**

(_Edward POV_)

"So angel, I've been thinking."

"Hmmm?"

"I think its time to update the building."

"What building?"

"This one."

"I don't understand."

"Well I think it only right that you have a say in the revamping of the place, since half of it will be yours soon."

"So, I get to move in with you, but not until I work at it first?"

I laughed, only Bella would look at things that way.

"Yes. I'll just give the tenants a three month notice and then we can start with the renovations."

"Tenants? What tenants?"

"Well, who do you think lives on the second and fourth floors?"

"I guess I never really thought about it." She paused for a moment than a light bulb went off, "Edward..."

"Yes angel…"

"Do you own this building?"

"Of course I do."

"No!"

"Yes! The first decent chunk of change I earned went into this building. It was a wreck, but like I said Esme worked her magic. The fourth floor has access to the roof, nothing special there really, or at least not yet. I didn't take that apartment because I knew I could get more money if I rented it out."

She looked shocked. For some reason the fact that I owned the building seemed more amazing than the fact that I started and ran one of the hottest record labels on the planet.

"Ok… so what's on the ground floor then?" I had great plans for that ground floor, but I didn't want to let her in on them yet.

"It's just a storage space since there's no basement in the building. Nothing too interesting really."

"Oh. Well Edward, please don't kick out the tenants because of me. Your apartment is more than enough space."

"Bella, we only have one bedroom."

"So?"

"So angel, I was sort of hoping the kids would have their own rooms."

"Oh, so now we have kids huh?"

"Lots of them – they like torturing poor Zeus," she laughed.

"As wonderfully charming as that scene might be, I still think there's enough room and I'd feel awful if you kicked out the other tenants."

Hmmm. I'd have to pull out the big guns.

"Too bad… because the kitchen could be twice that size. You could have two ovens, two sinks, a wall of cabinets, but if you'd rather not…" Well that did the trick, her eyes glazed over and the wheels started turning.

"You're right! Three months sounds like plenty of time to find another apartment!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you and Esme have some planning to do."

"It'll be a hell of a lot more fun than the planning Alice and Jackie are making me do."

"Bella we don't have to do it. You say the word and we can go to City Hall right now." Secretly, it wasn't something that appealed to me. A marriage should be shared and made into a proper occasion, but for Bella I'd do anything.

"No, as appealing as that sounds, I couldn't do that to Alice or Renee… or Jackie."

Good. I sighed internally. We hadn't decided anything about the wedding. No date, no location, nothing. We just knew that sometime within the next 12 months we'd be husband and wife and that suited me perfectly. Also within the next 12 months this building would be transformed from a set of apartments into our home – I couldn't wait.

We talked about dates, locations, but no matter what option we came up with, Paris kept coming into our minds. It was a fantasy of course and it would be a logistical nightmare… but if we kept it small and it was well planned, we knew it could work. Also, with the combined effort of the pixie and the fairy how could we go wrong? The next day Bella would call Esme, Alice and Jackie and get things moving. My job was to speak to the tenants after work - of course, that didn't happen that night at all.

*****

The office was busy the next day. I hadn't been back to work since my birthday and that was a week prior. Liz Smith had somehow found out about the engagement and had written a little blurb about it in her gossip column unbeknownst to us. I came to the office with a pile of congrats messages and the phone ringing off the hook. I had said thank you more times than I thought possible that day when I got a call from an unknown number.

My secretary answered it and via intercom told me that a friend form New Hampshire was calling. I told her I'd take the call thinking it was Mike or Eric – but he was the last person on the planet I was expecting.

"Mike?"

"Nope. Not Mike."

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Come on Edward, we're practically related by now."

"Related? Listen I have no idea who this is, but…" the low husky voice cut me off.

"Congratulations on the engagement Edward, that's real nice for you two."

"Who is this?" I asked cautiously. In my heart I prayed it was a prank, but in my head one name was repeating over and over: James, James, James.

"Oh I think you know who this is."

"Ya I think I do too."

"Nice little pic of you two in People Magazine today. Have fun at the little Costume Ball pansy? Bella looks hot, but if I had known she liked her men in short skirts I would have gotten rid of her sooner."

People-fucking-magazine. Shit! Somehow they found the Liz Smith blurb in the local paper and had published it nationally which meant that our pictures would soon be sprawled all over the web and TV. Hell, Perez Hilton probably had the same picture of us on his site.

The first thing I felt was complete guilt and remorse. How could I have dragged Bella into this media circus? She didn't deserve it - in fact she deserved so much more. Past that, how could I be so naïve to think that the press wouldn't find the engagement and parade it? Damn I was stupid and careless and now the monster was back in her life. Then I got angry. In fact, I was shaking with it.

"Gotten rid of her? So the fear, paranoia, and abuse were all planned huh? You just thought one day, 'hey the best way to get rid of Bella is to terrify her?' You unbelievable shit. You have some nerve calling me and…" I was cut off.

"Hey pansy, shut the fuck up! You can't touch me. I'm a cop! I can do whatever the hell I want. And what I want is to come to NY, ruin your pretty little face and take her back kicking and screaming if I have to."

"You're pathetic and delusional. You think you're untouchable asshole? This is New York! Your little backwater cop connections don't fly here."

"We'll see about that pasny," and with that he hung up.

I didn't waste a second. I had Bill take me to the garage and I got my car. As soon as the keys were in the ignition I didn't stop until I reached New Jersey. When I got to the familiar bar, I ran in and demanded to see Jane.

The bartender looked me up and down and asked "she expectin' you?" My patience was thin, my nerves were fried, and I was still shaking I was so angry.

"JANE! NOW!" then from behind me I heard a familiar cool voice.

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't yell at my staff." I turned around and saw Jane walking away back into her office. I followed and slammed the door shut behind me.

"James Randall called me. The fucker knows where she is; I need to know if he's left New Hampshire."

"You need to sit down and take a deep breath." I could tell that she wasn't going to lift a finger for me until I obeyed, so I did as if she had some weird power over me.

"Now, what'll you have?" she asked calmly.

"Have?"

"You need a drink."

"Scotch." She got up and went to cupboard on the other side of the room and opened it to a private stash of the 'good stuff.' She poured me a glass, brought it over and sat back down.

"Drink that and I'll make a few calls."

Again, I listened and obeyed. Honestly I wasn't in a state to do much else. In what seemed like an eternity but was probably just a few minutes, she hung up the phone and looked at me.

"He's still in New Hampshire. If you ask me, he just wanted to shake you up and it looks like he did a damn fine job of it. Now, you go splash some water on that pretty face, get your act together and go home to her."

I put down the glass and started making my way toward the office door when I turned back around, "and yes, I'll call you if he leaves the state," she answered anticipating my question.

I nodded, opened the door and found my way to the bathroom. I felt like a shell of myself. What would I tell Bella? What should I tell Bella? Nothing? Everything? I splashed the water on my face and took a good look at myself in the mirror.

I promised her I'd never hurt her again. I promised her father I'd keep her safe. I promised her friends he'd never touch her. What had I done? The only thing I was sure of was that no matter what, those promises would be kept. I dried my face, stood up, and collected myself. I took a deep breath, and ran my hands through my hair. I was calmer, more myself, and somehow I'd get this settled… one way or another. I walked out of the bathroom a different guy. As I walked out of the bar my phone rang, it was Bella.

"Hi! Hey guess what Esme thought of?"

"Tell me angel."

"A Châteaux! It's perfect! Everyone can stay at the chateau and we can have the wedding there and even the honeymoon! It's so much easier."

I was stepping into the car, ready to drive back to her, "its perfect angel. A great idea. Let's talk about it when I get home ok?"

"Sure, love you."

"Love you too angel."

I decided right then that she didn't have to know any of it. Sure she might find out about the blurb from Liz Smith, she might even find out about People Magazine and all the rest, I couldn't stop that. I'd hold her and tell her how sorry I was that I let all this happen. I'd calm her nerves when she got anxious about James. But she'd never know that James called, she'd never know about the Volturi, and if James ever touched her again? Well she'd never know about his quietly disappearing…

*****

**I dunno about you, but damn that turns me on! **

**Anyway, I know it was a short chapter - and a dramatic one, but I'll make it up to you… I always do!**


	24. Chapter 24, Distractions

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**SOMETHING HAPPY AND SWEET AFTER THE DRAMZ. THANKS AS ALWAYS FOR THE SUPPORT – I LUV LUV LUV IT!!!!!**

**Chapter 24**

**Distractions**

(_Edward POV_)

When I got home, Alice and Esme were there. They were holding Bella. Shit, she saw the blurb, or maybe worst. I was ready for it though.

"Hi angel," I said knowingly.

She ran to me a puffy, snotty, shaking mess.

"Edward, he knows, he has to by now. How could this spread so quickly? Edward I'm really scared." I took her in my arms and pressed her to my chest. She needed to know that she was protected, but I couldn't tell her the extent of it.

"Bella angel, he won't hurt you. Do you think for even one moment that I'd let anything happen to you? You have the entire Cullen Clan to protect you, not to mention Jackie and Zeus. We'll work it out and angel, there's a chance he won't do anything."

"But what about the gang in New Hampshire? He could hurt them again and…"

"Let's call them right now ok? We'll all figure this out together, promise."

I could feel her drop her shoulders and ease slightly.

"We'll leave you two to it, sweetheart," said Esme. But before she and Alice could gather their things, Bella stopped them.

"No, please don't go. Stay with us, I'd like you to."

My heart swelled. She was finally realizing that she wasn't alone in this anymore. She was starting to understand that as a family, we'd figure it out. Alice and Esme were her Mother and Sister now and they needed to be a part of every fear and anxiety. Alice ran over to Bella, squeezed her tight, and the four of us walked to the office to call Mike.

"Hey Mike, its Edward."

"Hey man, am I on speaker phone?"

"Ya, Bella, Esme and Alice are her too."

"Hi ladies."

"Hi," they all said in unison.

"Listen Mike, the engagement has become something of a media blitz…"

"Ya, we saw the pic in People and Jess says you're all over the internet too."

"I know, it wasn't handled well. That's my fault I'm afraid. In the excitement I forgot what a mess the press might make all this. Listen, Bella's worried that all this might have some consequences for you guys."

"Well, nothing so far. Really Bella we're doing just fine. We haven't even seen him since that last time."

"That's good. Hey Mike, you'll let us know if things get rough ok?"

"Mike, its Esme dear."

"Hi Esme."

"Listen dear, the house in the Hampton's is yours for as long as you want it ok? Not that you need to run away, but if you want a place to stay until things cool down, you are all more than welcome."

"That's really nice Esme, thanks. I'll let everyone else know. Although to be honest, I don't think it's going to come to that. But really, thanks for the offer."

"Anytime."

We hung up soon after that. Bella was relieved and so was I. Esme and Alice went home soon after and Bella ordered a pizza. While we were eating, I reassured Bella that nothing was going to happen. She was safe and her only job now was to focus on the wedding and the remodeling. Of course we both knew that she wouldn't have much say in the wedding department, but she was genuinely excited to design her perfect kitchen, and any distraction just then was a good one.

(_Bella POV_)

I was legitimately freaked out. When Alice came over and showed me our pictures on the web, I was terrified. Of course they told me the same things that Edward had - that no one was going to let me get hurt, that they would all protect me - somehow it didn't feel as reassuring as it did coming from Edward's mouth. He was right too; James might not do a damn thing. Maybe hearing that I was getting married and that I was definitely not coming back would make him just give up… maybe. In the meantime Edward was right - throwing myself into a project was what I needed and building my dream kitchen was a worthy distraction.

It seemed as if everyone's job was to keep my mind of off James. It was terribly sweet and a little annoying, but it was also working. Esme brought me to a friend of hers who was an architect. He had helped Esme re-do the building the first time around and he had a hundreds of ideas about the new remodel. We met at his office after work one day and with Esme's help, we fleshed out the new ground plan.

Although we had the elevator, we were going to install a staircase that went from the second floor (the first floor we were keeping a storage space as per Edward's request), and met the existing staircase to the roof. The Second floor was going to be the public space - the new kitchen, dining area, two half baths, and the living room area would be there as well as a movie room. The movie room was actually Emmet's idea. To be accurate, he actually said we should put in a TV room where "dude we could watch the Superbowl!" Of course, he was the only one who cared about the Superbowl, so we morphed the idea into a movie room.

The next floor would also have a living area, as well as two full baths, three guest rooms, the office, gym, and the laundry room (there was no need to keep sending the laundry out to be done). The third floor would basically stay the same except the current office and gym would be made into bedrooms and another full bath would be put in for the… ahem, kids. It was strange thinking of things like that already, but we both knew we wanted to start a family so it only made sense to plan for it. The kitchen would stay where it was; I didn't want to have to go down to the second floor for coffee in the morning.

The roof was going to be completely transformed. Along with solar panels and a water recycling system, there was going to be a greenhouse where I could grow herbs and my own tomatoes. Tomatoes in NYC! It was a trippy thought, but I was game. Also, there would be a large tiled area with a big fancy BBQ, and a pergola. Basically, it would be our backyard. A place we could have BBQ's on the 4th of July, on a roof, in Manhattan. It was all so amazing I could barely admit it was real. I was lucky and I was letting him spoil me. Edward wanted to and for the first time in my life, I wanted to be.

Things like colors and decor I was happy to leave in Esme's very capable hands. The only thing I wanted a say in, was the kitchen obviously. Of course she was more than happy to let me do whatever I wanted, including two ovens two sinks, two dishwashers, a giant hood with a grill, a griddle, and an eight burner cook range. I was going way overboard and enjoying every ludicrous second of it. After all, in a few days I would have to deal with the Pixie and the Fairy, and I wanted something pleasant to look back on.

In any normal circumstance I would have been overwhelmed – and not in a good way. But all the buzzing, planning, and decision making was keeping me sane somehow. I was basically living at Edward's, which was wonderful but would be ending shortly. Construction was slated to start in a few weeks and we would be moving to my place until after the wedding when the building would be finished.

Alice had been on the phone with Chateaux's across France for weeks looking for something that would fit our, how silly, _her_ needs. When I said small wedding I meant twenty people. To Alice, anything less than fifty was an embarrassment. That being said, she found a very pretty place that accommodated 65 people and proceeded to book it. And by 'it' meant the entire place. Every room, the grounds, all of it was ours for a full week.

I didn't want to think about how much that cost, it must have been astronomical, but Carlisle and Esme insisted on paying for it and as much as I protested, there was no way I was going to win that battle. So I just had to deal with the fact that I was getting married in a Chateaux in France and all of our friends and family would be staying there free of charge. I suppose there were worst things to have to get used to.

Luckily the Chateaux had its own Michelin Star rated restaurant and chef, which made me very happy. Since the place was in Provence we wouldn't have to worry about flowers, they were in abundance everywhere and I made Alice promise that she would keep the flowers appropriate. I did not want to see orchids and freesia, I wanted to see the wild flowers of the hills of Provence. The only things that would have to be arranged were a photographer and the band – and I had a team to work those details out. Basically, all I would have to do is show up. Well, show up and play Barbie until the appropriate dress was found.

The wedding would be the following May and apparently the construction would be completely done by then also. Although Edward gave his tenants a three month notice, one of them had already found another rental and was moving out the following week. The other was closing a deal on an apartment in Brooklyn and would be out of the building by the end of September.

Our new home would be ready in a little less than eight months. I didn't know how that was possible, but with the right connections and enough money, it turned out almost anything was possible. As for the wedding plans, it was the end of July and magically, 'save-the-date' cards had already been printed and sent out. God bless our magical creatures, they really did have everything under control.

Alice being the insane little pixie she was insisted that we get a jump start on the wedding dress search. _Groan_. That was not something I was looking forward to. It seemed impossibly unfair that Edward got to wear a simple linen suit (with no tie the lucky devil!), and I was going to be covered in layers of tulle. Sigh. I had to suck it up. And anyway, Jess and Ang were coming in to help us search. I couldn't wait actually.

I hadn't seen Ang since 'the accident' and this was such a happy occasion, it was a prefect time to get together. In fact I would have both my Mothers and my four sisters (including Jackie who would die before being considered a brother, the fifth sister was in China promoting her new album) with me. Alice had made a whole weekend out of it. The entire weekend sounded exhausting to me. It included going to fives stores including private design salons (whatever the hell those were), and was scheduled down to the cocktail hours and mani-pedi's.

Mother number one, Renee, had set herself up in a friend's apartment on the Upper West Side. Her friend had taken a year off to travel the world and was more than happy to let Renee stay there, someone had to feed the cat and water the aloe plants after all. Renee in the meantime, had found a local Tantra Center and was teaching there. I didn't like to think about it too much because imagining my Mother teaching others the way to a more spiritual sexual experience sort of made my skin crawl. She was seeing a fellow teacher at the center, another Guru-Phil follower, and although he was a little spacey in the spaciest kind of way, he was a nice guy and seemed to dote on her. She was having fun in NY, and I was glad to have her near.

(_Edward POV_)

Normally being as busy as I was would make me moody, but I was welcoming the constant distractions. Between wedding details and getting the building ready for the massive amount of construction getting done, there wasn't time to think of James. There were other projects that I was trying to work out as well.

My first project was Bella's surprise - her cake studio. I felt somewhat guilty about doing it all without her knowing and without her being able to choose the equipment she wanted, but I figured if I just got the top-of-the-line-everything she couldn't be all that unhappy. Esme was designing it and I had my Graphic Designer working on logos, cards, boxes, website, stickers and everything else I could think of.

The second project was much trickier. Although the music label was amazing and I loved how successful it had become, I realized that in the long run, it would keep me from my family too much and I didn't want that. I never wanted to miss a recital or a birthday party because some businessman in Japan was having a hissy fit over one page of a contract.

What exactly I was going to do about my new found epiphany, I wasn't sure yet. But I knew that diva's, world tours, and the constant worry of the press poking their heads in my life was NOT what I wanted anymore. It was something I'd have to think about, something I'd have to figure out on my own. I knew Bella would support any decision I made, so I really just needed to make one.

My real focus was Bella though - the wedding, the construction, and the cake studio. I was paying an extra hefty sum to get the cake studio finished by Bella's birthday which was coming up just around the corner and I hoped that she would love it instead of possibly hating me for going behind her back and planning her life like that.

The wedding cake she had made over the summer for Alice's friend was a wild success and she had a couple more offers for other cakes as well. Not to mention, she was making a giant cake for some socialite in December and I was sure she would have a lot of jobs from that. Also, she had asked for my help in a business venture, I just took the idea and ran - and ran, and ran, and ran…

*****

**So, hope you liked it. Next chapter we'll all go dress shopping and maybe kitchen shopping, and then the return of the lemony lemony goodness.**

**See that green button down there? Press it!**


	25. Chapter 25, Giggles

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**GUYS-EES, KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME GOING, THEY REALLY DO! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVE STORY AND AUTHOR ADDS! I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL! **

**Chapter 25**

**Giggles**

(_Bella POV_)

Ang and Jess were arriving in a few days and Edward and I were busy packing. It was a strange sort of existence. Half in one apartment, half in another, and half packed and half unpacked. It wouldn't be for much longer, although six or so weeks did seem like a long time when living in limbo. For some reason Edward insisted on renting out a storage space instead of using the first floor. His excuse was "it's damp down there," it seemed like an unnecessary luxury to me, but then again I wasn't the one who kept driving back and forth from the Queens storage location to drop off stuff, that was left to poor Bill.

It was Wednesday, and the girls were coming in on Thursday night. I was going to call a cab for them, but Edward insisted on sending Bill to get them which was of course, incredibly sweet. I wanted to meet them at the airport but honestly, with all the recent days off I had been taking (and would be taking in the future), my boss was getting annoyed with me. Although I had inklings about starting my own biz, I wasn't there yet. I still needed my job at the bakery. So I made sure that Jackie would be there Thursday night to let them into my apartment and get them settled. I'd meet the three of them at our first stop on the great wedding dress hunt on Friday morning.

When I got back to Edward's (didn't 100% feel like my place yet), I called Ang's cell. They were stuck in traffic and hadn't gotten to the apartment yet… typical. I told her to call me when they finally got there and started to whip something up for dinner. Zeus had other plans though and ran to the hook near the elevator to grab his leash in his mouth and sit in front of me whimpering – a subtle hint. Edward's neighborhood wasn't 'bad,' but it was notoriously empty, and I never liked walking around there alone. Zeus made walking the deserted streets easy and I think it eased Edward's always protective mind too.

When I got back upstairs the phone was ringing. I ran to get it.

"Hi angel."

"Hi," I said panting.

"You ok? You sound out of breath."

"Ya, just took Zeus for a walk."

"Ahh, ok. Just calling to say that I was leaving in a few minutes, and don't bother with making dinner, I made reservations."

"Reservations? Where?"

"Alice was raving about some place a friend of hers opened, she said it was wonderful."

"Oh ok. What time is our reservation?"

"8:30."

"I think I can make myself presentable by then."

"See you soon angel."

I hung up, fed Zeus, made a cup of tea, and went to the closet to figure out something to wear. Since Paris, Alice had become my personal fashion guru. She had outfits hanging in both apartments with pictures and directions attached. It felt a little silly sometimes, but she enjoyed it and I _really_ loved not having to think about things like 'outfits.' I once confronted her about spending so much money on my clothing; shouldn't I at least contribute to the cause I said? She told me I was insane and that if she weren't buying clothes for me, she would have to move to a bigger apartment to make room, so in reality I was saving her money by keeping her rent down. I didn't quit see it that way, or really understand what she was talking about, but no matter what I said or did I couldn't stop her from buying me the outfits that magically appeared in the closets.

I finally decided on a cotton navy blue eyelet dress. It had a boatneck and a simple shape that flared at the waist and stopped just above the knee. Alice had it paired with a thin yellow shawl, and a pair of flat silver thong sandals. Perfect. That decided, I finished my tea, stripped and went to take a shower. I still had flour on my arms and some chocolate on my ankle, although I had no idea how I had managed that. I turned on the water, checked the temperature, and stepped in.

(_Edward POV_)

Zeus met me at the elevator tail wagging. After a moment of male bonding, I made my way to the bedroom. I heard the shower running and decided that I desperately needed a shower suddenly. I stripped quickly but silently, walked into the bathroom, and opened the shower stall to a very surprised Bella.

"Geez you scared me!" She had shampoo running down her forehead heading straight for her left eye. I took a washcloth and wiped it away. "Thanks," she said.

"Welcome," then I kissed her wet, warm lips.

I pushed her back so she was in the water stream and tilted her head back slightly to wash away the rest of the shampoo. With her head back, her chest pushed forward and her nipples pressed into my chest. I could feel myself getting hard. Every inch of her body was sparkling with water and the steam mixed her natural heat was incredibly intoxicating.

As she righted her head to look at me, I saw a familiar glint in her eyes. She turned me around and placed me under the showerhead. As the water enveloped me, her hand slipped down and grabbed my shaft. Pressed up against me, her hand moved slowly and evenly, up and down, making me harder with every stroke.

She stopped and reached for the body wash. She squeezed some into her hand and then started cleaning me - rubbing the gel into my body in firm circles. Starting with my chest, she didn't miss an inch. She kneeled down to my thighs and calves, then back up to my shoulders and neck. She turned me around and rubbed my back, shoulders, and reached down to grab my ass. It was a un-Bella move, but the feeling of her little hand grabbing me so forcefully made me growl deep in my chest.

I turned around and as much as I wanted to wash her, there was another need came first. My hand cupped her mound, and just as thought, it was hotter than usual. God that heat she radiated - it did terribly things to me. I traced her slit with my pointer finger and when I heard her moan, I slipped it in.

Bella was wet, but not with water. She wrapped her arms around me and propped her leg up, letting it lean against my waist. I pumped my finger in and out and as much as she was enjoying it, I desperately wanted to hear her come for me. I found her clit and rubbed gently, making her squirm against my body. She was losing balance but I didn't want to stop. I opened the shower door, picked her up around the waist and placed her on the counter by the sink. She winced when her ass touched the cool marble, but the second I found her clit again, she didn't care.

I leaned over and sucked on her nipple as I kept circled and playing with her clit. I was so hard and all I wanted to do was feel her heat around me, but I wanted her to come for me more.

"Edward, please, just fuck me."

I wanted to so badly, but not until she came. I didn't answer, I just kept at it, sucking and rubbing, sucking and rubbing. I could hear and feel her breathing get louder and heavier, her knees closed in around me - she was close.

I lifted my head and whispered into her ear "the sooner you come angel, the sooner I'll fuck you." I bit down on her ear lobe, she moaned something that sounded like my name, and I felt her release, my dick twitched for her as my hand became slick.

I took her off the counter, turned her around, and as she bent over lifting her ass in the air for me, I thrust into her wet, hot entrance and groaned in relief. I needed to feel this around me. I needed to feel her slick walls rubbing against my shaft. The mirrors were foggy, but I could just make out our shapes and see the movement of our bodies as I rocked in and out of her. I took her hips in my hands and pulled myself deeper into her with every move.

"Yes Edward, yes," she moaned.

The heat was so intense. Between her core and the steam, I was overwhelmed with it. Sweat was stinging my eyes, but nothing would make me stop - she felt too good to stop. She screamed out as her walls contracted around me and I could feel she had come again. I started thrusting faster, letting her moisture lubricate my motions. My body tensed. As I advance into her once more, I came and rested my head on her back.

I like that, resting on her until my legs weren't shaking anymore - then I slowly pulled away. Looking at my angel, wet and naked, leaning over the counter, her creamy white ass taunting me, I was reminded how lucky I was… and how badly I wanted her again.

She slowly stood up and turned around. She was so stunning – dripping wet, her hair covering her left breast, trickling water down her stomach, pooling at her belly button then trickling down between her legs. She had a sultry and satisfied look on her face. All I would need was one well placed kiss and I swear I could have taken her again and again. Instead she took my hand and led me back into the shower.

(_Bella POV_)

It was terribly unfair that he got me all hot and bothered and wanting more BEFORE dinner, but I realized that nothing was stopping me from continuing the activities AFTER dinner. After the second shower, we dried off and got dressed. Edward wore a pair of black linen trousers, black leather sandals, and a white button down shirt - he looked sexy as always. I put myself together, threw on some makeup and went out to meet him.

He smiled as I walked toward him and said "you look beautiful angel, as always." Just then I thought of something and ran back to the bedroom.

Going out to dinner like this reminded me of Paris, and Paris reminded me of the jewelry that I hadn't worn since then. Because of the constant cooking, I rarely wore my engagement ring either. So I put on the ring, found the matching bracelet and walked back out.

"Can you put this on?" I asked handing him the aquamarine and diamond bracelet.

He beamed when he saw I had put on my ring and after he fumbled with the clasp for bit, he kissed my wrist and led me to the car waiting outside.

The restaurant was lovely, just a small place in Greenwich Village. It was dimly lit, had hand written menus and a wonderful wine list. As we read at the bottom of the menu's, the food was all seasonal and came from local farms, therefore the menu changed from week to week. As soon as we were settled Alice's friend came to greet us. She told the waiters to take extra care of us, and that desert was on the house.

Instead of ordering ourselves, we just asked her to bring us whatever was good that day. The feast that followed was amazing! Savory tarts, amazing salads, fish so fresh it was practically wriggling, and the desserts were stellar. Homemade sorbets and cookies, and a killer chocolate mousse. I tried to pry the recipe out of her, but she told us that her husband, the chef, would never part with it.

Throughout dinner, Edward would look at my hand, touch it gingerly, kiss my ring finger, and kiss the back of my wrist where the clasp of my bracelet rested. I felt so special, so loved, and so beautiful. I felt… worshipped. Every kiss made me burn a little more. His copper-pot hair shimmered in the dim lighting and he looked at me like I was the most precious object on the planet, and that night I felt like it.

When dinner was finished, and after many thanks and promises to return, we left and got in the car. The electricity between us was palpable, all we needed was a spark and we'd combust. I placed my hand on his thigh and stroked it gently. SIZZLE! He kissed my neck and trailed his hand to my breast, which he squeezed through my dress. I threw my head back and let him kiss and squeeze all the way home.

When the car stopped in front of Edward's building, we shot out. While we were waiting for the elevator, I could have sworn I heard someone shouting in Spanish from the ground floor of the building, I even thought I saw a glimmer of light from under the gate, but Edward's kiss distracted me as he twirled me into the elevator. As soon as the door opened Zeus was waiting, leash in mouth, wanting to be taken out. He would have to wait…

I unbuttoned Edward's shirt as we stepped out of our shoes. My shawl fell to the floor, and while Edward was fiddling with his pants button, we started moving to the bedroom, in an odd and clumsy dance. Once we reached our destination, all remaining clothes were taken off and we collapsed onto the bed, a tangled partnership of bare flesh.

"I couldn't wait to get home," he said breathlessly. "You looked so amazing tonight," he continued. "I love seeing the ring on your finger, it makes me…"

Not that I didn't love hearing him speak, his voice always turned me on, but I wanted more than a turn-on just then, "less talking Edward."

He took the hint. He placed my legs over his shoulders and in one swift move, entered me. He felt so good. In that position he could go deep, all the way into me, and I loved it. I loved feeling his pelvis pressed against mine. I loved the way he would grind into me, smashing our bodies as close as possible - making sure no space was left. I loved the way he towered over me, letting me take in every long lean muscle of his body - the way he kissed my leg… the way he looked at me.

He was gently rocking back and forth inside me and the friction was making me groan. It was driving me mad. I wanted more. I wanted him to thrust into me madly - to make me scream, but he kept at his pace. As he slowly started moving faster and faster I could feel myself tightening.

I didn't want it to stop though, I wanted him inside me for hours and days, but then he said "come with me angel," in that smooth quiet voice, we reached the edge together and fell as one.

*****

The next morning Alice wanted us all at breakfast early. It had something to do with letting food settle so that I wasn't bloated while trying on dresses… she really did think of everything. We were meeting at Balthazar at 7:30am and since I had Bill go pick up the girls and Jackie, I decided to walk. It was a beautiful morning and wasn't terribly far away. I got up at 6:30, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and remembering that Alice said I should wear something easy to get in and out of, I slipped on a cotton skirt, a t-shirt and my good ol' converse. I threw a few things in my bag, put my hair in a ponytail, slapped on some lip gloss and was ready to go. Edward was asleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I kissed his hand and left him a quick note:

_Thanks for the extra 'boost' I needed to make it through today,_

_Love, Bella._

I got to Balthazar just a few minutes late and everyone was there except for Renee of course – I couldn't remember the last time she was actually on time for something. We were seated and drank coffee and tea while we waited, and when Renee showed up at 7:55, we ordered greedily. Breakfast was amazing, and I was supremely glad Alice had scheduled some time before our first dress appointment, because I was stuffed.

Our first appointment was at 10am, and we had about forty-five minutes to waste, so we walked aimlessly until we got to the first stop, some designer's studio. The designer had some Nordic name that I couldn't even pronounce and although Alice swore up and down that she was the newest and hottest name in wedding designers, I couldn't imagine myself in a single dress I saw or tried on.

All the dresses were admirable feats of construction, I could say that much. They were… architectural dresses – odd angles, bits of fabric shaped by wires that jutted out, cutouts in odd places, some were even hand painted, which was a lovely idea, but when the word 'wife' is stamped across your ass in black lettering, it takes away from the romance somehow. We very obviously left with nothing.

Our next appointment wasn't until 2pm, so we had a light Sushi lunch and made our way to the second shop. It was a nice enough place, but the dresses were of the huge and over-the-top variety. Everything had beads, miles of tulle, huge hoop skirts, piles of satin, and every other trick in the book. I felt like Scarlett O'Hara in every single dress and not in a good way. They were all awful and luckily everyone else agreed.

The final place of the day was huge, and the place where Alice had found her dress. We were all hopeful. We saw lots of lovely wonderful dresses and one of them even came close to being a favorite. It was a cream antique lace dress - it was simple and pretty. It was also dull though. It had no sizzle, it didn't sing to me.

I knew I was getting overly romantic about the whole dress thing, but at least I wasn't alone. Everyone felt the same way I did. At the end of day one, we were tired and I for one had had it with dresses. I was ready to have Jackie throw together another Greek Goddess dress and he would have been thrilled to oblige. Of course, there were two more places to see, and more torture to endure.

The next day we weren't getting together until after lunch - so Ang, Jess and I hung out in Brooklyn. We watched TV, ate cookies, gossiped and acted like we were in High School again. It was wonderful. Jackie joined us and we all did each other's nails, terribly I might add, and regretfully got ourselves together when it was time to meet in the city. We jumped on R train and made our way into Manhattan.

The fourth stop on the wedding dress express was yet another designer's studio: Vera Wang. I must have been the only woman in the world who wasn't thrilled to be walking in there. Every dress we saw was stunning, truly stunning, but nothing stood out for me. There were a few dresses that everyone gasped at when I walked out of the fitting room, and while I agreed they were wonderful, I didn't hear that signing, not one single dress screamed 'pick me!' Alice was sure that I was the only woman on the planet who couldn't find a dress I wanted at Vera Wang and I was pretty sure she was right.

By then we were all beat. We had seen thousands of dresses, and I had tried on at least forty of them. The last place was small and unassuming. It was a new Bridal Salon, in a second floor walk-up in the fashion district. It did not look promising. The building was rundown and the staircase was decrepit. There was a big heavy steel door with a hand written sign that said:

_Peach_

_A Wedding Salon_

We rang the bell and could hear someone running to the door. A very nice Russian woman with a heavy accent answered and let us in. Whatever we were expecting, it wasn't what we saw. The place was charming - it looked more like your crazy Aunt Annie's living room than a wedding dress salon. There were old velvet couches, Persian rugs, and a silver tea service waiting for us. The dresses were everywhere - on antique mannequins, hanging from elaborate satin hangers against the walls, in old glass book cases… it was like stepping into another world, I felt like Alice through the looking glass and I loved it – so did everyone else.

The Russian woman, Natalya, turned out to be the owner and quite a character herself. She was straight out of central casting and if you had told me she was a palm reader from a long line of Gypsies, I would have believed you too. In reality, she was just a woman with a really good eye for unique and charming dresses, and decided that what the city needed was something different, and different is what we got. Every dress we saw had something special about it. Either it was an interesting color, had some lovely detail, was hand painted, or made with some stunning fabric. This was more like it!

Since the store was new and she didn't have any other customers that day we took our time. We looked at every dress and ooo'd at everything I tried on. The dresses were fit for Jane Austen characters, Russian princesses, and Victorian ladies - I loved them all.

There was one dress though that stood out from the rest. I had noticed it the second I walked in. It was being housed in a glass front cabinet and it framed the dress perfectly. It was sleeveless and the dress floated away from the bust down. The skirt was white, but the top was cream lace. Right in the center was a large peach colored flower with a white satin ribbon coming from it. It said 'I'm getting married at sunset in Provence, and aren't I perfect.'

I had Natalya bring me the dress and what I hadn't seen from the front was how whimsical it was from the back. There was an even larger peach flower in the back, and falling from it was the train, just slightly longer then the dress. I never would have thought that something that girly and pretty would have appealed to me, but it was perfect.

When I tried it on, it sang to me! I knew we had found the dress. If I had any doubts, they were all erased when I saw the tears in my Mother's eyes and the expression on all my loved ones faces. I made an appointment for the first fitting, Alice put down the deposit (her wedding gift to me of course), and we left high on wedding dress cheer.

The next day Alice had made mani-pedi's appointments for us all followed by lunch. The weekend had been exhausting but in the end worth all of it. After lunch I took the car with Jess and Ang to the airport. We said our tearful goodbye's, there was a good chance that we wouldn't be seeing each other until the wedding and that was a long ways away.

I got back to Edward's a little sad, but excited too – never one to gush over clothes, I found I was having daydreams about my dress and even about the wedding. I had never been the little girl who dreamed about her wedding day. I was certainly making up for it though. I even let myself giggle with abandon from time to time.

*****

**Lemony goodness for one and all right? **

**Here is the pic of the dress: **

**http://www(dot)clairepettibone(dot)com/bridal/?cp=gowns/sil-empire**** (it's the "Larissa" gown)**

**If that doesn't work, check out Claire Pettibone's website, and look up the "Larissa" wedding dress, all of her stuff is gorgeous and dreamy. The dress shop is not real unfortunately, but it should be! **

**I thought I would be doing the cake studio in this chapter, but between the sexy sexy times and the dress shopping, I thought I'd leave it for the next chapter, can you handle the antici…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….pation? **


	26. Chapter 26, Belissima

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I WAS GOING TO POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT THE DOWLOAD MANAGER WAS DOWN.**

**SO YOU ALL LIKED THE DRESS, AND HANDLED THE ANTICIPATION, AND HERE IT IS: THE CAKE SHOP.**

**IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, I KEPT STARTING AND ERASING AND RE-STARTING, AND I SINCERLEY HOPE YOU LIKE IT… I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE SOME "SEVERE" OPINIONS THOUGH.**

**Chapter 26**

**Bellissima**

(_Bella POV_)

"Why didn't he listen to me? Why couldn't he have just gotten me flowers like a normal person! I never gave him permission to plan my life for me – NEVER, NOT ONCE!"

"Bella, you have to calm down. I mean it now. Take a deep breath, you're bright red!"

I swallowed, took a deep breath, and then another. Jackie meanwhile went to make us some tea. I was furious! I felt so… I wasn't sure what I felt but it wasn't a warm fuzzy feeling. I felt like breaking things, in fact it took every ounce of strength I had not to throw the very expensive lime green murano glass martini glasses that Edward had gotten Jackie against the wall. They were sitting on the rolling bar in his living room, mocking me, reminding what a wonderful fucking person Edward was. ASS! Presumptuous fucking ass!

"PUT THAT DOWN MS. THING… NOW!"

Somehow, without even realizing it, in my rage, I had gotten up off of the couch, walked over to the bar and had grabbed one of the offending glasses. I snapped out of my stupor and placed it down gently… then I crumbled to the floor. I didn't know what to do with myself. Out of nowhere a very loud, very angry scream came out of me! I yelled until I couldn't breathe anymore. I yelled until my throat hurt.

****

It was my birthday.

Once again, I made Edward promise that he wouldn't do anything elaborate. So we decided to go to the Pizza place that we loved. That's was simple and easy and all I needed. We never made it to dinner though… Edward insisted on give me his present instead.

We were already on the street and I couldn't see any boxes in his pockets or anything like that.

"Bella," he started, "I know you don't like surprises or presents."

"Edward," I laughed, "what did you do!"

"I wanted to give you something special. More than a diamond or a puppy…"

"Edward… you're making me nervous," and he was.

He handed me a set of keys, an ordinary set of keys.

"These are for you."

"I already have keys to the building Edward," I said slightly confused

"Not for the first floor of the building you don't."

"The storage space? Umm ok?" now I was completely confused.

"See that large black key? Use it on the lock by the gate."

I walked to the lock, put in the key, and turned it. Magically, the gate started lifting. I stood back and slowly a store front appeared before me. It was pitch black though and I couldn't see a thing.

"Use the key next to the black one on the door angel" he said softly, but there was excitement there too.

I did. I opened the door, walked through it, and he followed. It was still too dark for me to see anything though.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

I had no idea what was going on. What the hell was he keeping in this random store front? I could tell the lights had been flicked on and as the room got brighter Edward stepped away and said "open…"

In front of me was a white counter with a glass front. The walls were brightly painted and when I turned around I could see what was written in the window in large gold letters:

_Belissima: A Cake Atelier_

What the hell was going on!

"Edward, what is this place?"

"This your present, all of this, everything… its yours!" he said excitedly.

"Mine? What the hell is it though!" I asked more annoyed.

"It's your cake studio Bella. Now you can quit the bakery in Brooklyn and focus on the cakes full time. I just knew that after that society wedding you'd be getting tons of offers. You asked for my help so…"

He kept on talking and talking. But all I couldn't hear him anymore. All I could hear was my heart thumping, my blood starting to boil. He was still talking and all I could do was stand there getting more and more furious with every word.

He went behind my back? He built this entire place without asking or consulting me. He just decided on everything for me huh? He just waltzed into my life, decided what I was going to do forever and went ahead and planned everything out! What the hell! Where the fuck was my free will? Where the hell was I in all of this?

I was a dear in headlights – paralyzed and dazed.

"Bella? Do you love it?" he asked all chipper and hopeful.

That was it. I snapped. I SNAPPED! I slapped him hard across the face, every ounce of anger radiating through my fingers. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I had to get the hell away from him. A firm hand grasped onto my arm and I screamed.

"Let go of me!"

"Bella what the hell is going on? I'm sorry I surprised you like that but…"

"…You let go of me right now," I seethed. He did with a confused look on his face. "You don't get to control my life! It's mine! You understand me?"

He said nothing – but stared at me dumbfounded. He couldn't even reposnd could he! He couldn't even say one word to me?? That was it. He was a thoughtless fucking moron and he needed to know!

"You're a thoughtless fucking prick you know that!" I was shocked that the words had even come out of my mouth, but I was too furious to care just then.

I turned around and ran to the avenue. I jumped in a cab that had just stopped at the red light.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie.

"Just drive away as quickly as possible."

When the light turned green, the car lurched and drove away. I turned just in time to see Edward staring at me from where I had left him on the street – the same pathetic look on his face.

*****

Jackie sat down next to me on the floor and handed me a cup of tea.

"If you're done with your screaming banshee impersonation, I'd like to know what the hell is going on here! You bang on my door then burst in and start yelling! I need some answers, and I'd like them now!"

That's all I could take. I burst into tears. I was so angry and overwhelmed all I could do was sob. Like the wonderful person he was, Jackie just sat with me, letting me cry it all out. When I was only whimpering, Jackie went to get me some tissues and a wet cloth. I blew my nose, wiped my face, and took some breaths. After sips of teas, and a hug, I was finally ready to talk. I was calmer, but not any less angry.

"Ok, now tell me what happened."

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"What?"

"Jackie, we never made it to dinner! I'm hungry and you know I'm useless when I'm hungry."

"Ok Diva, I'll order a pizza."

"No! Chinese, I want some noodles."

"But I don't Ms. Thing," he sassed.

"BUT IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY AND I WANT SOME FUCKING COLD NOODLES WITH SESAME SAUCE BITCH!"

I immediately gasped and covered my mouth - did I really just say that?

"Oh my God Jackie, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that really…"

Jackie was laughing so hard that he was doubled over. He was laughing so hard he wasn't even making any sound. Watching him laugh so hard, made me laugh, and soon we were both on our backs, laughing so much our cheeks hurt, and gasping for breath. I wasn't even sure why I was laughing, but it felt sooo sooo good!

As soon as we had calmed down, and whipped the tears from our eyes, Jackie hugged me and said "Girlfriend, I have no clue what that man did to you, but it must have been something special!"

Feeling a little more like myself, I got up off the floor, sat on the couch, and listened while Jackie ordered my noodles, some dumplings and shrimp with cashews - it sounded perfect, exactly what I needed. After ordering, he joined me on the couch and waited for me to start talking, and boy did I talk.

"Ok, so you remember how I told you I made Edward promise no surprises?"

"Yes, although I knew he wouldn't listen, but go ahead."

"You were right."

"Ok, so what was it? What was the big surprise?"

"It was Bellissima."

"What's Bellissima?"

"It's my Cake Studio."

"What Cake Studio? I'm confused. Back-up a bit."

"Ok. So a few days ago Edward told me that he was listening, and we weren't doing anything grand for my birthday, just going out to dinner someplace local."

"Right, this much I knew."

"Right. So I got home from work, took a shower, got dressed and waited for him."

"He called to say that he had a last minute contract to work out and that he would be a little late coming home. So I took Zeus for a walk... OH MY GOD ZEUS! I left him there!"

"Bella, focus please!"

"Sorry, sorry. Ok, so I took Zeus for a walk around the block. When I got back, he called the apartment to say he was on his way. So I fed Zeus and watched some TV until he got home."

Just then the buzzer rang and Jackie got up to let the delivery man in. After paying, he got some plates from the kitchen and I dove into my noodles. After a few gulps, followed by a few dumplings, I was satisfied for the moment and continued.

"Where was I?"

"You mean before you inhaled those poor un-expecting noodles?"

"Yes, before then."

"Watching TV."

"Right. Ok, so I was watching TV waiting from him to come home. When he got home, he kissed me and told me he was taking shower before dinner."

"Wait, weren't you at all suspicious that he hadn't gotten you a present, I mean you know him."

"I guess a little, but I was so sure that if he got me anything it have been something for the wedding or the remodel. Honestly it wasn't eating away at me."

"You're a nut Ms. Swan, but continue."

"He finished his shower, got dressed, and joined me on the couch. We had a nice little birthday make-out session, and then it was dinner time. So we left. But, when we got downstairs he said he had a surprise for me. We were already outside and I didn't se a box or anything…"

"Huh?"

"Ya, that's what I thought too. He hands me a set of keys. Ok, so NOW I was curious!"

"Shit, me too!" I gobbled up another dumpling and continued. I needed some extra strength to relive the moment.

"He turned me around and we were standing in front of the gate, you know the gate to the bottom floor of the building, the one we always thought was storage…"

"Yeah yeah I know what you mean, get on with it girl!"

"So, we're standing in front of the gate and he tells me to use the one of the keys on the lock of the gate."

I was getting a little more upset and I could feel myself getting hot.

"Then the gate lifted. It looked like a store front but it was pitch black. So he told me to open the door with another key and he led me inside. He told me to close my eyes. I could tell the turned on the light though and then he told me to open them."

"Oh man, so you did."

"So I did. And…" I took a deep breath.

"There was Bellissima, a Cake Studio?"

"Yes!"

"So that's what you meant by planning your life for you."

"YES! I had never even decided if I wanted to do cakes forever or not! I hadn't decided anything yet! The only things I was focused on were the house and the wedding! None of this was his decision to make dammit!"

I was getting worked up again. I was getting that feeling like I needed to scream again.

"So he took it upon himself to decide on the name, location, look, and focus of a place you didn't even know if you wanted…"

"Dammit!" I spat out. "I asked him once, ONCE, if he would help me with a business venture, but I didn't fucking mean now! And if I had meant now, it should have been MY decision, MY designs… MY GODDAMN CAKE STUDIO!"

"Ok, you need to take some breaths again. Seriously, I know you're upset, but you're acting like a child right now."

My jaw dropped, I was acting like a child? How exactly was I supposed to act? Like the Dalai Lama?

I was going to say that when Jackie continued with "look honey, I know he went overboard, I'll even admit that he overstepped boundaries, and I can very clearly see how upset you are, but I also know that this was all done with your best interest at heart. He didn't do all this because he wanted to control your life."

He was so fucking calm, how could he be so calm?

"Jackie, that might be true, but none of that makes it ok! You don't just go head and decide someone's future like this without ever consulting the fucking person you're deciding for!"

"You need to go take a bath, have a drink, and sleep."

"And I'm not acting like a child," I said trying to be calm.

"Mhmmm. Whatever." I got up, gathered my things, and started to my apartment when Jackie stopped me. "Just curious, what did the cake studio look like?"

"I don't know."

"Bells! You didn't even look at it?"

"As soon as I had realized what was going on, I walked away and found the first cab that I could find."

"He didn't run after you?"

"He did," I stopped, recalling what I had done next, "I called him…" I paused again. I hadn't thought about that interlude until Jackie asked. As angry as I was, it still wasn't my proudest moment.

"You called him what Bells…" he asked curiously.

I was almost embarrassed to tell him, "I called him a thoughtless prick and I kept walking. He didn't follow."

Then I remembered Edward's face. It was beyond crestfallen. He looked like I had told him someone had died. He looked awful, but he deserved it… hadn't he? I turned toward the door and went to my apartment.

Jackie always made me feel lighter and better about things, but as soon as I closed the door to my place, I found myself sinking down to the ground. I sat there completely bewildered. The magic of the Fairy had worn off already. I was exhausted, angry, sad, and confused. I wanted to get up and take that shower and slam down that drink - but my body failed me. I stayed there a crumpled mess leaning against the door, too tired or upset to move. I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there before I fell asleep, but I woke up the next morning in pain, and no amount of Advil, sleep, or alcohol was going to ease it.

(_Edward POV_)

What had I done? Dear Lord what had I done! I never stopped to think. I just let my imagine run wild and…

"Edward! EDWARD!"

"What!" I snapped. I suddenly remembered that I was on the phone with Alice; she had called desperate to know how Bella had liked her surprise.

"I lost her Alice."

"What do you mean lost her?"

"Alice, she's gone, she left. Jesus, what have I done! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" I could feel my body getting heavier. My head was hanging low, I felt like I had been punched in the stomach… repeatedly.

The last thing I heard was "I'm coming over" before I fell on the couch, my legs too weak to hold me up anymore.

*****

**Ok, so don't hate me ok?!? But really, how would you react! Huh? **

**Also, thank you as always for the reviews people, it really does keep me writing. I love knowing that you're enjoying it (or maybe in this chapter not… we'll see). **

**Kisses!**


	27. Chapter 27, Forgive Me

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I GOT SOME WONDERFUL RESPONSES FROM YOU ALL, THANKS! SOME OF YOU THOUGHT THE REACTION WAS WARRENTED, SOME OF YOU THOUGHT IT WASN'T, AND SOME THOUGHT EDWARD WAS THE ASS, SOME BELLA. I AGREE WITH EVERYONE, THEY WERE BOTH AT FAULT, AND BOTH NEED TO COME TO THEIR SENSES! **

**AND SO…**

**Chapter 27**

**Forgive Me**

(_Edward POV_)

Zeus was licking my face. I opened my eyes, and saw the sun streaming in through the windows - I was lying on the couch. I could hear someone rustling about in the kitchen, opening drawers and whatnot. I sat up and wiped the dog slobber off of my face with my sleeve, my neck was sore, and my back was killing me. Why had I fallen asleep on the couch? Why hadn't Bella woken me up and get me to bed? Why was I still wearing the clothes from last night?

"Bella? Bella angel, is the coffee done yet?"

"Sorry Edward, I'm still trying to figure out how to use your coffee maker." It wasn't Bella, it was Alice. What was Alice doing in the kitchen? "And although I'm heaven-sent, I'm not your angel I'm afraid."

"Alice, what the hell are you do…" but before I could finish the sentence, everything came flooding back.

The make-out session, the trip down the elevator, handing her the keys, the gate rolling up… her reaction. I buried my head in my hands. I promised her I'd never hurt her again, I promised her father, and her friends, her mother. What had I done? Just then, I felt a small but strong pair of arms wrap around me.

"We'll get her back Edward. I know it. We'll figure out a way, we'll make it ok. Trust me."

I wanted to believe her, I really did. But she hadn't seen Bella's face, she hadn't seen the disgust, she didn't feel the anger radiating from her. She didn't watch her storm away and get in a cab. She didn't hear what she said to me.

"Alice, I messed up. I promised her I wouldn't hurt her."

"You didn't hurt her! She was shocked and overwhelmed - she overreacted. Just give it some time, I'm sure things will settle."

"Alice, this was more than an overreaction, she was hurt."

"You can't know that for sure. I'll call Jackie, I'm sure he's talked to her by now."

"I can't lose her, not like this."

"You won't. Now sit up, take a deep breath, and tell me how to use the coffee machine." I got up and showed Alice the coffee machine procedure, it really wasn't that difficult, but all the buttons were labeled in Italian. "Great, now this is when you take a shower and brush your teeth because you smell like dog."

"Right." I started walking toward the bedroom when I stopped, "hey Alice, how did you get in?"

"Oh I made a copy of your keys after Christmas."

Of course she did. I walked to the bedroom, took off my clothes, and got in the shower. I tried not to think of what a mess I had made, but I couldn't. I shouldn't have gone that far. How could I have been so… thoughtless? Bella was right. She was absolutely right, I _was_ a thoughtless prick.

I got out of the shower, put something on, and headed back out to the kitchen where thankfully, the coffee was ready. I felt like a slug I was moving so slowly.

Alice looking genuinely concerned at my state gently asked, "can you tell me exactly what happened last night?"

"I brought her downstairs and handed her the keys. I told her to use the key on the gate. While it was rolling up, she was still confused. I led her inside, turned on the lights, and she looked at me in disbelief. At first I thought she was just speechless, she was, but not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"Her face went from shock to anger in a heartbeat. She was shaking she was so angry. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then nothing came out and she turned around to walk away."

"What did you do?"

"At first I stood there like a chump trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Then I ran after her. When I caught up, I grabbed her arm to get her to stop. I asked her what was wrong. What had I done? She was shooting daggers at me she looked so angry. Finally she said I was an ass, and then she called me..."

"What! She called you a what?"

"She called me a thoughtless prick, and she's right, I am."

"She did what?!? Seriously? You so didn't deserve that! That little brat!"

"Alice, she's right."

"In what Universe is she right?"

"Look at it from her point of view," and just then I realized why she was so angry, "Alice, I decided her life for her."

"Edward you idiot, it's a life that she wants! A life that's totally beyond perfect for her! You are NOT allowed to make this your fault!"

"I took away her choice to do this or not. Hell I even took away her choice of ovens!"

"This is unbelievable. Do you hear yourself? Are you for real? You gave her a business! You gave her a career on a silver platter!"

"I gave her no decisions is what I gave her." She was silent for a few minutes, taking it all in.

"Ok ok ok, maybe,_ maybe_, you went a little overboard, I can see that. But seriously Edward, you deserve a slap on the hand, not insults."

"Maybe."

"MAYBE! Oh for fuck's sake Edward… I'm calling Jackie."

She huffed away and settled on the couch. From what I could hear of the conversation it seemed like they were a consensus that yes, I had in fact gone too far and overstepped my bounds, but her reaction was over-the-top and I didn't deserve it. I wasn't so sure about that. Bella hated surprises, and more than anything she hated being told what to do. Had I just stopped and thought for a minute I would have realized that I was making a big mistake. I should have…

"Stop the wallowing. Really, it's so unbecoming. God you're starting to look like the pre-Bella version of Edward. Snap out of it, you did nothing wrong here," I stared at her like she was from Mars, I did nothing wrong here? If that were the case, Bella would have made the coffee that morning, NOT Alice. "Ok, so you did a little wrong, but you are not going to get all moody and depressed on me again!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want Alice."

"Here we go again. So that's it huh? You're just going to let the love of your life just slip away without a fight?"

"No. But I am going to give her some time. That's the least I can do."

"Whatever. When you find your spine, let me know ok?" And with that, she left, leaving me alone with Zeus to wallow as long as I wanted.

*****

I realized I was hungry at about 7pm, so I fished out the Chinese take-out menu and placed an order. I would have preferred Pizza, but going to the Pizza place was too fucking painful, it was our place and I couldn't have faced the delivery guy. He would have asked where Bella was, and what would I say? Oh I just royally messed-up and now she's left me… no, I couldn't face that yet.

Rose called.

Emmett called.

Esme called.

Alice called four times.

I didn't answer any of them, I couldn't face it all yet. I just needed some time to catch my breath and to finish my Szechuan Beef.

It was getting late and while I hadn't exactly expected her to call, I was hoping nonetheless. I knew she needed space no matter what anyone else might think. I could have run over there with every lavender flower in the city and it wouldn't have made a difference, not yet anyway. Honestly, I wasn't sure what sign I was waiting for, I didn't know when the right time would be to make a move, but it wasn't then.

I cleaned up the Chinese and went to the bedroom to call it a night. I stood at the foot of the bed for a good twenty minutes. All I could see was Bella laying there, her hair a messy halo around her head, her perfect naked body asking to be touched, to be kissed. Of course, she wasn't there, and I couldn't sleep in that bed alone, thinking of her all night. I sighed and made my way back to the couch, maybe I could sleep there.

*****

The next day went by pretty much the same way. I got up with a sore neck and an aching back. I made some coffee, and did nothing until about 7pm when I ordered myself some Szechuan Beef.

Rose called.

Emmett called.

Esme called.

Alice called four times.

I didn't answer any of them, I couldn't face it all yet. I just needed some time to catch my breath and to finish my Szechuan Beef. Bella didn't call again, not that I was expecting her to, but I was hoping.

I went to the bedroom and tried to get into bed, but I couldn't. So I made my way back to the couch and fell asleep, Zeus on the floor next to me, keeping me company.

*****

The next day: Lather, rinse, repeat.

*****

Zeus was licking my face again, but it was the buzzer that had woken me up. I stood up, my neck sore, my back aching from the couch, and made my way to the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"Carlisle."

I stood there unsure of what to do. I really didn't want to see anyone; I wasn't ready to 'deal' yet.

"Edward, let me up." I just stood there, aching.

"Son, please let me talk to you." I wasn't strong enough to say no to him, so I pressed the buzzer and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. I could hear Zeus run to the elevator when the gate opened.

"Morning Zeus, you've been taking care of Edward? Have ya boy?" He got a firm 'woof' in reply, and I could hear him walking over to the kitchen. I got down two mugs, and turned to face him.

"You don't look that great," he said, the concern dripping from every word.

"Don't feel it either." There was silence while the coffee finished brewing and I poured us each a cup.

"Alice told us what happened, and what was said."

"I'm sure she did."

"So what's next?"

"Next?"

"What's the next move, how are you going to make this right?"

"I don't know. Even if I did know what to do the timing isn't right, she needs more time."

"_She_ needs more time? You sure it's her you're worried about here?"

"What does that mean exactly?" it came out more sharply than I had intended, but really I wasn't happy with the insinuation.

"It means I think Alice is right and you're being a chicken-shit Edward." My jaw dropped. Carlisle who was always calm always diplomatic, always sure to say the right thing had just called me a coward – and he meant it.

"I'm not the coward here!" I was louder than I wanted to be, "I'm not the one who ran away here!"

"No, you're the one who's stayed locked in his apartment for three days eating Chinese food and cutting yourself off from the world."

"You don't understand, you just don't get it do you? I fucked-up, I hurt her, I promised I wouldn't but I did, I always knew I would somehow…" but he cut me off before I could continue.

"Edward, it doesn't matter. Do you hear me? It just doesn't matter. None of it. It doesn't matter that you went too far, and it doesn't matter that she overreacted."

"How couldn't that matter?"

"Do you remember when you first came to us? We couldn't get you to say more than a couple of words at a time. You were so scared of being left alone again. You were so afraid that you would wake up and be back at that group home, that for some reason we would change our minds and drop you two off like the dry cleaning."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that eventually you stopped being so afraid. You opened up to us. You started talking to Esme during Alice's dance classes. Remember? She would take you to the MET and you would go to the Japanese Garden and talk to her by the Koi Pond. She was so patient with you. She knew deep down that you would relax one day and understand that we would never let you go."

"She never pushed me. Never. She just listened and let me become myself."

"Exactly."

"I still don't see the point here Carlisle."

"The point is, the trust and love you have for us took months, years even. But Edward, the second, the very second Bella came into your life, you came alive. It was instant. She didn't need months to make you happy, she took hours and days. You became the man we always knew you could be around her. Edward, she makes you shine."

"But…"

"No buts. Like I said, nothing else matters Edward."

"So what do I do Carlisle? Tell me how to fix this and I'll do it. I'll do anything."

"You get up off of your ass and you go to her."

"What if she won't see me?"

"You stay there until she does. This fear of rejection is going to eat you alive if you're not careful Edward."

I let it all soak-in. He was right. The years that it took him and Esme to make me human… Bella had done it all in one night. What was I doing just sitting there?

"Edward, is the fear of losing her so much stronger than the desire to have her by your side again?" It wasn't. "You searched for an entire week for her. You traipsed through all of Brooklyn for a girl you only met once on a beach. The second she saw you she could have turned you away, but she didn't. You took the risk then, don't quit now just because the stakes are higher." It was all true. "Get up and find her and do it now Edward, don't wait anymore."

I got up and turned to walk toward the bedroom. "Hey Carlisle,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime Edward."

"Oh, and Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Alice she was right. You were all right."

*****

An hour later Zeus and I were pulling up to Bella's apartment building. Zeus knew where we were and he was wagging his tail and panting in excitement. I knew exactly how he felt. We got out of the car, walked up to the front door and I pressed Bella's buzzer. No response. I tried again. Again, there was no response. Maybe she saw it was me and decided to ignore the bell, maybe I was right after all and she didn't want to see me. As if sensing my doubt, Zeus growled at me then barked several times.

"Ok, I can take a hint," I said to him.

I buzzed two more times with no response. Finally out of desperation, I buzzed Jackie, it was the middle of the day, he probably wasn't there, but it was worth a shot. Several seconds passed and there was no response. Zeus and I were about to go back to the car when I heard a familiar voice "Who is it?"

"Jackie?"

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to beg forgiveness from Bella."

"Well that's cute, because she left for your place about 20 minutes ago."

"What? Really?"

"Yes Eddie, really! Now go get her lover-boy."

Zeus and I ran toward the car. As soon as we got back in, I told Bill to get home as quickly as possible. We sped off and as the streets of Brooklyn whizzed by us, I realized that it was a lovely day - the sun was shining, there was a breeze, and suddenly everything smelled of lavender.

(_Bella POV_)

He hadn't called. He hadn't shown up on my doorstep, I hadn't even gotten an email. It had been three torturous days and I was starting to panic that I had actually ruined it all beyond repair. 'Thoughtless prick' I had called him. If there were anyone farther from being a thoughtless prick I couldn't think of one. It's true, he had gone overboard, WAY overboard, but then so had I. Between the two of us, I was the one who had sunk to the childish level of name calling, not him.

To make matters worst, the fact that I hadn't heard from him terrified me. Secretly I was hoping that he would yell back, call me a heartless bitch or at least an insensitive ninny – but I got nothing. He didn't fight back at all and that made the whole thing even sadder. I must have truly hurt him.

Jackie was right. Edward hadn't created the Cake Studio to control my life; he had done it because he thought I'd love it, because he knew what I wanted even before I did. To top it all off, I hadn't even paid attention to it. I didn't even look at all the hard work put into it all. I ran away. I ran away like a child having a tantrum, I might as well have held my breath until I turned blue!

My phone rang and it was Alice. I hadn't heard from Alice at all, which just drilled in the fact that I had acted terribly and unfairly. Even Alice hadn't called to yell at me the past days, what a mess I had made.

"Bella?"

"Hi Alice," I said quietly.

"Bella, I need you to know that I wanted to yell at you. I wanted to call you terrible names and make you feel as awful as Edward looked."

"I think I might have deserved that. Is there a but in there?"

"But, the more I think about it, the more I think that you were right… to an extent."

"What?"

"Edward went too far, I'm afraid we all did. He had Esme come and design and decorate the place, and of course I got excited and joined in the fun, and we never stopped to think how you would react really."

I hadn't known that Esme had decorated. DAMN! Not only had I insulted Edward, but now I had insulted Esme, the sweetest woman on the planet!

"Alice I…"

"No, let me finish please. None of this makes what you said to Edward ok, but I need to tell you that I understand and that I'm sorry."

"Can I talk now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Alice, really I mean it. And now I need to apologize because I overreacted. You went too far, but it was for good reason, and I spat that reason back into all your faces. I feel awful about it."

"Geez, what a sorry bunch of losers we are!"

"Agreed," there was an uncomfortable silence. "How's Edward been?"

"You want the truth?"

"I think so."

"He's been miserable. He's locked himself in the apartment, he won't answer anyone's calls, I have no idea what he's been eating but I'll bet its take-out. We've been so worried in fact that dad went over there to make sure he was ok."

"Oh Alice," the tears were running down my face now, "this is all my fault!"

"No it's not all your fault; it's all our faults. We all acted like morons."

"What do I do Alice?" I said sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"Bang on his door?"

"Good idea."

After more apologies, some tears, and heartfelt 'I love you's,' I jumped in the shower and got dressed. Jackie came by while I was running out the door, to check up on me. He was thrilled that I had come to my senses and I couldn't have agreed more. I left the building and practically ran to the train.

I was feeling lighter than I had in days and I couldn't wait to see Edward. Of course, in the back of my mind was a voice saying that he might not forgive me, that in fact, I had ruined us and it was over. I silenced it as well as I could, but doubt was a tricky little bastard and he wasn't giving up, I assured doubt that neither would I.

*****

When I got the building I reached in my bag for the apartment keys and pulled out the store keys instead. I stared at them for a few minutes. It seemed silly now that a simple set of keys had started all the drama, but there they were. There was a Cake Studio behind the gate in front of me. A Cake Studio that had been tailored for me with love and care, with attention to detail, and I hadn't even paid attention to it. I made a decision right then and there and used the gate key. The gate rolled up slowly and when it stopped, I was in front of Bellissima. 'Bellissima,' it really was a perfect name, and my heart swelled.

I looked at the big picture window. Bellissima was hand painted in delicate Gold script, and outlined in chocolate brown. It formed a delicate arch, and below it was 'a Cake Atelier,' written in the same brown, in the same script – it was Esme's handwriting I realized. A few tears were trickling down my cheek. I wiped them away and walked toward the door. I fumbled about with the keys until I found the right one and put in the door. I walked inside.

I wasn't sure where the light switch was yet, but it was bright and sunny enough that I could see how beautiful it was inside. In front of me was a bakery counter with a display case below. Directly to my left were two chocolate brown velvet banquettes with two white wrought iron tables and chairs to match with the same fabric on the seats. The walls were stripped in chocolate brown paint, each stripe framed with thin gold lines. In the window was a clear acrylic shelf, ready to be adorned with a display cake or three.

There was an antique register on the counter and a chalkboard behind the counter on the wall, it reminded me of Paris immediately. Behind the counter were a set of French doors, with a sheer white fabric covering the glass from the other side. I walked toward them and opened. It was dark back there, but luckily the light switch was just to the left of the door frame.

I flicked the switch on and gasped loudly. In front of me was a sparkling brand new state of the art pastry kitchen. There were stainless steal and marble countertops. A huge walk-in fridge was against the wall to the left and in addition to the four huge convection ovens, there was a bread oven as well. There were sinks, ten gas burners with a hood, an automatic industrial dish washer, and shelves upon shelves of baking trays, cake pans in every size and shape, cake stands, utensils, pastry bags and tips… the 'thoughtless prick' had thought of everything.

It was more perfect that I could have ever imagined and I let myself cry and sniffle and become a general emotional mess from it all. None of it mattered. It was all nonsense, all of it. I didn't care that he went overboard, I didn't care that I had as well and I hoped that he didn't either. I needed to get upstairs and make everything right, I needed to see the man I loved, I needed Edward.

I ran out of the kitchen through the French doors and stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in the doorway was Edward, and sitting next to him was Zeus. The sun was streaming in, illuminating him in a heavenly aura. He was beautiful there, lit by the sun, glowing. He was standing in the doorway waiting for me and he was smiling ear to ear. Zeus barked as if breaking me from my spell and I sprinted the rest of the distance into Edward's open and waiting arms.

*****

**Well, hell I know I cried!**

**It was a loooong one I know, and I hope you all liked it.**

**No lemons, but come on it's me! Of course I'll make it up to you!**

**Dying to know what you thought, press the little green button please.**


	28. Chapter 28, Sunshine

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**YOU SICK, SICK PUPPIES – EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! I GIVE YOU A BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER ABOUT THE REDEMPTIVE POWER OF LOVE AND WHAT DO I GET IN RESPONSE??? "AWW NICE, NOW GIVE ME THE LEMONS!" OK YOU DEPRIVED LOT OF SEX-FIENDS, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU ;-) **

**(**_**kidding of course, 1% of you were able to keep you're hormones in check!)**_

**Chapter 28**

**Sunlight**

(_Edward POV_)

She was in my arms. Carlisle was right, none of it mattered, absolutely none of it. She smelled like home: lavender and cookies. We rocked side to side in each other's arms as if crazy-glued - neither of us wanted to break the moment. We might have been there for minutes or hours I wasn't sure, but when Zeus finally barked at us, we laughed and looked down at him. His tail was wagging, his tongue was out, and his head was cocked as if to say 'and where's my hug?' In unison we knelt down to rubbed and hug the mongrel, he was in heaven… as was I.

"I should have come in and looked around sooner. Edward it's just perfect."

"No should have's ok? We both messed up."

"But…"

"No but's either angel."

"I missed hearing you call me angel."

"Angel."

She smiled her little smile and I melted inside. I stood up and put my hand out for her. She took it and stood up. We walked out of the store, Bella locked the door, and while the gate was rolling down, I got the elevator. I wasn't sure about her, but I hadn't slept well in three days and all I could think of was having her in bed again. Of course, the thought of Bella in bed made parts of me wake up instantly. I wasn't going to push anything though. I would have been happy just to have her sit with me on the couch and watch TV just then with everything that had happened.

The three of us got in the elevator. We had just passed the first floor when Bella stopped the elevator.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"I can't wait any longer."

She pushed me against the back of the elevator, got on her knees and undid my pants. Images of Glen Close in 'Fatal Attrraction' flickered through my mind, but I was fairly certain that Bella wouldn't ever try to kill me or any helpless rabbits either. As incredibly turned on as I was, it occurred to me that Zeus was still with us…

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she said as she pushed my pants to my ankles.

"Zeus."

"What about him?" She was looking up at me and any hope I had of keeping composure was slipping away quickly.

"He's here with us."

"Edward, I seriously doubt he gives a shit."

With that, she pulled down my boxers, grabbed my dick with her warm little hand, and I let out a moan. I turned to Zeus who sure enough had settled himself in the corner and was dozing off. Bella was rubbing my length with her hand, getting me harder with every pass. It felt wonderful but not nearly as amazing as when she licked the first sign of moisture from my tip. I watched as she lapped, curled her tongue, brought it back in her mouth, closed her eyes and said "mmmm."

Then slowly, deliberately, she put her mouth on my shaft and made her way further and further down until she had completely enveloped me in her warm, wet, and incredible mouth. She stayed there, letting me feel the back of her throat and instead of bobbing up and down… she sucked, and sucked hard. Her cheeks caved in and I could feel the pressure around my dick, the vacuum getting tighter with every breath. GOD! She was amazing. And those little fucking sounds she made – every 'mmm' drove me crazy.

My hand was tangled in her hair, keeping her in place. I couldn't speak, I let out a very long "ahhhhhhhhhh" and my patient, perfect angel stayed right where she was sucking, taking me in, and enjoying it. I could feel myself getting close, my body was twitching.

Her hands found their way to the backs of my thighs, just below my ass, and she dug her nails into me slightly. She slowly pulled back her head and let her teeth graze my shaft as she went, then she grazed her way back. When I felt my head touch the back of her throat, it was all I could handle. I released and she swallowed, a smile crossing her lips.

After a few moments of panting, I pulled up my pants, and Bella let the elevator move. When we reached the third floor, Zeus made his was to his bed, and Bella made her way to the bedroom. When I reached the bedroom, she was taking her clothes off. It was mid-day, a beautiful June afternoon, and the summer sun was streaming in through the sliding doors that lead to the balcony off of the bedroom. She was being bathed in a brilliant light, a warm bright light, and her pale perfect skin sparkled like diamonds. She took the hair stick out of her hair, letting it all cascade down her bare shoulders, gazing the tops of her breasts. Once again, she took my breath away.

"You're wearing too much clothing, care to join me?" she asked.

I nodded. I walked over to her, picked her up by the waist, and as her legs wrapped around me, I walked her to the sliding door. When her back hit the cool glass she jerked slightly. I kissed her pressed against the glass and the sun graced her naked body, giving her a bright white aura.

"Angel," I said again, because she was. Just then I knew I wanted more light. I wanted to see every inch of her glorious body bathed in it.

Still holding on to her, I slid open the door and stepped out on to the balcony. I was expecting her to protest, to be worried about someone seeing her, but all she said was "sun feels nice."

She unwrapped herself and stood by the railing. She threw her head back and took in the light. She was glorious. I was completely transfixed. The sunlight illuminated her naked form and it was exquisite. I took off my shirt and placed it on the ground in front of her.

I kneeled in front her, took her leg, and placed it over my right shoulder – giving me access to heaven. I kissed her inner thigh and she shuddered. Her angel tattoo was glowing in the light, and I kissed it in gratitude.

"Edward," she sighed.

I kissed my way across and down, the closer I got the more I could feel her delicious heat - she was burning for me. I kissed the top of her slit and made my way down as far as I could, my lips sinking into the supple, puffy skin of her sex. I licked my way back up. Her hand found her way to my hair and she grabbed on.

I slipped my pointer and middle fingers in wanting to feel the moisture I knew would be there already. She moaned, and I hummed. She was wet – blissfully wet. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my mouth. I kissed, I sucked, nibbled, and licked over and over again. Bella's receptive little body was twitching and grinding in front of me. Her hands pulling at my hair, she was so close. I found her clit and rubbed with my thumb in the tiny little circles that drove her crazy.

"I want you to come for me. Come over my finger, I want to feel it angel, I need to feel you come for me." Her breathing quickened, her legs were losing their strength, and after a few more passes of my thumb, she let loose and her body fell over mine.

I lifted her up, Fireman style and brought her to the wooden deck chair to let her catch her breath. She leaned back, put her arms over head and let me take in every glorious naked, sunlit inch of her. I took off my shoes, pants and boxers, and let my erection free. When the elastic of my boxers grazed the tip I groaned, it hurt, but it hurt so good.

"Get up Angel," I said. She stood up and I took her place.

She stood over me and when I grabbed her hips and pulled her onto me, her legs wrapped themselves around my waist again. She felt like summer - warm, moist and light. We rose and fell together. When I thrust my hips up, she ground into me. When her breasts we close to my lips, I made sure to lick her nipples with every pass. When she threw her head back, I pressed mine into her chest, hearing her heart thump for me. Heaven.

I could feel her starting to tense, she was close and there was nothing I wanted more than to feel her release on me, to have my thighs slick with her. I put my feet on the chair and bent my knees, cradling her with my legs. I raised my hips into her forcefully, determined to make her shake. When she came, then I would, but not before then.

She moaned for me, she told me she loved me, she called out my name… she made it hard to wait for her. All I wanted to do was explode inside her. I wanted to feel myself release in the wet warmth of her body. I didn't know if I could hold on seeing her naked and bathed in the sunlight, moaning for me, it was sweet joy tempered with an excruciating patience.

She was so close, so close, "fuck Bella, come for me, come for me angel, I need to feel you come on me." She called my name, "that's it! Let me feel it please angel, I NEED IT!"

That's what she needed, because when she screamed "Edward" I felt a burst of warmth come from her. I felt her release and as her moisture slipped down my length, I growled like an animal. GOD that's what I wanted, that's what I needed, I rammed into her, making her call out to me again, and I erupted. I called out in relief and shook as I slowly got my breath back, as I slowly came back to earth.

When I looked up to her face, there were tears silently rolling down her cheeks. "Don't cry angel, please."

I wiped away her tears with my finger. I was still inside of her - she was still cradled in my legs, her legs still wrapped around my body. We stayed there, connected, for what felt like hours. Neither of us wanted to move – so we didn't. Finally, when body parts started to fall asleep, we carefully unraveled and took our time to stand up and move back inside.

"Remind me to tell Esme to try to find some more comfortable deck chairs," she said. I laughed heartily and told her it was an excellent idea.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Starving!"

I knew just the place. We got dressed and headed to our Pizzeria. We both had messages on our phones, we both heard the phones ringing throughout lunch, but we both ignored it all.

"Let's go to the grocery store after lunch."

"Ok, any particular reason why?"

"I want you to help me christen the ovens in the store."

"You're going to trust me with the kitchen equipment?"

"Well I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

"Fair enough, what will we be making?"

"Not sure, any suggestions?"

"Yes."

"OK..."

"Danish."

She smiled her little smile, "danish it is. But, you tell anyone my secrets and I'll get Zeus to pounce you!"

"Deal, although I don't have much faith that he'll comply, he likes me more than he likes you." Bella gasped dramatically, threw a balled up napkin at my head, and tried to look menacing, but instead wound up looking adorable, and I kissed her hand. After lunch we went to grocery store, got the things she needed for the danish and we went back to the cake studio to 'christen the ovens.'

She piled her hair on top of her head, the way she always did when she cooked, and it turned me on, the way it always did. She caught me staring at her and ordered me to turn on the oven to 375. I walked over and realized, much to my embarrassment, that I had no idea how to do it. This was no normal oven. There were too many dials and I had no idea what to turn and press. I turned to her confused. She laughed and walked over to show me the procedure of dials and buttons.

We pulled out various bowls, rolling pins, measuring cups and spoons and started to cook… together. I had often wondered how Bella got so messy by the end of the day, but it soon became clear. No sooner had we started measuring out the dry ingredients, than I already had flour down the front of my pants. Soon Bella had butter on her fingers, and somehow I got sugar in my hair. I wasn't sure if it was the nature of baking, or just the nature of cooking with her, but we were a mess by the time we were ready to roll and rest the dough.

Watching Bella cook always turned me on; there was something incredibly sexy about her wanting to cook for me. She moved so gracefully about the kitchen, she was 100% in control of the world around her. It was like some a well choreographed dance and it never failed to make me smile like an idiot. However, cooking _with_ her was even more amazing. Instead of showing me how to kneed the dough, she took my hands in hers and became the puppet master. In fact, having her tell me what to do, her ordering me about, was having a very unusual effect on me.

Bella was standing behind me. She had just floured the surface and had put the dough on the table to start rolling with the pin. She reached around my body and putting her hands over mine, rolled the dough with me, guiding me. Her body was pressed up against mine, her head resting on my back. I wasn't sure if she was aware of what she was doing to me, but I didn't want her to stop, she was in charge and it made me sweat and want more.

(_Bella POV_)

I didn't know that cooking with Edward would be such a big turn on, but it was. Every time I touched his hands, covered in flour or dough, it excited me. My two great loves, Edward and baking were intertwined and it was amazing. When our hands kneaded the dough together, just feeling his big hands under mine, following my movements got me all goose pimply.

When it came time to roll the dough, I pressed myself against him. I leaned my head on his back, reached around him, and led his hands. I didn't need to see what I was doing, I just needed to feel it – pressing myself against Edward was just the bonus. I didn't know if he was getting as incredibly turned on as I was, but I got my answer shortly after we got the danish in the oven.

"How long will they be in the oven?"

"Depends, I've never cooked with the ovens before, but I'd say about 45 minutes or so."

"Plenty of time."

"For what?" I asked hopefully.

He didn't answer. He lifted me up and sat me on the table. He took my shirt over my head creating a mini-dust cloud of flour. We coughed then we laughed. I followed suit and pulled his shirt off too.

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy you were while you telling me what to do."

"And you have no idea how turned on I am," I said as I un-hooked my bra and took it off.

He traced a line from my neck to the tip of my breast where my nipple was pearling with his touch. He leaned over and licked it before putting my nipple in his mouth and gently sucking. I threw my head back and sighed, it felt wonderful. He switched to the other and lavished it with attention. My hands found their way to his head and my fingers tangled themselves into his hair as I pressed him to my chest, not wanting him to stop. I pulled him away wanting his mouth, and kissed him, letting my tongue find his. He tasted of sugar and smelled of apricot jam.

He gently pushed me as we kissed and got me lying down on the worktable. He took off my shoes, unzipped me, and got me out of my pants. What a mess we were making, but good god how worthwhile it would be. He took off his shoes and pants, and pulled down his boxers before jumping on the table to join me.

"You're covered with flour angel."

"So are you."

He placed a finger at my entrance, I knew he would feel that I was already wet. He moaned and pulled my underwear down. He let his hand hovered there, and it drove me wild. "Finger me, I need you to."

"My hands are covered in dough angel."

That wouldn't do. I took his hand and sucked on his pointer finger until it was clean, and then guided it back down to my now aching sex. His jaw dropped as I sucked, then he attacked my mouth, kissing me hard and plunged his finger in me. The moment I felt him, I raised my hips to his hand. It felt so good and I needed it so badly. It didn't last long though. He pulled his finger out and told me he needed to be inside me. He pulled the panties completely off and pushed his way inside making me groan in sweet agony.

He thrust in and out furiously. Every move was needy and forceful. He fucked me on the table in my new cake studio and it was incredible. We were covered in flour, sugar was falling from his hair, and my hands were greasy with butter. With every move I could feel the cold hard steel of the work table underneath me. He slammed into my body and made me grunt and groan and call his name. The timer started ringing, telling us the danish were done, but Edward wasn't.

I raked my nails down his back and he growled. I thought I might have hurt him because he slowed down, but instead he pulled out, and said "knees."

I maneuvered carefully to my knees, leaned on my forearms, and grabbed the edge of the table to ready myself. He entered me carefully but with force. The table was rocking slightly and the flour made it hard to get a good grip, but nothing would make us stop. It wasn't comfortable, my knees and elbows were burning, but it felt too good to have him quit.

His hands were firmly on my hips, and with every move I could hear the sound of our bodies slapping together.

"Fuck I love your sweet, pale ass," he said as he sped up.

He squeezed my ass cheek hard with his right hand and that's all it took for me scream his name and let go, almost losing my grip on the worktable. He put his hand back onto my hip and slammed into my pelvis, one, two, three more times before he called out, and slowly came to stop.

****

After a few moments of catching our breaths, and carefully getting off of the table, I put on an oven mitt and took out the danish. They were overdone but not burnt.

"Sorry angel," he said as he was pulling his pants up.

"I don't care, it was worth it after all" I said as I carefully put the pastry on a cooling rack.

"Don't move," he said suddenly. I stood still in place. "I want to remember how incredible you look right now – hair a mess, covered in flour, and buck naked in your own kitchen."

He looked… hungry.

"Edward. I think I need a shower," and more of him as well I thought.

"Me too. Get dressed and let me wash you angel."

I went a little weak in the knees, but put on my shirt and pants without bothering with the underwear. We got upstairs, threw our clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor, and got in the shower. True to his word, he washed me, every inch of me. We toweled off and went to bed. It wasn't even past seven, but it had been a long day, emotionally and physically. We were exhausted but happy to be in each others arms again.

When we woke up just past 5am, it was still dark. The sun was coming out soon though, so we went to the balcony and waited for the light to change. He took me there, leaning on the balcony wall, kissing my back, the light changing from blue to purple to pink to yellow. When the sun was almost up, he carried me back to the bed. As the sun began to stream through the glass doors we shuddered together.

*****

"**Was it good for you?" she asked, "It was good for me," she purred…**


	29. Chapter 29, Mine

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**SO KIDDIES, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU KNOW I LOVE THEM ALMOST AS MUCH AS CHOCOLATE! AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT'S SAYING A LOT, LIKE TONS. **

**Chapter 29**

**Mine**

(_Bella POV_)

If I had a moment to think about it, I probably would have been overwhelmed, but life was too busy and too exciting to think just then, so I was happily oblivious. I had quit my job at the bakery. True, I didn't even have a clientele yet and no one really even knew that _Bellissima_ existed, but if I was going to make it work, I had to devote all my time to it, so I quit. My boss was sad, a little annoyed too that I hadn't given her much time to find someone new, but she understood, and whished me well.

I ordered ingredients, stocked my shelves and fridges, and made display cakes. I made myself comfortable in my new Cake Studio. I experimented with the ovens, tinkered with all the shiny new toys, and practiced piping flowers, using gum paste, and explored with various colors and techniques. It was wonderful. I wasn't making any money yet, but I was getting better and better with every cake I made until I had made a cake that was so incredible looking, I put in the window.

My new display cake had five octagonal tiers, was covered in deep brown fondant, and covered with bunches of lavender. I had piped the flowers onto the cake itself, but made the stems out of gum paste, and tied them off with real satin ribbons in pale pink – the effect was glorious. I was damn proud of it and Edward was delighted when he saw it in the window. It was so good in fact, that I had Seth come over and take pictures to put up on the website, along with some other shots of various bits and pieces of cakes I was working on.

A few days after I opened, Esme, Alice, and Jackie showed up. Jackie had never seen the Studio and of course he loved it. Both Alice and Esme were thrilled I had opened, and promised to tell every person they knew about the place – that had to be about half a million people I calculated. I didn't think anything of it, but true their word, they did tell everyone they knew about my Cake Studio and suddenly things went from quiet to crazy seemingly overnight. Of course, the real reason things got busy so quickly was the article in the New York Times.

One of Esme's friends was the editor of the style section, (of course), and when she came in I had no idea who she was - but she quickly became one of my favorite people. She walked in and loved the place immediately like most people did. However, most people didn't have the power to write an article about your new Cake Atelier on the front page of The New York Times' Sunday Style section. She interviewed me, had a picture taken of me in the kitchen with my hair piled on my head, in an apron and ran it the very next week. By lunch time on the following Monday I had thirty-two appointments scheduled; by the end of the ext day, another forty. As I said, if I had stopped to think, I would have been overwhelmed, as it was, there was no time to think!

Of course, it occurred to me suddenly that I was alone and that there was no way to produce that many cakes alone. I needed a staff and I needed one quickly. I was discussing everything with Edward later that night when I had a brilliant idea… at least I hoped it was brilliant. Edward seemed to think I was always brilliant so he wasn't the best judge. The next morning I called Seth to see if he could help me.

"Seth!"

"Bells! What's up? More cakes to capture on film?"

"I'm sure there will be soon, but right now I need some help from your studio-mates."

"Ok…"

"Well, I had what I hoped was a brilliant idea."

"You gonna let me in on said idea or leave me here panting?"

"How busy are Benjamin and Tia these days?"

"Well, one's a classical sculptor and the other's an abstract painter, how busy do you think they are?"

"Perfect."

"Bells, seriously, you gonna let me in on the plan here?"

"Well, since the article the phone has been ringing off the hook non-stop. I won't be able to do all this work on my own, I need some help. I was talking it over with Edward last night I thought who better than a sculptor and a painter to decorate cakes?"

"Ok, I'd call that clever… maybe not brilliant Bells. So what can I do?

"You can you call them for me and see if they'll meet me here at 9:30am before I open?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks Seth."

"Sure thing, Bells."

The next morning, to my complete shock, the painter and the sculptor knocked on the studio door at 9:30am sharp. I wasn't expecting punctuality from them, but it was a happy surprise. Benjamin and Tia were a great pair – they were both from Egyptian families, but born and raised in Queens. They lived two blocks away from each other growing up and were inseparable.

The pair went to Kindergarten, Grade School, Junior and High School together and then both got into NYU with art scholarships. It seemed a forgone conclusion that they would eventually get married, and they did right after graduation. I was thrilled to be helping them out, (and thrilled they wanted to help me out for that matter), but even more so because they were such forthright and sweet souls – with amazing hands!

We sat, talked, and figured stuff out. Of course, neither of them had any cooking or pastry experience, but I assured them that they were talented enough to pick it up quickly. Also, I wasn't expecting them to do the baking, (yet anyway). The situation was perfect for them; they would be able to work when they wanted as long as the cakes were done on time, and it left them with time to pursue their art. I brought them to the kitchen and gave them a quick intro to some of the tools, but no sooner had I started then I heard the door open and my first customer walked through the door.

By the end of the week, Tia and Benjamin's skills were almost as good as mine and I had every confidence they would be masters shortly. More than that though, they found they really did enjoy the work and working with them was easy and fun. Zeus had taken a serious liking to them and would sit by their feet at the work table most of the day, poking his head out every now and again to say 'hi' to a client. By the end of our first month working together, we had churned out some stellar cakes and I had even uncovered some hidden baking skills in Benjamin, skills that no one knew he had.

Magically and overnight, _Bellissima_ had become a success. It was one of the best surprises of my life and I owed it all to Edward. True, he wasn't making and designing the cakes, but I wondered as the weeks passed if I actually would have done all this on my own? Would I have had the guts to go through it all? The answer was always something between a 'no' and 'I have no idea.'

In the midst of all the Cake Studio success, Edward and I had moved into my place. Construction was underway and Esme stopped by almost daily to make sure that her impeccable standards were being met. She would come by, say hi to us all, then disappear upstairs for an hour or so. When she came back down we would get a full report of the goings on. Sometimes Alice and Jackie would come by too, although I suspected that they came for the cake and not for the dust and concrete.

Edward came by everyday after work and we'd go back to Brooklyn together. I'd throw together a quick meal, sometimes Jackie and Seth would join us (they were living together now), or sometimes we'd just go to the amazing Vietnamese place across the street. Life fell into a happy routine. Things were loving, successful, and hopeful. Things had fallen into place, and they could only get better - that's why, when I got the bouquet of flowers from James, I panicked and things took a miserable turn.

(_Edward POV_)

I had to work late that night. I had sent Bill to take Bella home and then come back to get me. It was about 9:30pm by the time I reached the apartment and I knew something was wrong because I could hear Zeus whimpering and Bella crying. I threw open the door to find Bella on the couch crying, a broken vase of flowers on the floor, a bleeding hand, and Jackie doing his best to keep Bella calm.

"What happened?" Silence. "Bella?" But all she could do was sit there crying. "Jackie, what the hell is going on!" He held out a small florist's card to me:

_I saw the article in the Times, _

_Congratulations baby,_

_Love, James_

I ripped it to pieces then went to Bella's side.

"I answered the door," she said slowly, tears still coming down her face. "I signed for the flowers, and put them on the coffee table." She sniffled and gulped down a sob. "Then…"

"It's ok angel, tell us what happened."

"Then I read the card." She took a deep breath and continued. "When I saw who they were from I screamed and threw the flowers against the wall," that's my girl! Zeus was getting close to the glass and I thought he would hurt himself, so I went to pick up the mess, and I cut my hand."

"I heard the crash and the yell and I ran to the apartment. Bella was on the floor crying with her hand bleeding. Speaking of which… keep pressure just there for me?" asked Jackie.

I placed my hands where Jackie's had been and pressed down. He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth, a pair of tweezers, some peroxide, and band-aids. As he was cleaning her hand, I started cleaning the mess. I was trying to stay calm. The last thing Bella needed was to see me in a fit of rage - of course that's exactly where I wanted to be. How the hell did he get her address? What was he playing at?

I needed answers and a plan, but first I had to take care of Bella. Jackie had cleaned the cut and made sure there was no glass in it. She was bandaged up and doing fine, but she was obviously scared and shaken - I couldn't blame her.

"Ok Bells, I'm next door if you need me…"

"Thanks Jackie," she said and I showed him to the door, locking it behind me.

"He knows where I am."

"Yes, he does."

"What are we going to do?"

"You're going to take some Advil and go to bed angel. I'm going to make some calls."

"Edward, this is my mess, I'm making those calls with you," but she sounded tired and unconvinced by her statement.

"Angel, this mess isn't yours anymore, it's ours. Let me make a few calls, figure a few things out, and I'll discuss everything with you in the morning ok?"

She hesitated for a moment, but she was too spent to argue. I took her to the bedroom, got her in bed and kissed her goodnight.

"We'll figure it out. You know I won't let anything happen to you right?"

She nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. I walked back to the living room and called Charlie immediately – if I was right, then James had violated some major laws in getting Bella's address. I just needed to be sure. Also, it was only right that Charlie knew what was going on.

"Edward, nice to hear from you."

"Hi Charlie. Listen, something happened tonight and I think you should know about it."

"Ok, shoot."

"It's James."

"Did that son-of-a-bitch hurt her?"

"No, nothing like that. He has her address Charlie. He sent her flowers. She was pretty shaken up about it, she's ok now, she's sleeping."

"Bastard crossed a line."

"What do we do about it?"

"He broke some major rules that's for sure. The only way he could have gotten her address is by having her social looked up. He would have lied about why and told them it was part of an investigation or a case… hell, even if it were a favor from a friend its still illegal Edward."

"So we can put charges against him right?"

"You call the lawyer; I'm calling the Chief of police in New Hampshire. I don't care how many generations the Randall's have been Cops, nepotism only goes so far. He can't get away with something like this."

"Thank you, Charlie."

I wanted to call the Volturi, badly. I wouldn't do it the apartment though and really there wasn't much they could do anyway. If James had left New Hampshire they would have told me. So I called Jenks my lawyer, and told him what was happening – it was late, but I paid him enough money not to feel guilty about it. He told me he would get a restraining order, but past that, there wasn't much he could do unless he actually physically hurt one of us, which I assured him I would not let happen.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I checked up on Bella, settled in front of the TV, and tried my best to unwind. There were hundreds of things running through my head, but the thing that kept repeating over and over was 'mine, mine, mine.'

*****

The next morning Bella woke me up - I must have fallen asleep on the couch.

"Morning."

"Morning angel. What time is it?"

"Just past 7:30. Coffee?"

"Yes please." She went to the kitchen, started the coffee, fried up some eggs and buttered some toast.

"So what happened last night?"

"I called my lawyer and your Father." She nodded as she took a bite out of her toast. "Jenks is putting together a restraining order and your Father is calling the chief of Police in New Hampshire. James broke some major rules in getting your address."

She took a deep breath, "ok. What's next then?"

"Well, the restraining is as good as a done deal, so I'll call your father later in the day to see what he found out."

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?"

"Him."

"Bella, what do I have to do make you realize that none of this is your fault?"

"I brought him into your life."

"If all I have to deal with is one crazy ex to have you in my life, it's worth it." She smiled at me. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, and then we can go?"

"Ok," she answered.

I threw the clothes I had been wearing for almost two days on the bed and went to the bathroom. I got the water steamy and stepped in. The heat felt wonderful – I needed it, I had a familiar crick in my neck from sleeping on the couch again. As I was rubbing my neck, I heard Bella come in. She stepped into the shower and replaced my hands. She rubbed my neck and kissed my back. Then her hands wrapped around my chest, and she pressed her breasts into my back. We stayed embraced like for a while; holding on to the moment of peace we had created in the heat of the shower. When I pulled her arms away and turned to her, she smiled at me.

I meant what I had said. She could have had thirty crazy exes it wouldn't have mattered. I kissed her warm lips and sighed. I bent over to kiss each breast and in her heartbeat heard what had become my personal mantra, _mine, mine, mine._

*****

Fortunately it had been a busy day – so busy that I didn't have time to think about James. When Charlie called at 4pm, it brought me back to reality.

"Had an interesting conversation with Chief Collins in Hanover."

"Interesting how?"

"To start, he wasn't surprised when I told him about James."

"I don't understand."

"Turns out that Collins and James' Father we tight, like family. The Collins' and the Randall's have been cop families for generations."

"Great," I said with every once of sarcasm I could muster. That meant being ignored and sticking by the bastard instead of listening to us.

"I thought the same thing when he told me. Thing is though, since his father died, Collins said that James had become increasingly more of a liability. He was furious when he found out about the whole Angela incident. He suspended two other cops for brushing it under the table and not telling him about it."

"That's actually really good to hear."

"I thought so too."

"So what's the bottom line, what does Collins want to do about it?"

"He's given James warnings. He even suspended him recently for beating up a High School kid who accidentally scratched his car. He said if he could find proof that James violated his power either alone with others, he would get him off the force for good."

"Charlie that's the best news I heard in a long time."

"The less power he has, the less damage he can cause, that's what Collins said, I couldn't agree more. He's been self destructing for a while - I can only imagine that if his badge was taken away, he'd crumble completely. The department is the only thing that was keeping him together."

"Man, if this is what 'together' looks like…"

"Collins said the only reason James was still on the force was out of respect for his Dad. Truth is, he doesn't deserve the badge, he's put a stain on the family name and now he'll have to live the consequences."

"Charlie, this is just really great news. I can't thank you enough."

"She my only daughter, I would have done a hell of a lot more if I had to." I knew he meant it. Charlie was a serious guy, he didn't make idle threats. "So I'll call you when I know more about the whole situation."

"Ok, thanks again Charlie."

"Sure thing."

I went back to Brooklyn that night and told Bella what Charlie had told me. She was relieved. Like me, she felt like a weight had been lifted. We felt free and at ease again. We could look forward again and not be worried about what was hiding in the corners. We were about to be free of 'the mess' and we slept easily that night, wrapped in each others arms. I fell asleep with my mantra running through my head again: _mine, mine, mine…_

*****

**By the way, James Collins is actually the Chief of Police in New Hampshire; I didn't use his first name because I thought it would get confusing.**

**Sigh – why can't I have an Edward wrapped in my arms? Sigh again. Anywhoozle, press that green button please! **


	30. Chapter 30, Banshee

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG. THERE SEEMS TO BE A NASTY CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK FLOATING AROUND…**

**Chapter 30**

**Banshee**

(_Edward POV_)

The leaves were turning and I knew it would be a perfect weekend to get away. The beach house was free, so we took Friday off, packed a bag, let Zeus climb into the back seat, and left early to get to the Hamptons. The drive was beautiful, and it gave me the opportunity to run something past Bella. I had known for a while that I was outgrowing 'the fast lane.' I didn't like the Diva's, the board meetings, or the pressure from the multi-million dollar contracts anymore. All the things that used to excite and got me out of bed in the morning were dragging me down. I was tired of it and I was sure that if it hadn't been for Bella, I would have gone gray in the past year.

I was sitting at my desk, thinking about my family, current and future. I thought about Esme and how she came to every piano recital I ever had and I thought how I couldn't wait to teach my kids to play piano, and then it dawned on me… what I wanted to do was open a Music School. It would be a place where someone could learn to read music, or explore drumming or even yodeling! A place where kids and adults could learn new skills and perfect old ones. It could also be a place to discover new talent and even pass them Emmet's way. I knew Emmet would be ok with whatever I wanted to do. I knew he could run that place without me. But before I discussed it with him, I wanted to run it past Bella.

We were in the car, on the highway when I brought it up.

"Bella, there's something I want to run by you."

"Ok."

"Well, you know that I haven't been 100% happy with running the label anymore."

"I do. I can see it on your face when you come home at night."

"Didn't realize it was that obvious."

"It's me Edward, you know you can't hide things from me."

"True. Here's the thing, I think I want to leave the label."

"Are you sure? You worked so hard for it, it's your baby."

"I am sure. And anyways, it's not like the label is going under or anything, Emmet would run things. But I don't want you to worry about anything, between my family and the success of the label and the ongoing commission and residuals, we'll be fine money-wise, I just won't be getting a salary anymore."

"Oh Edward please, you know I don't care about the money. I just don't want you to regret it. I don't want you to wake up one day and feel empty because you let it all go."

"There's more to the idea actually, I'm not planning on just sitting around all day."

She laughed, "no, I wouldn't expect you would. So what's the rest of it then?"

I hesitated for a moment. I wasn't sure how she would react. I knew she would support me in any decision, but I wanted her to be as excited by the idea as I was.

I took a deep breath and just let it out: "I want to start a music school."

She was silent for a moment, her mouth dropped open and she looked totally surprised – stunned even. She didn't say anything and I got nervous. Maybe she wouldn't support me, maybe it wasn't a good idea, maybe I shouldn't leave the label. Then she spoke.

"Oh Edward!" she practically screamed sounding not unlike Alice when she got too excited, "I think it's a wonderful idea! Really! It's just… I'm really proud of you!"

"Proud?"

"Well, most people wouldn't even have the guts to leave something as cushy as the label and then jump into the unknown. I can't tell you how wonderful I think this is!"

I think I actually felt myself blush. My cheeks got warm and my heart started beating quickly, beads of sweat started forming.

"Do you really? Because I couldn't go through with it if I thought you didn't like the idea."

"Silly man, of course I like it, I love it! Oh and I really really love you too."

"Really really huh?"

"Yes. Really really."

"Love you too angel. God there's so much to do now. I haven't even talked to Emmet yet, I wanted to run it by you first. I have to find a building, teachers, advertise…"

"Yes, but none of that needs to happen today. You have the luxury of taking your time. You can do it in pieces until its whole. Edward this is just wonderful - I am so excited!"

"Oh angel, me too. It's such a relief to know you're on board."

"Of course I am!" and she leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

I was excited and couldn't express how happy I was that Bella was so thrilled. I also couldn't wait to get to the house and show my appreciation. The excitement got me turned on in an unexpected way.

"Someone's excited…" Bella purred looking at my growing 'problem'.

"Bella, I can't wait to get out of this car and get you on the couch. I don't even think I can make it to the bedroom."

"No need to suffer that long Edward."

Thank God it was autumn and not summer - the road to the Hamptons was practically empty and good thing too, because the rest of the drive was sloppy at best, and downright dangerous at points too. Her precious little hand reached over and started rubbing me through my jeans. I had to keep reminding myself to keep my eyes on the road. She unbuckled my belt, undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Then she shimmied her hand under my jeans to my briefs, and continued. I could feel the warmth of her hand through the cotton and it made me groan.

She continued to rub and I continued to wander to the right, correct myself, and wander back again. When her hand slipped under the fabric and I felt her skin against mine, I nearly crashed into the safety rail.

"Bella angel, I'd like to live long enough to at least get married." She giggled a little, and kept on going.

"How much longer until we get to the house?"

"About thirty minutes…" one quick glace was all I needed. Her hair was glossy and falling over her eyes, her lips were pink and sparkling, and her eyes were screaming at me to hurry the hell up already.

"Ok, fifteen if I break every traffic law known to man."

Bella buttoned and zipped me back up and I pressed on the gas speeding through the roads at a careless ninety miles an hour until we were inches away from the driveway. I slammed on the break, and we came to a halting stop. We both got out of the car and ran to the front door. While I was fumbling around for the keys, Bella was kissing my neck, chin, chest. Her hands were on my crotch, rubbing through my jeans making concentration impossible.

When I finally got the door open, I picked her up and ran to the couch where I put her down and quickly got undressed. Bella was laughing and continued to do so while I took off her shoes, pants, lifted her shirt and sweater over her head… she didn't stop until I kissed her, and pressed my body into hers. Her mouth was sweet and warm.

"Edward," she said while she gasped for breath between kisses, "it's freezing down here!"

It was too. The heating wasn't on. I scooped her up and ran cold and naked up the stairs to our bedroom and closed the door, we were both laughing all the way. I put her down and while she was taking off her bra and panties, I got under the cover and beckoned her to me.

When I finally had my naked angel next to me, we pulled the covers over our heads. We didn't do anything except hold each other, squeezing tight until we defrosted. She placed tender little kisses on all over my face, doing an excellent job of warming me up and let my hand slip down between her legs, to the place where Bella was always warm.

I slipped two fingers into her, and she moaned for me.

"Edward" she moaned.

"Yes angel?" I asked rhetorically.

"Mmmmm" she answered.

I let my fingers pump in and out of her, getting warmer and slicker with every move. Feeling her squirm next to me and hearing her moan for me made me hard. Very hard.

"I need to be inside you," I whispered in her ear.

I threw the covers off, got on my knees, pulled her toward me, and spread her legs. I could see her glistening core and I knew the sweet, wet heat that was waiting for me.

I slowly pushed my way into her and growled from the sensation. The world around us was cold, but being inside her spread warmth from my hips to my ass, down my thighs, up my back. With every gentle thrust into her soft heat, I could feel my temperature rise a little more. She looked so gorgeous, creamy white, hair a mess, breasts gently heaving with every move.

"You're stunning." She just smiled and reached out her had to mine - I grabbed it and we interlaced our fingers.

She said "I love you," as her walls tightened around me.

She was shaking and rocking into me as she came, our fingers still intertwined. I kept pumping into her, taking in the heaven-sent creature below me. Her wetness completely enveloped my length, making every move as smooth as ice. I sped up, needing more friction.

"I'm going to come again," she said sounding surprised. As I watched her arch her back, close her eyes and ride her second wave, I let go and came inside her, the rush of pleasure washing over me.

*****

After lunch, I got a call from Charlie. He told me that he had spoken with Chief Collins and that it had been proven that James had broken one too many rules (and laws for that matter), and had been let go earlier in the day. It was a victory for us all. I told Bella, who quickly called Ang and Jess to let them know. I felt smug. He deserved everything that was happening to him. He didn't have the badge anymore, good. He didn't have Bella anymore… really good.

(_Bella POV_)

We went out that night, dined on lobster and champagne to celebrate and made our way back to the house. The house had finally warmed up after hours with the heat on, but it was fireplace kind of night, so Edward started one. We were sitting on the couch, watching some horrible movie on TV, the fire crackling in the background - it was all terribly idyllic. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, I got bored and let my hand wander up Edward's thigh.

"Frisky?" It made me laugh, of course I was! I was always frisky around Edward.

"Always." He had a mischievous look about him. "What?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

Just hearing him say those words made me wet. How could I refuse? I stood up in front of him and stripped, leaving my lingerie on. I turned around, and let him unhook my bra just to feel his hands on me. I turned back, licked my pointer finger, and slipped it down the front of my panties. Standing there, almost naked, with a fully clothed Edward in front me at first made me feel vulnerable and nervous. But when he growled from frustration and pulled down my panties, exposing my finger inside myself? I felt sexy, naughty, and dirty… in a good way.

I moved to the couch. I pulled out my finger and for a good show licked it, to which Edward panted audibly and possibly even drooled a little. I lay on my back, spread my legs in front of him, let him take a good look, and slipped my finger inside to get it wet. I pulled it out and softly started rubbing the tip of my clit. Edward reached over and shifted my arm to the side slightly to get a better look. I giggled a little. As incredibly turned on as I was, there was something almost juvenile and innocent about his staring. It was like he was paying attention to a lesson, taking mental notes on the hows of fingering.

He looked like a thirsty puppy. Just staring wide-eyed, mouth open slightly, still panting at me. When I dipped my other pointer finger inside to get it wet, and brought it up to my nipple, pinching and squeezing it, Edward whimpered not unlike Zeus before I fed him. He put his hands on my thighs, and gently started stroking them, sending little shivers up and down my body.

"You don't know you amazing you look right now angel. Don't stop, I want to see you coming."

Oh God! I arched my back at his words, imagining his fingers doing the work. I dropped my other hand and rested it on his hand while it rubbed my inner thigh. He took it and brought his hand to my mouth. I watched as he sucked on my pointer finger gently, making my breath hitch. When he was done, he lowered his head and kissed my knee. My body was aching for him; my folds were slick and pulsing with anticipation.

My finger stopped its rubbing, "I didn't say you could stop," he said slowly, quietly.

I continued to touch myself. I was sloppily wet by then and having Edward's head so close to my entrance, close enough to feel his hot breath on me, drove me insane. I could feel a familiar tingle through my body, followed by a tensing in my legs, and I knew I was close.

"You're close aren't you angel?"

All I could manage to do was whimper and nod. I rubbed, and rubbed, and Edward moved his hands closer and closer to my entrance, making me squirm with desire. He spread my legs even further apart, looked up at me, into my eyes, his eyes sparkled, dazzling. I moaned loudly, shook my legs, my back arched and my head rolled to the side. I could feel him remove my hand, and as I rode my own orgasm, I could feel his breath on my thighs.

The next thing I knew, I felt a familiar hand cupping my sex, and a familiar voice, growl out my name.

"Fuck Bella, damn that was hot," he almost sounded like he was in pain, "and god you are so wet … your pussy's glistening."

Then I looked at him. I felt like I was on fire, he moved his hand, and licked his palm, tasting me. He slipped his pointer and middle finger into me and pumped gently. The feeling was intense. Already swollen and tender from my own performance, his fingers felt like electricity traveling through me.

"What are you doing?" I was able to get out.

"I need to see you come again."

I was on my way. With his fingers slowly moving in and out of me, he kissed my inner most thigh, right where it met my folds and I let him know I was about to lose it. I was already so turned on that it wasn't going to take much. He moved his head and let his finger make those small circles on my clit, and with him watching eagerly, I came onto his finger, panting as I went.

As I was coming down from my high, Edward was on his feet, taking off his clothes. He pulled the ottoman away from the chair in the corner and brought it toward me, closer to the fire. He sat down, his impressive erection waiting for me. I got up carefully, not sure if my legs would carry me. When I got close to him, he held out his arms, and pulled me to him.

"Sit on me Bella."

God this man could make me wet with just his words. I straddled his legs and lowered myself onto him hissing as I went. I was so wet, I almost couldn't feel him, but when I was finally on his lap, skin to skin, I could feel his length fill me up to the hilt.

"Mmmm you are so wet - and so warm… Ride me."

I did. His mouth was on my breast almost instantly, sucking and biting on my nipple, and then the other. He was so hard inside me. He actually seemed to get harder the faster I moved.

I could feel sweat trickle down my body and as a single bead made its way between my breasts, Edward caught it with his tongue and liked it away "even your sweat tastes sweet."

I clenched around him and sensing that I was about to come, he held me tighter. I shook on him, my legs quivering, and moaned deeply as I released. He reached between us to feel the mess I had made on his legs. His face tensed and his breathing quickened, I could feel him burst up into me, then slide back down my walls.

We woke up on the couch in each others arms the next morning, still naked. The sun was streaming through the windows and the fire had gone out. I could feel his dick pressed up against my backside and I wanted him again.

"Sorry angel, morning wood," he said.

"Feels good though. I want you again."

"Yes ma'am."

We got off the couch and walked upstairs to the unused bed.

*****

The rest of the weekend we spent eating, making love, talking about the future – kids, the wedding, the Studio, the Music School, and letting Zeus run like a wild animal across the dunes. It was his first time on the beach (for all we knew that was), and he loved it. We took pictures and laughed as he played with waves, utterly confused by the fact that as soon as the water went away, it came tight back again. It had been an amazing weekend, I was sore but happy. We packed the car and drove back to Brooklyn on Sunday night.

The next couple of days were back to routine, but a happy one. Edward and I talked about the school. He talked with Emmet and Jenks about the legal and financial issues, working everything out. Like I suggested it would happen in stages, slowly, until he and Emmet were 100% ready to part. Even then they wouldn't completely split. They decided that the School could be connected to Label in a way, and any truly talented people that came to the School would be sent to Emmet and hopefully be groomed into a star. We all figured that the process would take about a year, but if it took less or even more no one would complain. Edward seemed happy just to have a plan, a purpose.

He made calls to various friends in the industry and found that many of the producers, singing coaches, and even some of the musicians were excited to be a part of it. Some of them agreed to teach for free and some of the bigger stars (Rosalie included), said they would offer seminars. It all meant wonderful publicity and would make the transition from the Label to the School smoother.

I was excited for Edward. Not only did the school mean his happiness, but it also meant that I didn't have to worry about him having to jump on a plane to South America or Europe at a moment's notice. It also meant less media coverage and less intrusion in our lives. After all, a guy who ran a Music School was a much less sexy story than a guy who ran the hottest music label in the city.

It was Thursday night and Bill dropped Zeus and I off at the building, Edward was working late much to his continuing dismay. Bill watched as we made it inside safely, then he drove away to go wait for Edward. Zeus was antsy. He wouldn't keep still and as we started to climb the stairs he started snarling. I tried in vain to calm him. When we made it to the second landing he was barking. What was going on? Then he ran the rest of the way up the stairs in a huge hurry. I found him still snarling and barking at the apartment door.

"Zeus, what the hell's gotten into you boy? We're home cut it out, come on now."

I took off my coat and scarf and fiddled with the keys. Zeus was still snarling and scratching at the door though. The second I opened it, he bolted through and I heard a man scream in agonizing pain. I ran in thinking that for some reason he had bitten Jackie or Seth, but I was miserably wrong.

When I made it past the door, I saw Zeus's jaws clenched firmly on James's calf. Zeus wasn't letting go even though James was thrashing like a mad man. I stood there in shock, frozen in disbelief. I think I felt tears coming down my face. I saw James take a large black object out of his coat pocket, aim it at Zeus, and then there was silence… an awful, gut wrenching silence.

I snapped out of my stupor to see James holding a gun with a silencer over Zeus's head, and blood pooling on the floor… Zeus's blood. I screamed and dropped my things on the floor.

He lifted the gun toward me, aimed it at my head, and said, "I don't want to hurt you Bella, but I will if I have to. You tell me where that pansy-assed guy of yours is and I'll leave you alone right now."

"Fuck you James!"

I yelled as I ran toward the phone in the kitchen. I got my hand on it when all of a sudden I felt a searing pain at the back of my head. I fell to the floor.

James lifted my head by my hair, "didn't I tell you to behave bitch? See this is what happens when you don't listen."

He slammed my head onto the kitchen floor and I could feel something warm and wet start to trickle down my face – it was blood, my own blood I realized. He dragged me by my hair, limping all the way to the bathroom, got me on my feet and put me in the tub. He turned the handle and freezing cold water saturated me.

He sat on the toilet and very calmly started talking, "I'm going to ask you again where that fucking asshole is Bella!"

I reached for the only thing I could find - a bottle of body wash and threw it him actually hitting him on the head.

He stood up wincing in pain, "stand up." I stayed where I was. "STAND UP YOU WHORE!" I refused.

He reached down and pulled me up by my shirt. "WHERE!" he yelled again. When I didn't answer he punched me in the stomach, hard.

"WHERE BITCH!" he punched me again and I couldn't breath. He slapped me across the face and the breath came back to me in the form of a blood curdling scream.

He pulled me out of the shower and brought me to the sink.

"You know Bella, I wasted the best couple years of my life on you. I did everything to make you happy. And what do you do when the times get tough? YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME!" he yelling right into my ear, I could see stars.

"Then you hook up with this asshole, this fucking pansy, AND YOU RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN!"

I somehow found the breath to speak: "Edward is a better man than you'll…"

But before I could finish, he slammed his fist into the mirror over the sink sending thousands of shard of glass everywhere. He threw me on the floor just outside the bathroom and I could feel the shards of mirror cutting into me, stinging with every prick.

I screamed in pain. I was shivering and bloody. I couldn't breath and all I could think was _please god, don't let James find Edward! Please please please_!

I was losing conciseness – I could feel things getting colder, fuzzier. My ears were buzzing, my body felt broken and useless. I was starting to hallucinate. I saw Jackie running toward me in a red Kimono screaming like a banshee. He was wielding a curling iron in his hands… then I blacked out.

*****

**Let's all say a silent prayer for Zeus… I didn't want to do it, really I didn't. **

**You loved it? You hated it? Press the green button, let me know!**

**-Zhiv**


	31. Chapter 31, Dead

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**OH KIDDIES! I GOT SO MANY RESPONSES THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND QUESTIONS ETC…**

**I MUST ADRESS THE ZEUS ISSUE. I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM, BUT THAT WAS HIS ROLE, THAT WAS THE RISK HE TOOK WHEN HE MET BELLA AND DECIDED TO BE HER FRIEND. ALSO, JAMES HAD TO GET TO BELLA IN SOME WAY, AND COULDN'T DO IT WITH ZEUS ON HIM. IM AFRAID THE RESULT OF THAT WAS HIS SAD DEATH.**

**AND NOW….**

**Chapter 31**

**Dead**

(_Edward POV_)

I could hear the ambulance before I saw it. I didn't know how, but the second I heard it, I knew it was for Bella. Bill and I were two blocks away from the apartment and traffic had completely stopped due to the commotion up ahead. I got out of the car and sprinted to the building. My familiar mantra had switched from '_mine, mine, mine_' to '_alive, alive, alive_.' Every time my foot hit the concrete, I willed her to be breathing.

When I got to the building Seth was outside, trembling, doubled over, tears coming down his face. No! NO!

"Seth, where's Bella!" I almost screamed.

"Edward! Oh my God Edward!"

Seth was beside himself and as badly as I wanted to fall to the ground to join him, I needed to see Bella. I didn't know what had happened and the thought that she might be dead almost crippled me as I ran past the cops in the lobby, and continued to the third floor. I stopped in my tracks when I got to the landing. The apartment door was open, and all I could see was a pool of blood on the floor by the couch. There was a body covered by a black tarp. Just then a cop spotted me.

"Sir you can't be here right now."

"My angel…" was all I was able to get out.

I fell the floor on my knees and stopped breathing. I was too late. She was nothing more than a bloody mass under a tarp. Every beautiful thing in my life was gone. I felt like ripping my hair out, like pulling the skin off of my body… if he wasn't dead already, James would be shortly. Still, I needed to see her, I needed to see Bella.

"Can I see her?" I asked weakly.

"Sir, who are you?" asked the cop, eyeing me up and down.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I couldn't even say her name, "she… she was my fiancé."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know. It's pretty gruesome though, are you sure you want to look?"

Was I? No. But I had to. I nodded and the cop walked over to the tarp, slowly lifted it and my jaw hit the floor.

"Zeus? Where the hell is Bella!"

I looked at him and ran inside to take in the chaos. Everything seemed to be broken. There were bloody footprints all over the place. Broken glass covered the floor and the cops and EMT were all over the place. Then I saw them. Jackie was sitting in the corner with an EMT by his side, holding a cold pack to his face. Three other EMT's were leaning over a body - a body lying on its stomach. I froze where I was. Was she even alive?

"I think we have to risk it," said one.

"If we move her and her neck breaks…" said the other.

"Dan is right. We have to risk it. She's too weak to stay here any longer - she's lost too much blood."

"BELLA!" everyone turned to me.

I ran the few step to the see her. There was glass everywhere and her hair was in a puddle of her own blood. I kneeled down to be closer.

"Angel, talk to me. Come on Bella! Say something!" I prayed.

"I'm sorry sir - she's breathing but not conscious. Are you family?"

"I'm her…" I paused. "I'm her husband."

"If you could please stand back, we're going to move her now."

Carefully, they braced her neck and slowly flipper her over. She was battered. There was blood everywhere, bits of glass were poking out of her, her face was red and swollen, her body was limp, and although they had told me she was breathing, it didn't look like it. They got her on the gurney, slowly, and then as quickly and as gingerly as possible, brought her downstairs into the ambulance. I got in with them.

It seemed like hours that I was in the back of the ambulance, just starting at her, willing her to open her eyes. Everything was a blur when we got to the emergency room. We were rushed through into an operating room and I was swiftly kicked out. I sat there on the floor, outside the door just waiting. Nurses tried to get me into a waiting room, but I couldn't move. People were running in and out and every time the doors opened I could hear someone yelling for someone to pass them this or that, or they needed something else to stop the bleeding.

The bleeding…

I don't know how long I was sitting there when I felt a pair of warm hands cup my face.

"Sweetheart, come with me." I stood up in a daze taking Esme's hands and followed her to a sitting room. Seth was there – so were Alice and Carlisle.

"Seth called the Salon after they took Bella and Jackie to the hospital, and Alice called us," explained my Mother.

I looked to everyone and settled my eyes on Carlisle.

He knew what I was going to ask him and answered, "I know the head of Surgery here from Med School, I made a call – he should already be in there with her. She's in good hands Edward."

I nodded and proceeded to become more and more numb as the time passed. Emmet and Rose came, followed by Jasper and then finally Renee who was shaking and scared. Esme had her wrapped in her arms, rocking back and forth. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe, I needed air.

I got up and Alice walked with me outside. I took a deep breathe, and another, until I felt like I could breathe again.

"She's going to be ok Edward, I can feel it."

I tried to smile at her, but I couldn't manage it. We just stood there breathing. When Alice went back in, I stayed. I wish I could tell you what was going through my mind, I can't. In fact, I don't think anything was going through my mind at all. I was a total blank. Everything was fuzzy, nothing made sense.

As I was making my way back to the waiting room I heard a familiar voice. It was Jackie. I followed it until I saw a half naked Jackie, wearing a pair of tight black pants, no shirt, but a bright red Kimono. His hair was a mess and he was holding an ice pack over his left eye. He was sitting up in the bed, a nurse was checking his pulse. When he saw me, he let out a sigh.

"How is she Edward?"

"I don't know."

Just then the nurse left saying she would be back to check on him in a few minutes. I sat down on the edge of the bed and he put his free hand on my shoulder. I couldn't keep myself in check anymore. I was too angry, too sad, too scared to keep it under control and I cried, I really cried. Jackie just let me. He never moved his hand from my shoulder. When I finally stopped, he handed me the box of tissues that were on the side table.

"I should have been there Jackie. I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"I should have at least hired someone to look after her – a bodyguard or something…" just then something came to me. Why hadn't Jane called? Why hadn't I been informed that James was on the move? All of this, absolutely all of it could have been prevented if she had told me.

"What is it?"

"Ummm, I just thought of something. It's nothing. Jackie, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was in the bathroom; I had just gotten out of the shower. I was drying off and was about to go get dressed when I plugged the curling iron in to get it ready. I went to the bedroom to put on some clothes and I heard Zeus barking – I thought it was sort of strange because he never really barks unless there's a stranger around. But I heard it stop suddenly so I didn't think much of it."

"He shot Zeus."

"I know, I saw him when I ran in."

"What made you run in at all?"

"I was walking back to the bathroom and I heard something crashing to the ground… I didn't know what it was, but when I remembered hearing Zeus barking I got worried. So I opened the door and saw that Bella's apartment door was open, and then I knew something was wrong. I tried to find something - a weapon, anything! I thought of the curling iron. So I ran to get it and then stormed into Bella's apartment where I saw James bleeding from the leg, standing over a barely conscience Bella. There was glass everywhere, Edward. I must have caught him by surprise because I got close enough to burn the left side of his face with my curling iron. He screamed, pushed me away and I went back at him and scorched his left arm too. Well he managed to push me over and I landed on my side, slamming my head into the floor."

"That's how you got the shiner?"

"Ya. Anyway, when I was able to sit up, I saw him limping out the door. I wanted to follow him, but Bella was more important. I called 911 and the rest you know."

"Jackie…" I didn't know what to say.

He saved Bella's life. He saved mine too though. What words were adequate enough for something like that? What could I possibly say to make him understand that I would forever be in his debt.

There were no such words. "…thank you isn't enough for what you've done for me, for Bella."

"You're family Edward - you, Bella, Alice, the rest of the Cullen and Swan Clan, you're all family. You don't have to thank me for protecting my family. It's what any animal would do."

He was right of course, but it didn't mean that I wouldn't thank him always. There was something else that had been festering in my mind. I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer or not, "Jackie, I need to know something."

"Ok."

"Did he… I mean I can see that he hurt her, beat her up, but did he…"

"Rape her? Is that what you want to know?"

"Yes."

"I can't tell you for sure Edward. I can tell you that not a whole lot of time passed between the barking and me running in. She was wearing all her clothes, so was he. You'll have to ask Bella."

"Right."

"She's going to survive this Edward. Alice says so. And if Alice says it, she's going to be ok…" he seemed to be trying to convince himself of that.

Just then Seth ran toward us breathless, "doctors… Bella… out of surgery."

Jackie got up and all three of us ran back to the waiting room where the doctor was waiting to talk to us all. Carlisle walked toward me, "Edward, this is Dr. Hatsiz, my friend from Med School he was waiting for you to let us know Bella's status."

"Thank you," I said, "how is she?"

"She had a large amount of glass embedded in her arms, torso, stomach and upper thighs. She has three broken ribs, which caused quite a bit of internal bleeding. She has a very nasty concussion on her head and she'll be swollen and bruised for a while. She was freezing when she arrived, her body temperature was too low and it seems as if she was placed under cold water for a period of time, her clothing was cold and soaked."

"What about the body temp and bleeding, were you able to get it under control?" asked Carlisle, obviously knowing what to ask.

"We were able to control it and have her bandaged to fix the ribs, but she's lost a significant amount of blood between the glass and the internal issues. Her body temperature is slowly rising - we've been using heating blankets and have an IV of warm saline in her."

Rene chimed in, "so she's going to be ok right?"

"We're going to keep her in the ICU tonight. She's heavily sedated and weak, and with that many open wounds, we can't risk her getting infected by anything. But if her temperature continues to regulate and if the wounds all heal without infection, she'll be ok guys."

There was an audible sigh from everyone as if we had all been holding our breaths and let them out together.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"I think it best that she not have visitors tonight. Infection is the biggest risk right now. Now, if anyone would like to donate blood, could you please follow me?"

Everyone got up and was ready to follow Dr. Hatsiz. He smiled warmly at us all and we followed him en masse to a small room where a nurse was setting up. He said goodbye and walked out of the room… I walked out after him.

"Dr. Hatsiz, can I have a word?"

"Of course Edward, what can I do for you?"

"I need to know if…" I couldn't get the words out though. Instead I said "you see we're getting married this summer."

"Congratulations, Carlisle mentioned that."

I was skirting the issue. I couldn't get up the courage and instead asked is Bella would still be able to have kids.

"I don't see why not. As soon as she's healed there shouldn't be any long term damage."

"Thank you," answered. I was somewhat relieved, but that wasn't what I actually wanted to know.

"You're welcome. I see you all tomorrow."

I went back to the room, to find my entire family either giving blood, or waiting to and I was overwhelmed. Rene had made some calls. Charlie, Sue and the gang from New Hampshire were all on their way. Seth had called Benjamin and Tia earlier and they had just arrived, waiting to give blood as well. As I looked around at everyone's smiling faces, I realized that one small girl with a gift for making danish had made this unlikely group of characters a family in every sense of the word.

Bella had done this, she truly was an angel.

*****

Later in the evening two detectives came by to talk to Jackie and me. Jackie told them what had happened, and I told them everything I knew about James (leaving out the Volturi of course). They asked that Charlie call them as soon as he got there and that they would be calling Chief Collins in New Hampshire too. They said they had men out looking for James and that he couldn't have gotten far with the busted leg and the burns. They expected to find him soon, probably at an emergency room somewhere.

The Detectives told us they would have all the evidence they needed from the apartment by the end of the following day and that technically we could move back in, but of course it was a mess. Just thinking about poor Zeus made me sad. But he did his duty so well! I wish I could have rubbed his head and told him what a good boy he had been… let him run though the dunes one more time.

When I told Esme about the apartment she scoffed and told me she wasn't going to let us go back for a while. Who was going to look after Bella while she was healing? There wasn't any room in Rene's apartment, but there was plenty of room at Beekman Place and what on Earth was I thinking anyway? Seriously, I was being silly! Arguing was useless. She took the keys to Brooklyn apartment and told me she'd take care of everything and I knew she would.

It was well past midnight and it was clear that none of us were leaving until Bella had made it through the night ok. Knowing that someone would come get me if anything happened, I told them I was going to take a walk, clear my head a bit. What I really needed to do was call Jane. I decided that calling a mob princess and accusing her of slacking and therefore almost having my fiancé killed, was the wrong approach. Instead I took a deep breath and decided to stay calm.

"Jane?"

"Edward. We have a friend of yours with us."

"What? Who?"

"James killed Nino yesterday before he drove off to find you and Bella. He figured out he was being watched and killed him."

"Jane, I'm at the hospital right now, the son-of-a-bitch also almost killed Bella tonight. Who's Nino?"

"Nino was the guy we sent to keep an eye on James for us. When he didn't check in at his usual hour, I thought something was up. I called and couldn't get a hold of him. I sent someone to check up on him - they found Nino dead in his hotel room. There was a note; it said 'tell the Pansy he's next'. I'm guessing that means you?"

"Yes. You should know, the cops are looking for him right now."

"They won't find him. He's sitting pretty with us in Jersey. I had someone go to Brooklyn when I realized what was happening. They found him in an alley a block away for the apartment. His leg was nearly chewed off and he had burns on his body. What the hell did you do to him?"

_Good dog, Zeus_. _Thank you, Jackie_.

"Wasn't me. The dog nearly bit of his leg, James shot him and then Bella's best friend burned him with a curling iron."

"Edward, what do you want to do? This is your deal. We can release him and let the cops find him, or…"

"Or you can make him disappear?"

"Right."

"Can you give me a few days?"

"Maybe, but just so you know my Father isn't going to be too thrilled when he finds out James killed Nino."

"I understand."

"Call me soon," she said and hung up.

I had a lot to think about. What was the better punishment? Let him rot in jail with the very thugs that he used to put away, or let the Volturi take care of it? I didn't like having the man's density in my hands, he didn't seem worth the time I was spending thinking about him, but these were the cards I had dealt myself – and if I had to do it all over again, I would have made the same decisions.

I passed by a Pizzeria during my conversation and realizing how hungry I and probably everyone else was. I got some pies and made my way back to the waiting room. The Pizza was well received. At about 4am, Ang, Jess, Eric and Mike showed up. At 7am, Charlie and Sue showed up and the family was whole. At 9am, Dr. Hatsiz came by and told us that Bella was stable, her body temperature was a toasty 99 degrees and that although she was still knocked out with a happy concoction of meds, we would be able to see her later in the day when they dropped the dosage of the cocktail. What a weird night it had been. What an awful, scary, sad, happy, amazing night it had been. As a family we were tired, sore, smelly, achy, and above all relieved.

It was decided that Charlie and Sue would stay with us at Esme and Carlisle's place, Jess and Mike would crash at Rose and Emmet's, and Ang and Eric with Alice and Jasper. Everyone made their way to their respective apartments to change and shower, but I stayed. I wouldn't leave. As a favor, Dr. Hatsiz let me us the staff showers and locker rooms and gave me a set of scrubs to use until Esme could bring me some real clothes.

Late in the afternoon they moved Bella out of the ICU and into a private room. If she did well, then the following day they would move her to Carlisle's hospital in Manhattan. I was already in the room when they wheeled her in. I hadn't seen her since she first arrived at the hospital, but she looked awful. Yet, she was still beautiful simply because she was alive!

The entire left side of her face was bruised and swollen. There was a cut on her chin where they had extracted some glass; her hair was pulled back but a tangled mess and I could see a few nicks here and there up her arms. Although I couldn't see it, most of the cuts were on her torso which was bandaged due to the broken ribs. None of it mattered of course, she was alive, and with the exception of a few scars here and there, there would be no permanent physical damage.

I sat next to her, holding her hand, willing her to wake up. I needed to hear her voice, to see her big brown eyes; but instead of some movie-perfect moment of fluttering eyes and a sweet smile creeping on her face as she loving reached out for me… tears started rolling down her face. She moaned as if in pain. She coughed, winced, and then opened her eyes.

"Bella angel? Bella, it's me, its Edward."

She turned her head slightly to look at me, the tears coming down heavier now, then she whispered "help, so much pain."

I ran to the nurses and they were there in an instant, fussing and asking her questions. Finally they left after having given her more pain meds. Bella had fallen back asleep either from the medication or simply because she couldn't handle how much pain her body was in, I wasn't sure. I was sure about something though. I could see the tracks of her tears, her face was still moist with them, and my decision was made. I stepped out into the hall and called Jane.

"Jane?"

"Edward."

"Do what you want the fucker. He's dead to me already."

*****

**Ok Kiddies, not much of the story left. **

**Before I get hate responses about Edward being vindictive… remember, Edward isn't some saint, he's not perfect, and he's human. He'll be damned if he lets the man who made Bella cry like that walk the earth. Why else would you get the mob involved?**

**Also if I made medical blunders, ignore them please.**

**I got more responses from the last chapter than ever! You guys are wonderful… now you know what to do: green button, press. **


	32. Chapter 32, Freedom

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**I LOVE MY READERS! I GOT SUCH WONDERFUL RESPONSES FROM YOU ALL. AS A RESULT, THE STORY WILL BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS THAN I HAD EXPECTED …**

**BEFORE THAT HOWEVER, LETS GET BACK TO BELLA AND HEALING.**

**Chapter 32**

**Freedom**

(_Edward POV_)

With the permission of Dr. Hatsiz, Bella was moved to Carlisle's hospital. It wasn't that she wasn't being well taken care of, but knowing that Bella was under Carlisle's eagle eyes made me more at ease. Bella was in and out of consciousness for a while. When she was awake, it was for moments at a time - then she would drift away again. Never wanting to see those tears of pain again, I begged that she be kept on whatever cocktail she was on for yet another and another day until finally Carlisle told me enough was enough.

Slowly, the medications were lessened and every time she opened her eyes I was frozen with fear. I never wanted to see her in that much pain again, it ate away at me. It fed my hatred and anger, and all I wanted from then on was peace. I had only left the hospital for hours at a time, mostly to change clothes and take showers at Beekman. Three days after having moved Bella, she opened her eyes – they were lucid and clear for the first time. I was sitting on the chair in the corner when I heard a small voice.

"Water?" it asked quietly.

I was at her side in an instant, grinning like an idiot form ear to ear. I felt like doing everything at once! I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to call for Carlisle, I wanted to dance, I wanted to scream! In the end I settled for kissing her repeatedly on the right side of her forehead, one of the only unscathed parts of her face.

"Edward," said the small voice, "need water."

I stopped, smiled like a fool, and poured her a glass of water from the pitcher next to her bed. I put it to her mouth, but she winced when the cup touched her lips, she was still bruised and swollen. I ran out of the room and made it to the nurse station.

"Straw!"

"Mr. Cullen? Are you alright."

"Yes! I need a straw! She's thirsty!"

"Oh!" said the nurse understanding and moved quickly to a cabinet to get a straw.

I took it from her and ran back down the hall, "I'll call Dr. Cullen for you!" she said as I turned the corner.

When I got back to the room, I held the cup for her while I placed the straw at her lips. She cracked open her mouth and took many small sips, taking deep breaths in between. She nodded her head when she was done and I put the cup down and carefully held her hand.

"So sore," she said, barely able to open her mouth.

"I know angel. Are you in pain though?"

She carefully shook her head no, "not really, just uncomfortable and sore."

I kissed her forehead again. "I thought I'd lost you Bella."

"Me too." Just then Carlisle walked in with a large warm smile.

"Someone's awake. How do you feel?" he asked in Doctor-mode.

"Achy and sore."

"No pain?"

"Nothing too bad."

"Good. Well the soreness will dissipate as the swelling comes down and once the ribs have healed you should be good as new."

"Is that why it's hard to breath?"

"We have you bandaged pretty tight. If it's too tight we can loosen it a bit?"

She nodded.

"Ok." He left and came back with two nurses and some supplies. Very carefully, we sat her up and the nurses kicked us out, much to my dismay.

"She'll be fine Edward; it will only take a few minutes."

"She will be ok right? You'd tell me if there was something wrong?"

"Yes, of course I would. You're my son, I wouldn't lie. She'll be sore, she'll be achy, there will be some scars, she'll have to be careful about doing too much too quickly, but really in time, she'll be back to normal."

I huge wave of relief washed over me and when the nurses told us they were done, we walked back in.

"Better?" Carlisle asked

"Much. Thank you," she answered quietly.

"Ok, have one of the nurse's call if you need me alright?"

With that he walked out and Bella, finally, smiled at me. Well, as much as she could with the state her poor face was in. I moved the chair to her side and took her hand again.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive."

"I should have been there. I should have given you better protection… a body guard or something."

"He would have gotten through. He would have found a way."

"But it was me he wanted Bella."

"Stop please. No more drama. I've had enough."

She was right of course. Bringing that up wouldn't make Bella heal any quicker. "Ok." We sat in silence for a long time, just smiling and touching. The sound of Bella's stomach growling broke the silence and she tried to laugh, but it hurt too much, so I did it for her.

"Not. Funny."

"A little funny… can I call Esme? She can bring some soup over, it'll be better than the slop here."

"Ok, only Esme. Too tired for everyone right now."

"Ok angel."

I kissed her again and called Esme, who had already prepared gallons of soups in anticipation of just an event. Twenty minutes later Esme showed up, a container of split pea soup, a bowl, and spoon in hand. The spoon was a bit much to handle just yet, so the straw was used instead. After an hour or so of soup, water, and talking, Bella was tired and drifted off to sleep again.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go and sleep on a proper bed for a few hours, I'll stay and keep an eye on Bella. I'll call immediately if anything happens ok?"

I would have liked to say no, but the stress, worry, anger, and fear of the past days was weighing on me like an anvil – a bed sounded like a good thing. I left the hospital and made my way to the Beekman apartment, luckily Charlie and Sue weren't around and I was able to make it to the spare bedroom and crash on the bed. I set my cell phone's alarm and fell asleep instantly.

*****

I woke up many hours later having slept right through my alarm. I shot out of bed, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and jumped into the car. When I arrived at the hospital it was well past 9am and I could hear Alice laughing. When I got to the room, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Sue and Renee were crowded in the room. Renee, Sue, and Esme were in the corner talking, Charlie and Jasper were at the foot of the bed, and Alice was carefully brushing Bella's hair. My angel looked calm, serene, and to spite the swollen bruised face, beautiful.

(_Bella POV_)

I had no idea what I looked like, but I knew what I felt like, and it didn't feel pretty. I woke up that morning to a smiling Esme. After some water and a check-in from Carlisle, Esme told me that Edward was getting some rest and that he had barely left my side. I thanked her for everything and she brushed it off in her normal way. I asked her to call my parents, which she did. When Renee arrived she had happy tears in her eyes and kissed my forehead which seemed to be a running theme. I could only guess from the way I felt and how much the slightest touch made me wince, that every other part of my face was untouchable.

When Charlie and Sue arrived, the warm glow of Sue's face made me smile… kind of. Charlie looked grave, but he normally did. He told me how sorry he was that he didn't take the threat of James more seriously and I stopped him the way I had stopped Edward the day before. The truth of the matter was, I knew that James could have gotten past any guard they had hired, and that he would have stopped at nothing until he had hurt me, or Edward or anyone else that got in his path. And anyway, I didn't want to think about him anymore, he didn't deserve my fears, anxiety, or pain. He deserved to be forgotten forever.

Esme must have called Alice, because she bounced in the room squealing with delight that I was awake. It was so good to see her. Her energy was infectious and I felt instantly more alive. Almost immediately she clucked at my hair, calling it a rat's nest. I laughed as well as I could because really, only Alice could think of hair while I was laid up in a hospital bed. She took out a small brush, had me sit up, and slowly started brushing my hair. Before everyone showed up, two very nice nurses had taken the time to wash me, wetting my hair, getting the bits of dried blood out. I tried not to think about it while they were at work. Instead I went over every icing recipe I knew, repeating them over and over in my head.

The slow, gentle brushing felt wonderful, like I was a child again and Renee was brushing my hair before bed. It relaxed me instantly and the gentle conversations around put me at ease until I was on the verge of falling asleep. Alice stopped for a moment, but I asked her to continue, and she did, and again I fell into a relaxing trance.

*****

What could have been ten minutes or ten hours later I could hear my Father greet Edward. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing next to Alice and reaching out for my hand. He smiled at me and I closed my eyes again. This time I fell asleep to the murmur of family talking around me and Alice brushing my hair.

*****

When I woke up again, Edward was sitting in the chair next to my bed – we were alone.

"Hi angel."

"Hi."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Hungry?" I nodded yes, I really was. I felt like I hadn't eaten for days, which of course was the exactly the case. "Feel up to some more visitors?"

"Who?"

"Ang, Jess, Mike, and Eric are here – they came that first night as soon as Renee called them."

I nodded yes and felt an immense rush of warmth through my body. It was one thing to know you were loved, it was quite another so see it, feel it, experience it. A moment later my gang poured in and there were kisses all around. The girls were all smiles and happy to see me, the guy's faces weren't as easily fooling.

"That bad huh guys?"

"No no no," they seemed to say in unison.

"Not buying it boys. Jess, do you have a mirror?"

"Bella, you look fine really! Just a little puffy!"

"Nice try. Ang?"

"You sure Bella?"

"Yes Angela."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a small compact. She handed it to me. I took a deep breath and took a look. I was expecting it to be pretty bad. Of course I had banged myself up badly when I was kid, hell even in College and later, but this took the cake. The entire left side of my face was a particularly awful shade puce marbled with gray, black, and flecks of bright red. I was more than a little puffy, I was really swollen. I was swollen like a cartoon character with a tooth ache. I felt like the Phantom of the Opera. I looked so ugly and it was such an awful shock, that my only reaction was to laugh, and dammit it, laughing hurt like a bitch!

"Bella?" Jess said slowly.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked."

"You know it's all going to heal, there won't be trace of it." _Not physically anyway_, I thought to myself.

"I know Jess… thanks. And guys thanks for coming, really."

"Hell Bella, you really think you could keep us away?"

"Not even if I wanted to Mike."

Edward came back with a bowl of something and placed on the table next to the bed. I was able to open my mouth widely enough for spoon by then and although it still hurt too much to lift my arms, Ang was there ready to help. The five of us stayed there for a few hours talking, telling old stories, laughing… It was well past visiting hours, but being member of the Cullen Clan meant that rules were stretched. The four of them had already missed a few days of work and Mike's boss especially was none-to-thrilled. So after many assurances that I was fine, they left the hospital to get their things and make the trek back to New Hampshire.

It was just past 7pm and Edward and I were alone again. From outside the room I could hear someone in the hallway asking for 'The Divine Miss Bells room,' and I knew my hero was in the hall. The second I saw him in the doorway the tears came rolling down my face.

"Bells, you look like an extra from the Thriller set!" he squealed when he saw me.

"Gee thanks," I said through tears.

Edward had told me that my little hallucination was quite real and that Jackie had saved me with a curling iron. He was at the side of my bed and gratitude, love, and awe washed over me. I couldn't speak yet. By now he had tears in his eyes too.

He leaned down to me and kissed my forehead. Before I could say anything he said "and I'd do it again. No one messes with my family."

Through the tears and my now stuffy nose I was able to squeak out, "thanks isn't enough."

"I've been over this with Eddie already. I don't need thanks. You're going to be ok, that's all I need."

"You really are a Fairy Godmother."

We sat there the three of us, talking and crying a little, and then laughing. By the time 9pm rolled around, I was getting tired. Jackie left promising to come back soon, and Edward and I turned on the TV. The evening news had started and we watched eagerly since we were feeling felt cut-off from the world for the past few days.

_Good evening, I'm Sue Simmons with Channel 4 News. _

_We start this evening with a local murder that seems to be a copycat crime reminiscent of the Volturi crimes that plagued our area in the 70's and early 80's. As some will remember, the Volturi, a Family long assumed to be the head of the New Jersey Mafia, haven't been heard from since the late 80's and is thought to be disbanded by now. _

_Earlier this evening however, a man was found dead and buried up to his neck on the Jersey shore near a sewage treatment plant. The classic calling card of a single bullet wound to the head and the Volturi family crest burned into the victim's chest all point to the gruesome murders that were seen through the 70's. However the body had other severe wounds, including what seemed to be a large dog bite on the leg, and multiple burns to the arms._

_The victim was 29 year old James Randall, a recently dismissed officer with the New Hampshire Police Department. Reached for comment Chief Collins told reporters that Randall had recently become a liability and had made his fair share of mistakes and even enemies due mostly to his addictions and erratic behavior. Collins' statement in combination with the unusual state the body was found in have Detectives convinced that this was NOT the work of the Volturi but someone trying to cover their own tracks._

_It is clear however, that this was a targeted and personal attack and not a random crime. Stay tuned to Channel 4 News as more details are uncovered in this story, but first, weather with Janice Huff, Janice…_

We were speechless. We sat there in silence dumbfounded until the phone rang. Edward picked it up.

"Hi Charlie….yes we just saw it….I have no idea….no the Detectives haven't been in touch with me either….I just don't know….yes, she's right here."

"Hi Dad."

"Bella, I wish I could say I was upset by this, but honestly,"

"I know, me too. I'm just a little shocked. Who could have done this? Why?"

"I don't know Bella, he made a lot of enemies and he might have gotten himself tangled up with some dangerous characters. Whatever the case is, he can't ever touch you again."

(_Edward POV_)

All I could think was, HOLY SHIT! My cell phone rang and I absent mindedly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Cullen, this is Detective Smith, we spoke a few days ago?"

"Yes, hi Detective."

"Mr. Cullen, I'm not sure if you've seen the evening news or not but…"

"Yes, we just saw it."

"Mr. Cullen, we've discovered that Mr. Randall was involved with some unsavory characters."

"Unsavory?"

"Mr. Randall apparently had a fairly severe drug and gambling problem. Mr. Cullen, I'd rather not talk about this over the phone, I wonder if I could see both you and Chief Swan tomorrow?"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Could you meet us at the 14th precinct on 35th street, at 11am?"

"Of course Detective, we'll be there." I hung up the phone, and Bella handed me the other one.

"Charlie, Detective Smith wants to see us tomorrow at 11am at the 14th precinct."

"Did he say why?"

"He said he didn't want to talk about it over the phone, but that James had gotten himself involved in some heavy stuff." After agreeing to go over together from the apartment in the morning, I hung up and looked at Bella, who still seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"You ok angel?"

"Yes, I'm… Edward, he's gone."

"Yes."

"He can't ever hurt us again."

"No."

"I feel so…"

"So?"

"Free."

*****

I spent the night next to Bella and when Renee showed up I made my way to the Beekman apartment to change and shower. Charlie and I left at 10:30am and got to the precinct just on time. I was too shocked to ever feel fear and anyway I rationalized, if they expected my involvement in anyway, I doubted they'd invite Charlie with me. We were shown to an office and asked to take a seat. A few minutes later Detective Smith showed up, coffee's in hand.

"Coffee gentleman?" We each took a cup. "There are some things I'd like to discuss with you. We've worked very hard to make sure that your families aren't involved with this mess. We want you to know that we're sure these two events have nothing to do with each other."

"Thank you Detective, but if it had nothing to do with us, what was James doing in New York?"

"Chief Swan, we think that he was in New York to settle a debt. As you know James had found Ms. Swan's address previously and thought he'd pay a visit hoping to find you Mr. Cullen. It seems he blamed you for being fired."

"This is all my fault. I thought after he was let go from the force that he'd sort of fall apart, I didn't think we'd ever see or hear from him. If I had thought for a second he had it in him to do this…"

"You can't blame yourself Mr. Cullen. We see people snap day in and day out, very often there's very little that can stop them when they have their mind set on something."

"Detective you said something about a debt?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. We found evidence that led us to a notorious bookie and drug ring based here in the city. It seems that Mr. Randall was a regular customer."

"But James lived in New Hampshire," I said.

"These guys are all up and down the East Coast. We've tracked them as far down as South Carolina and Miami. It would seem that James owed them around $30,000 from bets and the occasional narcotic."

It was a lot to take in especially since I couldn't be sure if it was all real, or something that Jane and her family had manufactured. In the end of course it didn't matter. All that mattered was that James was gone, and Bella was safe.

"He took the detour to Ms. Swan's. James was obviously being followed and when he left the apartment, they got him."

"So, they found him, took him, and then killed him?"

"It would seem that way Mr. Cullen."

"We appreciate you letting us know all this, but why exactly did you ask us here?

"The reason I asked you two here was to assure you that the press will only be told what we want them to know. As far as they are concerned, Mr. Randall was in NY to settle a debt and things went south from there. I wanted you to know that as far as your families are concerned, this case is closed."

After a few more questions and another cup of coffee, we were free to leave. There was something nagging at me though… why us? Why were they so keen on keeping us out of the press, on protecting us? I could have left well enough alone, but I needed to know. I told Charlie that I had left my cell phone in the Detective's office and ran back in. I found Detective Smith at his desk.

"Mr. Cullen?" I closed the door.

"Why? Why the cover-up? Not that I don't appreciate it, really I do, but I just need to know." He was silent for a while, as if contemplating his answer. I stood waiting, curiosity eating away at me.

"Nino."

Not what I was expecting. I should have shut up, but I needed more. "Nino? How do you know about Nino?"

"My real name isn't David Smith, Mr. Cullen."

"I don't understand."

"My name is Nino Pellegrini; I was named after my Uncle."

*****

**OH GUYSIES!!!!! Can't wait to hear what you thought! Press the Green button… many times!**


	33. Chapter 33, The Glass House

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**WANTED TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP: DETECTIVE SMITH, IN THE LAST CHAPTER, WAS NAMED AFTER HIS UNCLE NINO. UNCLE NINO WAS THE GUY WHO JANE SENT TO FOLLOW JAMES AROUND IN NEW HAMPSHIRE, AND NINO (THE UNCLE) WAS THE GUY WHO WAS KILLED BY JAMES. HOPE THAT HELPS!**

**OK, I PROMISED EVERYONE HAPPY HAPPY TIME FROM NOW ON, AND HERE IT GOES! **

**Chapter 33**

**The Glass House**

(_Bella POV_)

I was in the hospital for another week. My face was odd shades of yellow and purpley-gray, but the swelling had gone. My concussion had healed and all of the various little cuts from the glass had closed… it was too early to tell and a little gruesome to think of, but because the cuts had been clean slices from glass, most of the cuts looked like they wouldn't scar or only leave small marks. There was one fairly large cut on my arm that I knew would scar and another on my rib cage, but I could live with that and if I couldn't, well Rose knew an excellent plastic surgeon.

My ribs were still on the mend but as long as I promised not to move around too much, Carlisle said I could just as easily heal on the couch at the Beekman apartment. Esme had the Brooklyn apartment cleaned up and promised that there was no trace that anything violent had happened. As confidant as I was in her assessment, I didn't think I could ever go back there. Esme and Carlisle said we were welcome to stay with them as long as we needed to, and not to worry. Edward in the meantime, had thrown more money at the contractor and asked him to try to shave a month off of the project time.

In anticipation of my arrival, Esme had gone overboard… as expected. She had replaced the traditional bed in what used to be Edward's room and was now ours, with an adjustable bed, meaning that I could move the bed up and down like at the hospital. She had already stocked the kitchen with every kind of food I liked to spite my instance that she not go through so much trouble. She just said that she missed taking care of someone and Edward told me I would ruin her fun, so I let her fuss and bother and twitter about. Seriously neither Martha Stewart nor Donna Reed had a thing on this woman.

Charlie had to get back to Forks and had left a few days before I left the hospital, but Sue stayed on to lend an extra set of hands. I really hoped that my Father made an honest woman out of her, she was wonderful for him and I already thought of her as my third Mom. Three Mothers. Wow. I suppose most people would have cringed at the idea, but I loved it. Each one brought something else to my life. Whether it was mystery, grace, or warmth, they were all a great comfort to me and I loved them equally.

Of course, Edward only left my side when he absolutely had to and only because he knew the three Moms were there making sure everything was taken care of. The Pixie and the Fairy came by often as well as Seth. Tia and Benjamin came by too, although without me there, the poor things were being worked to the bone. We had already decided not to take on any new cakes until I was back at the Studio, but there were still older orders to fill and they took on the challenge with a smile.

Although none of my clothes had been damaged, Alice showed up at Esme's one afternoon arms impossibly full of shopping bags.

"Alice what have you done!"

"What?! You didn't expect me to just sit idly by and not save you from awful memories did you?"

"Alice, my clothes weren't harmed in any way."

"True, but they're all in Brooklyn and anyway, they were all last season!"

"You're incorrigible. Really, was all this necessary?"

"OF COURSE IT WAS!"

"Alice what about all the clothes in the closets in Brooklyn? What do I do with them?"

"What clothes in the closets in Brooklyn?" She asked innocently.

"Alice!"

"Ok, so I might have emptied out the closets already so you couldn't protest like your doing anyway."

"ALICE!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Bella! We had them all donated! See, now don't you feel silly."

"I'd hate to think that one of my dear Mothers was in on this" I said loudly to make sure that any Mothers that were in the vicinity could hear. I heard two distinct giggles from the kitchen… Sue and Esme.

"If it's any consolation Bella, I took some shoes and scarves off of your hands" Sue yelled from behind me.

"Slight consolation Sue, slight."

More giggles erupted around me and I knew I was no longer in control of my life… oh, it would all change when I was healed and I could start my life again, but until then I was at the mercy of every well meaning, yet increasingly annoying person around me. Perhaps the most annoying part of the whole situation was that I couldn't stand long enough to cook. My hands were itching to chop some onions, bake some bread, or bake a chicken, anything! But it was just too much for me. I couldn't walk tot the bathroom without wincing.

It was the last week of November, and Thanksgiving was a few days away. There was a lot to be thankful for this year, but a subdued and scaled down meal was in order. We would have it at Beekman place, buffet style. Thanksgiving would be Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Rene, Jackie, Seth and I. Sue had left a few days previous and she and Charlie were going to have Thanksgiving with her family in Forks.

I had done a few simple things - made pie crusts ahead of time and froze them, chopped some nuts and fruits, it wasn't much, but I felt useful. Carlisle told me that at the end of five weeks if I was feeling better, the bandages could go but it could take up to six months for everything to heal 100%. That meant that I would be in perfect condition in May for the wedding, but only just.

The good news was that I was healing quickly. Everyday I felt a little more stable on my feet and was able to breathe easier. Everyday my face turned a more familiar shade of pale and the ugly yellows and grays disappeared. Day by day I felt more secure and more like my old self. That also meant that day by day I was getting more and more anxious to cook, to go outside, to get back to the studio and more than anything, GOOD GOD WAS I HORNY!

It had been weeks and weeks since Edward had touched me. He was so afraid of hurting me. I tried to jump him once but 1) I was still in pain and 2) his damned self control took over and he was able to push me away. The sweet little kisses and caresses weren't cutting it anymore. He would have waited for months to make sure I was ok before he did anything, but I just couldn't wait another week let alone month. I couldn't do anything with those damned bandages around me, but Carlisle had said just one more week and I was counting the hours.

(_Edward POV_)

I could tell she was restless – there were only so many hours of Food TV she could possibly watch before going crazy. Everyone did their best to keep her distracted… mostly Alice. She would come in with a new bag of clothes, bags, shoes, or god knows what else almost every day. It was just Alice's way. She wasn't good with being scared or sad, she had almost lost Bella (we had _**all**_ almost lost Bella), and she was overcompensating with one too many trips to Bloomingdales and Bergdorf's. She did the same thing when Esme broke her leg skiing. Esme came home from Aspen to a sea of bags filled with new clothes and shoes, all from Alice.

I could see how completely bummed Bella was that she couldn't do more for Thanksgiving. She hated that she had to sit still and got winded so easily, but she was getting better everyday. Her face was almost completely back to normal and it was clear that only a few of the cuts would leave any long lasting marks. Carlisle said she would be done with the bandages the week after Thanksgiving which was excellent news. I had to be careful though, I desperately wanted to hug her, squeeze her, let her know how much I missed her body, being close to her… I wanted to be inside of her. But of course, I couldn't, not for a while anyway. I knew I could wait, I could never hurt her even unintentionally, but Bella had other plans.

She was becoming a little horny teenager. She kept trying to grab at me, touch me, stroke me. She would kiss me urgently and then wince with pain when she twisted in a bad way. She even tried to tackle me once! Thankfully, I was able to calm her down. Of course it wasn't easy for me either. The first thing I wanted to do when I found out she was ok, that she was alive, was take her. It might have been barbaric, but Bella was mine, and I felt the urge to claim her.

All I could think about was touching her bruised, battered body and letting her know she was still my angel, she was still beautiful. As she got better, my urges grew. I couldn't wait for the day that she was strong enough to let me inside her. I craved the heat, I needed her warmth. The intensity only grew when I finally got the urge to ask her about James and being violated. When I asked, she didn't answer at first, but asked me why I wanted to know. I told her that it would have meant the difference between us leaving him alone to rot in a prison cell, or making sure that his life was hell in any way I could manage.

She was quiet for a few moments, and I was suddenly afraid for her answer. I had just assumed that she would have told me, but maybe I was wrong? Maybe it was just too painful to recount or think of, or mention… I wouldn't blame her for the silence of course. When the tears started rolling down her face, I almost threw the lamp across the room. He had hurt her in an unthinkable way and now I couldn't even torture him for it. The frustration was building in side me, my face was turning red, I was about to scream out when I heard her say, "no."

"No what?" I said too quickly.

"No, he didn't rape me." THANK YOU LORD!

"Then why are you crying angel? Did he do something else? Something you don't want to tell me?"

"No, it's just..."

"Tell me, please."

"I hadn't really thought about it all until now."

"Thought about what?"

"The fear. I was so afraid Edward. I was terrified that he would find you. I was so scared that he'd knock me out and then kill you." The tears were rolling down her face now.

"But he didn't. And I have you, Jackie, and Zeus to thank. Now he can't hurt anyone ever again."

Carefully, so as not to hurt her, I folded her into my arms. She cried for a long time, letting out all the fear. When she was done, I wiped the tears away and kissed her - deeply, like I had been longing to. There was nothing sweet or gentle about it. I had been aching to kiss her, really kiss her, for weeks. My whole body reacted to it, I tensed, I got hard, all I wanted to do was tear off her clothes and ease my urge. She moaned into my mouth, her arms found their way to my hair, and tugged at me, pulling me closer. I reached to the bottom of my shirt to pull it off, and just then, "ouch!"

"You Ok?"

"Yes…" she said pouting like a child, "damn ribs! SHIT!"

We sat there staring at each other, defeated, and utterly frustrated. We were so used to being with each other that four weeks felt like forever and it seemed we would have to wait even longer. After multiple sighs, (a cold shower for me), we were ready to crawl into bed and fall asleep. The next day was Thanksgiving and I had so much to grateful for. Sex could wait; we had our whole lives to spend together, neither of us was going anywhere.

(_Bella POV_)

It had taken a while, a long frustrating while, but I was finally back to 'normal.' We were still living at Beekman with Edward's parents which sounds weirder than it actually turned out to be. I had meant what I said about not wanting to go back to the Brooklyn apartment and I never did. Instead Edward had all of my things moved to a storage facility and Rene called her friend who owned the Yoga Studio (who incidentally let me out of my rental agreement without a second thought, although that might have had something to do with Edward having the floors and bathroom re-done), and the apartment was rented out quickly. Jackie told me a sweet young couple from Indiana had moved in and I made him promise not to corrupt their innocence.

After Thanksgiving the bandages came off and then two weeks later I was back at Bellissima doing some minimal baking and decorating. Tia and Benjamin had turned out be the best business decision I had ever made. In my absence, and out of pure necessity, they had recruited Tia's Aunt Kifi who I was told was an amazing cook and also recently widowed. She was thrilled to have something to do, and turned out to be a wiz in the baking department.

Kifi refused to be paid a salary though. No matter how much I insisted, she said working, cooking, and knowing that her niece and Benjamin had enough money to pay the bills was enough for her. I tried everything I could think of to get her to take money, but she just refused. She finally did think of something I could for her; she asked me if I would hire her granddaughter who was in college and looking for part time work.

Amisi was a sweet girl and I was more than happy to be getting two employees for the price of one. She was studying to be a nurse and on her off days she would come by and clean up, help stack the shelves, or bring tea to the clients. Amisi was a sweetheart and I was glad to have her around.

Tia and Benjamin's family had become an endless source of useful connections. When the sinks backed up, cousin Femi came by to unclog them. When Femi found out how much I was paying for jams and preserves, he called his brother Hasani who was a specialty food importer and got me a great deal on every kind of jam and canned fruit under the sun. My 'Egyptian connection' was even able to help out Edward.

Edward was busy trying to both get the School started and wind down his duties at the Music Label. In the interim he had no time to find the actual building for the school. At hearing this, Kifi said her best friend's son was a commercial real estate agent and gave him a call. Nane, (the best friend's son), fell in love with the music School idea. He said his Grandfather was a wonderful musician and there was always music in the house growing up. Nane took the project to heart and only showed Edward the best, prettiest, or most special buildings - the ones he knew in his gut would work for him. It turned out that three weeks into the search, he had found the perfect building for the school.

Edward came home that night more excited than I had seen him in a long time. Nane had found the building but he wouldn't go ahead and buy it until I had seen it too. We called Nane and we arranged to meet him the following morning at the building. In the morning we got in the car and drove to the Upper West Side. We stopped on 69th and Columbus and got out. We walked halfway down the block and stopped. I looked at Edward who was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning…

"Edward?"

"Yes angel?"

"Edward, it's a church!" The little church was pushed back from the street and there was a small lawn in front. It was a sweet little red-roofed church, and looked out of place. All around it were tall buildings which seemed to dwarf the little church on its little lawn in the middle of the Upper West Side. There was something sweet and charming about it though, that couldn't be denied, but it was tiny, really tiny.

"I know! Just think of the acoustics!"

"But…" I was interrupted by Nane who was all smiles and stepping out of a taxi. "There can't be enough space in there for a school Edward."

"Just wait, you'll see" was all he said.

We said our hellos to Nane and he brought us inside. It was just as charming in as out. There were pretty carved pews and a space upfront that could easily be made into a stage of sorts for concerts. The windows were simple diamond patterned stained glass in red and blues, and the ceiling was the same painted red wood as the roof. There was a beautiful organ in the back - it was well taken care of at least. It was lovely, really, but I didn't see how there was enough space for the rest of the school.

"Well its charming Edward, it really is… but I still don't see how you can make this tiny space into a school."

"Follow me," he said all smiles.

He held out his hand and I took it. The three of us went toward the back of the church and through a big metal door. Edward was right, looks were incredibly deceiving. Through the back was a garden, well that was being generous, there was a nice sized patch of grass with a great big oak in the corner that would gracefully shade half of the yard with leaves. That wasn't the surprise though. The surprise was that surrounding the garden was a huge modern complex made almost entirely of glass. I couldn't figure what it was for though, it just seemed to be one very expansive glass space.

"What is this place?"

"A few years ago the church and all the property were bought by a Hotel developer. His idea was to make it into some exclusive Spa - he was going to call it 'The Church'. But he ran out of money before they could finish. So he put it on the market and here we are!"

"But it's just one huge empty space Edward."

"Exactly! Isn't wonderful?"

"It's… unique, I'll give you that."

"Its one huge raw space and I can do whatever I want to it."

"What do you want do with it?"

"Put up some walls, define some spaces… can you see it Bella? It's going to be amazing!"

"I see you're face is brighter than I've ever seen it. Edward your eyes are twinkling - take it right now!"

"Really?"

"How could anyone deny how happy you look?"

"Love you angel."

"Love you too."

He was giddy. He could see it all in his head. While I agreed the space was surprising and even amazing, I wasn't sure how he was going to turn the church and the massive glass space into a school. Then again, he had made a successful business from less and I had every faith that he would make it the place he dreamed of.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"I don't know. For not laughing, for not thinking I'm insane, for being wonderful."

"You're wonderful… now quit with the mushy stuff and make the deal."

"Yes Ma'am," and while he mocked a salute (which was soo cute and soo juvenile I could have squealed, really I had never seen him like that before), he walked over to Nane who was thrilled the deal was going down. After all, how many people could possibly want to take on a church, a garden, and an unfinished glass palace? While they were talking, Nane said that when the school was ready he had to call his Uncle who was a musician. The Uncle would teach traditional Egyptian Music to the masses – yet another point on the Egyptian connection scoreboard.

As we were leaving the church, I had a sudden wave of good feelings. It was odd, but I felt like things were really going to be ok, more than ok, they were going to be wonderful. The School would be a success, Bellissima would continue to be busy, the wedding was going to be perfect, and the house would turn out beautifully. I was at ease and comfortable, it brought a smile to my face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's the smile for?"

"Nothing really. It's just that life seems really sweet right now. It's such a welcomed surprise."

(_Edward POV_)

"So, any ideas about a name?" Bella said as we were walking to the car.

"Not a one. But I know I don't want anything as pompous as the Cullen Academy of Music or anything like that."

"Good plan."

"You have any ideas?"

"No. Actually I thought you were going to go with the pompous choice!" she said as she laughed.

"Very helpful Bella, thank you."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

We parted ways. I took a cab with Nane to his office to finish the paperwork and Bill took Bella back to Bellissima. I was so excited I felt like jumping out of my skin. As soon as the paperwork was signed, I called Esme who called her architect friend. There was so much to do, so many plans to make. Life had taken an amazing exciting turn and I was ready for it.

Later that night while we were sitting at the dinner table with Esme and Carlisle, we thought more about names. Carlisle thought something with a musical skew made sense, like Opus or Aria. Esme thought I should use my name, and Bella wasn't sure. The first time I had stepped foot in the space though, the name '_Glass House_' kept running through my head. As soon as I said aloud both my parents thought it was the right name.

"The Glass House School of Music, I think its perfect Edward." With Bella's approval it was final.

*********

**By the way, the church is real but the rest is made up! It really does look like that, red roof and all.**

**Kiddies, I didn't write this thing expecting anyone to love it or review or read, but so many of you have and devotedly too. I love every single review, fave author, and fave story that I get, and I only hope that whether you review or not, you'll follow me to my next story and be as enthusiastic as you have been here. Thanks for every read and every look. **

**That being said… PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON OR NO WEDDING IN FRANCE!!!! **

**(Kidding of course, I couldn't do that to you – or could I??? You better press the green button just to be safe.)**


	34. Chapter 34, Mrs Bella Cullen

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**AND NOW, THE WEDDING AND THE RENOVATIONS. I DECIDED TO GO CRAZY HAPPY HAPPY AND WENT WAY OVERBOARD. WHY THE HELL NOT RIGHT? THERE'S A SURPRISE WEDDING GIFT THAT I HOPE EVERYONE LOVES TOO! THIS ALSO TOOK ME A WHILE TO CHURN OUT, SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**

**ALSO, IF YOU GOT TO MY PROFILE, I HAVE LINKS FOR THE CHATEAUX IN FRANCE, ALICE'S DRESS, & BELLA'S HAIR AND MAKEUP.**

**Chapter 34**

**Mrs. Bella Cullen**

(_Bella POV_)

It was the third week of March when Edward got a call from the contractor. Apparently Edward had thrown more than enough money at them because they were finished. They were finished more than a month early, it was a wonderful surprise. The first thing we did was tell Esme who had a lot of furniture and fabric to install. She had been slowly gathering things for the house all year and had it all stored someplace. She took the keys from us and said we could go home in four days.

Four days later we were standing outside the building waiting for the elevator. I was so excited I thought I might burst out of my skin. When the gate opened Esme was there and we went to the newly appointed second floor: the entertainment space. The elevator gates opened and we were looking at the most stunning sitting and dining areas. The windows were draped with the burnt orange raw silk curtains and there was a stunning and huge Persian rug on the floor. The couches were a much deeper orange silk and covered in hundreds of champagne colored pillows. There were leather chairs in various shades of browns, and a large coffee table with an etched glass top. The illuminated hanging lanterns and standing lamps gave the place a warm glow and were all controlled by a remote control, even the curtains were controlled by remote.

The wonderful dining table and chairs that were in the apartment before were back, but hanging over it was a series of mismatched yet somehow coordinated crystal chandeliers, three of them. The chairs were covered in the same champagne silk as the pillows on the sofa and just beyond the short hallway I could see the shimmer of a new kitchen.

I made my way toward the kitchen - on the way I popped my head into the very lovely navy blue and silver bathroom and while making my way down the hall, I realized that the hall walls were made entirely of glass front cabinets. An entire hallway of china cabinets for dishes, glasses, silverware, and serving pieces – I had to remind myself to add more china and crystal to our registry to fill them up!

When we got to the kitchen I nearly yelped out in excitement. All of the ovens, ranges and sinks that I had chosen were there, and everything was sparkling new. The hood was gleaming, the white and black tiled floor was shiny, even the French door refrigerator and new deep freezer were twinkling at me. There was a huge pantry just to the right of the fridge beckoning to be filled with food and all of my pots, pans, and various equipment had already been put away.

Past the kitchen was the screening room. The walls were red velvet and lush. The carpet was deep red, the deep comfy recliners were soft black leather… there was even an old fashioned popcorn maker in the corner. Esme had found antique French and German movie posters and put them on the wall. The bathroom, which was past a hidden velvet door, was an almost black shade of red with small lights that shed just enough light to see, but not enough to disrupt the screening. When we reached the stairs we both squeezed Esme with all our might, it was just perfect.

The third floor was just perfect as well. They gym was small but well appointed and the laundry room was huge! Esme had even put a sewing machine in the corner. I wasn't sure who that was for, but it was amazing looking – all buttons and LED screens. Esme said she had put it there so that she had an excuse to come over and spend time with us. We assured her she didn't need an excuse to come over.

Each of the guest rooms was simple and lovely with different color themes. One room was cream colored, one was all green, and the other was various shades of gray. The office was very sleek and modern, and the bathrooms were all covered in tiles from floor to ceiling - very chic.

We made our way to the fourth floor which hadn't changed very much. The kitchen I loved so much was still there, in the same shape we left it. The living room was still there as we left it, although because Esme had put the silk curtains downstairs she had replaced them with simple linen curtains in various shades of whites and tans. The glass coffee table was replaced with solid dark wood table, and where the huge dining table used to be, there was a smaller table and chairs that matched the coffee table.

The two bedrooms and bathrooms that used to be the office and gym were fairly blank. One bedroom was a soft shade of yellow, the other a soft shade of green and they were joined by a lovely bathroom with a great big tub in it. The bedrooms both had a nice soft carpet that took up most of the floor space and some simple curtains and blinds in matching colors, but past that they were empty.

Esme must have noticed my expression because she chimed in with "you don't have the kids yet and we don't know their sexes do we?" I blushed slightly, Grandma had thought of everything.

Our bedroom and bathroom were exactly the same. The big bed with the head against the wall, the photos of the Koi Pond above it were there just as we left it. Alice had put my entire new wardrobe (complete with instructions), in the closets and drawers. The bathroom was still stunning; the only addition was a second bathrobe hanging on the door with my initials on it: I.C., Isabella Cullen.

The roof was the last stop and maybe the most amazing. When we walked through the roof door, it was like we were in another world! Immediately in front of us was a greenhouse. There was nothing inside yet, but I could just imagine the fresh herbs, tomatoes and flowers that would be gracing our table. Behind that were rows of solar panels and the water recycling area. But the real spectacle was the front of the roof, the part that looked over the water. Esme had covered that entire part of the roof with a bamboo floor. There was a huge grilling space, a working bar, and an area covered with a stunning pergola that was already blooming something sweet smelling and purple.

Under the Pergola was a large bench and a huge bamboo table with matching chairs covered in pretty green cushions. There were large standing lamps around the whole area that looked not unlike the lamp posts in Central Park. We had a clear view of the water - boats were floating by and it was so stunning, so remarkable that I let a few tears trickle down my cheek. How did I get so lucky?

(_Edward POV_)

There was no other word for it than perfect. From the roof to the paint colors to the floors, everything was perfect and Bella's reactions were priceless. At every turn there was a gasp, a sigh, a tear. She deserved this, she deserved all of it, and I couldn't have been happier to be the one to provide it for her.

As we were leaving the roof and walking down the stairs to see Esme out, Bella turned to me and gave me a wicked grin. I had no idea what it was for, but when her hand found its way to my ass, I had a pretty good idea. As soon as we had closed the door on Esme, I scooped Bella up into my arms.

"Where to angel?"

"So many choices… every room is going to need a proper christening," the sexy, sweet, devilish, dear, sweet, angel said.

"Well, we have about three weeks before we have to leave - I think we can accomplish that. Where to first?"

She smiled, kissed my cheek, and whispered "roof."

I put her down and chased her back up the stairs until we reached the roof door. I pulled her into me and kissed her deeply. We had managed to have sex since the incident, but it was always carefully, delicately. I wasn't in any mood to hold back now. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her, my cock twitched in anticipation. I opened the door behind her back and slowly walked her outside. The sun had just set and twilight was creeping in.

She started to unbutton my shirt. When she had finished her task, she traced the lines of my stomach muscles with her pinky finger until she reached my jeans. Then she laughed and ran over to the pergola where the chairs and benches were. I followed her, dropping my shirt someplace and found her stretched out on the bench, topless, waiting for me. I was hard, painfully hard. I needed to be with her, to ravage her like I used to. I needed that feeling of slamming into her, wet and hot. I wanted to hold her hips tightly and push into her so deeply, that she enveloped my every inch.

She started to unbutton her pants and wiggled out of them. I followed suit. I grabbed at her panties and pulled them off - they were already damp. I needed to feel how wet and hot she was for me already. I took two fingers and slipped them inside her folds. She was so ready for me.

"Bella, you're so wet."

She writhed at the feeling of my fingers inside of her, and as much as I would have loved to make her come right then, I was greedy - I needed to be inside of her. I stepped out of my boxers, got on the bench, and spread her legs.

Suddenly I was anxious. Was she ready for this? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if her body couldn't take it.

"Tell me you're strong enough for me Bella. I want to hear you scream for me angel, but I won't if…" she cut me off.

"Fuck me Edward."

That's all I needed to hear. I pulled her closer to me and in one swift move, thrust myself into her. I growled loudly at the sensation. Her tight wet walls sucked me into her as if her body had been waiting for it. I thrust in and out of her greedily. Every move made me want more. I could feel her tighten around me, her breaths became short and I knew she was close. I kept at it, in and out, in and out, feeding my hunger. She came called out my name, and I moaned when I felt the extra burst of warmth from her, but I kept going, I needed more.

My knees were sore, my body was protesting the continual thrusting, but I wasn't ready. I just NEEDED MORE. She was so hot and wet and her constant little moans and chirps egged me on. When she came again, strongly this time, shaking, beads of sweat running down her face, down her body, it drove me wild. I sped up, thrusting furiously - the friction against my shaft was almost too much.

When I heard the sweetest voice in the world say "come for me love," I went over the edge.

After many deep breaths and careful slow movements (and a barrage of giggles from Bella, who found my exhaustion and lack of fluids humorous), we were sitting side by side, naked under our new pergola on our roof.

"Oh!" Bella said as she ran away from me.

I would have protested, but I couldn't quite speak yet. A few moments later, the lights on the roof were on, giving off a warm yellow glow. She came back and sat next to me, her head finding its way to my shoulder. We sat there for hours, nodding off, waking up, talking about the wedding, and just generally talking about nonsense. When finally we were too hungry to sit there any longer, we gathered our clothes, turned off the lights, and made our way to the kitchen where we ordered a Pizza.

*****

(_Bella POV_)

"Alice, I don't care how expensive the damn thing are; THEY ARE NOT GOING ON MY FEET!"

"Forget expensive, think beauty…"

"Nice try and the answer is still NO! I'm not wearing shoes!"

"BELLA!"

"ALICE!"

"But you HAVE to wear shoes, it's a wedding!"

"Alice, I've let you poke and prod and make into your personal Barbie Doll for a good long while now and haven't complained. But this is MY wedding and if I don't want to wear shoes then dammit I'm not going to!"

Then the Pixie actually pouted, huffed, turned on her heels and stormed out of my room.

"FINE! BUT DON'T EXPECT ME LIKE IT!"

Just then Edward walked in, calm cool and collected.

"What was all that about?"

"You heard?"

"Bella, the whole Chateaux heard."

"Alice was trying to get me to wear those satin torture devices you see in the box there."

"You mean these impossibly high, impossibly thin heeled, beaded satin things here."

"The very ones. I told her I'd rather go barefoot and that's just what I'm going to do! She didn't take it too well."

"She'll just have to deal. Anyway, we don't need shoes - we're getting married in a garden in the back of a Chateaux."

"We? Are you joining me in my shoe-protest?"

"I think I just might," he said as he pulled me toward him and wrapped me in his arms.

"You know," I said playfully, "you still have two days to change your mind…"

"I know. But something tells me that I wouldn't leave France alive if I left you now. If nothing else Alice would have me hunted down and killed."

"Glad to hear she's useful for something."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" said a familiar voice from behind us.

"Alice!" we said in unison.

"Spare me. I just made appointments for everyone."

"Appointments for what Alice?" I was almost too scared to ask.

"Pedicures of course! You didn't think I'd let the entire wedding party go barefoot without pedicures! And before you even ask yes, that means you too Edward, and the other guys too. The salon in Avignon is opening early for us. The boys first at 9am, and then all the girls at 11."

"You're something else Alice, you know that?" Edward chimed in

"Yes." And as quickly as she had come, she had gone, leaving us shaking our heads at her brilliant insanity.

Everyone had arrived by that evening and the Chateaux was stuffed to the gills with family and friends. We had the whole place to ourselves thanks to Carlisle and Esme and it was wonderful. The following morning, Edward, Jasper, Emmet and my father left for Avignon to get their pedicures – my Father was particularly vocal about that, but even he was too scared to go against Alice's wishes. Then Alice, Jackie and I went. We had a quick lunch at the Chateaux and then didn't have long before the rehearsal dinner at a restaurant in Avignon that we had rented out for the night.

When dinner over, it was time for Edward and I to say our goodbyes – the next time we would see each other, we'd being getting married. We held each other's hands in the car and he walked me back to our room. I didn't want to him to go.

"To hell with tradition Edward, stay with me tonight? I'm not going to be able to sleep without you."

"NO! NO! NO! Edward you're leaving," said Alice as she pushed him down the hall.

"LOVE YOU!" he yelled as he was stuffed into Alice and Jasper's room.

"Love you too," I said to myself. I actually felt a little sad. Then I remembered that I was being stupid because in a few hours we'd never be apart again.

As expected, I didn't get much sleep. Luckily I got just enough to not look like road kill the next morning. After Breakfast in bed with Alice and Jackie, it was time for the preparations. It started with a body scrub, then a shower. After that was lunch and then two hours of hair, then an hour of makeup all by Alice and Jackie. They got dressed (Jackie and I went back an forth about what he would wear as a bridesmaid, in the end we decided that while amusing, a dress on a 6' 7" guy would just be too distracting and opted for a seersucker vest, matching pants, and a white linen shirt in a matching green to the sweet little green Zac Posen dress that Alice had found). After everyone else was done, it was my turn to change.

Just before the robe came off and the dress went on, there was a knock on the door. It was The Mom's, Sue, Esme, and Rene.

Rene spoke first, "We come baring something old, something new, something borrowed…"

"And I have the something blue," said Jackie. He reached into his pocket and handed me a small object wrapped in blue paper, "it's actually from Edward though." He handed it to me, and inside was a large antique key, painted blue. The handwritten note said:

_You don't get to know what it opens until after you're Mrs. Cullen,_

_Love, your future husband_

Thoroughly confused I looked at everyone in the room, they gave me their best innocent looks, I wasn't buying it. Before I could say anything though, Sue came toward me.

"I never had a daughter Bella, I was always worried I wouldn't have anyone to pass this on to, but I do now." She handed me a small suede pouch with beading on it. "My mother gave it to me when I was sixteen; her Grandmother made it and passed it down to my Grandmother. I'm honored to give it to you now."

I reached into the pouch and pulled out a beautiful and delicate three strand silver bracelet. Between the small silver links were intricately carved pieces of white abalone shell. I was so moved by the gesture. We both cried when she put it on my wrist and I hugged her for a long while.

I could hear Jackie in the background mumbling something about makeup and smudges, but this was more important. Next was Esme who had a white jewelry box in her hands. She held it in her hands while I lifted the top to reveal a pair of hair combs that perfectly matched the silver bracelet that Sue had given me. They had small carved white abalone pieces set in shimmering sterling silver. Again, I didn't have the words, so as she placed the two combs in my hair, I let the tears fall and then hugged her.

Rene came up to me last.

"For the sake of 'the borrowed' tradition I'll take this back after the wedding, but they're really yours to have, Honey."

She pulled out a familiar black velvet box from her little purse and put it in my hands. I knew what they were immediately. My Mother only ever wore them on special occasions, and even let me wear them once for my College graduation. They were my Grandmother's pearl earrings.

I opened the box and there they were; the circular pearls at the post and a tear-shaped baroque pearl hanging from it. I was so overwhelmed by now that my hands were shaking. My Mother took the earrings from the box and carefully put them in my ears. I was a crying mess by then and all I could do was sit on the side of the bed, rest my head on my Mother's shoulder and ride out the emotions.

No sooner had I calmed down and stopped crying then Jackie was there with the makeup kit. He re-powdered, re-mascara'd, and who knows what else until he was satisfied with the result. Then I went to the bathroom, took off my robe, and with Jackie and Alice's help, got my wedding dress on. I walked back into the bedroom to three very beautiful Mothers who all gasped at the same time. Hoping it was a good gasp, I looked in the mirror and was once again blown away by the skills of the Pixie and the Fairy.

In lieu of a veil, we decided on more elaborate hairdo that was now topped off with the two abalone combs that Esme had given me. Since we were in Provence and therefore in Lavender country, Alice had put small sprigs of lavender here and there, the effect was so sweet and lovely. I had a crown of braids that spiraled up to a pinnacle where Esme's combs now rested in a field of purple. My makeup was beautiful as usual. Jackie had made me all shimmery and glowing, with every shade of pink imaginable. I looked every much the part of a blushing bride, and more than that, I felt it too.

The door knocked and in walked the florist with two bouquets and a rather elaborate boutonnière for Jackie. Every kind of fragrant wildflower Provence had to offer was in those bouquets. The smell of them immediately filled the room. It was just before sunset when the florist left and Mother Nature was letting us know it was time to get married. My Mother's went ahead to their seats while Alice, Jackie, and I made our way to the garden door where my Father was waiting. He looked very dapper in his navy blue suit and white shirt. When he saw me, he smiled wider than I had ever seen before.

"Don't make me cry again ok? I think Jackie would kill you."

"I'll try my best, but Bella, you look like a painting, just so beautiful." As I struggled to hold back the tears, he continued "Bella, I know this is a weird time and the wrong moment, but I need to ask you something."

"Umm, ok…"

"This is your day, so you say no if you want alright?"

"Dad, please get on with it?"

"Right ok." Just then the flautist and the violist started playing and Alice began her walk through the garden door and then down the aisle. "I love Sue," said my Father.

"Yes dad, so do I." Jackie was next and started walking, "Dad, please spit it out?"

"I want to ask Sue to marry me during dinner."

I turned to him stunned and thrilled at the same time. I gave him a huge hug and smiled, "I would love that Dad!"

The music changed and arm in arm we made our way through the garden door and down the aisle. I could see Edward in his crisp cream colored linen suit and shirt, and no shoes as promised (actually none of us wore shoes, it was wonderful!). His hair was shining in the evening light and even from where I was, I could see the smile on his face as he wiped a tear away.

(_Edward POV_)

She walked through the gate and every macho promise I had made to myself flew out the window. I couldn't help it; I felt a tears come down my cheek. She was so… she looked like… there were no words. No words could possibly do justice to the vision walking toward me. She was perfection. She was perfection and in a few minutes she'd be mine - legally. She smiled broadly at me as she glided closer and closer.

The next thing I knew, Charlie hugged me. Bella's hand was in mine and I was inches from her beautiful glowing face. I think I spoke some words, I must have, but I'd be damned if I remember what they were.

I heard that magical phrase "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I put my hand on either side of her face, pulled her toward me, and kissed her – the world disappeared just then, it was just the two of us. I took her hand again and we walked down the aisle, no longer two people, but one.

There were hundreds of photos and hundreds of kisses. When it got dark, we sat under the stars, surrounded by hundreds of twinkling lights and candles, and ate an amazing meal. Just before dessert, we heard a happy squeal and a very loud "yes!" from Sue. Everyone turned to see Sue and Charlie locked in a kiss. It looked as if another wedding was in our future.

We danced. We drank. We enjoyed every second.

Toward the end of the evening, after every drop of champagne and wine had been drunk, Bella turned to me yawning, and asked: "Edward, what was the key for anyway?"

Her eyes were half open; she could barely keep herself upright. Between the wine, champagne, and excitement of the day, she was very obviously exhausted.

"Why don't I tell you in the morning angel? It's time for bed."

"But it's our wedding night, we should be…"

"We have forever to do that, right now you need sleep."

I took her hand and we slowly walked to our room. Luckily Alice had followed us to help me get Bella out of her dress. Once we had finished and she was in her nightgown, Bella put her head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

"When are you leaving?" asked Alice.

"I think I'll get changed and do it tonight. I want her to wake up there in the morning. Is everything finished?"

"Ya, Esme went earlier to check it out. She even filled the fridge."

"Perfect. Alice thanks for everything, today was amazing."

"You're welcome. I'll send Jazz over to help with Sleeping Beauty there."

"Thanks." Alice left and I got out of my suit and had changed into some jeans just as Jazz walked through the door. "Hey, I'll get Bella; can you get the bags and the doors?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Together, we managed to get to the bags and Bella to the car without waking her. "Have fun," Jazz whispered as I slowly and quietly drove away knowing we would.

*****

How I managed to get her in the house and into the bed without waking her, I'd never know, but I suspected it had something to do with the many glasses of Champagne Bella had earlier. When morning came, the sun seeped through the curtains illuminating her bubblegum pink toes. Her hair was still in braids and resting against the crisp white sheets, she looked like an apparition, something otherworldly – but she was real, and she was mine.

I had been awake for fifteen or so minutes just looking at her. When her eyes slowly opened, I smiled – that was my wife waking up.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled at me, "morning Mr. Cullen." She stretched a little, yawned and rubbed her eyes until she looked much more awake. Then she had a look around the room. "Edward?"

"Yes angel," I said with a knowing smirk on my face.

"Where are we? This isn't the Chateaux is it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Then what is it?"

"Home."

"What? What do you mean home?"

"Remember the blue key?" She looked around some more. A slow developing shocked expression materialized on her face.

"Edward you didn't!"

"Yes love, I did."

She threw off the sheets and walked through the white linen curtains, through the open French doors. From the balcony she would see our garden, the pool and patio, and the reason I bought the house in the first place… the lavender field next door. I joined her on the balcony, where she was looking around, taking it all in.

"Do you like it?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Edward, I don't know what to say."

"Say you like it."

"I love it, I love it so much." She turned around and through the tears that were coming down her face she said, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve all this."

"I could say the same thing angel."

We kissed each other over and over again. I led her to the bed, took off her nightgown, and made love to my wife for the first time. We stayed in that bed all day - laughing, and enjoying each other's bodies. As the sun was going down, I showed Bella the rest of the house. She loved every inch - I knew she would of course. When we got to the kitchen Bella opened the fridge and went about finding a pan and a bowl, and threw together our first meal. I t was our first meal in our new house as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. There she was, Bella Cullen, my wife, my angel.

Later on, we were sitting on the patio, our feet dangling in the pool. Bella turned to me and said, "Rene has traveled around the world many times over following her happiness. I never really understood it. Why all the fuss, why all that work chasing? I'd follow you anywhere Edward and you're my happiness – I think I finally understand."

"What?" I asked amused, "What do you understand?"

She paused, smiled at me and uttered a single word: "bliss."

*****

**Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading, I loved every minute of it. I'm going to post an epilogue in a day or two to let you know how Bella and Edward are doing a few years down the road. I promised happy happy and you'll be getting just a little more of it soon.**

**Also, I'm going to post a teaser for the new story, I hope every one of you follow me there! It's a Southern Vampire Mystery based story (or Tru-Blood, or Sookie Stackhouse, whatever you'd like to call it), but it's all human and I guarantee you, even if you haven't read the books or seen the TV show, you'll enjoy it!**

**Thank you again much for all your comments and thoughts; it's been such a wonderful experience for me! **

**-Zhiv**


	35. Epilogue

**I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY RESEMBLANCE THERE OF.**

**EPILOGUE:**

(_Bella POV_)

"Are we there yet!"

"Jackie honey, you're almost seven and big girls like you should know the value of patience."

"But Mom! Athena is eight and she's impatient too!"

"Honey… Athena is a dog and she's been cooped up in a cage in the bowels of a plane for hours, she's allowed to be impatient."

"Fine. Hey Daddy? Do you think Donatella will be there already?"

"Should be baby - Uncle Jackie and Uncle Seth took the flight to Paris yesterday, so the three of them should have gotten to the house last night."

"Cool!"

"And Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper and the twins should be arriving next week."

"Daddy, do me Donatella and Daisy have to share a room with Jett?"

"Yes and remember you girls promised you'd be nice – no ganging up on the only boy ok?"

"Ya. ya."

We were only another fifteen minutes away from the house, but it didn't feel like vacation just yet. Over the years we had made a couple of changes to house like adding an extension and a pool house, of course always making sure not to interfere with the view of the lavender field out back. The first summer we went back to the house, we had so many guests that people were sleeping on the couches and it was clear we needed to make some changes. Now the house had six bedrooms, four baths, and the pool house had another bedroom and bath.

This was the third year that we had the whole brood at the house for the summer. Alice and I got pregnant three months apart, she says by accident, but I'm pretty sure she had planned it that way. Jazz and Alice each named a child. Daisy was Jasper's idea and Jett was Alice's. As for us, we knew that regardless of the sex, the child would be named after Jackie (Jacob if it were a boy), there was no question about that. We got Athena soon after we were married. Athena was a rescue dog, another Boxer – but we got her as a puppy, a scared little timid thing shaking in her cage. She blossomed into the crazy character she was currently when I got pregnant with Jackie. Athena never left my side and quickly took on the roll of Nanny when the baby was born. We had nothing to fear as far as the baby was concerned, Athena wouldn't let anyone near her and they were inseparable even now.

When we got to the house, as soon as the gates opened up Athena started barking. Our Jackie opened the car door and Athena ran to the pool where she dove right in and stayed for the rest of the afternoon. As soon as we were parked, Donatella came running out of the house and she and little Jackie squeezed each other then ran off someplace to play. After Seth and big Jackie had their commitment ceremony, they adopted Donatella. They got baby Donatella (after Donatella Versace of course) from Bolivia when she was ten months old – all of our little terrors were the same age.

Over the years, Alice had opened two more Salons, one in Brooklyn which big Jackie ran, the other in the Hamptons near the Cullen house. As for Seth, he had made a name for himself when he exposed the condition of the Orphans living in Bolivia and sold the pictures to Time Magazine. His photographs were so highly praised that when he had his first show in a Gallery on Spring Street, every single one sold.

As for Bellissima, it was still a success. Tia, Benjamin, and Kifi were still working there, along with other random family members as needed. I left the studio in their very capable hands during the summer months when we went to the house. As for The Glass House Music School, although it had a slow start, over the past three years it has become a great success. It was a destination spot for musicians to give classes and because of Edward's many connections, some very famous music industry types taught there as well. The big boom happened when the press found out that Julia Roberts was going there for voice lessons to prepare for her latest role in a musical. After that, people came streaming in en masse for singing lessons, drumming class, Musical Theory etc.

Although Rene had a permanent apartment in Brooklyn now, she traveled most of the time – it's what made her happy. Every couple of weeks another package would arrive for little Jackie from someplace exotic filled with candy or some little bracelet or doll. As for Charlie and Sue, their wedding was the summer after ours on the beach in Forks. It was simple and sweet, her 'something borrowed' was the abalone bracelet she had given me for my wedding. Little Jackie had spent last Christmas with them and they, along with Carlisle and Esme, would be coming to visit us in France sometime during the summer.

When I told Edward that I understood what 'bliss' was that first night as husband and wife, I could have never imagined that life would further exceed my expectations. I'm blessed with a wonderful family, a beautiful daughter, a successful business, and a man that still makes my heart beat fast at every glance. A man who had just walked me to our bedroom, locked the door, and was now slowly unbuttoning my shirt…

*****

**(update 1/8/10): My next story, "Then as Now," is up and complete.**

**Thank you all again for reading! I had no idea this whole thing would be as much fun as it has been.**


	36. NEW STORY!

To all my lovely "Bliss" fans:

I have finally started a new Twilight story called, "**Bella and the Beastward**"

Come check it out...

See you at the new story!

Sincerely,

-Zhiv.

URL: http : / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 6631907 / 1 /


End file.
